Cousin Jethro
by Kellybug
Summary: AU: What happens when school just gets too - weird? Call a cousin for help!
1. Chapter 1

Cousin Jethro  
(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope)  
is a four-story crossover-series, featued around NCIS! (This is a slight this cjapter, since I'm working off the 2014-2916 - Season of NCIS and Shadowcat as she first appeared - 13 1/2 years old in 1980) in the  
Uncanny X-Men! Yes, I'm old enough to remember that.)

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Gibbs strands if front of a Front-Porch door, looking gaurdedly over the head of a young woman crying into his chest.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Director Leon Vance had gotten good, over the years, at reading the mood of his teams. All the way from the superior of his superiors - those "way above his pay-grade" - to his senior field-agents to the lab-assistants downstairs. It was a skill he honed over the years. It was a skill that had come in handy from saving his money at card-games to saving his patience and sanity with NCIS-cases and dealing, especially, with his most-senior field agent:

Gunnery Seargant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Not many things bothered Director Vance in this job, nor anymore, but Gibbs could! Particularlly, when he appeared in his office without a word and with nothing to read but a dark, sullen look on his face.

"I need some time off, Leon."

On hearing those six words, even when quietly spoken, every red-flag Director Vance could imagine went off in his head! Leon Vance had figured Hell would freeze over long before Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked for time-off! Gibbs refused to take a leave even after his father, Leroy Jackson Gibbs, had died of a stroke! Something seemed to be wrong, here. But, what?

"Alright," the Director said, "You've got it! But - just out of formality and curiosity - why do you need the time off, Jethro?"

"Family-business, Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Ah!" Vance nodded. "Heading to Stillwater?"

"No. Not this time, Leon!" Gibbs sighed. "Heading to New York, a place called Salem Center. Have a cousin that attends school there. A second-cousin. Her name's Kathryn Pryde."

Director Vance' eyes shot up at Gibbs' words:

"'Kathryn Pryde'? Goes to school in Selem Center? In Westchester County, New York?"

"Yeah, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"The School's called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'?" Vance asked as he pulled a folder from inside his desk.

"It is, Leon." Gibbs answered smoothlly. "The school in trouble with any agencies I should be aware of?"

"Not that I've been told of, Gibbs! Not yet, anyway. But? The FBI sent a dossier on the school to Sec-Nav about two weeks ago. The school was put on a Watch-List, and, I was told to keep this just in case anything happened!" Vance then pulled a photo of a brown-haired girl from the file with a tiny Star-of-David around her neck. "Is this Kathryn?"

"That's Kate, alright!" Gibbs smiled. "I remember the FBI taking that picture! Last time the X-Men were summoned to Washington, about 3 years ago."

"So? What's the problem, Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"I'll let you read it, yourself, Leon!" Gibbs pulled a letter from his suite-pocket. "I figured I might have to explain my need to leave."

Director Vance quickly read the letter. "She sounds alot like you, Gibbs!" Leon smirked.

"Nah.." Gibbs grinned. "I wouldn't have written the letter."

"That may be the case." Vance chuckled, taking four more pictures out of the dossier. "The redhead is Jean Grey-Summers. The black woman is Ororo Monroe, The gentleman is Piotr Rasputin, and the blonde is Emma Frost. Grey's a telepath and telekenetic, Monroe is some kind of weather-witch, ansd Rasputin is able to turn into some sort of living metal. Frost is a wildcard, relative newcomer to the X-Men, but rumoured to be another telepath! Also, it's said she has ties to the New York Hellfire Club!"

"I heard of the place, Leon!" Gibbs replied. "Scuttlebutt was the Hellfire Club was mentioned the last time the X-Men came up before Congress. Also? Kate told me of the place and Frost' connection to it. Their 'White Queen'."

"She's yoour mole in the school, Jethro?" Director Vance asked.

"Only with what she's involved in, Leon!" Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Ever since her parents divorced, I've been her guardian. Unoffivially. Hell, I think I've been her unofficial-guardian even when I was married to Shannon! Shannon watched over Kate like a hawk when she was with us!"

"Well, be that as it may!" Vance told his Senior Field-Agent, "Here! I'm giving you the whole dossier on the school as a loaner. I want that back! Never know who you may have run-ins with up there. But, I want that back!"

"Thanks, Leon", Gibs said at he opened the door.

"And, Gibbs?" Leon added.

"Yeah, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"If you need to, bring Ms. Pryde back to DC with you!"

"I aleady planned to, Leon." Gibbs answered Vance, then turned to call down to the Bullpen:

"TONY! Grab your gear! We're heading to New York! Westchester County! Hopefully, we'll be back by dinnertime!"

"Westchester, Boss?!" Tony DiNozzo looked up to the second-floor balcony. "Is Kathryn in trouble?" He asked as he started stowing his gear.

"'Kathryn'?" Probationary-Agent Eleanore "Ellie" Bishop asked Junior Field-Agent Timothy McGee.

"The boss' second-cousin," McGee answered. "Met her, once, about three years ago. Nice kid. Hope she's not in trouble."

"Might be, Tony!" Gibbs answered Tony. "She wrote me that she wanted to kill four of her team-mates! Asked me to intervene before she did!"

"Kill.. her team-mates?" McGee mamaged to gasp out. "But, they're her family!"

"Have we always gotten along with our families, Timmy?" Tony asked as he slung his stuff over his shoulder.

"Point taken." Tim deadpanned as he checked his gun.

"Agent McGee! Agent Bishop!" Director Vance called down from the walkway. "Go with Gibbs and DiNozzo! DiNozzo! See that Gibbs doesn't do anything stupid! McGee! See that Dinozzo doesn't do anything stupid! Bishop! See that McGee doesn't do anything stupid! Last thing we need is NCIS shooting up a school. No matter how much they deserve to be."

"A SCHOOL?!" Eleanor Bishop gulped as she entered the elevator.

"I'll explain on the road." Gibbs said tirely as the elevator closed.

When they exited the building, The group was met in the parking lot.

"Gibbs! Just the man I was asked to see!" FBI Agent Tobias Fornell spoke up holding a package.

"FBI?" Tony whispered to McGee. "This can't be good!"

"I wonder what's he got in the box?" Tim mused.

"He's wanting Gibbs." Tony rubbed his chin. "I wonder who called him? Director couldn't have called him. Lamgley's not close enough for him to get here that fast."

"'Was asked to see', Tobias?" Gibbs responded. "By who?"

"Your cousin wrote me a letter, begging me to see what kind of toys R-and-D was working on, and letting you have them to play with!"

"And, you agreed, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Jethro, I agreed." Tobias Farnell answered. "You have a couple of modified Flash-Bangs and a VERY-modified TASER! Hopefully that will help keep the body-count low. I also asked the boys in New York to keep an eye on the Institute until you get up there!"

"Thanks, Tobias!" Gibbs said with grim smile. "You coming with us?"

"No." The FBI Agent said. "Seeing NCIS at their front door will be enough of a scare for most of them! They don't need to see FBI accompany you! Just tell Kitty Kat I said hello. I'll help Leon hold the fort down until you get back."

"Okay, Tobias. I will." Jethro replied. "Just don't tell Abbie where I've gone. Okay? She'll figure out why I left on short-notice, and will probably want ro kill anyone who follows us home!"

"You got it, Gibbs!" Farnell turned around and lightly chuckled, visions of dead X-Men flashing in his head. "If anyone could do it? Ms. Sciutto probably could! And? Make it look like an accident!"

"An Instutute? A SCHOOL?" Eleanore Bishop asked Gibbs after the two NCIS cars turned north onto the Baltimore Turnpike, "Why are we going after a school, Gibbs?!"

"To get my cousin's daughter and bring her home so she can have some much-nedded R-and-R!" Gibbs answered his Probatiobary-Officer. "You ever heard about Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngers up in Westchester County, New York, in your time with the NSA, Bishop?" He asked.

Eleanor's eyes almost popped out of her head as she jolted in such a way that would have stopped the car had she been driving it! She then turned toward Gibbs:

"Your cousin's one of the X-MEN?"

"Second-cousin," Gibbs corrected the Probie, "and, yes, she is! Was a student at Xavier's before she turned 15! Except for the month that her parents put her in the Massachusetts Academy. Here!" He pulled the letter out from his coat-jacket. "Read this. A letter I received from Kate, yesterday. Spent all last night reacting to it."

Bishop grew paler with every line she read:

"She's made a HIT-LIST?"

"It appears that way." Jethro sighed. "I don't know how it happened, but Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters has robbed my cousin of every drop of patience she had. And, if the hit-list is any indication, most of her sanity! And? My second-cousin had more patience and sanity than my first-cousin EVER had! Kate had as much patience as my dad, and more patience than Theresa and her grandpa put together! I - kinda grew up watching over Theresa - like dad watched over his older-brother, until Theresa left for Chicago! And? I tried to warn Carman Peyde about what he was marrying into! Kathryn was the only good thing to come out of that marriage, and I decided, long ago, to be there if anything happened to her! So? I'm off to Salem Center, now."

After hearing her boss' speech, Ellie Bishop just sat back and stared at the road, lost in thought.

The two NCIS-cars changed position morth of Baltimore heading toward Philadephia and New Jersey.

"How do you think Ellie reacted to the Boss' story?" Tim asked Tony. "I'm sure he told her!"

"Yeah. That's Gibbs. Tight-lipped, until you have to go in a fight with him." Tony grinned. Then that grin disappeared. "If Ellie's the kind of mom I think she is, once she heard the Boss' story? She probably substituted Kathryn for her little boy.. and wanted to throttle Theresa Pryde. I know I wanted to after hearing the Boss' story! Part of me already wanted to after I had just met the Kitty Kat! I can't imagine a mom disappearing on her child like she did."

"Yeah!" Tim agreed. "A few months before he died, I asked Jackson about it. Kate's story was eating at me. So? I called him about it, one evening. While Jackson Gibbs didn't say anything bad about Theresa Pryde outright, I could tell he was biting his cheek about what he did say! He did say that the Boss was the best thing is Kat's life, though! What do you think happened at the schoool, Tony?"

"I don't know, McGee! I just know it sent Gibbs into protection-mode! Trying to follow the Boss to Baltimore was like trying to follow the David-Limited!"

"I'd be careful about who I was talking about. Tony!" Timothy cautioned. "You're driving just as fast as Ziva!"

"I know, Tim." Tony stared down the road. "I'm just worried about Kat!"

A little under 3 hours later, the cars were parking into the driveway of Professor Xavier's school.

"Sounds quiet. I wonder if nobody's home?" Ellie said.

"There IS that possibility!" Tim said, checking his gun.

"Holster your weapon, Tim." Gibbs sighed. "We don't need anyone here more scared then they'd be, otherwise, seeing Federal Agents."

"Yes, boss!" Tim holstered his side-arm as Gibbs grabbed the package from the FBI.

Gibbs knocked at the door:

NOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs waited all of five seconds before he banged on the front door, again:

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"FEDERAL OFFICERS!" Gibbs shouted. "OPEN UP!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Oh, the Boss is not happy!" Tim whispered.

"The Boss is pissed." Tony nodded.

"What do we do?" Eleamore asked.

"Probably, best to wait and survey the damage, Probie." Tony whispered.

"What about what Director Vance ordered?" Ellie hissed.

"The Director isn't here." Tim mumbled.

"As long as nobody named Summers answers the door," Tony cautioned, "We should be Okay."

"Summers?" Ellie asked.

"A couple of the X-Men." Tim sighed. "Ones we'd rather not deal with at the door."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I said..", Gibbs began.

"I heard what you said, Gibbs!" A slightly-accented voice came from in back of the door. The door then opened to show a short, barrel-chested man in western-cut jacket and jeans in the hallway. "Hello, Gunnery-Sargeant!" The man smiled slightly.

"Hello, Logan." Ginns replied. "You know why I'm here?"

"Not the particulars, no, but I can guess? I see ya brought bacK-up! Expectin' trouble, eh?"

"Only from Rasputin and Monroe." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"Their names high on Kate's list?" Logan asked.

"know about the list?" Gibbs asked.

"Watched her write it." Logan said.

"You didn't stop her from mailing it?" Gibbs asked the Canadian.

"Why should I?" Logan replied.

"This guy and Gibbs seem to get along okay?" Ellie Bishop pondered.

"Logan and the boss seem to understand each other!" Tony answered.

Suddenly, sounds of a fight came through the foyer:

"Don't you come CLOSE TO ME, Monroe!" A young woman screamed. "You put ONE HAND ON ME? And I SWEAR that will be the LAST TIME you touch ANYTHING! And tell that red-headed LAP-DOG of yours to keep a safe-distance from me! Preferably the other send of the STATE! I may be a MOUSE, here, but I'M NOT BLIND!"

"Now, Katya..", a masculine Russian-accent started to speak.

"Don't you 'Now, Katya' me, you philandering BASTARD!" The woman's voice was in tears. "You come within touching-distance of me,  
Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin, and I WILL cut off your manhood and shove it down your damned THROAT and watch you CHOKE on it!"

"What in the...?" Ellie breathed out.

"Not 'what', Probie." Tony sighed. "Who. Kathryn Pryde."

"You think the Boss heard that?" McGee asked rhetorically.

"KAT?" Gibbs shouted into the mansion. "KATHRYN!"

"He heard." Tony answered.

"Jethro?" A teary-voice seemed to call from inside the mansion, quickly followed by feet running through a hallway:

"JETHRO!"

A brown-haired woman, somewhere in her forties, burst through the door and callapsed into Gibbs' chest, crying out the last reserves of strength she had.

"Don't worry, Kat. I'm here. everything'll be fine." Jethro repeated, letting the Shadowcat cry into his chest.

'Charles Xavier?' Gibbs thought as he held his crying cousin, 'What in the hell have you let happen here?'


	2. Cousin Jethro Ch2

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Charaxters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series,  
featued around NCIS!

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Probationary-Agent Eleanore Bisho stand in fromt of the teachers of Proffessor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and procedes to read them im on NCIS, the Sentinals, and the latest "Riot Act".

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

After a tearful reunion on the steps of Xavier's School., Jethro looked at his cousin.

"My god, you're almost as tall as I am!" Gibbs gave a quick smile. "Go upstairs and get your stuff packed, while I have a talk with the.. adults."

"Okay, Jethro." Kate sniffed away a tear. "I'll be back. Please, don't leave without me?"

"I wouldn't think of it!" Jethro whispered with a grin.

Soon, Kathryn was running up the stairs to her room:

"I'm packing to leave!" Shadowcat called out. "Not sure when I'll be back! Monroe? You touch me.. EVER.. again? You're dying of a HEART-ATTACK!"

"Okay." Gibbs sighed. "DiNOZZO! McGEE! BISHOP! Back me up, so I don't have to kill anyone! Logan? Even with your healing-factor, the best thing you can do is stay out of our way!"

With that said, four NCIS-Agents entered the hornets' next.

"I have a sick feeling I know what has made Kat so upset." Tony said. "I remember Kat choosing her words carefully."

"Not enough attention from one student.." Tim sighed. "And..."

"Too much attention from others!" Eleanore growled out, motherly-side kicking in.

'ALRIGHT! NCIS!" Gibbs shouted out as he entered the mansion. "I need to talk to Charles Xavier!"

The attention of every student at the institute, having been riveted to the fight between Shadowcat, Storm, Jean, and Collosus, now turned their attention to the four NCIS agents!

"About what, Sargeant Gibbs?" A lanky man with brown hair and red sunglasses growled out. "What does the Navy want with the X-Men?"

"The Navy doesn't want a damned thing with the X-Men, Summers." Gibbs replied in a low, slightly-irritated tone. "Not yet, anyway. I'm just a Marine here to pick-up his cousin for a vacation she needs before she does something she might, actually, regret! And? I'm here to discuss a problem with Xavier he's needed to take care of for some time. Now? Either get out of my way, or I'm going to have to give you what I was planning to give to Rasputin!"

"Vat vill you give to me.. Marine?" Collosus growled theateningly to Gibbs. "Vat is between Kathryn and I? Is between Kathryn and I!"

"You are wrong, Nikolaevich!" Gibbs growled out just as threateningly. "I have been watching over Kat, whenever I was near enough to, ever since she was born! And, watching over her mother since before you were born! And? I heard my cousin from the doorway. So? You, and Monroe, and Summers.. just.. leave.. her.. alone. Or? I may have to forget the word I gave to my Superior!"

"Alright, you two!" Scott Summers, Cyclops, tried to step between the two men. "That's enough!"

He then grabbed Gibbs by the collar:

"I said, THAT'S E.. gurk?!"

Gibbs grabbed the young man by the treachea, and pushed him hard against the wall!

"I said," Gibbs shouted, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" He then pulled Kathryn's letter out of his inside coat pocket:

"DiNOZZO! RESTRAIN THIS IDIOT! And, read him my cousin's letter!"

"Sure thing, Gibbs!" Tony replied, as he drove Scott's head back into the wall with a forearm against a chin and throat:

"Alot like the first time we met, Scott! And the last time." Tony sighed. "I don't know what it is about you, or your brothers. Or Alex' wife. What her name? Lorna? I get along with almost everybody else, here! But? What is it about the Summers' clan?" Still resting his forearm against against Scott, Tony opened up Kathryn's letter and read it:

"Hm. I proably would have trouble getting along with Jean, too! And, it looks like Kathryn did."

Making sure he understood the letter before shoving it in front of Cyclops, Tony slowly reread Kathryn's words:

"Seems like Jean is high on Kat's hit-parade, Summers! Or? Should I say.. hit-list?"

"What the ..?" Cyclops gagged out. "What 'hit-list'?"

Tony showed the letter to Scott, then glanced at McGee, an impish grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was staring-down Collosus:

"You, Rasputin, had best stay away from my cousin for the next year! Or? You will find out WHY my cousins considered me their Gaurdian Angel back in Stillwater! My father watched over his older brother and sister and his neices and nephews,  
and I watched over MY cousins! And, if you manage to hurt Kat once more? You're dead and shipped BACK to Russia! I heard what Kat shouted from the doorway! You managed to hurt her in the worst of places. Down where it hardely - if ever - heals. And, then, you want to act as if nothing happened? You want to know something? You are not much of a man when you hurt a woman there."

"You say I am not a man, Officer?" Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin said as he changed Gibbs. "You will PAY for that insult!"  
Collosus then cocked his arm back to throw a punch as he transformed into Collosus.

Logan started to rush towards the Siberian, to block him from contacting with Gibbs.

Illyana Nikoleanovna Rasputina ran towards her brother, to teleport him away from Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled out the loaner-taser.. and shot it at Rasputin!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As Collosus' muscles cramped from the electrical-shock, Gibbs growled out:

"That's in care of the FBI. For the way you treated Kathryn. And, for taking a swing at a Federal Agent. In that order! You're lucky!"

The mutant shape-shifter codenamed "Wolfsbane" started making her way to Kathryn's room, slowly, every now and then turning her eyes to the fight in the main-room.

Her fellow shaft-shifter, "Catseye", headed in the same direction.

Suddenly, seeing her fellow X-Man go down, The X-Man known as "Storm" leaped with a feline-grace off the upper-floor straight toward Gibbs!

"Leroy Jethro GIBBS!" Ororo cried out. "You will stop this..."

Gibbs then took out a concussion-grenade, and tossed it at Storm.

BANG!

As Storm fell to the floor in a daze, Gibbs ran toward the woman!

And Jean Grey-Summers ran towards them both:

"ORORO!" She glared toward Gibbs. "Stay away from her! Or.."

"Or what, Mrs. Summers?" Gibbs said as he grabbed the second grenade and tossed it.

BANG!

The suddenness of the sound-and-light-attack seemed to make swiss-cheese of Jean's psionic-defences, and staggered the young woman!

When Jean woke up, Agent Ellie Bishop was over her, badge and gun both drawn:

"Mrs. Gray? I'm Eleanor Bishop with NCIS! Would you mind getting up, slowly, and making your way to the dining room table? And? A word of advice: You even TRY any mind-tricks on me? I will be forced to shoot you! As it is I'm talking the mom in me out of just killing you - for right now."

"What the.." Scott gasped as he read and re-read the letter. "What's.. going on?"

"Still as clueless as ever, Summers!" Tony grumbled. "Kat didn't go into much detail as to why the drew up her list! But? We were in the doorway when we heard her cry out."

"'Cry out'? But.. everything's fine!" Cyclops stammered. "Isn't it?"

"Completely clueless!" Tony sighed. "You are great when it comes to dealing with outside threats, Cyclops! But? When things implode? We heard Kathryn tell Ms. Monroe not to touch her anymore! That.. is uasually said after something - inappropriate - has happened! And, then, we heard Kat warn your wife to keep away from her! Then, call your wife Ms. Monroe's 'Lap-Dog'? Only one reason to call someone that. Well? There is another reason! But.. they kind of tie into each other."

Cyclops looked almost-pleadingly from Storm to Jean. Abd back ro Storm. Then, back to Jean!

"Absolutely clueless! It's a good thing your branch of the Summers' tree hasn't produced any fruit!" Tony groused. "Imagine a whole tribe of Jeans and Scotts?!"

"Just stay where you are, Herr Wagner." Tim McGee tried to calm Nightcrawler, taking his cue from Tony. "We're just here on behalf of Kathryn! We're not here on a hunting-expedition! None of us are declaring war."

"Was about the X-Men?" Kuet glanced around at his team - his family - half of whome were on the floor or otherwise incapacitated.

"Well?", Timothy McGee noted. "How certain of the X-Men react to us is entirely up to them!"

"Ven I told Kathryn to write Herr Gibbs," Nightcrawler said, almost apologetically, "I did not realize.."

"You suggested Kathryn write that letter?" McGee interjected with a grin. "You deserve a madel, Herr Wagner! You probably saved someone's life, here!"

Meanwhile, Gibbs was using his patented-glare on a quickly-withering Ororo Monroe:

"You may have been thought of as a GODDESS back in East Africa, Storm! But That doesn't mean you ALWAYS get what you want, here! Especially, if what you WANT is my cousin! Kathryn looked at you as the mother my own cousin WASN'T! And you have managed to tear THAT relationship to PIECES! Kat can be very accepting of other people and relationships, but she is NOT to be treated like an object! I don't care what games you and Gray are playing, my cousin is NOT A PIECE OF IT! You do ANYTHING to make her feel afraid - or even uncomfortable - again? I will, personally, bury you! And, that.. is a written-in-stone promise. Now! Get to the dining-  
room table and sit down where I can keep an eye on you! I need to talk to Xavier!"

"DiNOZZO!" Gibbs barked out. "Get Summers over here with his wife! Then you and McGee help my cousin pack! We're getting out of here before I kill someone! Bishop? Set Rasputin down and make sure he stays seated!"

Soon, four of the X-Men were seated at the table with Professor Xavier. Tony and Tim were racing up the stairs and calling for Shadowcat, and Gibbs, with his patented-glare, and Eleeanor Bishop were seated in front of the X-Men, interrogation-style.

Gibbs looked down the line of teachers (acoording to Kathryn) and students in front of him. This included a blonde in a tailored white lady's business-jacket and bodice. This, he had no doubt, was the White Queen.

"Emma Frost?" Gibbs asked to confirm his observation.

"Agent Gibbs!" The White Queen smiled, confirming Gibbs' thoughts. "Very Observant, Seargeant Gibbs! But.. I would have expected no less from a Marine Corps sniper! Or, the head of the best MCRT on the East Coast!"

"I'm not here on Navy business, Ms. Gtost," Gibbs said. "I'm just here to get my cousin. You have any idea.. why you're on her hit-list?"

"Prior.. transgressions.. I would think." The White Queen replied.

"From when Carmen and Theresa thought she should have gone to The Massachusetts Academy?" Gibbs asked.

"Correct, Agent Gibbs. When things were at their.. worst, here.. a few days ago, I.." Emma slowly breathed out reliving the experience, "TOUCHED young Kathryn's mind, to see what - or WHO - was troubling her! That allowed some.. unpleasant memories..of Kathryn's to re-surface."

"'Unpleasant memories'?" Gibbs queried.

"We shall speak of them - another time - Gunnery-Seargeant!" Emma said. "To talk of them, now, would keep you and Kathryn here longer than you planned. Anyway.. that probe, I am sure, helped land me on the list, albeit at the bottom. Actually," she turned slowly toward Xavier, "I am surprised that the list isn't longer! Surprised - and a bit relieved. Someone has to be around to teach the school."

"I'm sorry, Ns. Frost!", Kathryn apologized from the back of the crowd. "For.. putting your.. name.. in the letter."

"Apology sccepted, Shadowcat!" Emma smiled. "Althouh.. the truth be told, no apology is needed. You were just.. reacting.. to who I once was." Dhe then looked at Jean and Ororo. "And, who I may become, again! If I feel a need to protect.. someone."

"So.. what my big brudda to to get hisself in trouble with the Navy now, huh?" A Cajun-accent punctuated the back of the crowd.

"Oh, no." Tim grumbled. "Not snother Summers."

"Yeah." Tony jissed. "They're like cockroaches."

"He didn't do anything, Remy!" Gibbs replied to Gambit. "In fact, not doing anything is why he's at the table!"

Gibbs handed Kate's note to Gambit.

Remy let out a low whistle. "Didn' I done tol' you dat woman's ways gon' get you in trouble, Scotty? Surprised your name isn't on dis list."

"I thought adout it, Remy!" Kathryn said.

"Dey also forget you follow your cousin's rules! Especially da one wit da knife, yeah!"

Several of the students and teachers gasped at Gambit's reminder, while Illyanna tried to swallow a laugh.

"Here, I thought you thought brothers watched out for eack other, Remy?" Scott grumbled.

"We do we do, mon frer!" Gambit replied. "But, not when big bruddas act stupid! Gambit been listen to Jean, Ororo, and Kathryn! Also been listenin' to Da Rogue, ya! Say she know de bonne petite better than you do! Somethin' about sharing her mind, once. Warn Gambit not to tread in quicksand."

"My Swamp Rat DOES have a brain!" Rogue chirped. "There's hope for the Summers, yet! And? Don't you worry, Agent DiNozzo! Alex ain't here! He and Lorna should are in Califoria and should be gone for the week."

"Kate got everything, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"That she did, Boss!" Tony answered.

Gibbs then turned and glared at Xavier.

"Maybe.. a few mistakes were made?" Professoer X answered Gibbs' glare.

"Ya THINK?" Gibbs shot back.

"But - I assure you, Sargeant Gibbs -", the Professor tried to defend his action, "it was for the best of intentions."

"Ya THINK?" Gibbs repeated, leaning into Xavier's space. "I know you are trying to build a safety-zone for Mutants, here, Xavier. But! Letting some do as they please, here, without bounderies is causing HARM to others, bordering on ABUSE! My cousin came here, at first, to learn how to best deal with her powers, as did almost everyone else. But? She STAYS here because she feels at home, here! She feels SAFE! Safer than she did when Theresa and Carmen divorced. The moment my cousin does NOT feel safe here, no matter if she's an 'adult' or not? That's the moment I get her out of here, and I don't care HOW MUCH of this school I have to tear down to DO IT! As it is, Ksat needs time-away from here, and I'm making sure she gets it! It will be up to her if she comes back or not. But? If she does? You can expect to see me, or my prople, here every month to make sure things here are running smoothely."

"Now just WAIT a DAMNED MINUTE!" Cyclops suddenly jerked around, quite uncoordinated, and tried to get in Gibbs' face. "You can't just barge in here a tell us ro jump through your hoops! We're...!"

"Your minute is up, Summers! Sit back DOWN!" Gibbs snapped out. "No, you DON'T have to do what I say! But, you will! For the simple reason it would be the BEST THING for you to do!"

Scott grudgingly sat back down, and Gibbs pulled Vance' packet from an inside coat-pocket, and took out the photos. "You are already on a government watch-list. Courtesy, I've been told, of someone's hacking into F.B.I. files and removing any traces of the X-Nen from their data-banks! However, from what Kat has told me in her letters, I think I may know who pulled it off!" He looked up to see astonished and bewildered faces and eyes that were looking towards Shadowcat. Then he chuckled. "But? I'm not too sure of why! Anyway.. because of the Watch-list, you have one of two choices, if I understand what I was told: You either deal with NCIS-visits, now? Or, you deal with DSH Sentinals, later!"

The words of Sargeant Gibbs sent a wave of nervous-excitemrnt through the room.

"Sentinals?" Storm seemed to wither.

"Are you trying to blackmail us, Agent Gibbs?" Cyplops accused the Marine.

And Shadowcat suddenly went for Cyclops' throat:

"DRAD MAN, WALKING, SUMMERS!"

"Kathryn Anne?!" Gibbs called out as he stepped between his cousin and Cyvlops. "STAND-DOWN! Come on, let's get to the car! Bishop? Explain to these people what you told me on the way here! Kat and I will be outside. I'm not going to be tempted to kill anyone! And, niether is my cousin!" Then Gibbs gathered the photographs and placed them back in the envelope, and placed the envelope back in his pocket.

Illyanna Rasputina then followed Kathryn and Agent Gibbs out to the car. And, Agent Bishop arose.

"Hello, Professor Xavier, Mr. Summers, Mrs. Summers! I'm Eleanor Bishop, probationary NCIS Field-Agent, and formerly an analysist with Department of Homeland Security. A year ago. FBI gave us what remained functional of 'Operation Wide-Awake'. This included two dozen operational Sentinal robots and the pass-codes to activate them! Just in case somebody decided to attack the United States with mutant-powers."

"But.. I thought all the Sentinals were de-commissioned?" Hank McCoy, also known as the Beast, replied.

"Come on, Dr. McCoy!" Tony smiled grimly, "When have you ever heard of a government beauracracy that ever destroyed a toy before at least testing it?"

"Never." McGee groused, hating the thought of the Sentinal-program.

"So? You have a choice!" Bishop leaned manacingly into the table. "What's it going to be? NCIS Agents? Or, DHS Sentinals?" 


	3. Cousin Jethro Ch3

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

SIDE-NOTE: The start of the routine Kate and Duckie into into is "AJAX Mortuary" by the comedy-duo of KGBS, Los Angeles, Disc-Jockeys "Emporer" Bob Hudson (7 Oct. 1929 - 20 Sep. 1997) and Ron Landry (24 Oct. 1934 - 16 Sep. 2002). Who else, besides me, remembers hearing that routine? I have to make sure I have aa copy of it on whatever disc-drive I have.

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

FBI-Agent Tobias Fornell heads into the Officer of NCIS-Director Leon Vance, flanked by Director Vance, while Gibbs and Shadowcat stand outside.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

As Jethro and Kathryn made it back to the car, they were met by Rahne Sinclaire, Shsron Smithe, and Jubilation Lee.

"She's not staying." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"We know, Agent Gibbs!" Rahne answered. "And, we understand! Believe me."

"We wouldn't want her to! Not under these circumstances!" Jubilation emphasized.

Jethro then noticed the various travel-bags by the car:

"Saying last good-byes?" Gibbs dead-panned.

"Can we come along?" Catseye asked, hopefully.

"Up to Kathryn if you came along." Gibbs commented.

"Well?" Shadowcat said, almost apologetically, "I am the closest thing to a big-sister these girls hsve.. and, a mom. Come on! You, too, Illyanna Nikoleanovna."

"Get inside, then! Get your bags in the car" Gibbs said. "Two of you can ride with Kate and Agent Bishop and me, the other two with Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

"Who's riding with us, boss?" DiNozzo asked as he and NcGee came out of the school.

"I am!" Illyanna answered.

"I am." Jubilee echoed.

"They're coming with us!" Gibbs answered. "Kat agreed to it!"

"Then climb on in, girls!" Tim said. "And, try to get comfortable!"

"We're msking a detoure!" Gibbd clled out. "Heading to Stillwater!"

"Oh! And , Boss?" McGee called out. "Nightcrawler said he'd warn us if any of the other X-Men decide to come after Kat earlier than planned."

In a minute, two federal cars were heading out of Salem Center.

"Alright, Ms. Rasputin," Tomy said as he drove the car toward New Jersey and Pennsylvania, "out with it! Tim and I know you are Kat's friend, and you are rather protective of your friends, but that's not the only reason you're here. So? Out with it! Why are you tagging along?"

"To keep from killing an idiot, Agent DiNozzo!" Illyanna muttered. "I heard one of your team - Agent Gibbs? - say that you had heard the fighting from the front foor? That fight haS been going on for months! There are only very small intervals of peace. Usually, they are offered by Kathryn. A few times, one of the other X-Men orders a cease-fire. NEVER does MY idiot-brother call a truce! And, who is the first one to start the fight over, again? Piotr Nikoleavich! If none could have stopped him this day? I would have teleported him to a place he would have needed MY HELP to return from! He would not have gotten it. Nyet! Once? I thought Poitr was just a big Russian farm-boy! Now? He is just big Russian man!"

"What about you, Ms. Lee?" Agent Tim McGee asked. "You've been awfully quiet since we left the school?"

"Just thinkin'." Jubilee said.

"About?" Tim asked.

"I want my rights read first." Jubilee replied as she stared out the window with the hint of a smile.

Tim Sighed. "Jubilation Lee? You have the right to remain silent without your attorney present. If you wish to give up the right to remain silent without an attorney present, then anything you say can and will be held aginst you in a court of law! If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you if you ao desire one. Do you wish to have An attoeney present?"

"No." Jubilee sniffed, wiping away a tear. "Just thinking of what Agent Gibbs said, back at the Mansion. What he told Storm. Storm an' me, aren't really that different, that way, y'know?"

"Kat's never struck me in the times I've seen and talked to her as one who cared that much about who you liked or didn't like." McGee replied. "She just cares about you! X-Men's example of 'Don't ask, don't tell'! At least, she was."

"Yeah." Junilee whispered. "That's Kate. But?" She raised her voice. "I never tried to come on to her, y'know? Not like Storm! And.. Kate never tried to hit on me! Not that I would've minded! A little flirting is nice. Anyway! I always wondered why Kate was like that? . She's always kind.. always wanting to be there for you.. a hug and a kiss. Never did get.. you know.. with anybody! She's always been my big-sister, I guess! My foster-mom."

"That's Kat!" Tony mused from behind the wheel. "Always wanting to be the mom she never seemed to have."

"Yeah." McGee affirmed. "The Boss told me about his cousin, and not in the most-flattering of terms!"

"Be thankful you just heard about her, Probie!" DiNozzo sighed. "I had the most-unpleasant experience of meeting the bitch!"

"Meeting her!?" Tim turned around to look and Tony. "When?"

"Last time Kat was in D.C." Tony responded. "I only knew her because she introduced herself as 'Theresa Pryde', and asked if I knew a 'Jethro Gibbs'? Said she recognized my CIS-logo."

"You never mentioned Theresa, before, Tony!" McGee interjected.

"I figured The Boss wouldn't want to hear about Kat's mom being in town." Tony answered, "and I knew Kat didn't need to hear about her mom being in town."

"I understand that." Tim grumbled.

"McGee?" Tony continued. "Have you ever known a mother not to talk about her own child?"

"Now that you mention it.." Tim mused. "No!"

"In all my years as a cop," Tony groused, "I've heard moms talk about their kids! Defending them, cursing them, or mourning them. But? Not Theresa Pryde! Not one time in our conversation did she mention she had a child, much less by name!"

Tony drove silently for a few minutes as everyone digested his revelation about Theresa Pryde nee Gibbs. He finally spoke again:

"I just want you to agree to one thing! Nobody says anything about Theresa to Kat or The Boss! Not yet, at least. Don't want any reunions in Stillwater to be harder than they might be, already."

"Yes, Sir!" Jubilee and Illyanna snapped out in unison.

"You got it, Tony!" Tim reassured his friend.

"Only have one more question for you girls!" Tony asked his and Tim's passengers. "Either of you have any idea why Kat was so gung-ho about finding a thumb-drive and bringing it with her before we got out of the school?"

"Nyet!" Illyanna answered.

"Not a clue!" Jubilee responded.

"Wonder if the person behind us knows?" Tim said checking his side-mimmor, again. "We got a bogie on a bike, hanging back about a click."

"Saw it, earlier." Jubilee responded. "It's Mr. Logan!"

Meamwhile, in the car ahead:

"I miss Uncle Jack." Shadowcat said as she seemed to stare ahead, bracketed by Wolfsbane and Catseye. "It's strange.. needing someone to talk to, and not having anyone." She slightly reddened as she turned to see Wolfsbane and Catseye. "No offence, guys, but..."

"None taken, Kitty-Kat." Catseye smiled. "We know what you mean!"

"Aye!" Wolfsbane added. "We understand. And, we agree! The mansion isna big enough t' be keepin' confidence!" She then lowered her voice to grouse. "Too many times, the wrong ears here the hurts."

"That's why we're stopping in Stillwater!" Gibbs said. "I've.. wanted to see dad and mom, anyway. Figured this is a good time to visit."

"Thank you, Jethro." Kathryn smiled. "Sure your boss won't mind?"

"As long as I don't have to discharge my side-arm," Gibbs chuckled wrily, "Leon won't mind! In fact, he said you sounded alot like me in your letter."

Now, it was Shadowcat's turn to laugh:

"That bad, huh?"

"I will admit," Jethro grinned, "that's the first time I can remember having a hit-list mailed to me that didn't have any of my team on it!"

"Yeah? Well..", Shadowcat sighed, "Things got bad."

"You could've called me .. before now, I mean." Gibbs said.

"I know." Shadowcat almost whined. "It's just.. well? Things didn't start going to hell until about.. six months ago?"

"Ye mean ye thought ye could hold it all inside until about six months ago," Wolfsbane looked at Shadowcat.

"Well? Yeah." Kathryn sighed. "Pretty much."

"You should have let Rahnie, Illyanna, and I start cleaning house when this started spilling over!" Catseye admonished Kathryn.

"Yeah, maybe?" Shadowcat admitted. "But? I didn't want you guys getting into trouble because of me, Sharon!"

"So, what kept you in-school until now?" Bishop asked, turning her head.

"These two!" Kate nodded to Wolfsbane and Catseye. "And the two magpies in the back with DiNozzo and McGee!"

"Love to talk?" Bishop grinned.

"Needed to talk, Agent Bishop!" Kate grew sullen. "Especially after all that happened. I'm sure that Illyanna has let them know about what she thinks of Piotr! And? Jubilee's let them know about Ororo."

"They worry about you!" Eleanore told Kathryn.

"I know." Kathryn sighed again. "I've been Illyanna's big-sister.. and mom.. since before the other girls showed up. Since the X-Men rescued her from a sociopathic killer-for-hire! He was using our family and friends to get at us. Real nut-case. Anyway, we're all Illyanna has! And? Jubilee and I have been friends ever since we first met."

"And what about you two?" Gibbs asked Wolfsbane and Catseye, glancing into the rear-view mirror.

"Shadowcat has been my friend since I first came t' Xavier's Institute!" Rahne answered. "Well? Almost. The first few weeks were a bit hard on us all. But, Kate's always tried to be there! Especially.. after I lost my foster-mum. My God-mother."

Gibbs nodded slightly. "And what about you, Catseye?"

"My name is Sharon Smith," The young woman answered. "And I was first introduced to Kate at the Massachusetts Academy! Didn't get to know her well, then. Thought Mama Kat would probably get into fights at school, then!"

Gibbs chuckled low. "Sounds like my school-days."

"Anyway!" Catseye continued. "Kathryn didn't stay long enough to find out. Go back to Xavier's. Too good for The Hellions of the Academy, I thought! Knew she'd get into fights with the other mutants at Academy! Certainly, left an impression on Ms. Frost!" She giggled at the memory, while Wolfsbame gasped and repremanded her.

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned. "Kat told me about that in a letter not too long after it happened. Said your Ms. Frost just sort of backed off after their first run-in! Said she could figure out why, especially since Emma Frost is a telepath!"

"Ms. Frost told me something scared her off, that night!" Catseye answered.

"Something SCARED the White Queen of The Hellfire?!" Wolfsbane asked increduosly.

"Yep!" Catseye giggled again, "And, whoever it was, it certainly wasn't the X-Men!"

"True," Kat recalled, "cause that was the night the Hellfire Club attacked the X-Mansion!"

"So, when did you become friends with my cousin, Sharon?" Gibbs asked.

"After Xavier gathered Rahne and her classmates!" Catseye answered. "Our classes had a friendly rivalry going on..."

"I wouldna be calling it a 'friendly rivalry', Sharon." Wolfsbane corrected Catseye.

"Nobody got killed." Catseye laughed. "Anyway! After a while. Some of us", she shot a smile to Wolfsbane, "managed to find a few ways to get into trouble. Just to break the monotony!"

Wolfsbane tried to slide down into the backseat. "Och! Now ye've doon it, Sharon!" She whimpered. "Now, and I'll be dyin' of embarassment!"

SShadowcat then pulled Wolfsbane into her side for support.

"Anytime, Rahne!" Sharon chirped. "Anyway, soon, Mama Kat, here, started helping dig Rahne and her friends out of any trouble we buried them in! And, I started seeing how much Kat cared for the others! So? I thought, as long as I was friends with Rahne, I might also be friends with Mama Kat! Been friends ever since!"

"Sounds like Kat's inherited my job!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Sounds like me with my brothers back in Oklahoma." Eleanor smiled. Then she picked up her cell-phone:

"Hello? Oh. Okay, Tim, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what, Bishop?" Gibbs said.

"McGee says we have a tail! Ms. Rasputin identified it as the Wolverine!"

"Probably making sure we get to Washington, safely!" Gibbs chuckled. "I'll talk to him when we get to Stillwater. Just getting to Port Jarvis, now."

About an hour later, NCIS and company pulled up to the General Store that was run by Leroy Jackson Gibbs before his death. Jethro greeting the new owner as he opened the door:

"Hello, Henry!"

"AGENT Gibbs!" Henry snapped to attantion.

"I'm off the clock, Henry!" Gibbs smiled bashfully. "It'd just 'Jethro'. You remember my team?"

"Yes, Sir, Jethro!" Henry smiled back. "Hello Agent DiNozzo! Agent McGee! Agent Bishop!" Henry smiled. "Say!" He then pointed to Shadowcat. "Isn't that Mr. Gibbs' cousin?"

"Hello, Henry!" Kathryn smiled. "Yes, it's me! Jethro thought we'd come out and visit Uncle Jack before we headed to Washington. Didn't get to spend the time here, last time, that I wanted to." Kat sighed. "Oh! Henry! I want you to meet my friends and 'foster-daughters'- Sharon Smith. Rahne Sinclaire, Illyanna Rasputina, and Jubilation Lee!"

"Hello, Ms. Smith!" Henry smiled as he shook hands and received hugs. "Hello, Ms. Sinclaire! Ms, Rasputina! Hello, Ms. Lee!"

"Let'em shop while we're all here, Henry! And? I'll probably have another friend dropping by in about a minute or two! Take care of him until we get back. Jethro and I are heading to the cemetery for an hour or two, I think."

"Will do, Ms. Pryde!" Henry answered.

Soon, the NCIS-Team, Shadowcat, and her girls were at the cemetary. Most of the group decide to stay at a distnce while Gibbs and Pryde paid their resprcts.

"The way.. she.. always talked about him," Rahne said, "I always though Kathryn and Jackson were close! As close as me and.. well? Definitely as close and she and Agent Gibbs! That's.. why I didnae go with them. I'd just be interfering."

"Da." Illyanna whisper. "I would feel.. the need for an introduction! And? An apology!"

"An apology?" Eleanore asked. "Why?"

"For being a witch" Illyanna answered.

"I wouldn't worry about it!" McGee said simply. "Jackson would understand."

"We'll go in, later!" DiNozzo said. "They need some time alone."

"I don't think they're alone." Sharon whispered low, nodding towards a rising mists not far from Kate and Gibbs.

"Neither are we." Jubilee growled, as a motercyclist started his bike and drove off in the direction they'd come from.

"Hello, Uncle Jack.. Aunt Anne." Kate spoke low, placing a small rock on each grave. "I'm.. sorry... for not visiting sooner, but.. things were getting bad at school. Haven't had time to drop by, like I should,"

"That's alright, Kathryn!" An old man answered Shadowcat from behind her. "We understand how life can go. We lived it."

Slowly, and a bit fearfully, Kate turned around.

"Uh.. uh.. Uncle Jack?"

"Hello, Dad!" Jethro smiled. "Hello, Mom!"

"Hello, Jethro!" Jackson grinned at his son. "Giving Kat a vacation?"

"Well?" Jethro answered. "Even with the mess Washington can be, still seems a whole lot better than Salem Cwnter!"

"Can't help but agree with you, there, son!" Jackson sighed. "been looking in on Kate. School's a mess!"

"That's okay, Uncle Jack!" Shadowdat grinned, "If worst comes to worse, I know a few places to go! I'll let Jethro know where I'll be, then vanish!"

"Sounds like somebody's planned this escape for a while!" Gibbs' mother smiled.

"It's better than having to kill someone." Kate and Jethro said at the same time and in the samed low, tired voice.

"Sounds just like the man I love!" A voice answered from in back of Jethro and Kate. "And the girl I always thought of as a second daughter! Hello, Jethro! Hello. Kate!" Gibbs and Shadowcat turned around ever so slowly:

"Hello, Shannon."

"Aunt Shannon!"

"Glad to see you finally escaped, Kittykat!" A young girl's ghost smiled.

"I've missed you, Kelly," Kathryn smiled, then giggled, "Thought I felt someone watching over me, even before Uncle Jack died. My 'guardian angrl'."

"Not too angelic," Kelly giggled, "will admit to the 'gaurdian'-part, though! Just want to be most of all a polterfeist, sometimes! Piotr needs more of a punch than you give him! I do like the thought of the idiot losing his equipment, though!"

"You.. heard.. that?" Kate asked quietly, her jaw dropping farther after each word.

"Yep!" Kelly said. "Agreed with it, too! So did they!" Kelly pointed to another pair of ghosts.

Kathryn turned, and gasped.

"you knew them?" Gibbs asked Kate.

"Doug?" Kate slowly asked in a trembling voice as she reached out. "Marie Ange?"

"You Okay, Kitty?" Doug asked.

"I don't know." Kate mumbled. "Getting there, I guess. Gonna need some time away from the school, you know?"

"We understand, Kathryn!" Marie Ange spoke in her Continental-French accent. "I am quite amazed zat Catseye did not try to tear anyone apart!"

"Blame Rahne and I for stopping her." Kate found herself softly chuckling. "Didn't want anyone getting in trouble for me.. no matter how much anyone deserved it."

"Yeah, Kitty." Doug smiled, "We're here. Just waiting for when you need us."

"Thanks, Doug." Shadowcat smiled.

"Douglas?" Rahne whispered in a fearful voice from in back of Kathryn and Jethro.

"Hello, Rahne!" Doug smiled. "How've you been? Dr. McTaggert's been worried about you, and about Kitty, ever since she crossed over."

"Och! Ya can tell her I'm alright, now, Douglas!" Rahne smirked, "True, and I've escaped the Madhouse for a wee bit!"

"What's happened at Xavier's, anyway?" Tim asked from the semi-circle in back.

"Ze inmates have finally gained control of ze assylum!" Marie Ange stated.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Tarot!" Sharon said.

"And, probably, never will again!" Marie Ange and Douglas replied.

"Annie?" Jackson announced. "I'd like you to meet Jethro's family, or half of them, and Kathryn's family!"

"And, a better family God could not have found for her, than who stands with her, now!" A new voice enetered the conversation. "Hello, Kitten."

"Hello, dad." Kathryn smiled softly. "You didn't have to come. I've.. read.. how hard it can be to cross worlds."

"I had to come," Csrmen Pryde replied. "My Kitten was hurting." The ghost wrapped his spirit around his daughter.

"I miss you, daddy!" Kathryn whispered through forming tears.

"I know." Carmen whispered. "I miss you, too!" Ghostly eyes then looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"Look after my Kitten, Jethro, when you can? Please?"

"I always have, Carmen." Gibbs answered. "You do what you do for family."

After introductions and a promise from Kate and Jethro to return, Kathryn pulled a couple of rocks from her pockets:

"From the last time I made it back to Deerfield. I thought.. that would be the last time I ever saw the place I grew up! So? I found some rocks for a small memorial. Now? The memorial comes here." Kat laid a stone each on Jackson and Anne's graves, and on the graves of Shannon and Kelly.

Kathryn then looked again at Jackson's grave and smiled. "Looks like someone else had the same idea!"

Kat was followed by Jethro. "I know you're always with me.. in spirit." He whispered. "May this be here, close, until I come here to rest."

These were followed by Rahne, Sharon, Illyanna, and Jubilee, and - suprisingly - Tony and Tim!

"We wern't able to make it home, that much!" Jubilee said. "So? Illyanna made the trips back home with us! She said - that - we'd want the rocks for 'a time to come'. I think she meant now!"

"I wish.. I could have met ye among the living, Mr. Gibbs," Rahne breathed softly, "you, and Mrs. Gibbs, and Shannon and Kelly! But? I've met Kathryn! And? She's allowed us - allowed me - to be part of her family. I'd like to believe.. that.. I can be a part of yuirs."

Then, as the ghostly-audience departed into the mists Kathryn sang a psalm, and the living left back for the store.

Soon, the group was back at the store, stocking-up on snacks for the trip back to the Navy Yard.

Hello, Mr. Gibbs!" Harry called out. "Things Okay at the cemetery? Oh! And, we have a visitor!" He pointed to the corner.

"Hello. Logan!" Jathro said. "Long wait for us?"

"A bit, but, I don't mind! Been talkin' to Henry. Wonderin' if I could stick around here for a few days." Wolverine replied.

"Dad's house is open to visitors!" Gibbs said. "Just remember to puck up after yourself."

Always do." Logan said. "Good coffee. Henry said it's your dad's roast?"

"Strong enough to keep the miner's up and working!" Gibbs grinned as he poured himself and Kat two cups from behind the counter.

"Strong enouhgh to keep a sniper up?" Logan grinned.

"It'll do!" Gibbs replied.

"You leave the memorial-stone for Uncle Jack, Logan?" Kat asked.

"Ya noticed that, eh? "Logan chuckled. "Yeah. It was me! Never had the pleasure of meeting the man! But? If his son and neice are any indication? Leroy Jackson Gibbs would've been a good man to know!"

"He was!" Gibbs smiled. "We had our problems getting along, at times! But? That was me."

"Why didn't you stick around, Logan?" Kate asked. "At the cemetery?"

"Figured you and your cousin neeed some time alone. Besides? Somethin' made the hackles on the back of my neck stand up! Never been too comfortable around ghosts, fer some reason."

"Too many old enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably." Wolverine replied. "I am an old warrior."

"Meant to ask you about that, Jethro!" Kat said. "Have.. you always been able to see ghosts? At first.. when I started seeing them, it started freaking me out! You know?"

"I know." Gibbs shrugged. "I didn't know who to tell about it! At first? I wasn't sure if I should tell anybody!"

"Is it a mutant-power of some kind?" Kathryn asked.

"Nah! Don't think so." Gibbs replied. "If it was, the Marines would have discharged me years ago! Mutants aren't allowed in the military! Something about a treaty signed with the Russians back in the Soviet-says. Mutants still find their ways into the military, I've heard, just not here. And? In Intelligance agencies. Besides? From what dad used to tell me, ghost-talkers have been found in his family - and mom's - for years! Same thing with the eyes."

"You mean that stare is patented, Boss?" Tony asked.

"If it isn't, DiNozzo?" Gibs said without missing a beat. "It should be! Everyone ready to get to the Naval Yard?"

About two hours later, the team and their companions walked into the MCRT-bullpen.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby Schiutto - NCIS' resident lab-rat and goth - ran into Gibbs, hitting him with half the speed of the Bullet Train, and a slightly-annoyed look on her face. She then placed her hands on her hips and tried to stomp in Gibbs' foot in protest!

"Why didn't you TELL ME you were going after Kat? WHY did I have to get the information from Fornell?"

"Because Leon warned me to avoid blodshed at the school." Gibbs explained to the lab-tech. "And, so did Bishop. At first."

"`At first'?" Schiutto looked at at her boss. "Run into any Summers?"

"The oldest-brother." Gibbs sighed.

"And his wife!" Bishop goused.

"Damn!" Abby spat out. "Well? I would have made sure any injuries looked like accidents."

"Juat what Tobias said, Abbs!" Gibbs smirked.

"Well.." Abby pouted a bit. "Where's my..", she looked around as a impish grin slowly developed, "LITTLE GIBBS!"

Abbie then hugged Kathryn life a life preserver! "You're okay?" she whispered softly.

"Am, now!" Kat said softly.

Abbie then saw the four students that came in behind Kat, a let out a low growl:

"What are THEY doing here?!"

"Pax, Abbie!" Kathryn backed up. "Everything is cool! They're my little sisters, and they're with me! Abbie? I'd like you to meat Rahne Sinclaire, Sharon Smythe, Jubilation Lee, and Illyanna Rasputina! Girls? This is Abigaile Schuitto, resident-goth and The District's best forensics' lab-technician!"

"Well..", Abbie turned a bit pink. "I wouldn't go THAT far."

"I would." Shadowcat deadpanned a half-second later.

"Well, Hello, KATHRYN!" Ducky almost sang out, still in his scrubs. "I overheard Tobias and Abigail saying Jethro had gone to bring you down from the mountrain! I wondered when you'd be coming in to see us?"

"Well, I'm here, Uncle Donald!" Kathryn giggled as she hugged the M.E.

"Just come in from Autopsy?" Kathryn asked. "I hope we haven't dropped in in the middle of an investigation!"

"Don't worry, Kathryn!" Ducky said. "Mr. Palmer and I were just reviewing notes on the last cases, just in case someone at Justice decides to toss a case back down to us. And? We DID make sure our latest client made it back home for burial."

"Okay! Just checking!" Kathyrn smiled. "Oh? Girls? I'd like you to meet Dr. Donald Mallard, also known as 'Ducky', one of the Navy's best M.E.s. I'd call him the best, but he himself won't. A bit modest, that way."

"A Medical Examiner?" Rahne asked.

"A coroner?" Sharon said.

Illyanna chuckled. "Just the person the X-Men need to know!"

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!" Kate trilled, picking up an imaginary phone.

"Yyyyyyyyyyes?" Ducky "answered the phone", mimicking Boris Karloff. "ACHEW!"

"God Bless You!" Kate replied.

"I don't need any outside help!" Ducky ansnwered in "offended" Boris-Karloff-mode. "AJAX Mortuary, where - DEADLINESS is next to GODLINESS!"

"Huh?" Kate asked in a voice somewhere between just-woke-up and inebriated.

"You keep sending them over," Ducky continued as if he were doing a commercial, "we'll keep putting them down! Way down. 'Way down upon the Suwannee .. ACHEW!"

"God bless you!" Kathryn giggled.

"What are ou? not some sort of religious fanatic?" Ducky playfully groused. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I'm lookin' for a funeral-house!" Kathryn answered.

"You'er in, like, the PORCH-CLIMBER!" Ducky's mimic went into excited-mode. "Ajax Mortuary's the name.. DEATH! Is the game!"

Then, without missing a beat, Kathryn - joined by Ranhe, Sharon, Jubilee, and Illyanna - and Eleanore Bishop - chimed in:

"Well, DEAL ME IN, my brother's dead!"

And, the rest of the team - who had been stiffling their laughter (or trying to) through the routine - suddenly broke out into hysteria at the punchline!

"And you will only hear that when Kathryn is around!" Ducky said between chuckles.

"In all seriousness, thought!" Kathryn said as she calmed down. "If anything EVER happened to us that required their services? I'd rather have Donald and Abigaile handling us, to see what killed us!"

"And, what if it were someone in the Navy who did the deed?" Jubilee asked.

"Then, Ms. Lee?" Director Vance said from the top of the stairway. "Whoever pulled the trigger better have a bullet for themselves! Because? If Jethro didn't kill them, I will!"

"Ah! Director Leon Vance! Jethro wrote me about you." Kathryn went halfway up the stairs and saluted the Director crisply. "Kathryn Anne Pryde reporting for duty, sir! Permission to come on-board, sir?"

"Permission granted! At ease, Ms. Pryde. And, I welcome your team aboard! And? I have been in contact with SecNav about you ladies! I thought it might be a good idea to make sure you have security-passes for your stays here in D.C.! So? if you will make your way to Receptiom, later? But, first, Ibelieve there's someone else here who wishes to see you!"

"Hello, Kitten!"

"Uncle TOBIAS!"

Kathryn took the remaining stairs two-at-a-time to reach the F.B.I. Assistant-Director and atomatically enveloped him in a hug!

"I missed you." She softly said to the old man.

"I missed you, too, Kitten." Fornell looked at Kathryn:

"Did the new toys work?"

"Yep!" Kathryn giggled. "Certainly surprised a few of the teachers! Heehee!"

"Good!" Fornall smiled. "Maybe that will ease up on your problems!"

"I don't know, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn thought about it. "This is the X-Men we're talking about!"

"What happened Kate?" Fornell asked.

"I'd.. rather not go into it, Uncle Tobias." Kathryn whispered. "Not right now. Maybe later. Okay?"

"Okay, Kitty." Tobias relented. "Later. But, there is something my bosses want me to ask you about. It concerns the disappearance of data from a government-op of a few years back." Fornell's appearence seemed to take of on darker coloring as his features mirrored a darker-mood at a memory:

"Kate? Would you happen to know of any data related to an 'Operation: Wide-Awake'?"

"I do, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn looked the Agent straight in the eyes and calmly spoke:

"I'm the one who purged the data pertaining to the X-Men from the files, but not before downloading it onto back-up drives!"

Tobias Fornell stared, open-mouthed, at Kathryn Pryde, and then down toward Agent Gibbs.

"If she said she did it, Tobias, she did it! I've never known Kat to admit to something she didn't do!"

Tobias looked, again, at his adopted-great-nuece and softly asked, "Why?"

"Under the NAZIs, the Gestapo used the files of other agencies, as well as informants, to hunt down Jews and Gypsies. What would have kept another agency, in the future, from feeding the information collected on the X-Men, and downloading it into the Sentinal-Program? I had my own questions about the legality of what we did, but? The X-Men were my family, even at that point!"

"Dammit." Tobias swore. "I hated our dealings with the Trasks! I had a feeling their anti-mutant agenda would get us into trouble! And? I had hoped like HELL the whole Sentinal-mess had been scrapped!"

Fornell than looked over to Bishop:

"This the NSA's mess? Or the CIA's?"

"NSA's." Eleanore affirmed.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Looked like something the NSA would have like to have it's fingers in! But, how is it possible? The Trasks are DEAD! Larry Trask was killed by a Sentinsal, himself! I thought the Sentinal-Program had safely died with them!"

"I was never able to learn who rebuilt the Sentinals, Agent Fornell," Bishop replied, "or how. Sorry."

"All that matters is they're online, now." Fornell groused. "I wished I would have read you your rights, Kathryn, so you would have had the choice of staying quiet until a lawyer showed up,"

"That's okay, Uncle Tobias! I just would have waived them." Kathryn smiled.

"Well? Be that as it may, I'm still got to tell my Superiors about this! I'm sure they'll want to talk to you."

Kathryn nodded her head.

"Good. You and your girls go to Jethro's and have some supper and settle in after work. I'm sure this circus will start tomorrow." Tobias said. "Leon? I'm going to have to borrow your phone." Entering Vance's office before closing the door, Tobias chuckled:

"Hard-headed.. just like Jethro!"

"Sure thing, Tobias." Vance said.


	4. Chapter 4

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are not mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featued around NCIS!

Also, is this chapter, I introduce the MCRT from Los Angeles: Sam Hannah, G. Callen, Marty Deeks, Kenzie Blye, Psychiatrist Nate Getz, Eric Beale, Nel Jones, and the boss, Henrietta Lange.

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Henrietts Lange sends the Los Angeles-CIS MCRT to bringback Shadowcat and her bodyguards.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

As Jethro Gibbs opened the door to his house just outside Washington, Kathryn started to herd her protectors inside.

"Okay!" Jethro announced as he, Kathryn and Junilee brought in the groceries. "Decide who gets cleaned up first! We ohave one full restroom here! Kat? You're helping me in the kitchen, because we need to talk."

"Yes, Jethro." Shadowcat smiled.

An hour and a half later, with chili and spaghetti on the stove-burners and bread in the oven, Jethro turned to Kathryn:

"Okay, Kat! Out with it! I know what you told Tobias about erasing the F.B.I.'s files on the X-Men was true. But? I also know there's more to that story than that! You're not the type to hang on to incriminating-evidence, usually. So?  
What's the rest of the story? For one thing, how did the F.B.I. wind up having files on the X-Men?"

"That's as good a place to start as any, I guess." Kathryn sighed, a far-away look in her eyes. "Professor Xavier said that in the 1960s the FBI was investigating possible-Un-American activities and groups, and that he and the original X-Men fell in the FBI's sights! So, The Professor found himself co-operating with an FBI agent by the name of Fred Duncan. A good bit of information was gathered, but? Since that X-Nen were not seen as a threat at the time, no federal-case was ever built and the data was stored-away and forgotten!"

"Until?" Gibbs prodded Kat as he checked the chili.

"Until about eight years back," Kathryn continued. "When a Senator from New York named Robert Kelly started an investigation into mutants and other super-humans that blossomed into 'Opperation Wide-Awake'!" Kate closed her eyes and shivered at the memory. "Xavier and the older X-Men remembered the data collected on them, and Cyclops decided - for the 'good of everyone involved' - that the evidence had to be erased! And? Since I was the X-Man with the most computer-skills at the time, I was 'asked' to put together a program that would mine the data and distroy it without leaving any trace of how the system was breached!"

Jethro chuckled. Kat was too much like him. How many times had he told Tim to do something similar?

"So? Why didn't you destroy the data once you recovered it on disk?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Professor Xavier wanted to go over the original data so he could correlate everything he had stored at the school!" Kathryn replied. "And? He asked me to help him! That might not have been the best move on his part, because it allowed me toreview my part in the job and why I did it."

Gibbs smiled grimly and knowingly and nodded. "When the job is done, Kat, walk away."

"I know, Jethro." Kathryn sighed. "Rule No. 11. I screwed up."

"Nah." Gibbs smiled. "Xavier screwed up by making you replay your part in that! You viewed the evidence, and reviewed it. until you were satisfied with the conclusions! Even if you aren't satisfied with why Summers and Xavier did what they did! But! Now! Tell me this! Do you still believe in why you helped hack into the FBI files?"

"Yes." Kathryn nodded. "If anyone in the national government ever wanted to go on a mutant-hunt? All they would had have to do was go through the FBI's files on us! The files contained the names and personal-histories of Professor Xavier and the original X-Men, along with what was known about the X-Men's adversaries, including Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! Also? Somehow, they had files on the next group of X-Men, including me! If they had wanted to learn about the newer students? all they would have had to do was track us older X-Men and the Professor! That is what the Gestapo did in Europe, trace the undesirables through the public records they left! But? As I read the FBI-files, I started to think that, maybe, taking them and distroying them was not the best thing to do. Sure! There are always going to be leaders who are as xenophobic as the people they shepherd, but? Does that mean we have to run the risk of making enemies of those who might want to help us?"

"So, that's why you kept the files?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Kathryn nodded. "Just waiting for a chance to convince the X-Men that we should cooperate with the authorities when given the chance. But..."

"That chance hasn't come?" Gibbs asked his cousin.

"And, probably, never will! Unless I find a way to force it!" Kathryn moped.

"I might have done the same thing in my younger-days." Gibbs chuckled.

'Might have, Probie?' Mike Franks' voice sounded in his head. 'i remember you telling me about a hunting-trip to Mexico you planned?'

"Yeah." Gibbs growled slowly. "So? What happens, now?"

"I talk to the FBI, and take whatever punishment they decide to give me." Kate sighed. "The X-Men are my family, Jethro, but, so are you! And, by extention, NCIS! Especially since you're the only living blood-relative I have left alive. Besides mom. And, only God knows where she is. I really screwed-up. Just hope the girls will look after each other. Don't know if the X-Men can. Not anymore."

"Kate?" Rahne came into the kitchen. "The bathroom is fit for you to use! And, we'll be eating after you've finished?"

"Okay, Rahne!" Kathryn smiled. "I'll be right out!"

"Is she really in that much trouble, Sargeant Gibbs?" Rahne asked quietly after Kathryn left.

'I don't know, Ms. Sinclaire!" Gibbs admitted. "Depends on how far the FBI wants to take this!"

"Och, please, and call my 'Rahne'!" Rahne blushed. "'Ms. Sinclaire' sounds much too formal for me! Makes me sound more mature than I am!"

"Yoou're mature enough to be a soldier, Rahne!" Gibbs told the woung Scotswoman. "From what Kat's wrote me about you!"

"True." Rahne looked away amd shivered slightly. "And the truth is, Sergeant Gibbs, there are times when I wish I weren't. There are times when I wished I could turn back the clock."

"I know the feeling, Rahne!" Gibbs sighed. "Want some coffee?"

"A wee bit, thank you!" Rane accepted the offer.

"How much did you and the girls overhear!" Gibbs asked.

"Between the four of us?" The Scotswoman admitted. "We heard it all! Each of us got an overview as we got out of the shower..."

"Any of you know about what's on Kat's drive?" Gibbs asked.

"I dinnae know of the thing until today!" Rahne admitted. "Aye, and neither did most of the others. Kat's been tight-lipped aboot it tae us! I guess she was scared of what the knowing of it would turn us into! She gets very protective of us, many times. Sometimes, if I watch and listen to her, talking tae us, it seems as if she's aging way beyond her years! Usually, it's when she's telling us that some secrets are not worth keeping! That the keeping of them will kill ye like a cancer! I would be guessing she means what's on the drive? I'm guessing that, if any of us know what's on the drive, it would be Illyanna! She seemed the least - surprised of the lot of us when Kathryn started talking to Agent Fornell! By the way! I hope you don't mind my prying, but how is Agent Fornell Kathryn's uncle? I heard Kate call you her only living-relative besides her mum?"

"Tobias is her uncle-by-marriage," Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Tobias married my ex-wife!"

"Agent Fornell is married to your ex-wife?" Rahne asked. "And you two are friends?"

"WAS married to my ex-wife." Gibbs grinned. "They've since divorced. I tried to warn him what she was like! That's part of our friendship, Rahne! Shared misery."

"Alright, ladies, gather 'round the table! Dinner's ready!" Kate announced. "Chili's hot and the bread is fresh!"

Soon, Gibbs and five young ladies were sitting around the table, passing food around.

"Yo! Gibbs!" Jubilee said, "Thanks you for the chili, it's FANTASTIC!"

"Not too spicy, I hope?" Gibbs grinned.

"Just a little bit spicier tham Mr. Logan's!" Rayne offered. "He may even want the recipe!"

"He might?" Gibbs sniled between a forkful of speghetti and chili and a bite of bread. "He wants it, he can have it! All he needs to do is ask for it."

"Okay!" Jubilee cheered, "More Hermephrodite-Repellent!"

"We sure need it!" Illyanna groused.

"'Hermephrodite-Repellent'?" Jethro asked.

"Cyclops is the 'It' everybody's talking about, Jethro!" Kat excplained. "Everyone loves Logan's chili but Scott. Sometimes, I think Logan makes the chili just to piss Scott off. Not that we really care!"

"Summers is a Hermephrodite?" Jethro asked.

"Not physically," Kathryn said, "It's more like.."

"He's a dick when Lady Jean Gray isn't around.." Jubilee began.

"And, a pussy when she is!" Illyanna finished.

"Is he always that bad?" Jethro winced, remembering the run-in at the school.

"When Lord Summers isn't sulking?" Sharon started, "His voice is set in two modes: Bitching.."

"And whining." Rahne finished, after taking some water.

"How do you girls put up with him?" Jethro asked.

"Avoidance!" Five voices sounded as one.

After a few more minutes of eating and talking, Jethro and the girls were interrupted by a knock at the front door:

"Whoever it is, come on in!" Jethro called out. "Door's open!"

"I figured as much!" Tobias answered. "Hello, Jethro! Hello, ladies!"

Fornell took a sniff. "My God, Jethro! You've known most of these girls for less than 24 hours, and you're already trying to kill them? The poor kids are gonna die from spice-overdose!"

"They seem to like it?" Jethro grinned.

"You mean, they survived it?" Tobias chuckled.

"They survived." Gibbs chuckled. "Even asked for seconds!"

"My god," Fornell responded, "Those girls could live through ANYTHING!"

"Well.?" Jubilee admitted sheepishly. "It is just a LITTLE spicier than 's?"

"Hey!" Kat laughed. "Logan does adjust the heat! You've just tasted his Summers Special!"

Gibbs coughed to keep from laughing out loud.

"'Summers Special'?" Fornell asked.

"'Dick Summers', Mr. Fornell!" Illyanna replied. "Master Scott Summers! But? Only when Lady Jean Grey is around!"

"Oh, God," Fornell growled, "that sounds like the reports from the Bureau in California when they've have to interact with Alex Summers! At least, when Lorna Danes's not there. And? When she is."

"So, why isn't Remy like his brothers?" Sharon observed. "He HAS been around Rogue, enough! Hasn't he?"

"Probably, from never growing up tagged a 'Summers'!" Jubilee answered as she reached for another piece of bread.

"You mean, there's THREE of 'em running around?" Tobias asked.

"Afraid so, Uncle Tobias." Kathryn sighed. Then she smiled. "But, don't worry! Remy's more level-headed than his older brothers!"

"More level-headed..." Illyanna counted off. "More sociable..."

The girls said as one around the table, "More Eeverything!"

"OH, GOODIE!" Emily said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down as her eyes shined with glee. "I get to sit-in on a BITCH-SESSION!"

"Emily..." Fornell warned.

"And, how do ye know how to spot a bitch-session-in-progress, Ms..." Rahne interrogated Emily.

"Emily Fornell, Ms. Sinclaire!" Emily smiled at Rahne, offering her hand.

"You remember how Abbie called me 'Little Gibbs', earlier today, Rahne?" Kathryn grinned. "Well, meet 'Little Fornell'!"

"God, I hope not!" Her father smiled at the thought. "This town's gonna be in trouble if she is!"

"You want her to be more like Diane, Tobias?" Gibbs smiled after swallowing the last of his spaghetti and chili. "Besides? Washington stays in trouble!"

"Right on both counts, Gibbs!" Tobias chuckled.

"Anyway, Ms. Sinclaire!" Emily continued. "I can recognize a bitch-session because I've been in the middle of a few!  
Dad's with the F.B.I., and mom works for Treesury! They try to keep their work at work, but, sometimes? It's impossible.  
Anyway! We brought the perfect compliments to a bitch-sssion, Ice-cream and coke!"

"Coke and Ice-cream?" Kathryn meeped. "Perfect to go with cake! Girls? We have a new-member of the Bitch-Club! Now, let's get back to the bedroom for a meeting!"

"Before you kidnap my little girl, Kat?" Fornell said, "I have one thing to say, and another to ask."

"Oh-oh!" Kathryn breathed out. "I was thinking this would come up. Okay, Uncle Tobias, what is it?"

"Firast, the announcement." Tobias started. "I talked to my bosses about the erased-info on the X-Men. They said that, although they plan on being kept in the loop, they'd rather leave the questioning to the Navy."

"Well? at least, that keeps you from any 'conflict-of-interrst'-accusations, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn said.

"They're nae expecting NCIS tae do the deed!" Rahne asked, "are they?"

"No, Rahne!" Gibbs replied. "At least not the home-team. They wouldn't want me or my team doing the interrogations, for the same reason Tobias won't be questioning anyone! They'll probably send a JAG-lawyer to the Yard!"

He then turmed to Tobias.

"So? Who are they calling in, Tobias?"

"Henrietta Lange, out of Los Angeles. She's coming in tomorrow noon." Fornell answered.

"That's good." Gibbs replied. "Worked with her, before. She's tough, but fair. Thanks for the head's up, Tobias!"

"You're welcomed, Jethro!" Tobias answered before turning back to Kathryn. "Now, Kat? You told me why you erased the Bureau's files, but, you never told me why you backed them up!"

"Profssor Xavier asked me to!" Kathryn amswered. "His one stipulation for authorizing that fiasco was that we copy the data for him to scrutinize!"

"That'a why you kept the data? And transferred it to newer drives?" Fornell asked.

"At first, sir, yes, sir!" Kathryn answered. "At first, Xavier wanted me to go over the data, to help him determine if he needed to re-do any updates on the X-Men."

"At first?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, sir. At first." Kate fidgeted and sighed. "Then? The more I looked at the evidence, the history, the more I thought that what we - what I - did was wrong! The Sentinals CAN be a danger, not only to mutants, but to humanity as a whole, but we X-Men erasing our existence from government-agency files just opens the door wide for government-use of the Sentinal-program!"

"Did you try to tell the X-Men this, Kathryn?" Fornell asked.

"Too many times to remember all of them, Uncl Tobias!" Kathryn answered. "But, none of the 'adults' listened!"

"So, what brought you to D.C., this time, Kathryn? Knowing you, that data was not enough to cause you to automatically run to Jethro and call me to help? What's wrong?"

"That's.. what I was afraid... you'd ask me.. Uncle Tobias!" Kate stuttered. "Things.. aren't going so great at school."

"Is it Rasputin?" Tobias asked with concern.

"I wish it were only Peter." Kathryn whispered. "The..neglect.. the fights.. I could handle! I don't like it. But, I could deal with it. But? Lately? Within the past year? Ororo's been.. looking at me.. touching me. I'm scared. And I hate it!"

The house grew quiet as a young women started to let go of her tears.

"It's not that I'm a homophobe! Don't worry, Jubilee! We're still friends! It's just that.. DAMN IT! I've looked to Storm like a MOM almost since the first day I came to SCHOOL! And? Especislly since the divorce and mom's disapperance. Having Ororo.. having her.. think of me that way.. as territory to mark and claim... scares the HELL out of me! Mom and I aren'r real close, anymore. Not since dad died. But, SHE never looked at me that way!"

Kathryn than curled into Jethro's protective-embrace and whimpered softly:

"I want my mommy!"

Soon, the girls hustled Kathryn into the bedroom, and Jethro and Tobias went into the basement-workshop.

"Dammit, Jethro!" Tobias spat out, clearly aggitated. "Why isn't that bitch into a New York prison?! I can think of two or three State-Agencies that would love to do just THAT!"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tobias!" Jethro sighed. "But? My guess in it has something to do with interference from the school."

"You mean Charles Xavier?" Tobias asked. "Is he thst desperate to keep his team together?"

"Kat told he the Professor wants to creates a safe-haven for mutants!" Jethro mused as he sanded the boat he was working on. "And? A dream like that CAN make a person overlook danger-signs in others that you consider allies. Even a telepath like Xavier! But? He's not the only telepath in the X-Men!"

"You mean, Emma Frost?" Tobias said. "Or, someone else?"

"The name's 'Jean Grey', Tobias!" Gibbs answered. "When I went to pick Kat up from school? She was having an argument with three of the X-Men.. Peter Rasputin, Ororo Monroe, and Jean Grey!"

"Great!" Tobias groused. "Another Telepath! And? Xavier's protogee, nonetheless! No wonder nobody's done anything 'til now! What kept you from killing anyone? Vance?"

"Yep." Gibbs said as he continued sanding.

"And, why, exactly, is that BITCH not ROTTING in some jail cell right now?" Emily Fornell's words almost echoed her father's.

"Two words," Illyanna answered Emily. "'Jean Grey'."

"A telepath is PROTECTING a predator?!" Emily tried not to scream.

"More like sleeping with the predator!" Jubilee stated.

"Yeah. The worst-kept secret at Xavier's school!" Sharon added. "The only one who didn't seem to know about their affair was Scott Summers!"

"Ouch." Emily muttered. "The husband's always the last to know."

"If he didn't know before NCIS came to school today," Kat chuckled through threatening tears, "He does, now! Especially, after Tony grabbed him and read him my letter to Jetho!"

"If he, like, didn't know?" Jubilee stated, "He's pathetic."

"Oh, he knew!" Illyanna answered. "He just didn't want to know."

"And he hasn't done of said ANYTHING?!" Jubilee screeched. "Oh, GOD! That's even MORE pathetic! He didn't even wanna Watch?! Doesn't sound like any guys I know! It's obviously a eunuch."

"So.. 'Mama Hen'?" Sharon looked at Kathryn. "What's on the thumb-drive that has the FBI so worked up?"

"Nothing that I'm sure they haven't found out and updated, since." Kathryn sniffed away a tear. "It's information the FBI built up of the origin class of Xavier's X-Men, back in the last days of J. Edgar Hoover! Back.. before.. they started to tackle the human genome. let alone dream about cracking the mutant-genome! It was that original data that was going into the Sentinal-Project. At least.. that's all we thought it was When.. ah.. when we.. when I.. looked at what we.. what I stole, I found out that the FBI had information of the second-team, as well! Including me. Anyway? Like I said. It's info that I'm sure, looking back, they could have re-gathered and updated since then. But It's just the fact that we stole those files! Makes us look like some rogue agency or cartel! And? I'm sure acting like that is costing us any friends we may have down here!"

"Ye mean, the Buraeu was able t' update everything on the school?" Rahne asked.

"Pretty much everything." Emily responded. "At least, that's what dad told me as we came here, tonight. FBI still considers the break-in a black eye, though!"

"I figured." Kathryn sighed.

"Well? The info's been murky the last couple of years." Emily corrected.

"Well? I've seriously been thinking of up-loading all the details for the last year, Ms. Fornell!" Illyanna said. "Especially, after what happened to Kathryn! The wrong people are in charge of the school. AND IT HURTS TOO MANY OF US!"

"YOU know what's on the files, Illyanna?" Kathryn looked at her schoolmate.

"Da." The Russian answered. "I have for about three years, now."

"Okay." Ksathryn looked around. "Anyone else know what on this thing?"

Sharon's arm slowly went up. "I haven't looked at the files, myself, But? Ms. Frost said it was obvious you were guarding something! And? When she tried to ask Xavier about it, she told me he started evading her thoughts!"

"I'm guessing this will cause trouble at school?" Emily asked.

"More like add to it, Ms, Fornell!" Rahne answered im a hostile tone. "But, they'll only be heaping the trouble on themselves! 'Tisjust the overflow that seemd t' land of us."

"Well? I may not be there to see it." Ksthryn said. "Been thinking of moving on, especially after Uncle Jack died. The mansion's been home for years. A sanctuary. But? The last year.. it hasn't felt like home. You know? Anyway, I've been thiking of moving. Looks like the Bureau's going to make my decision for me." Kathryn took a swig of Coke, and looked at her friends. "Just promise me one thing? If I have to serve time, look out for each other? Promise? I kind of have my doubts about the X-Men doing it. Or? Even being able to."

"You can count on us, Mama Hen!" Jubilee smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Kathryn spoke. "Now! Who's ready for some dessert?"

'Are you about to leave, Emily?" Kathryn asked.

"No." Emily smiled. "I have dad's permission to spend the night! He'll pick me up for school in the morning."

"So.. Yiur an FBI-plant, are ye?" Rahne smiled.

"Ficus fornell!" Emily chuckled. "Seriously. This has little to do with the FBI! Dad and mom have known about Kathryn for as long as they've known Uncle Jethro! And, they both want to know what kind of mess that Charles Xavier has let happen, whether or not the Bureau decides to take any action against Kate."

After the cake and ice cream were demolished, and she had said good-night to her father, Emily Fornell was about to walk back into the house.

"Thank you.. for helping me watch over Kathryn." A girl's voice seemed to breathe past Emily's ear. She turned to face the voice slowly.

"You're welcomed.. Kelly." Emily smiled. "I've heard about you! Glad we're finally meeting. Hope it's not the last time?"

"It won't be." The ghost smiled.. then faded from sight.

The next morning after breakfast, Gibbs herded the girls out of the house and to the Naval Yard. There, they were met by Officers Dinozzo, McGee, and Bishop. The three officers were staring towards the roof. Gibbs raised his eyes to the roof.

"That gargoyle looks awfully familiar!" Gibbs drawled, as he sipped at his coffee.

"Our new early-warning system?" Eleanor asked.

"This.. will not be good." McGee remarked.

Suddenly, the gargoyle popped out of sight, to re-appear at ground-level:

"Guten Morgen, Herr Sargeant!" Nightcrawler snapped a salute to Gibbs.

"Good morning, Herr Wagner!" Gibbs replied. "I take it this isn't a social call?"

"Unfortunately not, Herr Gibbs!" Kurt apologized. He then turned to Kate:

"Despite orders to the contrary? Some of the students have taken it into their heads to bring you back to school. For 'the good of all concerned.' Sorry, Kitty."

"That's.. alright, Kurt! Couldn't be helped." Kathryn moped. "Hardly anyone listens to me, these days. Thank you for warning me. When did they leave the msnsion?"

"The hunting-party was starting to gather when I left!" Kurt answered. "They should be here in 45 minutes to an hour! They come by car."

"Thank you, Kurt!" Kathryn smiled. "That should give me 15 minutes to do my work and get out of here! To tell you the truth, Kurt? I was expecting this! Just? Not so soon." Kathryn rummaged in her travel-bag for a stick-drive. "Jethro? May I borrow Tim and Abbie? I have to install something to the Yard's security-systems!"

"'Install'?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"A program that emits a wave-pattern that disrupts mutant-abilities! Just in case any of my persuers decide to try to get an upper-hand! Don't want any casualies, here! Kurt? If you stay here for more than 15 minutes, you'll have to walk out of here! Sorry."

"Do not worry, Madchen!" Kurt chuckled. "I thought I'd get permission to stay at the Naval Yard, anyway! I am just glad that you came prepared for the party!"

"Semper Perpatis, Kurt!" Kathryn smiled. "Oh! And, Jethro? When Hettie Lange shows up? Tell her our talk will have to wait. That I'm having to dodge my classmates."

"Will do, Kat!" Jethro grinned. "Tim? You get Kathryn down to Abbie and install that extra security!"

"You got it, boss!" Tim grinned.

As Tim and Kathryn disappeared into the NCIS-MCRT Offices, Kurt turned the Gibbs:

"Herr Gibbs? With your - permission - I would, very much, like to stay around the Naval Yard, today! I have an odd feeling that today will get.. intersting!"

"You can stay, Kurt!" Gibbs smiled, "But Security will have to check you in! Tony, show Kurt to Security to get his credentials!"

"Sure thing, boss!" Dinozzo grinned. "This way, Mr. Wagner!"

As he exited the elevator and entered the bull-pen, Gibbs was greeted with a familiar call from upstairs:

"Gibbs? In my office. Now!"

"Sure thing, Leon." Gibbs replied to the Director.

Foregoing a quick-coffee-refill, Jethro made it quickly into Vance' office.

"Got a problem, Leon?" Gibbs asked the Director. "We have a case?"

"We don't have a case, yet, Jethro!" Vance replied. "But? We may have a problem."

"You talked to Nightcrawler, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Vance replied. "I saw him on the roof, earlier. Thought I'd talk to him, later. After I got through with him." Vance pointed to the wall at Gibbs' back.

"To..?" Gibbs turned around.

"H'lo, Gunnery Sargeant!" A squat dragon grinned at Gibbs.

"Hello, Lockheed!" Gibbs replied. "Surprised you didn't come along with Kat!"

"Wanted to see if the usual blockheads would listen to Kate f'r a change!" The dragon replied. "They didn't."

"I feel a bit strange conversing with a dragon, Gibbs." Leon admitted.

"My cousins have explained to me that only rare people can communicate with dragons. But Lockheed, from what Kat tells me, is a special type of Dragon! Kate says he can speak and understand at least a dozen languages."

"It helps to be empathic, Sargeant," Lockheed said.

"I'm sure it does, Lockheed." Jethro chuckled. "Alright! Who's coming down to get Kat?"

"Bobby de Costa, a real hard-ass!" The dragon growled out. "Only thing harder is his head! He's talked two of his fellow-students into helping him 'talk' to Kate! Names are Dannie Moonstar and Xi'an Coyh Manh!"

"Kat's told me about all three of them. We would have trouble, Leon, if Kat wasn't installing the extra-security, a program that emits waves that stops mutant-powers from being deployed within its field-of-range. I'd be tempted to shoot, first, and then start asking questions. Moonstar can caste life-like illusions, and Xi'an Koyh possesses other people's minds."

"Real nice ladies." Vance grumbled. "What about de Costa?"

"Can transform solar-energy into kinatic-energy." Gibbs answered. "Gives him super-strength."

"Uses it to strong-arm people?" Vance asked.

"Among other things." Gibbs sighed.

"Great." Vance grumbled. "Anybody else with him, Lockheed?"

"The Cumberland Gang's shadowing the boy and the birds, trying to keep'em outta too much trouble!" Lockheed chuckled.

"The Cumberland Gang?" Gibbs asked.

"I think he means the Guthrie kids, Gibbs?" Vance said, "Sam and Josh Guthrie? And their sister, Paige?"

"Spot-on, Governor!" Lockheed huffed. "Hearts are in the right place, but they're in over their heads on this one! De Costa is sure he's the one wot knows da best. Too much of his bleeding father in 'im!"

"Don't remind me of the elder De Costa!" Vance groaned. "And, Gibbs? Don't mention De Coste to Hettie! We want to keep things as cool as possible, here, and bloodshed to a minimum!"

"You two know the kid, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"The kid, no!" Vance put his head in his heads. "But, the father? Unfortunately. yes! Hettie and I were called to provide security for U.S. Representatives at a meeting in Caracas a few years back. One of the Reps from Brazil was an industrialist from Rio de Janeiro named Emmanual de Costa. He was just a representstive of Brazil, but he talked and strutted like he ruled the country, himself, and damned-near all of South America! Told us, basically, that we had to kiss his ass to get anything done!"

"Knew idiots like that in Stillwater!" Gibbs said. "Hated them, then, hate'em, now."

"Like father, like son, unfortunately!" Kathryn said from the doorway. "Just don't say that around Bobby, unless you want to have to kill him!"

"Daddy-issues, Miss Pryde?" Vance asked.

"Too many of them." Kathryn dead-panned. "Hey, Lockheed! Who's come after me?"

"'Berto, Moonstar, and Xi'an Koyh!" Lockheed replied.

"Ouch, ouch, and ouch!" Kathryn said. "Anyone else?"

"The Guthries are coming to try to calm things down." The dragon offered.

"As if that'll happen! I'll make sure Duckie and Abbie look them over after the fight!" Kathryn responded. "Anyone else?"

"The school's favorite wildcards," Lockheed said. "the Coocoos."

"Always fun." Ksathryn dead-panned again. "I'm sure they volunteered to come?"

"Of course!" The dragon huffed. "No one dares tell the wildcards what to do!"

"Cuocoos?" Vance asked.

"Celeste, Mandee, and Pheobe Coocoo! Gifts from the Mutant-'Sanctuary' of Genosha!" Kathryn sighed, "Clones grown from the stolen-tissue of the White-Queen, herself! So? Technically? They're Emma's daughters! At least, she DOES try to watch-over them like daughters! ANYWAY! the security is up and running, now! So? The girls and I are off to the park, to play hide-and-seek with the school. Jethro? Tell Heddie I'm sorry, but she'll have to wait for me? Come on, Lockheed, we'll need an extra lookout!"

"Will do, Kat!" Jethro smiled, then, spotting Nightcrawler on the lower-floor, he tossed his keys down to the German:

"Wagner! Take the girls to Anacostia Park! Then get back here!"

"Jowohl, Herr Gibbs! Kommen Sie, Madchen!"

"I hope no cases come our way, Jethro!" Vance sighed. "It feels like it's gonna be a long day."

"I hear you, Leon!" Gibbs aaid.

"Boss?" Tim appeared in the doorway, "We've got a visitor! Logan's downstairs."

"I'll be right down, Tim!" Gibbs reasured his Junior Field-Agent.

Within two minutes, another coffee in hand, Gibbs was back at his desk:

"Everything alright, Logan?" Gibbs asked the Wolverine. "Oh! And, try not to pop your claws around here, at least, not until Kat gets back."

"Will do," the Canadian answered, "Me an' Kurt'll get the trouble-makers back on the bus to Salem Center! Then, me an' Kurt'll make to Stillwater, to get an early jump on anyone else thinkin' of comin' this way! An', Kate warned me about the inhibitor-field she set up around the Yard!" Logan chuckled. "Your cousin thinks of everything! Ever stray X-Men."

"Sounds like you expect more tries, !" Bishop noted.

"I know the rest of the X-Men, !" Wolverine answered. "Just because one squad fails at this fool's errand, doesn't mean others won't try to complete it! Especially, once Charlie figured out what she brought with her to D.C.!"

"Anyone but Kat know what's on that drive? Exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"Not exactly!" Wolverine answered. "Nobody but Charlie an' Kate!"

"Making Kat go through that data, again," Gibbs groused, "was a stupid-move on Xavier's part!"

"Not the most-dumb-ass move Chuckie's pulled," Wolverine growled, "but? It helps him build that mountain! I guess the FBI considers that sensitive-intel, still, and needs to go after whoever took it!"

"More like the Bureau HATES having to re-hash a black-eye, Mr. Logan!" A small woman answered as she appeared in the bullpan, backed-up by a team of agents. "Hello, Logan! Here to take Ms. Pryde back to school before I interview her?"

"No, !" Logan grinned. "Wouldn't think of it! One? I'd have to fight you! Two? I'd have to fight Kate!"

"You two know each other?" Gibbs pointed to Logan and the women.

"Our paths have crossed!" Hettie Lange smiled. "Back when Logan was still working for Ottawa! When I heard that he'd moved down south? I decided to keep an eye on him. Logan? Jethro? I'd like you to meet my family! This is Gregor Callen, Sam Hannah, Marty Deeks, Kenzie Blye, Nate Getz, Eric Beale, and - last, but not least - Nel Jones."

"So!" Agent DiNozzo grinned. "You brought the A-Team with you! Who's gaurding L.A., then?"

"Oh, the B-Team is good enough..", Agent Hannah began.

"Just.. not as good as us!" Agent Callen finished the sentence with a smile.

"Why bring along Getz?" Gibbs said, protectively. "Didn't know this was considered a Phych-Op!"

"Protocal, Agent Gibbs, that's all." Nate responded.

"Law-Enforcement and Intelligence has had the X-Men on their radar for many years, Agent Gibbs!" Hettie replied. "And? Kathryn Pryde seemed - from the reports - to be one of the most capable and level-headed of the X-Men! I just want to know if the intel we have on her is true! And? If it is? What would make a level-headed young woman rabbit with the knowledge she has of her team-mates?"

"I am sure Kst will be glad to answer all of your and Dr. Getz' questions -", Gibbs replied, "whenever she returns.!"

"'Whenever she returns'?", Getz repeated. "Where did she go, Sargeant Gibbs? And, more importantly, why did she leave?"

"Did she get cold-feet about the interview, Agent Gibbs?" Agent Hannah asked.

"No." Gibbs replied. "She came down here, and told the FBI what she'd done, realizing she'd have to face the consequences! She was willing to face Ms. Lange!"

"Then, why is she running?" Agent Callen asked.

"I think I can answer that!" Agent Deeks answered. "Tell me I'm wrong, Agent Gibbs? But, it sounds like the rest of Xavier's School fot Gifted Youngsters doesn't want Kathryn to talk to Hettie! Am I Right?"

"Good guess, Deeks." Gibbs nodded.

"Yep," Marty sighed, "sounds like L.A.P.D. Gang Task Force, revisited! Whenever an informant stepped foreward, the rest of the gang seemed to put them on a hit-list."

"Well? Kat got the jump on them, there!" Gibbs chuckled. "She made up her own hit-list! Unfortunately, none of the X-Men that are after her are not on that list! They might be on her next one, though?"

"Tell me, Sargeant Gibbs!" Hattie then pulled a packet of picture out from her coat. "Who's with Kathryn? My agents have been studying Kathryn's photograph since 7:00 AM Pacific Time."

"Okay." Gibbs went through the photos. "Kat has four friends watching her like hawks, besides an extraterrestrial-dragon she's dubbed 'Lockheed'."

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs!" Kenzie interrupted. "A dragon?"

Tony and Tim snickered, while Eleanore's jaw dropped measureably.

"Yes, Agent Blye, a dragon!" Gibbs answered. "It's a long story I don't have the time to get into. My cousin might tell youu, however! ANYWAY! Here's Kat, and here's her bodygaurds: Illyanna Rasputin, Rahne Sinclaire, Jubilation Lee, and Sharon Smythe. I gave The Nightcrawler the keys to my vehicle, to drop the girls off in Anacostia Park."

"Good!" Hettie declared. "Mr. Beale? Ms. Jones? Go down to the Forenics Lab, and introduce yourselves to Ms. Sciutto, and set-up for Ms. Pryde's tests! ? Be prepared to interview at the first possible moment! Mister Callen? Mister Hannah? Mister Deeks? Miss Blye? Go to Anacostia, and get those girls back to the Yard! Safe and sound! And, the dragon! If you can locate it."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Gibbs chuckled. "Lockheed'll be close-by! He's very protective of Kat!"

"I'm surprised the X-Men weren't broiled by the time we got to the school!" Tony smiled.

"Probably, Kate told him not to broil anyone." Tim commented.

"This.. Lockheed.. breathes FIRE?" Eleanore caught her breath. "Actual FIRE?"

"Yes." Tony and Tim both answered.

"Mister Getz?" Hettie said. "On second thought, go with the main group to Anacostia! Your observations may help you formulate your questions for Ms. Pryde."

"What about any other students we run into?" Sam Hannah asked.

"They are hunting Miss Pryde, Mister Hannah!" Hettie said. "I don't give a damn what happens to them!"


	5. Cousin Jethro Ch 5

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are not mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featued around NCIS!

I've included the lyrics of three songs - favorites of mine - in this chapter:

"Roll On, Muddy River" - by the Wilburn Brothers;

"The Ballad of the Blue and Grey" - by Lefty Frizzell;

"The Night They Drove Ol' Dixie Down" - by Joan Baez.

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Shadowcat makes her way to the Elevator to ths Shooting-Gallery, leaving behind a blackboard listing "Roberto DeCosta"

and "Xi'an Coyh Manh".

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Five NCIS Agents formed s loose skirmish-line as they enter Anacostia Park.

"Anyone have any idea of what we're going to do when we find the kids?" Deeks asked.

"Simple!" Kenzie answered her partner. "Watch for what's going down, then grab Ms. Pryde and her friends!"

"And? What about 'used-to-be-friends', Kenz?" Deeks asked.

"Just try to keep them apart, Deeks!" Sam answered.

"Might have a better chance at tearin'em apart, Coppers!" A voice called down from the middle-branches of a tree. "Of course, Kate's posse might just beat you to it! Idiots haven't listened, before! Probably, won't listen, now! Not even to Coppers. 'Specially, DeCosta. Heh Heh! Up t' me, 'e'd be a London Broil, by now!"

Five pairs of eyes looked up as one:

"Is that a...?" Kenzie started to ask.

"And, it probably isn't 'Puff'!" Deeks answered his partner's unfinished-question.

"Nah!" The dragoned replied with a chuckle.

"'Lockheed', I presume?" Getz asked.

"Yup, 'Mister Stanley'!" The dragon in the tree replied.

"Know where we can find your partner?" Sam Hannah asked.

"A klick up the creek!" The dragon replied. "I'd be careful about how I'd make my next step! Sunspot an' 'is posse are in a loose circle arond Kate, and Kate's posse is shadowing them! Anymore join the party, friend or not? It'll be a blow-out! Just lettin' you know because I recognise the CIS-Badge on the lady's hip. Don't look like locals. Part of Hettie Lang's crew? Saw one of the Navy-Yard guards sneak up here about a half-hour ago, by the sun! Been feeling a bit tense ever since!"

"Yeah! We're the 'Out-of-towners'." Callen said. "You know about Hettie?"

"Only what I overheard from Vance." The dragon responded. "Plus? Gibbs seems alright with her! 'E's protective of 'is cousin!"

A couple of minutes later, the team was in sight of Kathryn. The girl seemed to be paying no attention to them, nor to anyone else around the area. In fact, all she seemed to do was look out over Anacostia River before it empties into the Potomac. Then, still looking over the waters to something, Shadowcat started to softly strum a guitar:

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"Roll muddy river, roll on, muddy river, roll on.

I've got a notion you'll go to the ocean alone.

'Cause I got a boy in Tennessee who's long been a'waitin' for little ol' me,

so roll, muddy river, roll on, muddy river, roll on."

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"Who is saying 'Goodbye' to?" Sam asked, paternal-feelings appering. "And, how will they take that?"

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"New Orleans, down to ol' St. Lou!

Stopped in Memphis, Minneapolis, too!

Back in Nashville I'll be true,

so roll, muddy river, roll on, muddy river, roll on."

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"Well? Miss Pryde doesn't know we're here, but, she knows her school's looking for her!" Callen answered his partner. "Now, how her fellow-students will take this Bill of Divorce? I have no idea! But? We know there are hostiles in the immediate area."

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"Roll muddy river, roll on, muddy river, roll on.

I've got a notion you'll go to the ocean alone.

'Cause I got a boy in Tennessee who's long been a'waitin' for little ol' me,

so roll, muddy river, roll on, muddy river, roll on."

-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-Wilburnbrothers-

"Uh oh, folks!" Deeks said just loud enough for his team to hear. "We got trouble at two o'clock! A dark-complected male. Looks like the photos we saw of Roberto DeCosta!"

"That hot-head's here?" Callen asked. "This will not end good!"

"Hettie's not gonna like this." Getz whispered.

"There's an understatement." Sam said. "Especially if he's anything like his father!"

Just then, Kat started anyother song, picking the guitar, this time, instead of strumming it:

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

"Now, Jimmy chose the Yankee-blue, his heart was on their side

But brother Billy joined the Rebs, and how their mother cried.

They both shook hands and kissed their mom, there wasn't much to say.

One headed north, the other south, the Blue against the Grey.

It was brother fightin' brother, father fighting son,

a war which both sides had to lose, no matter which side one.

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

Wolfsbane, in her transitional "werewolf"-form, growled low and threateningly to the man behind her: "Ye take one more step towards Kathryn, DeCosta? An' I chew yiur heart out an' pike it an' leave the rest o' ye tae the crows!"

"But, Rahne!" Bobby hissed.

"Dinna 'But, Rahne' me, Sunspot!" Rayne countered. "Ye were watchin' the fight in the Mansion wi' the rest of us! An', ye heard The Shadowcat as well as any of us! Ye heard Kathryn say not to follow her! Not that ye ever listen, ye arrogant oaf!"

"But, she has divorced us, Rayne! You heard her song!" Sunspot protested. "Not only is she leaving us, she has declared war on us, with everything she know about the school! About us!"

"Unplug yuir ears, man!" Rayne snapped. "Listen tae the song! If any of us declare a war on the other, it'll be a war that nae one'll win!"

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

Bill was in the Sharps at Gettysburg, he'd never known defeat,

While Jim was there on the hill, each prayed they'd never meet.

With Jim a dozen yards ahead, the Yanks came down the hill

and when the smoke had cleared away, Jin found his brother Bill.

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

"Sam? Paige?" Joshua Guthrie asked his brother and sister, eyes tearing up, "What have we let happen here? At the school?"

"We let too much happen, Josh!" Sam sighed. "By not speakin' up. We saw this growing, and kept quiet, an' it grew."

"Well, it ends, after this!" Paige swore. "If it takes another hit-list? So be it!"

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

Jim knealt beside young Billy, but he had no words to say,

for Biil saw him, and held his fire, while Jim had blazed away.

It was brother fightin' brother, father fighting son,

a war which both sides had to lose, no matter which side one.

-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-Leftyfrizzell-

"Well, Nate?" Kensie asked. "If the first song was a Bill of Divorce, what would you call that one?"

"Cause for divorce," Getz responde. "'Irreconcilable differences'."

"Well? I can't tell the future, usually." Deeks said, as he spied through the field-glases, "But? I predict this divorce'll be messy!"

"Who was the confrontation between, Deeks?" Callen asked.

"DeCosta and Sinclsire, it looked like." Deeks answered.

"I saw movement around the trees at DeCosta's six o'clock." Kensie said.

"Yeah.." Deeks said, training the field-glasses on the area Kensie noted. "Those are the Guthries. And? Smythe is right above them! In the branches. oops! Looks like Smythe may have spooted something at her two-0'clock, at ground-level! She's signaling someone at her seven-o'clock, at looks like, to investigate what she saw! And pulling out her cell? This may not be good."

"I go check on it!" Callen sighed. "You keep monitorng things, here! If things go south, I don't wanna run the risk of going after DeCosta! I might kill him!"

"Sure thing, G!" Sam assured his partner.

Meanwile, Kathryn started picking the guitar and crying a song:

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

Virgil Caine is the name, and I served on the Danville train,

Til so much cavalry came and tore up the tracks again.

In the winter of '65, we were hungry, just barely alive.

By May the tenth, Richmond had fell, it was a time I remember, oh so well,

The night they drove old Dixie down, and the bells were ringing,

The night they drove old Dixie down, and the people were singin'. they went

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

"What the...?" Daniele Moonstar perked up her head, getting the attention of Xi'an Koyh Manh. "Why is Shadowcat singing that way? It almost sounds..?"

"She is warning us, Dani!" The mutant called Karma answered her friend. "Kathryn knows how to speak through song! She is telling us, if we follow after her, we will die. We should not have come. But? Some of us do not listen!"

At that point, all Karma and Mirage wanted to do was hold Kathryn, and Let her know they had her! That, everything would be alright. That they'd make everything alright!

But, Could they?

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

That was my my wife in Tennessee, and one day she said to me,

"Virgil, quick, come see, there goes Robert E. Lee!"

Now I don't mind 'em choppin' wood, and I don't care if the money's no good.

Just take what ya need and leave the rest,

But they should never have taken the very best.

The night they drove old Dixie down, and the bells were ringing,

The night they drove old Dixie down, and the people were singin'. they went

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

"Dammit, Sam! We gotta stop this!" Josh Guthrie said to his brother. "You're hearin' Kate! These songs are only meaning one thing!"

"Ya mean.. she's thinkin' o' killin' herself, Josh?" Samuel Guthrie asked.

"Killing herself, Sam, no." Paige said. "But? She might let the Federal Government do it for her - or? bury her so deep some place we can't rescue her from - if a certain hothead doesn't beat'em to the punch! Rahne is staring him down, right now But? Don't know how long that'll work!"

"If Rahne don't kill'im?" Sam Guthrie sighed, "I may just have to! Get ready to move."

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

Like my father before me, I'm a workin' man

Like my brother above me, who took a rebel stand.

He was just eighteen, proud and brave, but a Yankee laid him in his grave,

I swear by the blood below my feet,

You can't raise a Caine back up when he's in defeat.

The night they drove old Dixie down, and the bells were ringing,

The night they drove old Dixie down, and all the people were singin', they went

Na, la, na, la, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,

joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-joan-baez-

"Never heard one", Deeks said nervously, "but, that sounds to much like a death-song to me. a swansong. Come on, Kenzie! Let's get our singer!"

"Right behind you, Deeks!" Kenzie said.

"Getz? You go talk to the Guthries!" Sam said. "I'll try to seperate Sinclaire and De Costa!"

The scattered groups started zeroing in on Kathryn, with verying results:

"Ye move one step toward Kate, 'Berto?" Wolfsbane growled out. "Even a twitch? I'll chew ya apart an' scatter ye to the crows!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, Ms. Sinclaire!" Agent Hannah quipped. "You see? If my boss doesn't have Miss Pryde to question? She's gonna want someone to hold responsible for her disappearance. And? If that someone is a 'Roberto DeCosta'? She's gonna want that someone crucified!"

"And, just why is your boss wanting to crucify Bobby?!" Danielle Moonstar demanded as she charged toward Sam, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot.

"Because DeCosta is interfering in a federal case, and has been ever since he rounded up a posse and charged out of New York State, Miss Moonstar!" Sam answered. "Also? From what Hettie's heard, Bobby DeCosta sounds alot like his father! And? Hettie's had a bad run-in with the senior DeCosta."

"So? You ARE here to try to keep the peace?" Nate asked Samuel Guthrie.

"Yes, sir!" Cannonball answered. "I think I was one of the few to even remember Shadowcat telling us not to follow her, here! But? Bobby seemed dead-set on gettin' Kate back to the school! I tried to talk him out of it, we all tried! All three of us! But? When he talked Dannie into the mission, that's when we figured we better tag along. To keep this from becomin' a salvage-mission."

"DeCosta known for doing things like this?" Mate asked.

"More times than we can count, Dr. Getz!" Husk said. "Our brother's known him longer than Josh an' I have, but? From what Sam has told us, and from what we've seen, Bobby's got a chip on his shoulder the size of a mountain. Not sure where it comes from? But? I have my suspicions."

"Are you Okay, Ms. Pryde?" Marty Deeks asked Shadowcat.

"No. Don't think so." Kathryn sighed. "Staopped being 'okay' a few weeks back. Part of Miss Lange's crew?"

"Yes we are!" Kenzie answered. "I'm Kenzie Blye! My partner's Marty Deeks. How do you know about Hettie, Miss Pryde?"

"FBI gave Jethro and I a 'head's-up' on who was coming for me. I asked Jethro to apologize for my tardiness. Couldn't be helped."

"I understand, Ms. Pryde!" Deeks answered. "Too well. We ran into Lockheed before we found you. What he said about what was going down reminded me of street-gangs in L.A. And? From the little we saw go down? Especially between DeCosta and Sinclaire? We couldn't hear it, but, I'd say the dragon hit it right on the head!"

"Bobby's here? Dammit!" Kathryn whispered. "I knew news of my being in Washington was going to be bad enough. This town seems to be gripped in Mutant-hysteria any time one of us shows up. At least, I can keep my girls under control. But now? Bobby and company being here is gonna send every nutcase in at least five States after us!"

"Well?" Kenzie tried to lighten the mood. "All our team has to do is bring you and your friends back to the Naval Yard!"

"What about the others?" Kathryn quipped.

"Oh.. they'll be coming along!" Deeks chuckled. "Now, what shape they'll be in? That depends on if they come-in willingly or not."

Just then, Callen crackled over the NCIS-phones:

"Sam! Deeks! Nate! Kenzie! We have a problem! We have a dead Naval Gaurd about thirty yards east and 10 yards north of Shadowcat's position! He's got five arrowshafts in his back and a letter 'T' carved in his right shoulderblade. I've already called the Navy Yard, their MCRT is on it's way. And the mutant, Catseye, is trailing our suspect! REPEAT! Catseye is trailing our suspect!"

Kathryn overheard the transmission.

"Someone from the Naval Yard was following us?" Shadowcat turned sharply to face Roberto, her face livid:

"Daammit, DeCosta! I'm going to KILL YOU! I TOLD you IDIOTS not to FOLLOW me!"

"Now, Shadowcat...!" Sunspot began to rebuke Kathryn... when he caught a roundhouse to the left temple, and went down like a sack of cement!

"Don't even BREATHE in my direction, DeCosta, until we're at CIS-HEADQUARTERS!" Kathryn then made eye-contact with Moonstar and Xi'an Koyh.

"If you BLOCKHEADS hadn't charged out of Xavier's like bats out of hell, we wouldn't have needed to come here to Anacostia! And, a sailor wouldn't be dead because he though we need PROTECTION! You two.. until told otherwise.. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Soon, the two CIS-Teams and two groups of mutants - minus Catseye - were investigating the crime-scene:

"Well, Jethro?" Ducky commented. "I count .. five arrow wounds. And? It appears three of them punctured through the lungs and chest! I shall, hopefully, know more after autopsy. Unfortunately, nothing here helps develope a list of suspects! The killer, or killers, seem to have broken off the shafts where they entered the body! No doubt, taking their fingerprints with them. And, yes, Katherine, that is a 'T' carved into the Lieutenant's shoulderblade. Yes. Lieutant Albert Thomas Redmon, of Ann Arundel. Guard stationed at the Naval Yard for thr past three years."

"Alright, Ducky!" Gibbs said, "You and Palmer get Lieutenant Redmon back to autopsy. Kathryn? Who all do we have here in the park?"

"Besides me, Rayne, Illyanna, Jubilee, and Sharon, you mean? We have Dani Moonstar, Xi'an Koyh, DeCosta, the Guthries, and the Trouble triplets. I was told Warpath's here, too! He's probably following Sharon."

"Cone now, Ms. Pryde!" One of the Frost-clones grinned mischiviously. "Things could be worst." She giggled. "We COULD be the Wyngarde girls." She licked her lips.

"Celeste Cuckoo?" Shadowcat shot a glare to the clone. "You don't want to put me in a worse mood than I'm in, already."

"We're just saying.." Another clone softly spoke.

"I know, Mindee, I know. This whole day is getting on my nerves. And, it's not even lunch-time. Why did you come, anyway?"

"Mom sent us to watch out for you." The three girls said in perfect unison, causing Tony and Tim to jump.

"Besides.." The last clone spoke. "It's always.. enjoyable.. to witness Bobby getting his ass beat."

"I guess knows about what happened here, them?" Tony asked.

"Mom knows." The Trio said in unison.

And Dinozzo and McGee jumped, again.

"Mom?" Tim meeped out the quesrion.

It's like standing next to 'The Stepford Wives'." Tony shivered.

"Oh! Tony? Tim? I'd like you to meeet the Cuckoo sisters! That's Celeste, Irma, and Pheobe! There's clones of Emma Frost. And? Irma prefers to be known as ' Mindee'!"

"Hello", Celeste sang out.

"Hello", Mindee echoed.

"Hello", Pheobe finished the harmony.

"Um.. hello." Tim and Tony answered.

Eleanore Bishop just looked askence at Kathryn.

"Yes," Shadowcat sighed and, then, tried not to laugh, "that really just happened."

Meanwhile, Gibbs was watching Moonstar and Xi'an Koyh half-walk, half-drag a barely-conscience Roberto DeCosta to the crime-scene.

Gibbs then turned back to Shadowcat:

"What happened to him?"

"Roundhouse to the right-temple." Kathryn answered her cousin. "Reward for 'rescuing' me against my wishes."

"Ouch." Jethro grinned slily. "The Gibbs' special." He then turned to Xi'an Koyh Manh:

"He still breathing?"

"Bobby was hit hard," Karma said, "and, he will hurt, but? He will live."

"Well?" Gibbs commented. "He deserved what he got. I was there when my cousin told you not to follow us. Looks like someone didn't isten."

"Quite a few someones, if you ask me." Tim groused.

"I hear you, Tim." Jethro sighed. "Okay, Kat! Let's gather up Warpath and Catseye and head back to the Yard."

Suddenly, The call of a quail rang through the Park.

"Dammit!" Kathryn jumped. "That's Jimmy - Warpath - telling us there's trouble! Something's happened to him or Sharon! Celeste! Are Fin and Sharon alright?"

"James is on-alert, but fine!" Celeste Cuckoo said. "Sharon's disoriented!"

"Dammit to hell!" Kate swore. "Rahne! Pick up Sharon's trail!" She them looked back at Sunstop, Mirage, and Karma:

"We'll be trailing with the fuck-ups!"

Soom Jethrom. Tim, Tony, Kathryn, Illyanna, Jubilee, and the Cuckoos were making their wat to Rahne, James. and Sharon.

'Why are all THREE of them with us?' Tim asked the Cuckoos.

"We're strongest when we're together." Pheobe answered the agent's unspoken-question, again rattling him.

"But.. we're not.. going that far!" Tony panted out.

'Says the man huffing and puffing.' Mindee responded.

"That's not the whole story!" Gibbs responded in an even breath. "Is it, Kat?"

"More the 'Readers' Digest'-version, Jethro!' Shadowcat said, slowing down. "But? That can wait!"

She then called out. "RAHNE? JIM? Where's Sharon?"

"By the grill, Kathryn!" James Proudstar called back. "She went to check something burning in the grill, and collapsed a short time later!"

"She's thrashing around some, Kate!" Rahne said, watch her friend and fellow shape-shifter. "Like she's having a bad-dream!"

"She's hallucinating." Celeste Cuckoo said. "She's being poisoned. Irma? Pheobe? We have to get her out of there! Now!"

"Poisoned?" Gibbs asked

"Oleander!" Warpath ansd Wolfsbane unisoned.

In the blink of an eye, the Cuckoos were in a psionic bubble protectively surrounding Sharon! Then, a smaller bubble appeared to arise from the smoldering firetip, cradling not-quite-burned sticks along with some ashes from the pit.

"We need to get Sharon to the Naval Yard .." Pheobe Cuckoo said.

"As fast as possible!" The three girls harmonized.

"Get to Duck!" Gibbs said, pulling out his phone. "I'll tell Abbs to turn off the Inhibitor-Field,tempoparily!"

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs!" Celeste Cuckoo assured him. "We shall get Sharon to Dr. Mallard, then give the evidence to Ms. Schiutto."

Thhe girls snapped out a fast salute.

"Go!" Gibbs replied. Then they turned and headed back to the others:

"Agent Hannah? Agent Callen?" Gibbs said once back at the primary-scene. "Can your team get DeCosta, Moonstar, and Xi'an Koyh back to the Naval Yard? If I took them, with Kat, someone might wind up dead! When you get to the office, put'em in Interrogation! Either Kat or I will be down to see them."

"Why are we wearing Inhibitor-Collars?" Dani asked Callen defiantly.

"Our boss suggested them!" Callen replied. "We had to read up on you while we were on the plane to Washington! Hettie suggested the collars your own sAFETY after we learned who was coming from New York to 'rescue' Kathryn! Hettie figured you and Xi'an Coyh might try to use your powers to help pull off the rescue."

"Yeah." Sam continued. "a rescue that Miss Pryde did not need nor ask for! But? With DeCosta leading the rescue party, it was going to happen, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry!" Callen quipped. "The collars will come off after we get back to NCIS!"

"Whyso?" Xi'an Koyh Manh asked. "Does the government have an inhibitor-field around the Naval-Yard?"

"It does, now, Karma!" Kathryn smirked. "Thanks to me. And? Thanks to you."

"'Thanks to..'?" Dani asked, slightly confused.

"Hey!" Kathryn answered. "I know my team."

Shortly, the CIS-teams, and their passengers, were back at the Naval-Yard:

"Hello, Jethro! Hello Kathryn, Lockheed." Vance called down, Henrietta Lange by his side. "Hello, Bishop! Hello, Illyanna. Hello, Rahne, Jubilee."

"How is Sharon, Director Vance?" Kathryn asked, worriedly.

"She's downstairs with Dr. Mallard and Ms. Schiutto, Ms. Pryde, checking out her lungs and administering the antidote for oleandase.

The Cuckoos are with them! Oh! Ms. Pryde? I'd like to introduce Ms. Hernietta Lange? She's here to talk to you!"

"Yes, sir, Director Vance!" Kathryn aanswered. "Hello, Ms. Lange!"

"Pardon me, Director Vance?" Callem called up as he entered the bullpen. "I've goy three that Gibbs wants putt in your Interrogation Room!"

"Seperstely or together, Gibbs?" Vance looked at his Senior Field-Agent.

"It doesn't matter. Put'em together!" Gibbs replied.

"Pardom me, Mr. Callen? Mr. Hannah?" Hettie Spoke up. "Pray tell me? Is that Mr. DeCosta? And, if it is, who the HELL ran him over?"

"It is DeCosta, Hettie!" Callen admitted as Roberto looked around the room, dazed. "And? Miss Pryde gave him the boxing-lesson!"

"Oh?" Hettie looked at Kathryn.

"Sorry, !" Kathryn apologized. "But? He WAS endangering my girls and I!" She then shot a death-glare towards Sunspot, Karma, and Mirage as they were being escorted to Interrogation. "Will you give me a couple of minutes, Ms. Lange? I din't want to avoid you, but there's something I have to say to 'Prince Robert of Costa' and his two Lieutenants!"

"Oh, I quite understand! I'm willing to wait, Ms. Pryde!" Hettie answered.

With that, Kathryn turmed on her heels and strode defiently to Interrogation.

Jethro grimly smiled as he watched his cousin disappear down the hall:

"I hope Callen and Hannah know enough to stay out of Kat's way." Hr chuckled softly. Then, he snapped out to his team:

"WE need a blackboard! We're going to draw up the names of known X-Men we are probably going to have run-ins with! I want us Prepared! Also? We've got a dead sailor in autopsy! We need to find out who killed him!"

Meanwhile, Kathryn was starting top take charge in Interoggation:

"Mr. Hannah? Mr. Callen? Would you step into the hallway, please? I'd like to speak with these three."

Callen was about to speak up, when Sam noticed a hardness in her brown eyes, a steadiness that seemed to match the quietness in her voice.

"We'll be outside if you need us, ." Sam said.

"Thank you, ." Kathryn whispered, still staring at her three schoolmates. She didn't start talking until she heard the door click shut.

"Alright.. 'Prince Robert'..", Kathryn slowly breathed out. "I'll question your Lieutenants, shortly. I'd love to know why they agreed to follow you. Because, I know, at least, Mirage was in the main-room when I told everyone to not follow me, and, I think, Danielle was, too! I know that you were in the room! But? I also know you haven't listened to good advice ever since you came to Xavier's."

"You ran out on us...!" Robby stood up and accused Kathryn.

"IT WAS EITHER RUN-OUT OR KILL SOMEBODY!" Kathryn shouted in defence. "Or? Take the chance of NCIS killing someone!"

"But? why, Shadow...?" Bobby said.

"DON'T EVER call me THAT, anymore!" Kathryn all but screamed, then she whispered. "I'm not sure I'm an X-Man, anymore."

"You are a traitor, then, Catarina!" Roberto swore. "You are willing to give us all up! Just like that! It is just as Scott and Jean have.. GURKH!"

Having leapt across the table at the accusations, Kate had her finger and thumb tight against DeCosta's throat and jaw and rammed his head against the wall!

"I can't BELEIVE you idiots! Be grateful the inhibitor-field is still up, DeCosta, or I'd phase you half-in this wall and let you die there!"

Kathryn then forced Roberto into his chair, shoving him into a sitting-position then shoving his face into the table:

"I KNOW you three have heard me quote Jethro's rules! I do it for a REASON! They are good guides to live the life we're forced to! And, here, like AMATUERS, you've managed to break at least TWO of them!

"Rule Number 3! NEVER believe what you're told. ALWAYS double check! You three have surely SEEN what the past year has been like! If I'm not fighting with Peter and Ororo? I'm fighting with Scott-the-Clueless and Jean! And, I try as HARD as I can to AVOID Professor Xavier!"

"Fighting? Avoiding?" Danielle Moonstar pushed herself backwards reflexively. "But.. I thought.. we could work...?"

"'We could work things out'?" Kathryn whirled around to face Dani. "There goes Rule Number 8, Mirage. NEVER take anything for GRANTED!"

Xi'an Koyh Manh just remainerd silent.

"Nothing to add, Karma? Well.. there's nothing much to add."

"But.. they are our teachers," Karma said almost robotically, "they would never hurt us."

"Yeah." Kathryn said through threatening tears. "That's what I thought.. 'bout me and 'Roro. Hey! She was my second-mom! Right? Rule Number 35. Always watch the watchers."

"I don't like where this is going." Getz said from the other side of the glass partition.

"We never knew about this!" Sam gasped. "But, why?"

"'Cause Monroe didn't want us t' know about it, Sam!" Paige told her older-brother.

"Don't blame yourself, Sam!" Getz said. "Sexual-predators are masters of hiding their true-selves from others."

"Even Telepaths?" Joshua asked as he glared through the window. "Even Xavier?" He sipped his coffee.

"Charles Xavier?" Getz thought a bit. "Him? You CAN blame."

"Does Ms. Lange really have to know about this, Mr. Getz?" Paige asked.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Guthrie." Getz sighed. "If for no other reason than she is as protective as Gibbs! She'd want to protect Kathryn from Ororo as much as she can! And,? I'd actually wager the same will go for Illyanna, Rahne, Sharon, and Jubilee!"

Suddenly, Kathryn lashed out at Karma!

"What the...?" Samuel jumped.

And Kathryn opened the door and ran down the hall!

"Hettie's going to need to know about this!" Getz whispered to himself.

"Let's follow Kathryn, kids!"

As soon as Kathryn re-entered the Bull-Pen, she turned to Gibbs:

"Jethro? I need A gun! Gotta calm down at the firing-range!"

"Somebody say the wrong thing, Kat?" Gibbs asked.

"Two somebodies, Jethro!" Kate corrected her cousin.

"Ouch." Gibbs muttered. "Well? Here's my spare! You know where the range is here!"

"Hate to make you wait, longer, Ms. Lange!" Kate looked up at Hettie. "But..?"

"I quite understand, Ms. Pryde!" Henrietta replied. "GO!"

Kate stopped at the blackboard, adding "Bobby DeCosta" and "Xi'an Koyh Manh" to the names of X-Men on the Watvh-List, and ran down to the elevator and the shooting-range.


	6. Chapter 6

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Sharom Smythe, Rahne Sinclaire, Kathryn Pryde, Jubilation Lee. and Illyanna Rasputina line-up at the NCIS Firing-Range for target-pracice, shadowed by Hettie Lange, Marty Deeks, Kenzie Blye, and Owen Granger.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW!

The encho of shots range through the range:

KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW!

Click!

Kathryn exprtly ejected the ammo-clip from the pistol-grip, removed the earphones from her head, and proceded to examine and clean the weapon thoroughly. Then, she reloaded the weapon and replaced the ear-protection.

KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW!

KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW!

KaPOW! KaPOW!

Click!

Kathryn reeled the target end and examined it, removed the ear-phones, then proceded to clean the pistol, again.

"Nice shooting, Ms Pryde!" Hattie announced as she examined the target. "Every one would have been a kill-shot! Logan's been teaching you?"

"Just refreshers," Kathryn responded, "making sure my reflexes haven't slowed! Jethro's the one who taught me how to shoot! 'A gun is never a toy, and never a tool of intimidation! Never pull it, unless you plan to use it! And, never use it, unless you know how to."

"Truer words, I've never heard!" Hettie agreed. "Any guns at the school?"

"A few," Kathryn answered as she finished cleaning the pistol, "basically 'weapons-of-last-resort.' I've made sure Rahne, Sharon, Illyanna, and Jubilee know how to use them!"

"Hm..", Hattie thought aloud. "I'd love to see them on the firing-range. You are their 'big-sister', I take it?"

"More like a mom to them, Ms. Lange!" Kathryn answered.

"Are they packing?" Hattie asked.

"I told them to leave their guns at Jethro's," Kathryn grinned sheepishly. "This town gets nervous enough when mutants arrive. We don't need them panicking knowing that we're carrying!"

Hettie chukled. "Scaring the locals? That sounds like what I do when I'm here! The beehive starts to buzz even before I've left the Airport!"

Kathryn looked down at the smaller-woman:

"What YOU do, Ms. Lange?"

"What they THINK I can do, Ms. Pride!" Hettie smiled.

"Do they KNOW what you can do, Ms. Lange?" Kathryn enquired.

"Not even by half!" Hattie answered conspiritorially.

Kathryn took in the little woman thoughtfully:

"You are not, by chance, half-goblin, are you, Ms. Lange?"

"One? That is top-security, need-to-know information, Ms. Pryde!" Hattie replied. "And, two? How would you know about goblins?"

"THAT is top-security info, Ms. Lange!" Kathryn bowed to the woman. "Not even the X-Men know about it! Yet."

"Oh?" Hattie asked, intrigued.

"And? I'd like to keep it that way! As Bobby coming to D.C. should show, many of the X-Men are probably suspicious of me, although most are neutral. Too much knowledge about my family, and the rest of the X-Men may become as hostile to me and the girls as Washington is!"

"Understood." Hattie replied.

Soon, two targets were set-up, and Kathryn and Hattie were in a friendly-competition.

"I'm half-goblin!" Haattie said as she later cleamedd her pistol. "The other half is Romany."

"Thank you for sharing!" Kathryn smiled. "I understand how dangerous sharing can be! One of Jethro's rules: The best way to keep a secret? Tell no one! The second-best way? Tell just one person! There is no third-best!"

"A wise man!" Hattie nodded.

"I have a cousin, a few generations removed, on mom's side, who's has some dealings with goblins! He calls them very honorable!" Kathryn said. "He's still alive, as of the last time I heard anything!"

"Than HE is very honorable!" Hattie chuckled.

Another pair of targets were shot at.

"I didn't hear anything in here for `15 minutes!" Hattie said. "That's why I came in here. To see what might be wrong!"

"I took some time to get by myself and pray." Kathryn admitted. "The shooting-range can be the quietest place, here! Perfect place to pray. Ask for guidence."

"Guidence for..?" Hattie asked.

"To endure what I have to go through," Kathryn sighed. "With The Bureau, the Navy.. and the X-Men."

"Why do it at all? If you have to endure?" Hattie asked. "If taking the FBI-files was a mission for the X-Men? That much, I can understand! I understand that you have been an X-Men for that length of time."

"I was told," Kathryn chuckled lightly, "that our files were reworked after I took them! Yes. Even then, I was the X-Men'a computer-geek! Tech-help and sabotuer, at your service! And , theirs."

"Well?" Hattie reasoned. "It was a job they gave you! That, I understand. But, then, why hold on to incriminating evidence? Were you planning to use it in the future?"

"Not at first, Ms. Lange!" Kathryn akswered. "At first? Professor Xavier wanted me to copy the files before I deleted them, so that he could double-check the information we had in our computers. And? Since I was the one who stole the file, I was to be the one to transcribe them! And? The more I read and transcribed the files, the more I came to believe we shouldn't have erased them! This was at the time of Project Wide-Awake, and the X-Men could have used all the friends we could find! And, after that Government Operation was over? Our actions just seemed to come back to haunt us! Anyway, after I'd read the files, I tried to talk the X-Men into handing the files back to the FBI. A few of the students agreed with me, but mot many. And? After a while? New dangers came up, and? The files were forgotten."

"By everybody but you!" Hattie reponded.

"And Xavier!" Kathryn corrected Hattie.

"And Xavier!" Hattie sighed. "Baldy has awlays seemed to be nore trouble than he was worth!"

"I will tell you, Ms. Lange.." Kathryn began.

"Call me "Hettie"!" Hettie smile.

"Thank you, Hettie!" Kathryn smiled easily. "And? Please! No more 'Ms. Pryde'! Too damned formal for me!"

"Alright, 'Kathryn'!" Hettie smiled and then tilted her head. "Or, 'Kat'?"

"'Kat's great!" Kathryn giggled. "Anyway! At first, there was another reason I helped the X-Men erase those files!"

"Oh?" Hettie asked. "Why?"

"Because of what happened in my father's family." Kathryn's voice dropped almost to a whisper.

"Ah! The family of Carmen Pryde!" Hettie noted. "Or, rather, Carmen's father, Itzak Prydeman? As you were told, Kat, the erased files of the F.B.I. have been rebuilt and updated as much as can be updated! And? When I was called to question you about them, I made sure I was given clearance to go through your dossier. It included information on the Gibbs- and Pryde-lines. I know about the Prydemans in the Holocaust."

"As I'm sure you'd know about how the Gestapo used information gathered from conquered-countries on people in those countries?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes." Hettie answered. "And that is why you helped delete the data-base? Because you feared that America might try the same tactics as NAZI Germany?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kathryn answered. "What proved to work, once, will be used, again! And? We all leave enough of a trail for others to follow! Whenever they wish."

"True." Hettie nodded. "And? Under the circumstances? Your Pre-emptive Strike was understandable! Baldy's choice to have you review the data, however? Was not! That manipulative bastard has MUCH to answer for! Including what you've had to go through the past year!"

"Your psychiatrist tell you about that?" Kathryn asked defensively, then continued, "I'm sorry, Hettie."

"No need to apologize. Yes! Nate told me some details!" Hettie admitted. "The remote from the Interoggation room told me the rest. I still cannot believe how dismissively Miss Xi'an Koyh took your problems with the school! Does she really expect the X-Men tp HANDLE a problem they helped to create? And, those are not just my words! They were mine, Director Vance', Mr. Logan's, and Mr. Wagner's!"

"Believe me, Hettie! I've been watching Xavier's Mental Institution for the past two years! Since Xi'an Koyh came back? I think she's actually enjoyed the chaos! She mostly stays safely behind the doors in her room. She lets very few into her room."

"Ah! Remember the old Vietnamese proverb!" Hettie stated. "The Emporer's law stops at the village-gate!"

"I hope that'a all it is!" Kathryns sighed.

"Well? Come on, anyway, Child!" Hettie motioned. "It's about lunchtime! And? After lunch, I want you to meet two more of my team! They've set up a test to let me know how good your computer-skills are!"

"Fair enough!" Kathryn smiled. "And? While I'm being tested? Here's a drive that you, Jethro, and Director Vance ought to look at!" Kathryn handed Hette the thumb-drive. "Call-in Agent Fornell at F.B.I., too! He should be interested in what's on this!"

"I shall! And, thank you, Kathryn!" Hettie smiled as she took the young girl's hand.

Just then, Gibbs walked briskly into the pistol-range:

"Pardon me, Ms. Lange?" Jethro announced. "But, Ducky wants Kathryn and I in Autopsy, ASAP!"

"Then, by all means, Agent Gibbs!" Hettie spoke, "Lead the way!"

Soon, Agents Gibbs and Lange and Shadowcat found their way into Autopssy with Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer, Director Vance, and Wolfsbane.

"What do you have for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid, Jethro!" Duckie said. "For any of us, here. The arrows that killed Lieutant Redmon were, indeed, Oleander! If he hadn't bled out, his executioner made sure the he was hallucinating while he was dying! The ends of the shafts the Teams recovered from the barbecue pit are being analyzed as we speak. But? What I called you in here for was what we - Sharon, Rahne, Mr. Palmer, and I - found under the brand on the Lieutenant's shoulder! We are now sure the 'T' carved into the shoulder, probably, stood for 'Traitor'."

"Traitor to who, Dr. Mallard?" Kathryn asked. "And, how is Sharon doing, Rahne?"

"She's doing well, Kat!" Rahne answered. "She's under 's orders to rest while thee antidote takes effect! And, thank you for that, Dr. Mallard!" Wolfsbane curtsied to the Doctor.

"You're more than welcomed, !" Ducky blushed.

"And, the Coocoos are around Sharon to make sure she follows 's orders!"

"Always a good idea to follow Abbie's orders!" Kathryb grinned, only to lose that grin when she remembered what brought them into Autopsy.

"Why did you say thing the 'T' stands for 'traitor', Ducky?" Kathryn asked.

"You find somwething, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, it was who saw it, first, coughing it out before the Sisters Coocoo and I ushered her upstairs to Abby! She insisted that cut was over an older mark! Yes. She said the mark looked a bit ragged. after we examined it - , , and I - we couuldn't help but come to the same conclusion! But? We sent a picture of the cuts to Abbie! Hopefully, she will be able to identify the marks under the mark."

As if on cue, Abbie's voice and image came over the com-system in Autopsy:

"Ducky! Ducky!" Abbie cried out. "Who all's down there

"You almost have the whole crew down here, Abbs! What do you have for us?"

"Hello, Gibbs! Little Gibbs there?" Abby asked.

"I'm here, Abby!" Kathryn answered. "What's wrong?"

"Well? The only thing right is that Sharon's making a full recovery.. I'd still like to see her resting another hour." Abby replied. "But? That's the only good news I have! You want the bad news, first? Or, the worse news?"

"The way this day started out?" Kathryn grimaced. "I can only take my bad mews in increments! What's the bad naws, Abbie?"

"I'm sending it to you and Jethro, Kat!" Abbie answered.

Suddenly a drawing of a double lightning bolt attached by a crossbar appeared on the screen.

"Son of a bitch!" Shadowcat swore under her breath. "I'm probably gonna need a drink when this day's through! That's the tattoo of the 'Human League'. We got trouble. Dammit!"

"What's the worse news, Abbs?" Jethro asked.

"It's this, Gibbs!" Abbie appeared on the screen, again. "The arrow-shafts our assassins tried to burn left us enough partials that I was able to identify her! She's Lieutentant Cynthia Conners, of Beaufort, North Carolina! She's stationed here in the Yard."

"That's it," Vance said, "I'm putting this place on lock-down before any incriminating-evidence vanishes! Hettie? Call Granger and tell him he's going to have to baby-sit a while longer!"

"On it, Leon!" Hettie put the cell to her mouth:

"Owen? We have a problem, here!"

"Jethro? Director Vance? Hettie?" Kathryn said. "I hate to bug-out, but, I need to warn the other students, here, of the danger!"

"Go right ahead , Kat!" Gibbs said. "We'll be up!"

In a minute, Kathryn was in the Bullpen, letting out the longest, shrillest whistle most of the occupants had ever heard!

"Damn!" Sam Hannah exclaimed, turning sharply round.. "Did you hear that, Callen?"

"I'll let you know once my hearing comes back, Sam." Callen replied. "Who did that? That even topped Eric at his loudest!"

"LOGAN! KURT! SAM! PAIGE! JOSH!" Kathryn shouted out commands like a Drill-Seargent! "DeCOSTA! XI'AN COYH! MOONSTAR! Get your asses in here! Like, YESTERDAY!"

"Coocoos cued the elf an' me on the problem, Kat!" Logan in a calm, yet authoritative, voice.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Fornell asked as he ran into the bullpen. "First, I get a call from Hettie Lange, then I'm isssued into a locked-down building, now I see a couple of X-Men in the office! What gives? Does Baldy really want to tempt the wrath of Mt. Gibbs?"

"Yes, Shadowcat! Why all the excitement?" Sunspot asked.

"We have trouble, people! BIG trouble!" Shadowcat breathed out. "The 'Human Leauge' had at least two agents on-base! A spy amd an assassin."

"The HUMAN LEAGUE?" Sunspot roared. "Where? Here? in Washington?"

"No, DeCosta!" Gibbs growled out. "My cousin said HERE, as on-base!"

"How the HELL did the 'Human League' get into the Navy Yard?!" Fornell tried not to shout. "And, how the HELL long have they been here?"

"I want to know those questions, myself, Tobias!" Gibbs answered, then, he looked up at the cat-walk:

"Leon? Where are Tony, Tim, and Emily?"

"When Ms Sciutto told us about the tatoos and the fingerprints?" Vance said, "I sent DiNozzo and McGee to secure Lieutenant Redmon's residence, and bring any exidence of any plans here. And, I've sent Bishop to collect evidence from Redmon's office and locker and from Lieutenant Connor's office and locker! I've also sent out a BOLO on Lieutenant Connors! As I told Kathryn and the girls, yesterday: If any danger comes to mutants from the U. ? I don't care WHAT rock they hide under! I don't care WHO they are, WHAT their pay-grade is, or HOW well-connected they are! The Navy doesn't need them, the military doesn't need them, and AMERICA doesn't need them!"

"Good call, Leon," Gibbs smiled and cocked his head, "and, better judgement!" He then spoke to Kathryn, "Get this test you have to take over with!"

"Yes, Jethro!" Kate smiled and hugged her cousin before heading to the Forsensics Lab.

"Test?" Dani Moonstars asked Kate as she was leaving. "What test?"

"To prove to the Navy and F.B.I. I can pull off what I claimed I did, Mirage!" Kathryn answered. Soon, Kathryn Pryde was down in Forensics' with Abby,Sharon, the Coocoos, and Eric Beale and Nell Jones from the Los Angeles MCRT:

"Are you SURE about doing this, Kathryn?" Abby asked."I mean, what happens when you pass the test? Like, what if they want to keep you in Washington, permenantly?"

"You seem pretty confident she'll pass our test, Ms, Schiutto!" Eric answered.

"Oh, Kat'll pass it!" Abby smirked.

"We're made it pretty tough, Ms. Schiutto!", Nell said. "And? We haven't even told Ms. Pryde what she has to do!"

"But, you told me!" Abby said. "And? Knowing what she has to do? I know Kat can do it!"

"Now, Abby..?" Kathryn started to admonish the tech-rat.

"Would you.. care to make a wager on that?" Nell goaded Abby.

And Kathryn's face went into her palms!

'Now, you've done it, kids!'

"Ooh!" Abby chuckled. "I LOVE taking sucker-bets! Let's say- fifty from the both of you?"

"DONE!" Eric shouted. "Now, Ms. Pryde, all you have to do is remotely get into my computer and extract information we have on you, Wolfsbane, Catseye, Majik, and Jubilee, without us being able to trace you! The same as what happened to the original F.B.I. files."

"Alright." Kathryn said.

"Take all the time you need!" Nell said, "We'll send you lunch! Your laptop is in the Director's Office."

"She'll only need two hours." Sharon chuckled.

"TWO HOURS ?!" Eric and Nell yelped.

"And only if she has to make any programs from scratch." Abby continued to smirk.

Kathryn began slowly breathing in and out:

"No pressure.. under mo pressure.. under no pressure.. thanks a lot, guys..."

"You're welcomed, Little Gibbs!" Abbie and Sharon sang out.

"Abby?" Kathryn said, "Remember to keep anything important off-line for the next couple of hours!"

"Will do, Little Gibbs!" Abby replied.

And Kathryn left the lab, heading the nost-direct way to the Director's office!

When she entered Vance's office, Kathryn noticed Lron was gone, to be replaced with Dr. Getz!

"I guess Leon's with Jethro and Hettie reviewing the flash-drive?" Kathryn asked Nate.

"Yes, he is!" The psychiatrist replied. "He and Hettie told me to get up here and monitor your test."

"Okay!" Kathryn said, sliding behind the desk set up for her. "Best get started , then, a couple of friends set up a dead-line for me."

"A dead-line?" Getz asked.

"Yeah. They made a wager with our Forensics-Expert!" Kat answered the Psychiatrist.

Getz just chuckled. It sounded like something Eric and Nell might fall for.

"Ah! I see I've been given a couple of spare flash-drives?" Kathryn observed.

"Hettie's orders!" Nate answered.

"The little goblin thinks of everything." Kathryn mumbled under a grin.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Just something between Hettie and I!" Kate said. "Now! Let's get to work!"

After a 15-minute diagnostic of her system and a scan of any similar systems in the building, Kathryn plugged in one flash-drive and started to work. Meanwhile, she also started talking to Dr. Getz, again:

"I halfway-expected Ms. Lange to bring a psychiatrist along to anylize me! Never thought you'd be a field-agent, though!"

"Thank you for noticing!" Nate grinned. "You've handled yourself well, so far, Ms. Pryde!"

"Well? It IS the X-Men I'm dealing with!"

"That's the thing that most impresses me!" Nate answered. "You're still alive, and so are they!"

"A combination of prayer and not seeing everyone 24-7, Dr. Getz!"

"Problems?" Nate asked.

"A few!" Kathryn answered. "You know about Bobby?"

"Hettie explained her run-ins with his father on the plane to Washington this morning!" Nate said.

"Unfortunately?" Kathryn said. "Bobby's too much like his father."

"So Hettie noticed." Nate said apologetically. "Have you met Mr. DeCosta?"

"Each X-Man has had at least one run-in with Emmanuel DeCosta, Dr. Getz!" Kathryn sighed. "And? Once is enough! He seems to think he's Emeror of South America! Brazil's not big-enough for him."

"And the other X-Men?" Nate asked.

"Are the reason I'm here, Dr. Getz!" Kathryn dead-panned.

Thirty minutes after the diagnostic, Kate had switched projects. "Built the bug? Now to build the anti-bug!"

"Anti-bug?" Getz said, intruiged. "Why build an anti-virus?"

"To repair anything I have to distroy!" Kate replied. "The diagnostic I ran showed two identical set-ups to my computer, here! Down to the firewalls. And - They don't seem to be store-baught! So? My guess is they will try to trap me in a decoy set-up! Sorry, kids! This Kat may be a mouse, but? This mouse ain't blind!" Kat then replaced one drive with another. "Okay! Now, to put the anti-bug one on this stick. Done! And replace it with the first drive, label 'b' for bug! Now to arm this stck! trip-wire 1, to seek and erase? And, trip-wire 2, to shut a system DOWN!"

"Ransomeware?" Nate asked. "We were told not to burn-up these computers, too much! They have to go back to L.A. with us!"

"Don't worry!" Kate smiled. "That's why I wrote the anti-bug program! I used to have a partner, Doug Ramsay! We were, for a time, the X-Men's answer to every hacker who came after us, Publice-Secture or Private! What I didn't know about computers and software before we met? I learned from Doug! Okay! The package is locked! Now? To run another scan of my targets. Which one has the prize? And which one is the dud?"

Fifteen minutes later, a wicked smile developed on Kat's face:

"Ah-ha! Getting the prize, now, as well as the schematics to repair the computers once this trap is sprung by the boobie operating it! Come on, Dr. Getz! I want to enjoy my luch!" Kathryn then pocketed thr retrieved flash-drive. "And make sure Abby is paid her sucker-bet!"

In five minutes, Kathryn and Dr. Getz were down in Abby's lab:

"Okay!" Kate anounced. "I'm finished."

"Finished?" Eric asked. "How can you be finished? How can you even be started?"

Abby wore a ridiculous smile.

"The hardest thing was building a modified-worm to do two distinct maneuvers, silently" Kathryn replied.

"Silently?" Eric asked. "Noting's silent on this!" Eric turned on the monitor to view the information on the five X-Men, only to be told the files weren't there.

"What the HELL?" Eric did a scan of the lap-top. After a 15-minute swarch, he yelped:

"The package is GONE!"

Nell typed in a few commands. "Don't worry, partner! Help is on the way."

Kate bit into an apple:

"I wouldn't do that, Ms. Jones."

Nell was able to view Eric's laptop-menu for all of 15 seconds, when a picture of Kathryn's smiling face appeared on her screen:

[Meow!]

Then both Nell's lap-top, and Eric's, had big YIELD signs showing up on the monitors!

"What the..?!" Both agents started to exclaim.

"My version of ransomeware!" Kathryn said with a mouth half-full of apple. She took a couple of swallows of fruit. "I've had to gaurd the X-Men from cyber-attacks for so long.. update security and counter-  
measures.." She took another bite of apple. "That, if I had a dream about getting called into the computer -lab, I could probably build two of those in my sleep!"

"And? I'd bet they would work!" Abby giggled.

"Having fun with this, Abby?" Kathryn asked.

"Yep," The Forensic-Scientist replied.

"You'll have more fun once Chip and Dale hand over their money to you, !" Callen answered from the doorway.

"Callen?" Eric jumped, "How did you..?"

"Know about the bet you made with ?" Callen smiled. "A little Coocoo told me!"

"Her sisters are right.." Ksthryn giggled. "Celeste IS a tattle-tell! Heehee!"

"Only when she thinks it matters!" Hannah smiled. "Eric? Nell? What did we warn you about making wagers?'

"Never bet against us?" Beale answered.

"That's right!" Sam replied. "Now, pay up! We don't want the East Coast thinking the West Coast doesn't know how to make good on what they say."

"Wise words, Mr. Hannah!" Hettie said, walking into the room, followed closely by Vance, Gibbs, and Fornell. Hettie then walked over to the computers. After a quick imspection, she turmed to Eric:

"I take it, Mr. Beale, that the computers are frozen?" Hettie enquired.

Gibbs smiled vaguely.

"Actually, Hetttie, we've been hacked."

"'Hacked', Mr. Beale?" Hettie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs chuckled.

"And .. we were .. shut down, Hettie." Nell hesitantly admitted.

"Baa.. .aah!" Gibbs said in a low tone.

"Beaureau's gonna love hearing about this." Fornell sighed.

"In under 15 minutes." Dr. Getz said.

"Fifteen minutes?" Callen asked. "That's it! I officially impressed!"

"Well.." Kate stuttered a bit, embarassed "I.. I... I did have t. to.. ah.. another 15 mins to.. discover.. where the girls and I were.. and another 15 to.. build the bug."

"You built A VIRUS, FROM scratch, IN 15 MINUTES?" Tim McGee asked. "That's IMPESSIVE!"

"I'll say.." Tony DiNozzo agreed. "Din't you say it usually takes a half-hour to built a virus?"

"I said the BEST hackers usually take half-an-hour, Tony!" Tim grinned. "Most hackers take AT LEAST an hour to built even a SIMPLE one!"

"Well, this one wasn't simple!" Nell moped. "It ate into Eric's computer and stole the informatiom we used as bait. Then? It PADLOCKED my computer, and Eric's!"

"A Miner AND Ransomeware? In one program?!" Tim's eyes bugged out. "Forget IMPREESSED! I'm now AMAZED!"

"Two programs in one?" Vance asked Kathryn. "Tim and Abby will want to know how! I want to know why1"

"When I ran the first diagnostic, Director Vance?", Kathryn explained, "I saw two almost-identical programs running down here! 'Almost'. When the directories were scanned, I saw oNe system had the files I was supposed to get! And, In the other? I recognized a tracking-module that could also be used to trap me! And, well? I got mad. Hell! I got pissed! I may be a mouse, but, I'll be DAMNED if I'm BLIND! So? I built something onto the miner to blind them!"

"In their defence, Kathryn?" Hetie said, "Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones were just following orders!"

"I DON'T CARE, MS. LANGE!" Kathryn practically screamed, then breathed out a slow, deadly hiss:

"I am - still - pissed!"

"Definitely a Gibbs!" Jethro chuckled. "Tim? Tony? You and Bishop are back! That means you've collected the evidence?"

"Ah, yeah, boss!" Tim said. "We went into Lt. Redmon's quarters, and searched the primisces! After retrieving correspondence, we went through his laptop!"

"Suprisingly, boss, Redmon had no password to get into his conputer!" DiNozzo said. "So? McGee jut downloaded his files to a jump-drive! If any machines are free?"

"As soon as I get the Okay to run 'em, Tony!" Abby chimed out. "Kathryn warned me it might be best if my babies went into temporary shut-down."

:How 'temporary', Kathryn?" Tomy called out to Shadowcat.

"Just need to hook up my computer to Mr. Beale's and Ms. Jones'!" Kathryn replied. "Since the anti-virus I built, I built here? This machine's already immunized! Just need to repair the other two systems and then instal my antivirus." She then hooked up two co-axile cables, "The wi-fi routers removed from your machines?" Eric and Nell answered in the affirmative. "Okay! That's good! So is mine. You can start the kids back up, Abby!"

Katryn then rebooted her laptop. "On? Good. Okay! Let's compare schematics, shall we, Ms. Jones?"

"Okay!" Nell breathed out slowly. "And, pleas, call me 'Nell'? 'Ms. Jones' sounds too much like Hettie when.."

"You've been called to the Principal's Office?" Kathryn lightly giggled.

And Callen and Hannah snickered.

"Who hasn't been called to the 'Principal's Office'?" Callen assked in a low voice.

Catseye laughed.

"Been there, done that! Many times. Just be grateful your Principal isn't a telepath! Especially whem you have something you need to say - but, have been told you shouldn't say."

Nell looked nervously towards Hettie:

"I don't know about that.. sometimes."

"Yeah! I've wondered that, myself!" Sam Hannah muttered.

And, Catseye started laughing, harder!

Kathryn emitted another giggle. "Yep. Hettie and I talked a bit about that! Classified intel. Both ways. But? I know something that might help."

"Oh?" Beale asked. "What would that be?"

"occulumancy." Kathryn and Jethro said at the same time!

Vance, McGee, Bishop, and every one of the L.A. team within hearing-range turned their faces toward Kathryn and Jethro!

"Occulumancy?"

"What's Occulumancy'?"

Hettie turned slowly toward Gibbs:

"How does a Marine gunnery-saergeant know about Occulumancy?"

"Lomg story, Ms. Lange." Gibbs answered. "About another cousin."

"okay..", Kathryn said a couple of minutes later. "Ms. Jones? You machine chacked ou! I de-bugged and repaired it! I had a feeling I'd have to eat through two or three firewalls and a partition or two. Now? To disinfect Mr. Beale's Beast!"

Kathryn switched out co-axiles:

"Okay! Let's ride the dinosaur, again! Back to the C-Commands! Where's the schematic?"

"Before you repair all your handiwork, Ms. Pryde?" Director Vance said, "Fornell and I would like to see the damage done to Mr. Beale's system!"

"Sure thing, Director Vance!" Kathryn answered. "I have the two schematics side-by-side, here!"

Fornell gave a low whistle. "This is what happened to the F.B.I.'s old system?"

"It is overkill, Unle Tobias!" Ksthryn said. "And? No. This isn't what happened to the F.B.I,'s system! For one thing, I didn't have to go through so many fire-walls! Did my hack actually cause the F.B.I. to revamp their defences THAT much?"

"That is IMPRESSIVE, Ms. Pryde!" Vance said. "That is not a 'black eye'!"

"Nah!" Gibbs smiled as he studied the schematics. "That's a gut-punch!"

"You understand that, boss?" McGee asked, looking at the damage.

"A schematic is just a blueprint, McGee!" Gibbs replied. "I may not know what everything does, but I can see where it goes. Half the system is labled 'OFF' or 'MISSING'!"

"Once you get the ransome paid off," Fornell asked Kathryn, "can you show me what your miner did?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn smiled.

Soon, Tobias Fornell was witnessing the miner's damage:

"Well, I'll be damned!" Fornell smiled. "The rest of the data-field looks prestine! You'd never know it was hacked if you didn't know what was on here, before! Even the boys at the Bureau are having a problem making things look this clean 100% of the time!"

"What are you talking about, Tobia!" Abby exclaimed. "They don't make things look that clean 50% of the time!"

"Kathryn?", Fornell announced, "if the X-Men are ever stupid enough to cut you loose? I can think of at least THREE agencies that would be more than happy to offer you a home!"

"Thank you, Uncle Tobias1" Kathryn gavve a wry smile. "Actually? The way things are going with the X-Men? I may just be a free-agent, shortly! Unless the X-Men realize why I've done what I've done, they won't ever trust me, again. Hell! They probably wouldn't trust me ever if they TRIED to understand me! But? I can't go anywhere unless my girls come with me! I'd worry too much about them."

"About the X-Men, Ms. Pryde?" Director Vance said, "We need to talk to you, urgently."

"Am I in that much trouble?" Kathryn asked. "With the stolen-files?"

"You're not in trouble, Kate!" Jethro responded. "The X-Men might be, though! Specifically, Professor Charles Xavier and the first-class of X-Men!"

"Was ist das about Sie X-Men?" Kurt said from the doorway. "Was did we do?"

"You, personally, Kurt?" Gibbs answered. "You've done nothing. Neither has Logan, that would be consideed treasonous to The United States or to Canada! Xavier, Gray, and Summers, however, are different stories!"

"'Different stories'?" Henrietta Lange huffed. "They're not even in the same BOOK!"

"Who's not in the same book?" Logan asked, appearing at the door.

"The Proffesor and his pet-students, Wolverine!" DiNozzo answered.

"Coulda told ya that, Tony!" Logan said with a feral grin. "We X-Men all have our problems, but? Those three are special kinds o' screwball! Oh! Reason I came down is to tell ya ya have a visitor, sounds, smells, and holds herself 'Israeli', possibly Mossad. Says her name is..."

"Ziva David?" Tony was the first one to react.

"Yeah, that's her name!" Logan said, "Said she worked with you!"

"Mossad-liaison to NCIS," Vance explained. "Her father was head of Mossad."

"Eli David?" Logan asked. "Heard of him! All the bad-asses had a bounty on his head! An' anyone associated with him!"

"Think they knew about you, Leon?" Jethro asked rhetorically.

"As much as they know about you, Jethro!" Vance grinned. "Maybe more?"

"Think we should go and see what brought Ziva back here?" Tony asked.

"We're heading that way, DiNozzo!", Gibbs responded.

Soon, everyone was from downstairs - minus Duckie, Palmer, and Abby - was gathered in the second-floor Conference-Toom:

"Okay!" Vance said, "Becore we find out anything about our spy, downstairs, and our assassin-in-the-wind, we'd like to know a couple of things about the X-Men, lately! And, Kathryn? We hope you - at least - can help us fill-in the holes!"

"I'll try, Director Vance!" Shadowcat answered.

"Good!" Gibbs saidm turning to his cousin. "Kathryn? When we were at the crime-scene in Atascotia, You mention another X-Man and her sisters? The Wyngardes?"

"Only one of them is named Wyngarde," Kathryn explained, "but, yes, they are sisters! Or? Half-sisters! They're.."

"Trrouble!" Logan and Kurt interupted.

"Now, Logan! Kurt!" Rahne pleaded. "Megan's nae as bad as her sisters!"

"Nobody's as bad as Jason and Wyngarde, Rahne!" Kathryn smirked.

"So? The are related to Jason Wyngarde? The Mastermind?" Gibbs asked.

"His bastard-daughters, Jethro!" Kathryn said almost-apolozetically. "And, as far as Martinique Jason and Lady Mastermind go? They put the 'bastard' in bastard!"

"Well? That answers the suspision that Bureau has about who they are!" Fornell said. "Why Xavier ever agreed to let even ONE of those girls in the X-Men is beyong me! At least, Magneto went to trial in front of the World-Court for his past crimes! I don't know if any other members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants did! How did Xavier agree to that?"

"Simply put, Uncle Tobias?" Kathryn said. "Xavier wasn't the one Mastermind went to! He went to Jean Grey to as her forgiveness for playing sll thod mind-games on her after her learned he was dying of the legacy-virus. And, asked her to watch over his daughters! Or? At least, to watch over then youngest one, Megan Gwynn. Unfortunaterly, you take Megan? You get the other two."

"So? Wyngardes's dead" Fornell mused. "Explains how he dropped off the radar."

"Are they trouble, Kathryn?" Hettie asked. "Mastermind's daughters?"

"Mainly to themselves, Ms. Lange!" Kathryn stifled a giggle. "The older-two are always fighting over who's the rightful heir to the legacy of The Mastermind! Unfortunately, too many innocents get caught in their mind-games against each other, which have proven to be fatal on occasion!"

"Unlike us?" Celeste sang out.

"Celeste?" Kathryn answered. "Contrary to public opinion, you Coocoos are not as dangerous as you can be to those who aren't on your hit-lists! And? Not as bad BY HALF as you once were to the X-Nem! In fact, you three are most dangerous to yourselves! Especially? When there were five of you, with each one scheming to gain control of the other four! In fact, you three STILL seem to tempt fate when you try to .. as Irma says .. 'become your own person.'"

"Start making bad decisions?" Jethro asked in observation.

"Try potentionally-fatal ones!" Kathryn corrected her cousin.

"Ouch." Leon said. "You stated they were once dangerous to the X-Men, Ms. Pryde?"

"We were grown and developed to be anti-mutant weapons," Celeste responded, "especially against the X-Men!"

"Developed?" Hettie asked. "By who?"

"Genosha." Celrstr answered.

"Genosha?" Hettie responded. "The mutant-haven?"

"If Genosha is a haven, Ms. Lange?" Celeste said, "So was Theresienstadt!"

"Noted." Hettie answered.

"Anyway!" Logan said, "The reason I came down here was a young lady came into the office looking for you! I figured I'd leave her with Mrs. Bishop. The way she talks, smells, and carries herself screams 'Israeli'. Probably Mossad. Said her name is..."

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Yep!" Logan answered. "Said she worked with you?"

"Yes, she did, Logan!" Gibbs answered. "Was our liaison with Mossad for a while! Even became a U.S. Citizen! Went back to Israel to avenge her father's assassination!"

"I wonder what brough t her back, Stateside?" Tim pondered.

"Why don't we ask her?!" Kate shouted happily, giggling out of the Conference-Room:

"HEY! DAVID!"

"She know Ziva, Jethro?" Director Vance asked.

"Met the last time the X-Men were in town!" Gibbs answered. "Before you came to Head NCIS-Mid-Atlantic, Leon!"

"How have you been, Ziva bat-Eli?" Kathryn bowed respectfully. "Jethro wrote me about you're going back to Israel. I missed you! Is your business there finished?"

:Unfortunately, Kathryn bat-Tommai? No!" Ziva sighed. "I still have much to do before I can even THINK of home!"

"Eli's assassin still alive?" Jethro asked.

"No, Gibbs!" Ziva chuckled darkly brhind a tiny smile. "Many are looking for him, but few shall find him! He considered himself a modern-day Maccabbee, and I left him under a rock in the Ogedan! The jackels will even have a problem finding his remains!"

"He's gone, but not forgotten, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately so, Tony!" Ziva answred. "He was in the process of.. building a network. He already had cells in Tunisia, Libya, Sudan, Eritrea, Somalia, Kenya, Yemen Oman, Qatar, Iraq, and Syria, and had feelers in Turkey, India, Afghanistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmanistan, Spain, and France! I'm busy, now, dismantling that network - how does that song go? 'One piece at time'? It is rumoured he has even visited Chechnya."

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Savid?" Director Vance asked.

"Think you, Director, but no!" Ziva smiled."I would prefer to keep the U.S. .. out of this. I am trying to keep Israel out of this as much as possible."

"This is a totally Black-Op, then?" Gibbs asked.

"It is." Ziva said matter-of-factly.

"Then what brings you Stateside, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Something that I observed back in Israel, Tony, my last trip there!" Ziva said. "Yesterday, I was visiting Yad Vashem, our merolial to the Holocaust, when I saw Magneto! Now? Neither the Knesset, nor Mossad, have a warrent out for him! And, as a Jew, Magneto is free to come and go as he pleases! However? Tel Aviv takes an interest any time The Master of Magnetism appears! So? When he received a phoncall and seemed to cut his visit short? I decided to follow him!"

"What did you find out, David?" Gibbs asked. "Besides, Magneto being in the States?"

"Well. Gibbs?" Ziva answered. "When we arrived at the airport at Tel Aviv, I took note that he bought a ticket for Washington! So? After I, too, bought a ticket to Washington, I introduced myself and struck-up a conversation with him! Anyway, Mr. Eisenstadt told me that a friend of his had gone to Washington," she then looked to Kathryn, "and might be in trouble! Kathryn? It is you Max is worried about, isn't it? I can, honestly, think of no one else, among Max's friends, who would WILLINGLY come to Washinton! What has happened?"

"You think Magneto's coming here, Kat?" Sharon asked.

"He is." Kathryn stated. "Dammit, Max! Who told you I was here?" She them stepped and turned to face Gibbs and Ziva:

"Max Eisenstadt is my friend! And? I have no doubt, that he would come here, if he though I was in serious trouble! But? If he's coming here, someone would have had to tell him I was here! And? If they told him then they probably told him why I'm here!"

"So, you think he's after the X-Men?" Eleanore Bishop asked.

"That's my best guess, Mrs. Bishop!" Kathryn said. "And? Since no one but the Professor knew about the FBI-files.."

"It's not that trouble he's coming down to check on." Logan said.

"What is this trouble, Kathryn?" Ziva asked. "And, who started it?"

"Things have been getting a bit too - personal - in the past year, Ziva!" Shadowcat told the woman she considered a big-sister. "Too.. intimate.. if you can imagine it! And? Not enough intimacy from others."

Ziva let out a low growl. "Let me guess! The African, the Siberian, and the Redhead!"

"Good guesses, Ziva." Gibbs spoke.

"The Siberian is an idiot!" Ziva spat out.

"No argument, here, Ziva!" Tony and Tim sighed.

"Mrs. Gray loves playing her mind-games too much." Ziva groused.

"It's 'Summers', now!" Eleanore said. "But? From what I've read and seen of her, ming-games are a definite M.O.!"

"And, the way I saw Ms. Monroe look at me? And others?" Ziva spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper, "I would have gladly torn out that African Leopardess' windpipe out!"

"Would have saved everyone alot of grief if you had, David!" Gibbs said.

"Herr Eisenstadt would definitely have reason to come after us!" Nightcrawler said.

"Well?" Gibbs growled. "He's gonna have get in-line right behind me!" Gibbs then barked out. "Before that happens, though - BISHOP! What did you find in Lieutenant Connor's quarters?."

"Not much in the way of evidence, Gibbs!" Bishop replied. "I found some whittled remains in a trashcan in the Lieutenant's quarters. And, a notepad. The top piece of paper had been written on, but torn off! Hopefuly? Abbie can find out what was written-down. Also, downloaded all the files off of the Lieutenant's Laptop as instructed by Agent Vance!"

"BIG GIBBS! LITTLE GIBBS!" Abby rushed out of the elevator to the Conference Area. "We got problems! I just transcribed Connors' files and emails! There's more the two members of the 'Human League' stationed in and around Washington! There's about three SEAL-Teams worth of the Bastards stationed in the Navy Yard, itself! Probably why they didn't even put extra-security on these computers or - at least - encrypt their e-mail!"

"Probably thought their numbers would protect them!" Gibbs sighed.

"That's not the worst news, Gibbs!" Abby said. "As of 0500, today? According to E-mail chatter? Litle Gibbs, Rahne, Illyanna, Jubilee, and Sharon were known to be here in the Yard! And had a bounty on every one of their heads!"

"Wadda we do, Commander?" Lockheed asked Shadowcat from his perch on top of her head.

"I'll tell you what we'l do!" Kathryn replied, then let out three birdcalls:

"Whip-poor-will! Whip-poor-will! Whip-poor-will!"

The offices of the NCIS-MCRT, which seemed to have become a collction of hives of activity, quieted down as every mutant in the building seemed to focus-in on Kathryn!

"We have PROBLEM, people!" Shadowcat announced. "Our original problem has grown and multiplied! MCRT and I have just learned that AT LEAST fifteen members of the 'Human League' have somehow embedded themselves in the Naval Yard, and that they've known the girls and I were here since this morning! And? There has been a bounty on my head, and each of the girls, also since this morning! I am also sure that the group formed to take us home, this morning, has just raised the bounty and number of targets, plus the number of idiots gunning for us!"

"Hold on, Shadowcat!" Sunspot just to toward the stairs. "How DARE you say that...!"

"Shut it, Bobby!" Kathryn said without changing her stance. "One more WORD out of you, and my advice to Agent Vance will be an overnight stay in solitary! If you hadn't come down to 'rescue' us? The girls and I wouldn't have left the Yard! True, the League has agents, here, but I highly doubt they would have been stupid enough to launch a pre-emptive strike, here! A 'mutant-invasion' of Washington, however? That just gives the League the excuse they need to storm this place! And, that's just the start of our problems."

"What's the other problem, Katchen?" Kurt asked.

"Magneto's in town, Kurt!" Kathryn responded. "Or? At least he was, according to Agent David! She informed us he flew into Washington on the same Al-El flight she did, after receiving a phone-call in Israel! At least, he WAS in Washington! Not sure where he is, now? But? Since he's not here, I have a pretty good ideaa as to where he's gone. And? I'am sure he'll be back here. Jethro? Do you mind if I high-jack Tim?"

"Go right ahead, Kat!" Gibbs grinned.

"Tim?" Kathryn said. "I need a visual-record of what Magneto's been doing since he landed as Ronald Reagan!"

"Got it, Boss-Lady!", McGee said. "Been looking for it ever since Ziva mentioned Magneto was in the country! Transferring to main-screen!"

"'Boss-Lady'?" Shadowcat looked at McGee. "You've been talking to Jubilee, haven't you?"

"She's just worried about you, Kat! We all are." McGee answered. "'Boss-lady' DOES fit, though! You and Gibbs are alot slike! And? No offence to Logan intended, but? You're the smartest and calmest X-Man, here!"

"No offence taken, McGee!" Wolverine grinned. "You're right! Been takin' my cues from Kate ever since I got here1 Hm.. Magneto's walking into a bus-station?"

"That was after he seemed to check something." McGee said

"I - can't tell from the camera," Kurt said, "However, if das ist the correct camera, das ist the direction to der Naval Yard he ist pointing to?"

"It is!" Gibbs said.

"That was probably a mini-Cerebro-unit he was using to scan with, Jethro!" Kathryn replied. "He knows we're here, then, and - probably - alreadt knows about the mutant-nullificatin-field I set up around here! Probably thinks the girls and I will be fine for the time being."

"Hmm.. looks like he got on a bus at.. 2:14pm?" McGee said.

"What bus was that, McGee?" Tony asked, a bit worriedly.

"The northbound the New York City." McGee said.

"Dammit," Shadowcat groaned, cradly Lockheed in her arms. "This day keeps getting better and better. I'm going to need a strong drink when the evening comes."

"Let me guess!" Callen said. "Magneto's going to have a talk with Professor Charles Xavier?"

"A freindly chat, hopefully?" Sam Hannah asked.

"Not the way the Cat's reacting." Deeks and Bly deadpanned in low voices.

"Talk? Yes." Kathryn saighed. "Friendly? When Hell freezes over!"

"What I want to know is who the HELL called Magneto to make him react this way?" Hettie asked.

"I got a sneaking-suspicion as to who, Hettie." Kate said, then called out:

"CELESTE! MINDEE! PHEOBE! Did Emma tell you anything about any calls being made outside the country between when the girls and I left and when DeCosta lead the 'Rescue Party' down here?"

"One call was made, Kathryn," Phoebe answered. "from the Institute."

"Emma find out who sent it?" Kathryn asked.

"Of course." The Coocoos responded in unison.

"Let me guess." Kathryn deadpanned, sliding down the wall to the floor, and out of sight to almost everyone.  
"First name, 'Raven'? Second name, 'Darkholme'?"

"Good guess!" The Coocoos unisoned.

"Dammit!" Kathryn whispered, as she arose rabbing her tempels. "Jethro? This shit's giving me a headache! I'm going down to Autopsy and lie down. Sam? Paige? Josh? Jimmy? You are going to have to go with Kurt and Logan back to the Institute. Hopefully? Youu'll get there before Magneto does? Try to calm him down?" She then called out. "Rahbe! Sharon! Jubilee! Illyanna! Give me 30 minutes to rest, then check-out a sidearm and meet me at the pistol-rsnge! Ms. Lange wants to see your skills at the firing-range! DeCosta! Xi'an Coyh! Moonstar!  
I am sure that Jethro and Ms. Lange will want to speak to you three. Seperately!"

Vance then got off his cell-phone:

"Hettie? I just received a call from Owen Granger! He said he's in D.C. at the urgent-requst of a friend that he should be meeting here at the Navy Yard today or tomorrow! He asked that one of your team pick him up at the airport, now!"

"Mr. Deeks? Ms. Blye! Pick up Director Granger at Reagan!" Hettie said. "Unless? You wish to help me deal with Mr. DeCosta, Ms. Moonstar, and Ms. Xi'an Coyh?"

"Nah!" Marty and Kenzie replied. "We're feeling a bit mean. We'll leave them to You, G., and Sam! And, Agent Gibbs, of course!"

"Oh, of course!" Hettie responded.

"Come on, Kenz!" Deeks almost sang out. "Let's go pick up Granger!"

"Hello, Uncle Donald!" Kathryn entered the Autopsy Room. "If you're not awfully busy, may I borrow a back-table? Headache's killing me. God! I haven't had a pounder like this since I learned I was a mutant!"

"Of course, my dear girl!" Dr. Mallard said. "Mr. Palmer and I just put our spy away, so take whichever table you like!"

"If I'm asleep in 30 minutes, wake me up, okay?" Kathtyn asked. "Hettie wants the girls and I on the firing-range."

"Will do, !" Jimmy Palmer said. "Is Lockheed around here, anywhere?"

"In the corner, Boy-o!" Came a gruff voice. "Seein' Kate isn't disturbed by certain prople!"

"Yes.. I seem to hear that Mr. DeCosta and Ms. Xi'an Coyh made memorable impressions!" Duckie said, "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately, for them?" Kathryn sighed from her chosen table. "Sunspot and Karma were just being themslves!  
And? Mirage got caught up in their mess! Not only has Danni CLSAIMED the title of 'War-cheif' of her class.. she's taken the mantle of the Dog-Soldiers!"

"Would you like some tea, to relax you, Kathryn?" Duckie asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Donald!" Kathryn answered. "And, maybe another, when I wake up? Might keep me from wanting to strangle Bobby?"

Soon, Deeks and Kenzie were waiting for Owen Granger at the Entrance doors of Ronald Raegan Airport.

"Wonder what caused Granger to come out here?" Deeks asked.

"Not sure!" Kenzie answered. "All that Hettie said was that a friend call him with urgent business, here!"

"I know, Kenz!" Deeks replied. "But.. D.C? Come ON! Like, the old man hates this place as much as Hettie does! He probably tried to shower Washington off of him as soon as gets back home!"

"I know I would." Kenzie commented.

"I try to!" Deeks agreed. "You think Granger's here because the Shadowcat is here?"

"Maybe?" Kenzie replied. "We can always ask him!"

She pointed to Granger, who was ending a phone-call as he exited the building.

"Deeks! Blye!" Granger acknowledged. "Hettie choose to send you two?"

"Yeah!" Deeks said. "She highjacked G. and Sam to help her talk to DeCosta!"

"She's expecting trouble?" Granger smirked, trying not to chuckle.

"DeCosta brought it on, himself, sir!" Blye answered. "He got into an altercation with Kathryn Pryde!"

Upon hearing this, the old man frowned. "My friend's not going to like hearing about that!"

"When will you be meeting with your friend, sir? If I may ask?" Deks said.

"You may, Deeks! Since Henrietta told me you and Ms. Blye seemed to have made friends with Pryde, who is also a friend of my friend, and, the main reason he's concerned about Washington at the moment! The meeting's been put-off until tomorrow, about noon! My friend had to make a detoure to New York."

The car, already slowed by afternoon traffic, came to a sudden, complet stop!

Marty Deeks then flipped a switch, killing any listening-devices in the car.

"Thank you, Martin!" Granger said.

"You're welcomed.. sir." Deeks answered. "Your.. friend? Is the Master of Magnetism?"

"Since before I joined The Agency, Mr. Deeks!" Granger replied. "Back when I stationed in the Mediterranian! Back then, no one had heard of 'Megneto', very few outside the universities knew what mutants were! And 'Magnus' Eisenstadt was just a refugee without a family! We met in Nikosia! I was on leave and he was a drifter! He told me - later - that he'd lost his family. Twice. His parents and sisters were killed in Auschwitz, and his daughter died in a housefire in the Soviet Union, and his wife left his shortly sfter the child died. After that? He felt totally lost! 'This world is not for me!' He'd say. 'And, never will be.' He did not trust the West, that gave birth to Fascism and nurtured it, or the East, that gave rise to Communism! That 'Each feared and hated the individual who too different from everybody else'!" Owen then took a breath, lost in memories:

"He's right. Hetold me that, once, he saw America as a ray of hope, until he saw us acting in ways that reminded him too much of Germany! But? He said, as long as there was someone who saw the dangers at either end for what they were, he would always try to help us!"

"Magneto see Charles Xavier as that person, Agent Granger?" Kenzie asked.

"Once!" Granger said. "Now, he sees him as another Nevill Chamberlain! Those are his words."

"Strong words." Deeks noted. "And.. he's a friend of Kathryn's because..?"

"She made him see that, in fighting his enemies? He was coming just like them! And? All she had to do was lay in his arms. He explained that to me when he called earlier today, about an hour after you and Hettie left home."

"Why did Magneto come here, and then leave?" Kenzie asked.

"Magnus just explained that on the phone to me! Seems as soon as he left the Airport, he felt a strenge electrical field around the Navy Yard! And, when he tried to probe it, his powers weakened a bit! He figured Kathryn must have set up some security around the Yard the way she helped set up security at the school!"

It was Deek's time to chuckle. "Well? If anyone could do that, in the amount of time they didn't have, it would be the Kat!"

And Kenzie giggled at the recent-memory.

"Let me guess!" Granger grinned. "She trapped the Meerkats!"

"Locked Eric and Nell out of their OWN compuuters!" Kenzie laughed. "In all of 30 minutes!"

"Thirty MINUTES?" Granger exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Actually.. Nate said it took here about fifteen minutes!" Deeks countered. "Once she got the bug-from-hell built."

"I am going to have to meet this girl!" Granger grinned. "Why did she add security to the Navy Yard?"

"Some of her school-mates weren't that thrilled abou her coming doen to Washington." Deeks sighed as he pulled the car into the Navy Yard.

"Anyone know why came to the Navy Yard in the first place?" Granger asked.

"From what we've heard from some of the eye-witnesses," Kenzie spoke. "It sounds like personal-problems between the students. Very personal."

"How personal?" Granger asked.

"The kind of 'Personal' that gets people labeled 'Predators'." Deeks answered. "Or? Starts divorce-  
procedings."

"Ouch." Granger reacted. "Max is gonna wanna kill someone. How long has this shit been going on?"

"For a very long time, Granger! Some of the students say this has been going one for six months?" Kenzie answered. "Some say a year!"

"I'd be surprised if Max doesn't kill the whole school! No wonder he's headed to New York!" Granger groused. "He's gone to try to talk to 'Chamberlaine'!"

Soon the three West-Coast Operatives were in the Bullpen:

"Hey, Gramger!" Sam called. "Hettie told G. and I to let you know she was at the shooting range with Kathryn and her brood!"

"Hettie said you might be interested in seeing how they handle themselves!" Calen added.

"You bet I would!" Granger said.

"By the way!" Deeks smirked. "How did Roberto handle his questioning under Hettie?"

"Oh! Hettie didn't question him!" Sam tried not to smile.

"Yeah.." Callen grinned. "Something about not wanting to 'kill the bastard'?"

"Let me guess.." Grsanger chuckled. "'Prince Roberto de Costa'?"

"Good guess!" Csllen grinned.

"So? Who wound up interviwing de Costa?" Kenzie asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Sam replied.

"De Costa probably would have prefered taking his chances with Hettie?" Kenzie tried not to laugh. "And who did Hettie question?"

"Xi'an Coyh Manh!" Sam and G. said almost together.

"Karma?" Deeks and Blye responded together.

"And Abby turned off the Inhibitor Field!" Sam said. "As for Kathryn and Gibbs' instructions!"

"Was Hettie..?" Deeks begin.

"Wearing her Inhibitor Coller?" Blye finished the question.

"No." Sam grinned.

"How did she manage to keep Xi'an Coyh from controlling her with her mind-powers?" Deeks and Blye asked.

"Occulumancy, probably." Granger said.

"'Occulumancy'?" Sam asked. "What's that? It's the second time today I've head that word! The first time from Gibbs and Pryde!"

"I sounds like some sort of magic." Deeks said.

"It's the art of clouding your thoughts from people who could read them!" Granger said. "And, supposedly, it is magic."

"Hettie knows abut this?" Callen asked.

"Maybe!" Granger said. "You'd best ask Hettie!"

"How do you know about this art, Granger?" Sam asked. "Something the C.I.A. knows about the the SEALs don't?"

"The Agency would LOVE to know about it, Hannah!" Granger said. "The only reason I know about it that I have a cousin in England that know about it!"

"And, how does your cousin know about it, Granger?" Callen asked.

"That,, kids?" Granger smiled. "Is my cousin's tale to tell! If she will."

Shortly, Granger, with Deeks and Blye, were in the shooting-range:

"Lady and Gentlemen?" Hettie announced. "You may want to put on some ear-pretection! The girls are imspecting and cleaning their weapons, now, but? The new tagets have been set up! The firworks should start in 2 minutes!"

"Hey! Hettie?" Deeks asked. "We were told Agent Gibbs handled De Costa's interrogation! How did it go?"

"It went well, from what Gibbs told me." Hettie said. "But? Apparently? The young De Costa did not fare so well! He has been strangely silent, and trying his best to avoid everyone!"

Granger chuckled.

"And how was your interrogation of Xi'an Coyh Manh?" Blye asked.

"Ah! Ms. Xi'an Coyh!" Hettie's face lit up. "Well, after her two-minute coma.."

"Coma?" Marty asked.

"She was quite disoriented for the next ten minutes, and very careful - and truthful - with her answers for the rest of the interview!"

"Disoriented?" Kenzie asked. "What happened, Hettie? Did Karma try to possess you?"

"That she did, Ms. Blye, for all of 30 seconds, then spent the next minute and a half trying to find her way out of my mind! You see, Kenzie, if a telephic-person cannot find a mind to latch on to, they can becomr disoriented, much like an avelanche-victim! And? The deeper into the mind - unguided - they go, the more-confused they can become!"

"By the way, Henrietta?" Deeks asked. "Who interviewed Moonstar?"

"Nate had that job," Hettie said. "After he put on an Inhibitor Collar! Ms. Moonstar was a little hostile at first, but quickly quieted down. At least? That is how Nate explained it to me."

"Danni can regain a level-head, quickly," Kathryn said, "If she can stay away from bad-influences!"

"Like De Costa and Xi'an Coyh?" Granger asked.

"Exactly!" Kathryn answered. "Hettie? We're ready to start, again!"

"Before you start, Ms. Pryde?" Granger asked, reviewing the priod targets. "Who's using the Teflon?"

"Armor-piercing rounds?" Deeks and Blye asked, together.

"Thant would be Illyanna!" Kathryn answered.

"Family-issues, Ms. Pryde?" Granger asked. "Oh! And I'm Owen Granger, Assister-Director, Los Angeles!"

"Too many to count, Mr. Granger!" Kathryn answered. "Kathryn Pryde, X-Man! Or? At least for one more day!"

Owen then wandered to the last spot occupied by a shooter:

"Any particular reason for using Teflon, Illyanna Nikoleavna?"

"To protect my elder-sister.. Mr. Granger, I presume?" Illyanna replied.

"Family-troubles?" Granger asked.

"Da!" Illyanna answered. "However? Do now ask further! The story would take too long- and, leave me in more of a killing-mood than I am in, now!"

"I understand!" Owen grinned. "But? Before you fire?", He removed his service-weapon, "clean this, will you? Just for a test."

"Of course!" Illyanna replied, then proceded to strip down the side-arm, examine it and clean it.

"The Barretta passes inspection, Agent Granger!" Illyanna smiled. "Do I?"

"So far." Granger chuckled, checking the returned-weapon.

Kathryn returned to her station on the firing-line, in the center of the line flanked by Catseye, Wolfsbane, Jubileee, and Majik:

"Okay, girls? Plsy-time's over. Testing starts... NOW!"

KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KaPOW! KAPOW!


	7. Cousin Jethro Chapter 7

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Leroy Jethro Gibbs goes up the stairs from his basement-workshop, followed by two faint shadows.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Bishop, Callen, and Hannah, Tobias Fornell, and Ziva David were standing outside the shooting-range when the girls and Hettie, Marty, Kenzie, and Owen came out from their pistol-session.

"Did Kat and her squad pass the test?" DiNozzo asked with a grin.

"You'll have to ask Owen!" Hettie answered. "He wanted to see the ladies as much I did!"

"Well, sir?" McGee asked. "Did they? Past the test?"

"Let's just say I'm glad we're not going up against them!" Owen said. "I'd hate to count the body-bags going back to L.A."

"They're that good, Granger?" Callen asked.

"Well?" Granger drawled, "I WOULD like to see them on 'Main Street', to see how they react to..."

"Pardon me, Sir?" Rahne asked, "'Main Street'?"

"Like the 'Danger-Room'. Rahne!" Kathryn said. "For shootists!"

"Och!" Rahne's eyes widened. "A real-time simulation?"

"As real as they can make it, here, Rahne!" Gibbs grinned.

"I think we can help you, there, Agent Granger!" Fornell said. "But, it may have to wait until tomorrow!"

"I got time!" Granger answered. "A friend said he needs to be here, tomorrow! Said he wants to talk to Miss Pryde, about any future-plans she might have!"

"'Any future-plans'?" Illyanna Rasputina spoke, a threatening edge to her voice. "Can you be any more vague, Agent Granger? Or? Is that typical-C.I.A.?"

"Now, Illyanna?" Kathryn spoke up.

"Do not worry, Miss Pryde." Granger smiled. "And? You do not have to worry, either, Miss Rasputina! And? No, What I said wasn't typical Agency operations, though it's close! My friend just doesn't want his name mentioned because of certain people hearing of him coming and alerting certain others!"

"Before he's had a chance to 'alert' them?" Deeks smirked.

"You've got it!" Granger said in a low chuckle.

"Pardon me, Illyanna Nikoealovna!" Hettie interrupted. "How do you know about Owen's association with the Agency?"

"I told her, Miss Lange!" Tim's hand went up in the air. "As soon as we found out, the girls knew who was coming to question them! She wanted to know any potential-dangers Kat was in!"

"And, you did this on your own, Agent McGee?" Hettie asked.

"No, Ma'am!" McGee answered. "I told Gibbs about the request, and he said 'Do it', and that he'd send it up the chain-of-command!"

"And, did you, Agent Gibbs?" Hattie turned to Jethro.

"Eventually, Hettie!" Leon Vance walked into the meeting. "Not only did I agree with what he'd done? I've learned to do the same thing, myself!"

"From?" Hettie asked.

"My.. father.. probably, Miss Lange!" Ziva answered, trying to hide a small smile.

"A wise man!" Hettie chirped.

"Rule Number 18" Gibbs and Kathryn said in unison. "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."

"Alright, then!" Rahne smiled. "Can I make it doon tae the gym, then? I am never quite sure about the others? But! I ned a work-out to relax from tensing-up to shoot!"

"She sounds like me, G!" Sam smiled.

"Like you and me, both, Sam!" Callen answered with a grin.

"You mind some sparring?" Owen asked. "I'd like to see how you fare in hand-to-hand!"

"Leon?" Gibbs asked. "What brings you downstairs?"

"I thought I'd let you know I'm getting a couple of vans ready to send the wayward-students back to Xavier's!"  
Vance answered.

"Oh! Before you send the Vans off, Leon!" Hettie asked, "Could Miss Moonstar be detained, overnight?"

"Of course, Hettie! If you can see a reason to detain her?" Vance said.

"Because, Leon," Hettie answered, "of the answers she gave to Mr. Getz! After I reviewed the interview-notes, I decided I should interview her, myself, away from her cohorts!" She then looked at Kathryn and Rahne. "Even IF she gives me the same answers she gave to Ned."

"Want us to put her back in holding, Henrietta?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, heavens, no, Jethro!" Miss Lange chuckled. "I wouldn't leave the poor child in Lock-Up! I want her to freely answer me! Not close-up like an oyster!"

"What are you going to do with her, Miss Lange?" Tony asked.

"Miss Moonstar will be staying with Hettie and I, Agent DiNozzo, at my residence here in D.C." Granger replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Agent Granger? Agent Lange?" McGee asked.

Owen looked askance at Hettie.

"Oh, Owen!" Hettie chuckled, again. "This is Danielle Moonstar we're talking about! Not Roberto DeCosta!"

"If you say so, Hettie." Owen sighed.

"I was able to find a couple of marines to drive the students back to Salem Center, but, you can check them out if you wish!" Vance told Gibbs. "Here are their records."

"Who are they, Leon?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Lance Corporals Isaac Zimmerman and Hiram Young!" Vance amswered.

"Met 'em, both, before, Leon!" Gibbs grinned. "I remember having to pull them out of fights with anti-Mutant groups, before! Arguments that turned ugly."

"I don't remember seeing any mention of any serious-incidents being in their records, Gibbs?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody got hurt!" Gibbs chuckled. "And? No one stuck around to press any charges."

"Okay, then!" Vance chuckled. "I will leave Danielle Moonstar in your hands, and Hettie's, Owen! But? What should I do with her while the others go back?"

"Make sure she get's down here, Leon!" Hettie said. "I want her to be sure of our intentions to her fellow-students!"

"Okay, everyone!" Kathryn gave a quick sharp whistle. "Everyone in my company: SINGLE-FILE! You still don't know the entire lay-out,here! It's not the Pentagon, but? MCIS-Headquarters can be almost as confusing!"

"'Almost', Miss Pryde?" Leon chuckled, again.

"Only because we're not as big, Leon!" Jethro grinned. "C'mon! It's to the gym!"

Soon, everyone was in the gym and partnered-up. Then, Danielle Moonstar was let into the gym.

"Did you bring down here to kill me, Miss Lange?" Mirage asked. "Or, scare me to death?"

Owen snickered, in spite of himself.

"Heavens, no, child! Who do you think I think you look like? Roberto DeCosta?"

And, Owen grunted down a laugh.

"Are you ready, Ms. Rasputina?" Callen asked as he braced a punching-bag.

"I am ready, Mr. Callen!" Illyanna replied, just before attacking the bag as if it were an armed-opponent!

And, despite his prior-efforts to anchor himself, Callen wound up on the floor from the shocks of kicks and punches thrown to the bag!

"Your dossier says you are called a 'snowflake'?" Callen asked in Russian. "That felt like a blizzard!"

"I consider that a compliment!" Illyanna responded in her native tongue. "As well as the government thinking so much of me that they wrote a report on me! Shall we wrestle? You may wish to defend yourself, Mr. Callen?"

"Oh, my god," Callen softly exclaimed, "you're sounding like Hettie! I'm dead."

"Mr. Callen speaks Russian, Ms. Lange?" Danielle asked the small woman.

"He was fostered to Russian expatriots, Ms. Moonstar!" Hettie answered.

"Oh!"

Meanwhile, Rahne was sparring-off with Sam Hannah:

"This.. is how.. you cool off.. Ms.. Sinclaire?" Hannah found himself huffing as he tried to break into the Scotswoman's defences.

"Only.. when I feel m'self.. wound up tae tightly!" Wolfsbane sent a roundhouse punch and side kick from the opposite-direction to Sam, followed by two straight jabs to the chest. "T'day has me feeling like an overwound watch!"

Soon, Sam seemed to spot a gap in Rahne's rhythm, and stepped in to exploit it, only to receive two feints and a quick jab to the diaphragm, and a kick to the pelvis, which buckled his knees! As the Navy-SEAL concentrated on regaining his footing, Wolfsbane girroted him with the web of her hand, then sent the palm of her hand imto his jaw! As this move sent Sam to his hands and knees, Rahne sent her elbows into the big man's kidneys!

"Sorry I am about that, Mr. Hannah!" Rahme apologized, halping Sam up as he slowly regained his regular-breathing, "But? We both agreed the fight wasna over until one or t' other was not able t' get up after a minute!"

"I know, Ms. Sinclaire!" Sam shily smiled. "You surprised me! Where did all that come from that hit me?"

"Well?" Rahne blushed a bit. "As your own General Patton once said, 'Tis na the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog!' Too many people, except my sisters, here, have only seen the wee Scottie on the outside. They dinna see the Deerhound inside me!"

"Until too late?" Sam grinned.

"Ouch!" Dani winced. "Who the hell taught Rahne THOSE moves?!"

"We'er not sure, Ms. Moonstar!" Hetty responded. "We haven't asked ANYONE who they're teachers were. Yet."

"But, we will!" Owen grinned. "However? Ms. Moonstar? I'd like you to examine these, while you're here."

He then handed the shot targets from the gun-range, with each girl's name writtem on her target, to Dani for her to examine.

And Danielle's eyes went wide, and her face drained of some of its color.

Soon, Deeks and Kenzi were on the floor against Catseye and Jubilee.

Deeks soon found himself nervously circling a smiling, but ever-watchful, Catseye. Sharon would shift a quarter-step whenever Marty threatened to leave her line of sight. But, she always stood in a relaxed pose,  
with the same smile.

Marty then feinted to Sharon's left, quickly switching direction for s take-down from Sharon's right!

At the same time, in what seemed a near-impossible fluid motion, Catseye kicked her right leg out, kicking Deeks' left thigh disrupting the rhythm of his stride, and planted her leg behind his right knee, pulling her heel in to unbalance the Detective! At the time, she secured Marty's head with the tip of her tail.

At the same time, Kenzie had decided her plan of attack, and circled around to attack Jubilee. At the same time, Jubilee circled Agent Blye, but - to Kenzie'sbewilderment - in the opposite direction! Then, as Kenzie was starting to react to the change of direction, Jubilee grabbed a lifted foot and shoved it tightly against Kenzie's butt, pinching off the blood-supply, numbing the lower leg, and causing the Agent to hit the mat! Then, taking a plastic tie, she cuffed Kenzie's left ankle and right wrist!

"Kenz?" Deeks yelped out. "I.. uh.. think I need some help, here! And, I.. ah.. THINK I may have met a sister of yours! Or, a first-cousin?"

"One, Deeks!" Agent Blye grunted. "I don't have any sisters. And, two? I was gonna ask you for help." Blye then slowly turned to face Marty. Then she slowly hissed. "You break his neck, girl, and I will personally hunt you down!"

"Coocoos were right!" Sharon chirped. "You DO feel something for Mophead! You are a lucky man, Martin Deeks!"

"Oh, God, I wanna die!" Kenzie growned. "First incapacitated. Then humiliated. What's next? What happened to you, Deeks?"

"Actually," Deeks sighed, "I thoght I was handling things well! Yeah, this one managed to knock my legs out from under me! But? I was about to get back when she wrapped her tail around my neck and started to squeeze it! Probably would use a tail if you had one, Kenz!"

"Actually, Marty?" Kenzie chuckled. "If I did have a tail? I think I'd be wrapped-up in it, right now. Is Jubilee a cousin of yours, Deeks? 'Cause, I swear I studied all of her moves! Then, she pulled something NEW on me!"

"Sounds like my cousins!" Marty chuckled. "Hey? Sharon? If you and Ms. Lee aren't too busy protecting Kathryn..  
could I interest you two in checking-up on some cousins of mine? I'd hate for NCIS to have to be bothered by them! LAPD certainly was."

"Sure thing, Mr. Deeks!" Sharon chirped. "I'm pretty sure Kat won't mind keeping a few more 'adults' in line!"

"I'd be careful about who I was calling an 'adult', Ms. Smythe!" Marty groaned. "Those idiots make me look like a Rhodes Scholar!"

"It is our turn, Professor Callen!" Illyanna spoke in her native Russian. "Give me your best shots, and I shall give you mine!"

"It will be as you say, Ms. Rasputina!" Callen responded.

The next hour was filled with movement, as Callen tried to capture the young Siberian, and Illyanna kept evading his grasps and takes-downs.

"You are.. very hard.. to catch.. little Illyanna!" Callen managed to smile as he huffed out his compliment.

"It is hard.. to grab onto.. the wind.. Mister Callen!" Illyanna answered the N.C.I.S. Agent.

Then, Callen grabbed the Siberian teleporter and time-traveler in a bear-hug - only to find himself thrown in a very-fluid body-toss! Illyana quickly followed-up with a leg-lock that, with any further pressure, would have dislocated his left knee!

"I thought some of the moves the girls were using looked familiar!" Granger grinned. "Some of Ms. Rasputina's moves, especially! They look like Sambo!"

"Military, if I'm not mistaken, Owen!" Hettie nodded.

"Oh, you're not mistaken, Hettie!" Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "But? You and Owen are only half-right!"

"KBG?" Callen asked Illyanna a he tried to get some normal-circulation back in his left leg.

"Da." Illyanna answered the Agent. "Former-Major! Retired and settled in the Collective! Made sure we children knew how to defend ourselves, if the need arose!"

"Thank you for telling me, Illyanna!" Callen smiled, and tried to envelope Illyanna in a grappling hold!

"The say he's favoring that leg, Kenz?" Deeks said softly. "Rasputina must have some damage."

"And, was it just my hearing?" Kenzie asked Deeks, "Or, did Illyanna sound a bit .. apologetic .. to Callen?"

"You caught that, too?" Deeks responded

"You heard right!" Catseye grinned. "Illyanna doesn't really like hurting a friend!"

"What about someone who isn't a friend?" Kenzie asked.

Jubilee chuckled low. "Just let Piotr the Idiot show up, here! And? Make sure you're a safe-distance away from the action."

Callen started cirling Illyanna, much to the Siberian's amazement.

"You have not given that knee time to rest?" Magik asked.

"What can I say?" Callen smirked. "I'm a glutton for punishment!"

Sam Hannah gave a sad smile to Rahne. "He really is!"

"Dinna worry, Agent Hannah!" Wolfbane smiled in sympathy. "She knows he isn't her brother!"

Callen tried to throw Illyanna off-balance with an arm-bar and side-mare, but she twisted with the grace of a dancer, and flipped Callen over her hip! When Callen was able to steady himself and turn back around, he was met in the chest and stomache and pelvis by the sharp fists of a young girl!

"Kulachniy boy!" Callen exclaimed through his gasps of air as he hit the floor. "Where.. did you learn..?"

"Siberia is still far enough away to hide away and nourish many things, Professor Callen!" Magik grinned. "Especially,  
the Trans-Baikal!"

"Well?" Callen said as he got up slowly. "Let us - see - what the Trans-Baikal has raised!"

"Are you sure of this?" Illyanna asked.

"Da." Callen answered.

The next hour-and-a-half were filled with the sounds of bunches being thrown - and punches being caught and stopped by the palms of expert hands!

"You.. do well at this.. Illyana Nikolaevna!" Callen huffed out as he tried to find a weakness in Illyana's style!

"Thank you, friend Callen!" Magik managed to answer between blows.

"We seem.. evenly-matched, Nikolaevna!" Callen smiled mischieviously.

"Da.. ", Illyana answered. "We seem to be?"

The young Siberian then, somehow, pushed Callen's fisted arm aside of it's intended path, and fired her own fist into the Agent's shoulder and forarm before drawing her own shoulder back!

Callen, stunned by the surprise-move, gaped at Illyana:

"Where the HELL did that come from?"

"Limbo." Illysana answered in a matter-of-fact voice. "Do you wish to yeild, Professor Callen?"

"I probably should!" Callen grimmed (or, rather, winced). "But? I want to see what else you have."

"You DO realize," Illysns snirked, "I am not TRYING to kil you?"

"And? I THANK you or the courtesy, Little Snowflake!" Callen answered. "Let's continue!"

As the sparring-match continued, Danielle Moonstar, took another, more-careful, study of the target Illyanna had shot at:

"Larger caiber.. and burn-marks at the edges?" She gasped. "Teflon?"

"I see you know your ammunition!" Owen said wrily. "That's good to know! Happen to know why Miss Rasputina was choosing armor-piercing rounds?"

"Only..one reason.. that I can think of.." Dani almost stuttered out. "But.. but why.. would she be going after her own brother? I mean.. yeah! He can be ..."

"Domineering and arrogent and crude?" Hettie said. "Yes.. I've talked with.. Agent Gibbs.. about the situation! And, yes, those were his EXACT words to describe Piotr Nikolaevich! And, those.. were the kindest of the words he used!"

"But.. but.. but..", Dani sputtered. "Peter's her BROTHER!"

"Yes. Piotr Nikolaevich IS her brother!" Hettie mused. "But? From what I have been told, and the intelligence gathered, for three years.."

"For three years?" Danielle asked aloud.

"Three years, Miss Moonstar!" Hettie nodded. "Anyhow! Piotr is Illyan's brother, but? He has been rather distant, many times!  
Miss Pryde, on the other hand, has been Illyana's big-sister since before those three years! Since shortly after Illyana was first brought to this country, even! And? Not only has Kathrn been Illyana's big-sister? But? At times, and crucial ones, she has been Illyana's foster-mother! So? When there has been troubles between Kathryn and Piotr.."

"She'd take Kathryn's side." Dani acknowledged.

Atfer thirty more minutes - during which time he had switched boxing-hands, and Illyana have successfully countered the agent - Callen resigned:

"I yeild! I've learned what I've wanted to learn, Snowflake! Learning anymore would leave me sore for a week, at least! As it is?  
I will . probably be in bed more most of the night, after a hot shower! I just jope I might be able to aleep in late! I must ask, Illyana? I believe you when you say much of what you've learned comes from Russia! But? Who has been your trainer and sparring-partner, here?"

"Besides Mr. Logan, friend Callen?" Illyana smiled and pointed to the center of the room. "You are about to meet her!"

At that moment, Shadowcat stepped into the middle of the room, in a mostly-relaxed, street-wise stance. Then, Ziva David stepped into the area, and - as silently and swiftly as possible - attacked Kathryn!

Kathryn responded to the attack in one fluid-motion, letting her shoulder give way to Ziva's downward-push, and pivoted around to Ziva's back! Then, without missing a second, she drove her elbows and forearms into Ziva's kidney-area, and forced the former-  
Mossad and -NCIS Agent onto her bent knee, forcing the remaining-air out of her lungs!

However, Agent David had anticipated this possible-move and conpensated, being able to hold on to some of her breath, She then began to roll away from Kathryn.. or, tried to!.

Shadowcat answered by quickly using the web of her hand to threaten to girrot David, thumb ready to press aginst the carotid artery! At the same time, Kathryn planted her foot sgainst Ziva's pelvis, resdy to leverage her weight to keep Agent David from - somehow - using her legs to attack her!

"Shah, Ziva!" Kathryn said, looking down and grinning.

"Shah mat, Kathryn!" Zive smiled.. "You have been practicing!"

Meanwhile, Danielle Moonstar was trying to keep her eyes in her head as she switched from the sparring-match to the taget with Kathryn's signature attached to it - with its tight-grouping of shots in the center circle and just above it!

"How.. did THAT just happen?!" Callen exclained, after watching Kate and Ziva. "That took less than - what? 10 seconds?"

"That was eight seconds, Mr. Callen!" Hettie answered back.

"Five seconds," Owen commented, "If Miss David hadn't tried her escape-manuever!"

Danielle gulped.

"How would you fare against multiple-opponents, Kathryn?" Ziva asked Shadowcat.

"We got any takers to help Ziva?" Kathryn asked.

"I'd help you, Ziva, but I'm stil recovering from the blizzard I went through!" Callen answered.

"I'll help you out, Agent David!" Sam said.

"I'll help!" Gibbs said.

"So will I!" Leon said.

"Count me in!" Hettie grinned.

"Watch this." Owen whispered to Dani.

Very soon the ring of five Agents we surrounding a seemingly-calm Shadowcat. And, the melee was on!

Kathryn started throwing and blocking punches and weaving around her body in a tightening circle.

Soon, bodies of federal-agents were being pushed or tossed out of the melee. Once, they were tossed out two-at-a-time!  
Two or three times, an agent would re-enter the fray, only to get tossed-out just as quickly.

"Are you alright, Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs got tossed out a third time.

"I'm okay!" Gibbs smirked. Then, he groaned. "Or, not? Damn! Kat reminds me of Theresa! Well, hell, I'll wade back in.  
Just watch out for Leon, DiNozzo!"

"Sure thing, Boss!" Tony said.

About that time, Sam Hannah, land painfully on his rear, after twisting to avoid landing on his face! He still hit his head on the floor, however,

"Who taught your cousin how to fight like that, Gunnery Saergant?" The SEAL asked Gibbs.

"Besides me, DiNozzo, David, and the Wolverine?" Gibbs chuckled. "I have no idea, Agent Hannah! Although? I do see some of her mom in her!"

Soon, a Wearied Director Vance was awkwardly sitting down with a heavy, ragged breath:

"Before..she goes.. anywhere else.." , Leon whizzed out, "I'd.. like for.. Miss Pryde to... teach my kids... to defend... themselves!"

"Feel free to ask her, Leon!" Gibbs grinned.

Meanwhile, Kathryn and Henrietta were circling each other, sizing-up the opponents for their next moves.

Hettie grinned and her eye widened wirg delight as she seemed to read Shadowdat's lips:

Bring it on, Goblin.

"Be.. careful.. what you wish for..Kittycat!" Hattie whispered low. Then she swooped in for quick kill!

Kathryn quickly pitouetted just out of Hettie's reach. Then, in a fast counter-move, she pirouetted in reverse to place herself directly in back of the older-woman's shoulderblades! She then grabbed Hettie in a quick Heimlich-maneuver, attempting to fotce every bit of air out of the Agent's lungs. Then, Kathryn attempted to force her swiftly to the floor!

Hettie, however, somehow twisted out of Shadowcat's grip and kicked her way to freedom! She then - with something between a feral growl and laugh - charged back into her opponent.

"Come, come! Kittycat!" Hettie seemed to cluck and cackle. "Show me what you've got?"

The next hour was spent getting in and out of tie-ups, as two laughing conbatants tried to gain superiority over each other!

"How the Hell is Hettie even keep up with Kat?" Deeks asked his partner and their opponants.

"I'm getting dizzy just trying to keep up with them!" Eric said to Nell. "How are they even able to keep up with each other?"

"This.. has been fun... Ms. Pryde!" Hettie huffed. "But.. it's.. getting late."

"I agree.." Kathhryn wheezed, as she pinched a nerve between Hettie's shoulder and neck, towards her spine.

And, the left side of Hebrietta Lange's body froze, momentarily, and she slumped to the floor.

"Ach!" Hettie screeched. "How did you know HOW to do that, Ms. Pryde? I'm STILL having trouble moving enough to get up! Mr. Cellen? Mr. Hannah? Mr. Deeks? Ms, Blye? Don't worry! I shall be fine in a couple of minutes. Ms. Pryde.. if you don't mind me asking, again, where did you learn that move? No one LIVING even PRACTICES it, that I know of!"

"A cousin in Britian showed me that move!" Kathryn grinned. "Well? Actually, he wrote more about in enough detail! I was able to practice it with the help of a medical text."

"Ah!" Hettie said as she slowly worked her muscles and got up. "A very-knowledggeable young msn! And, very trusted if he was shown that move!"

"That moved saved his life!" Kathryn said. "It was explained to him, afterwards."

"I see!" Hettie nodded. "You are a worthy opponent, Shadowcat! I shall request a rematch one day!"

"And, you shall have it, Mis Lange!" Kathryn replied.

"You used Harry's move on her?" Jethro whispered to Kathyn as she sat down.

"I just used the exact move she was going to use on me, Jethro," Kat replied, "just a second before she did!"

"She know about that Goblin-move?" Jethro asked. "Explains a little bit of what I felt about her! Think the government knows?"

Shadowcat chuckled low, "Not a chance!"

"You have fun, Henrietta?" Owen smiled wryly.

"Indubitably!" Hettie answered.

"That's why I'm here.." Danielle moped. "You're going to make me play 'Cat-and-Mouse' with Kathryn.. and have her kill me..."

"Come on, Moonstar!" Hettie cooed. "Shadowcat knows you're not Xi'an Coyh Manh!"

"Ugh! Did you HAVE to bring her up, Ms. Lange?" Danielle groused. "I hate the thought of dying with an upset stomache!"

"I thought you two were friends?" Owen spoke. "Or, at least, allies?"

"We were. At one time, long ago. When we first came to the school." Danielle developed a far away look. "Want to stay friends, now. But? Ever since she came back to the Insritute? I'm not sure.."

"What does the Dog-Soldier in you say, Ms. Moonstar?" Hettie asked.

"Keeps telling me to keep her away from the village." Danielle whispered. "Especially when Karma's not around me. It scares me."

"It sounds like we may have some common-ground to talk on!" Owen said. "Come on, Ladies! Let's go home! Bar's trying to close."

"Okay, everyome!" Leon announced, "time to close up shop for the night! Tomorrow's a Saturday, but Sec-Nav just informed me we're keeping regular business-hours! And, to tell you the truth? I was going to request that, since we still have Human League agents in the Yard, and maybe a cell! I want that rats' nest burned out of here, ASAP!"

"Yes, SIR, Agent Vance!" McGee, DiNozzo, and Bishop snapped to attention.

"You got it, Leon!" Giggs replied. "Kat! Get the girls together, we're heading home! Hettie? You and your crew have places to stay in DC?"

"Yes we do, Jethto! Thank you for worrying, though." Then, she called out. "Come on, people! Pack your gear!"

In an hour, Gibbs and crew were pulling into the drive-way of his house in Washington, alongside a familiar car.

"Hope you don't mind Emily and I using your porch, Jethro!" Tobias said. "I know you told me where the extra-key was, but, I figured it was best if we waited for you, here!"

"Glad to see you, Tobias!" Gibbs grinned. "Saves me from calling to check up on anything the Bureau might want!"

"Hello, Uncle Tobias! Hello, Emily!" Kathryn smiled and hugged Emily. "Let me guess.. The Bureau's going to make an example out of me?"

Emily giggled.

"Don't worry, Kathryn!" Tobias said. "The Bureau's not going the crucify you! In fact, they were pleasantly-surprised at how forthright you were in what you offered! They never really expected that amount of trust!"

"Right now, Uncle Tobias?" Kathryn sighed. "Navy and FBI is all the girls and I have TO trust! Can't full put our trust in the School, anymore.  
Ya know?"

Emily and the girls gathered around Kathryn and Lockheed protectively.

"Yeah. I know." Tobiss Fornell said. "That's who the Bureau REALLY wants to crucify, espexially Charles Xavier and Scott Summers!  
However, we have more fish in the kettle to worry about! First, the Human League agents who were planning to kill you, this morning. Then, your 'rescue party' from the School."

"'Unwanted ' rescue party, Agent Fornell!" Wolfsbane emphasized . "Damned Sunspot!"

"They realize that, Miss Sinclaire." Fornell reasured the young woman. "After quick-depositions from Hettie's team. And? Going over the MCRT-footage from the Yard."

"I bet that put the school on somebody's 'shit-list'!" Jubilee grumbled.

"Several 'shit-lists', actually, Ms. Lee!" Tobias responded. "The X-Men are going to have alot to answer for! Also? There's Magneto's showing up in Washington, even if temporarily! Bureau's afraid he'll be back."

"He'll be bacck, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn sighed. "You can count on it. He's worried about me. Don't know how- though, I have my suspicions -  
but? Max heard about what happened at the school! And? He's looking to set things right."

"You may not know 'how', Mama-Kitty," Sharon purred, " But? We're pretty sure how Magneto found out!"

"You mean, Magneto has a spy in the School?" Tobias asked.

"Da!" Illyana answered. "Did not know she actually CARED that much for Kathryn!"

"Mystique doesn't care about Mama-Kitty, Illyana!" Sharon replied. "But, Magneto cares!"

"And, why should the Master of Magnetism care?" Tobias asked. "Besides the fact that Kathryn's a mutant?"

"Can we continue this story inside, Uncle Tobias?" Kathryn asked, "the way this day has been. I need a drink."

"Sure thing, Kat!" Tobias answered.

"Beer's in the Fridge, Kat!" Gibbs called inside. "Or, you need something stronger?"

"No thank you, Jethro! Beer's fine." Kathryn answered back. "If I had anything stronger, I'd wanna punch someone out! And? Nobody here deserves that 'honor'!"

"Kathryn's wound-up tight, this evening!" Emily commented to Illyana. "Idots from the school effected that much, today?"

"Idiots from Institute effect us ALL, Me. Fornell!" Illyana replied. "However? Kathryn got it worst, da! Finding Human League embedded in Naval Yard did not help!"

"Navy Yard? Best place for them!" Emily quipped. "Have thir trial and execution in the same place! Happened almost that way with the followers of John Wilkes Boothe!"

Soon, everyone was seated in the front room:

"To answer your question, Uncle Tobias!" Kathryn began. "Max Eisenstadt and I first met.. shortly after the escapade at the Pentagon with 'Operation Wide-Awake'! Magneto and the X-Men were still on oppsite-sides of the line about a possible war with the rest of humanity, and we kinda walked into his refuge at the time! Well? Long story, short, we wound up Max' prisoners, and.. I.. tried to play 'Hero'! Now the best of ideas for a Freshmen, but? Par for the X-Men's course! Anyway! Magneto caught me, and I fainted! Everything after that I heard about , later! But, apparently, Max came out of his rage just long enough to see the Magen-David around My neck! Apparently, I reminded him of someone he knew and lost.." Ksthryn'd voice grew quiet, "in the camps."

"So!" Magneto WAS in the Holocaust!" Fornell commented.

"Reportedly still has his tatoo, Tobias!" Gibbs remarked.

"He still does, Jethro." Kathryn said. "Sobibor.. to Auswitz... to Mathausen."

"From bad... to worse... to Hell." Fornell responded.

"Yeah." Kathryn sniffed back a tear. "Well. anyway! As I told told, When Max saw me and held me, he went into a tailspin, and starting crying! He said that, in fighting his enemies for so lobf, he had finally become them! And? Since then ? He's been staying in-touch with me.. as much as possible! If I don't hear from him? I hear from his children, either Wanda or Pietro."

"Or his spy-in-the-school?" Tobias asked.

"Believe me, Uncle Tobias," Kathryn sheepishly grinned, "this is the first time I've heard of Mystique taking an interest in me!"

"You and Emily staying for supper, Tobias?" Jethro asked. "Grilling steaks, tonight!"

"Count us in, Jethro!" Tobias responded.

After supper, the girls headed-off the the bedroom, leaving Jethro and Tobias downstairs in the basement:

"So, it's official? " Fornell asked. "Xi'an Coyh Manh and Roberto DeCosta are on the NCIS 'Watch-List'?"

"Kat put 'em on the blackboard!" Gibbs answered as he sanded his latest boat. "And? She never took 'em off!"

"Ouch." Fornell remarked. "Think you'll see anyone else on that list?"

"Depends on who comes down to get Kathryn and the rest!" Gibbs chuckled.

"You think they'll come?" Tobias asked as he sipped his bourbon.

"Kat thinks they'll come!" Jethro said. "They'll come."

"Are they ALL that stupid, Jethro?" Tobias asked in an astonished tone.

"Not all of them, Tobias, "Jethro sighed, "just the teachers."

"I - HOPE - there are EXCEPTIONS to that observation, Gunnery-Sargeant?" A short-coiffed blonde spoke, coming down the stairs with a snifter of brandy and a bottle. "Otherwise, what I have to say next may get me in serious trouble with a certain Marine!"

"Who the hell..?" Fornell asked.

"As long as you're not in trouble with Kathryn, Frost?" Gibbs smiled. "You're not in trouble with me! Fornell? This is Emma Frost, member of the X-Men and former-member of the Inner Circle of New York's Hellfire Club!"

"She's a teacher at Xavier's?" At the nods of both Gibbs and Frost, Fornell's eyes grew wider. "And, she's not on your shit-list, Gibbs?!"

"Not yet." Gibbs continued sanding the boat..

"How'd you get in, Ms. Frost?" Fornell asked. "Didn't hear you knock."

"I let myself in. Director Fornell!" Emma smiled.

"Ms. Fost is a Telekinetic, Tobias!" Jethro said. "As well as a telepath."

"You've done your homework, Gunnery-Saegeant!" Emma grinned. "You're proving an interesting man!"

"Rule 35 , Always watch the watchers!" Gibbs poured some bourbon. "You put yourself in Kat's life? You get my interest! What involves her, involves me."

"I found that out the first time I entered Kathryn's mind, Sargeant Gibbs!" The White Queen sat on the baesment couch. "As I said at the school?  
When Kathryn was at the Massachusetts Academy! As anew - acquisition - of the Academy,.. and, possible-puppet of the Inner Circle.. I tried to - pick - Ms. Ptyde's brain. Among.. other things."

"What 'other things'?" Tobias growled out.

"Careful, Tobias!" Gibbs warned. "Kat's not killed here, yet! And? She's had chances to! That says something to me."

"In my.. wilder days.. Director Fornell, I was alot like Ms. Monroe!" The White Queen opened up tho Fornell's question, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was making herself vulnerable to a very-protective Gibbs! "Msybe - too much like her. But? Once I entered Kathryn's mind, I quickly learned just how WRONG I was in doing so!"

"And, how did you learn that.. Ms. Frost?" Gibbs asked in a cool and distant voice.

"You showed me, Sargeant Gibbs!" Emms responded. "Or, rsther, a mental-image of you did! As I got farther into Kathryn's mind - into her 'safe-house' -  
I started noticed someone around me. MANY someones. All carrying rifles. And all seemingly wearing Marines uniforms! Then, I turned around - and I found myself face-to-face with you! Your image didn't say a word! Not that it had to. The eyes said it all: I had crossed at line into a Kill-Zone!"

"His eyes have been known to do that, Ms. Frost!" Fornell chuckled.

"Yes!" Frost remarked. "After that? I swore I'd never enter Ms. Pryde's mind, unenvited, again! I also decided I had to learn who this Marine sniper was!  
Shortly afterward, I was able to learn of you and Kathryn's familiar-ties. That's when I decided I'd try to help keep Kathryn safe. However I could."

"And, when did you first learn about Ororo, Ms. Frost?" Gibbs asked.

"About the same time that Itried to invade Kathryn's mind, Sargeant Gibbs!" Emma admitted. "At that time, the Inner Circle of the Hellfire had - invaded - Xavier's mansion in Salem Center! As part of the invasion, I used my mind - plus some Inner-Circle technology - to switcj bodies with Ororo Monroe!"

"Switch bodies?!" Tobias asked.

"Yes." Emma admitted. "And? That part of the plan worked like a charm! Unfortunately? In transferring into each others' bodies, our minds - our memories, our wants. our needs - had to touch! Close enough for a telepath such as I to read like an encyclopedia! And? Voyaeur though I may be, that is one book I would gladly burn!"

"Professor Xavier says there's a reason for that, Ororo's ways, in the Thieve's Quarter in Cairo!" Kathryn spoke as she came down into the basement. "A 'Shadow King' called Amahl Farouk. That he helped shape 'roro into what she is, today! If that's true? I'll gladly destroy the production line. I thought I heard a familiar voice down here. Hello, Emma!"

"There's only so many times a person can play the 'Victim'-Card, Kat!" Gibbs told his cousin. "It ends the day they start emmulating their bogiemen!"

"FBI's been called into too many casies where the victims had become the perpetrators!" Fornell said.

"So have I!" Emma responed. "Hello, Kitty! That's why, whenever the moment presenting itself .. I would find a way to break-in to Xavier's Castle! Either myself, or..."

"The Hellions?" Kathryn asked.

"It didn't take much, if any, persuasion on my part!" Emma chuckled. "After metting their counterparts at Xavier's, my Hellions were more than eager to start a little rivalry! Especially, since it meant keeping a watchful eye on 'Saint Catharine'! Roulette's name for you, by the way. 'Patroness of Lost Children and Lost Causes'!"

"That's Shadowcat!" Catseye grinned. "Empath was always wondering where 'Dona Quixote' kept her lance!"

"Och, Sharon, stop it! Yuir just being mean, now!" Wolfsbane giggled as the two shape-changers came into the middle of the room. "Besides, we've looked for that lance enough to know it's na in th' Mansion!"

"You think I'd keep my lance ehere anyone can just FIND IT, my girls?" Kathryn cackled.

"'Patroness of Lost Causes'?" Fornell grinned as Emily, Illyana, and Jubilee came down the stairs. "This should be good!"

"Roulette called her 'Saint Kathryn'!" Catseye said dramatically."Mother of 'Lost Children' - meaning the Hellions - and 'Lost Causes'!" She turned and smiled to Wolfsbane, "I dare you to guess who the 'Lost Causes' are."

Rahne glared at Sharon.

"Relax, Rshne." Kathryn smiled. "Sharon's just trying to make you lose you're cool."

"I have news for ye, 'Saint Kathryn'," Rahne growled low. "It's working! Sharon?"

"Hey! Rahnie!" Sharon mock-pleaded, "Don't shoot me! I'm just the messenger!"

"Well? If we get back to the school, again," Rahne continued to growl-out, "ye can tell our 'Lucky Girl' she has a price on her head!"

And all the girls, including Emily, burst forth in giggles!

"I'm glad, at least, that Dr. McTaggert's last wish was able to be fulfilled. Despite the X-Men." A feminine-voice said from a darkened corner of the basement."Rahne's with family that loves her."

All eyes turned to peer into the darkness.

"Alright, Mystique!" Tobias said. "Step on out! You just gave yourself away!"

Rahne slowly stepped foreward. "Hello.. Ms. Darkholme!"

"Hello.. Ms. Sinclaire." Mystique said a bit haltingly.

"Okay, Raven!" Kathryn said. "Out with it! Did you call Max after Jethro took the me and the girls away from Xavier's? And, Why? Why should you care what happened?"

"This should be good." Jubilee whispered to Emily.

"You are correct, Shadowcat! I was the one who called Magneto after you left! Max had asked me to keep an eye on you, and feport to himn on whatever happened! He's worried about you. He doesn't really trust many of the X-Men. And, he wonders about the mental-state of Professor Charles Xavier!"

"He's right on both counts." Jethro and Kate mattered at the same time.

"But, why involve yourself, Raven?" Kathryn asked. "I realize you and Max are friends, but, thst's never stopped you from being the wildest-card in the Brotherhood's deck! You don't automatically jump when Max says 'Frog!' So, why are you so concerned about me?"

"You are correct, again, Shadowcat!" Mystique smiled. "Max is my friend, and a good friend. And? You are Max' friend! But? That's not the only reason I am concerned about you! I am concerned because you are Kurt's friend.. and, Anna-Marie's friend!"

There was 30 seconds of silence.. broken, finally, by Kathryn half-whispered reply:

"I.. thought you gave up contect with Rogue after she joined the X-Men. And, when did you start caring about Nightcrawler?"

"I may have given up on molding her life, Ksthryn," Mystique smiled, "but, I never totally gave up on my duties as a 'mother'! As for Kurt? He started bothering me almost as soon as we met each other in Washington! That can happen - when you see someone who looks so much like you. Anyway! After we fought each other, I started looking into the Nightcrawler's personal gistory. Gis age. His reported place-of-birth. There were too many coincidences."

"Jethro's Rule # 39, Raven: There is no such thing as coincidence!" Kathryn said.

"He sounds like a true Investigator, Kathryn!" Mystique grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Darkholme!" Jethro nodded. "Care for a drink?"

"Danke, but I brought my own. Schmapps." Mystique replied.

"Everybody to their own poison!" Jethro said.

"Wolfsbane? Rahne?" Mystique's voice suddenly faltered. "I've.. wanted to.. apologoze for.. for.."

Rahne suddenly stepped foreward to steady Mystique, who was shhhowing signs you quickly falling-apart.

"Ye dinna have t'apologize, Raven Darkholme! Moira's dead, an', I know the wherefor of it! Moira.. explained t' me her fear.. of the Legacy Viirus takin' over her body! An', what that could mean t' anyone carin' for her remains. What it could mean t' me, An', afterwards, in a taped message. She sounded so poor an' haggard! She explained t' me how she contacted ya, an', planned-out how t' kill herself an' dispose of the body in the cleanest way. I just need t' know one more thing, Raven Darkholme! If ye were asked of her, over again an' knowin' what ye know, would ye do it, again?"

Shaking visibly, Mystique whispered her reply to the young Scotswoman. although it was still heard in the whole room:

"Ja."

Crying herself, Rahne pulled the spy and assassin into a reassuring hug:

"Thank ye, Mystique!"

"Okay, Ladies! Out with it! Miss Frost?" Gibbs asked, " Why are you and Miss Darkholme in D.C.? Before scheduled, I mean?"

"I'm here for two reasons, Gunnery-Sargeant!" The White Queen smiled and snapped to attention. "The first reason is early-warning! After Max Eisenstadt came to talk to Charles Xavier, The X-Men got nervous and gathered a War-Council. They're planning to "'talk' Kathryn and the others in coming back home as if nothing happened, and let we telepaths deal with any messes left behind!"

"Figures," Kat muttered as Lockheed settled in her crossed-arms.

"Oh, it gets better, Kathryn!" The White Queen's smile grew dangerous. "The East Coast called in the West Coast! They should be at the school by now!."

"Jethro?" Kathryn deadpanned. "I'm gonna need that bourbon! Gimme the whole damned bottle!"

"Here you go, Kat!" Gibbs handed her the whiskey. "Be careful with that bottle! Don't want to call Duckie because of broken glass. How close was the final-vote, Emma?"

"Without rge reasonable coices of Logan, Nightcrwler, Kathryn, Raven, or I? Not even close! Chamberlaine didn't even TRY to moderate?"

"What the...?" Tobias sputtered. "Does Xavier have a death-wish?!"

"Who knows WHAT Xavier has, anymore!" Emma growled and took another sip - or chug - of brandy! "Every time I've tried to figure him out, lately, I get a migraine!"

"Why weren't you there to offer advice, Miss Frost?" Tobias Fornell asked.

"Honestly?" Emma responded. "To keep the Coocoos and Guthries from killing anyone!. My girls said not to pick the Guthrie's' minds - particularly, Josh' - for fear the memories might have caused him to go ballistic - but? Whatever happened, it was enough to cause even Paige to withdraw from anyone else at Xavier's! Particularly, DeCosta and Xi'an Coyh!"

"Oh, something happened, alright!" Gibbs responded. "Sunspot and Karma got their names added to Kathryn's hitlist!"

"Well, Bravo!" Emma slowly clapped her hands. "I always thought DeCosta was an idiot, too much like his father, but, I thought that Xi'an Coyh had a bit more sense than to do anything that stupid!"

"Everybody have that opinion of Emmamuel DeCosta?" Jethro asked the White Queen.

"From what I know from experience and what I've been able to learn, Gunnery-Sargeant Gibbs" Emma responded. "Only everyone who's ever dealt with him!"

"Ohay, Miss Frost! That clears you!" Gibbs turned his attention to Mystique.

"Alright, Miss Darkholme? What's your story? Why weren't you at the Council?"

"Because Max told me to come with him and bring Anna-Marie! To keep her out of the line of fire. I'm known as an associate of Magneto's! So? After Max's visit, they guessed that I was that one who alerted him! They wouldn't have listened to my words, anyway! Not after what Max told them. Anna-Marie was able to make Remy leave the Hornet's Nest, though!"

"Pardon me, Raven?" Kathryn asked timidly , as if she wasn't going to like the answer to her question. "What.. did Max say? To the X-Men?"

"After he tried to talk with Xavier?" Mystique replied. "He told them that, if anything happened to you, that he's hunt down each X-Man responsible! And execute them on the spot!"

"He'll have to get in line behind me!" Gibbs growled before remaining his composure. Somewhat.

"Okay, Miss Frost! You said that therewere two reasons you came here! What's the second one?"

The White Queen nodded toward the stairway. "Gunnery-Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs? May I introduce Megyn Gwynn!"

Every eye in the basement, save for Mystique and the White Queen, turned to the wall.

"Hello?" A young girl with pink hair and insectoidal wings sprouting from her shoulders said. "Hello, girls! Hello, Kathryn! Special Agent Leron Jethro Gibbs, may I presume?"

"You may presume! I am he!" Gibbs answered. "And you are Mastermind's youngest daughter?"

"I am she!" Megyn bowed.

"Goddammit, Megyn! What are YOU doing here?" Kathryn exploded, almost dropping the bourbon!

"Kathryn...?" Rahne warned her friend,

"I know, Rahne, I know!" Kathryb apologized. "Soory about the outburst, Megyn! You're a friend, and - hell - you're family! It's just that.. when you show up, it's..."

"I know it, as well, Kathryn!" Megyb smiled sadly. "Whenever I show up? Martinique and Lady M tend to follow! And? That's a bit of why I'm here! My sisters wanted me well away from the X-Men! And? They also wish to speak to you. At a place of your choosing!"

"Okay!" Kat smiled reassuringly. "I imagine that means you're their homing-beacon to me!" Kat giggled a bit manaically. "I guess that also means you'll be staying here the night! It's time you met everyone, then! This is Jethro's friend and my adopted uncle, Tobias Fornell, and his daughter, Emily!"

As Kathryn was inroducing Magyn, Jethro turned - once again - to Emma and Raven:

"Everybody else with you have a place to stay?"

"We're staying in a hotel in Arlington, Gunnery-Sargeant!" Emma smiled. "We'll be alright! As I am sure, Megyn will be!"

"Kat'll see to that, I know!" Gibbs replied.

A couple of hours later, Jethro Gibbs was finishing the evening-patrol of his guests when he heard a feminine-whisper.

"Family's growing."

"Bound to. Kelly!" Gibbs smiled and whispered. "You like your cousin's sisters?"

"Yeah!" Kelly softly giggled.

"And I like the ladies!" Another voice whispered. "Very protective - and a bit hard-headed - just like my Marine!"

"You would say that, Shannon!" Gibbs smiled.

"You bet!"

With that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, made his way up the stairs, followed by two faint, silent shadows.


	8. Cousin Jethro Ch8

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

In this chapter, I have Kathryn sing a Country song of the 1970s, "Smoky Mountsin Memories" (#13 on the country charts in 1975), written by Earl Thomas Conley, and preformed by Mel Street ( 1933 Oct. 21 - 1978 Oct. 21). King Malachi "Mel" Street, a victim of clinical-depression and alcoholism, committed suicide on his 45th birthday.

The "Angel-of-Death" Kathryn refers to is the infamous World War 2 War-Criminal (sought, but never tried) Josef Mengele (1911 March 16 1979 February 7), SS-Doctor in Auswitz-Birkenau. At the time of his death, Mengele was still a wanted-fugitive.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

The halls and catwalks of NCIS-MCRT headquarters aRE lined up with the living - and the dead.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

It was 5:30 AM, and Gibbs and the girls were gathered around the table:

"Okay!" Jethro announced "Who needs some more eggs?"

"Brrk-bk-bk-bGAH!" Illyana clucked. "I've had enough! I am going to lay one!"

"Oh, don't do that, Illyana!" Jubilee responded. "Wait 'til your brother shows up at The Yard, today! Then make HIM lay one!"

"I would not worry about the supply of eggs, Jubilee! With the X-Men having to answer NCIS and FBI?" Majik grinned as she crunched on a strip of bacon. "There will be plenty of eggs to go around!"

"Who do you think .. the X-Men will be more afraid of?" Rahne asked between bites of biscuit and sausage.. "The FBI? NCIS? Or, Magneto? If he shows up!"

"Mr. Eisenstadt will show up, Ms. Sinclaire!" Magyn Gwynn answered after sipping her coffee, "Have no doubt of that! He even mentioned something about.. 'bringing guests along'? Neither Ms. Emma nor I tried to read his mind! So? We have no idea who the "guests' are! But? After Magneto left? The Professor seemed more troubled about meeting NCIS than he was before Magneto appeared!"

Tobia Fornell chuckled after he made sure to swallow his last bite of eggs.

"That will be something to witness! Charles avier caught between Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Magneto!"

"Sounds like they'll need a TON of disinfectant at the Yard after the meeting!", Emily commented. "I wonder what it'll smell more like? A stockyard or a henhouse?"

"Emily?" Her father mock-warned his daughter. "You've been spending too much time around these ladies!"

"That's a bad thing, Tobias?" Jethro asked.

"Situation's gone past the 'Stockyard'-Stage, Emily." Kathryn sighed.

"Ouch." Tobias grimaced. "That's the messiest stuff to clean up!"

"Tell us about it," Sharon sighed.

Suddenly, Shadowcat's cell-phone went off.

"Oops! Pardon me, all! I got a call coming in!" She got up from the table. "I'll be back, Jethro."

"Take your time, Kat!" Gibbs replied.

Then, Fornell's cell-phone went off,

"Pardon me, Jethro!" Tobias said. "Bureau's wanting me."

"Take it outside, Tobias." Jethro said.

Five minutes later, Tobias stomped back into the house, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Gibbs! That was the office!" The Director growled. "Homeland just sent an alert to the Bureau! Someone just high-jacked the Sentinals!"

"'High-jacked the Sentinals'?" Gibbs asked, hitting the high-notes. "What the hell? Who would do that? Who COULD do that?"

"I could take a guess." Illyana answered. "Who does the X-Men know who can manipulate electro-magnetic fields and Metals?"

"You mean. Magneto high-jacked the Senrinals?" Fornell asked. "Why would he?"

"Probably to make sure 'Chamberlaine' came to the meeting?" Gibbs asked.

"GODDAMMIT to HELL!" Kathryn suddenly cursed - rapid-fire - in every language she had learned as she re-enterred the dining-room. "Let's MOVE, people! The Hen-house is on the MOVE!"

"Who called, Kat?" Jethro asked.

"Logan," Shadowcat said, "and, then Emma! Spies told them we got two seperate parties of idiots coming this way, via New Jersey and Pittsburg!"

"Sounds like they're trying a pincher-movement to get you and the girls, Kat!" Gibbs said worriedly.

"Yeah. Well? That's not happening! We'll be out of town before they get here!"

"Where to, Fearless Leader?" Illyana asked.

"North and west of here, everyone!" Shadowcat said. "Into the Blue Ridge, Idiots want to start something? Fine! They'll still be near Federal property when they do it! Someone tell the personnel to ship any survivors to the Naval Yard for questioning!"

"We got another problem, Shadowcat!" Rahne said. "Agent Fornell just got off the phone. Homeland Security just reported the theft of a batch of Sentinals!"

"Just fucking great." Kathryn hung her head and giggled softly. "Heeheehee. How many did Homeland lose, Uncle Tobias?"

"Six units." Fornell answered. "Fully-operational."

"Of course." Kathryn sighed. "Sounds like something Max would do if he felt the times were desperate enough."

"Why would he think that?" Gibbs asked hypothetically.

"After he talked to the Professor?" Kate sighed. "I'm sure he felt desperate measures were called for! Come on, people! We're heading to Catoctin Mountain in Frederick County!"

"Aye." Rahne noted, "and, isn't Camp David supposed to be there?"

"Near there, Rahne!" Kathryn responded. "As I said: Idiots want to start something? Let 'em be near Federal property when they do it! Oh? Jethro? I told Emma to get to the Naval Yard as quick as she could round up everyone."

"Okay, Kathryn!" Gibbs said, "I'll call Tony and tell him to expect them! For now? I'll staying with you! Tell Vance here we're headed, Tobias!"

"Will do, Gibbs" Fornell said.

"Emily?" Fornell adressed his daughter as he gave her a spare-pistol. "I'm going to be at the Naval Yard! You stay with Kate and her girls! You'll probably be safer, there! And, Kat? I'm calling Secret Service, just in case the idiots prove us right!"

In roughtly 30 minutes, Gibbs and comany with hiking through Cococtin State Park:.

Kathryn, meanwhile, was softly fingering an old banjo Jackson had kept at the store and that Jethro had - for some reason - decided to bring home after the funeral. As the refugees hiked along a ridge with their Gaurdian-Angel Marine, Kathryn looked across a valley, And sang:

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

Smoky Mountain memories, 'bout my home in Tennessee,

Yesterday keeps calling me, calling me home

Mountain rising in my soul, higher than the dreams I've known,

misty-eyed, they cling to me in my Smoky Mountain memories.

An old gray man, with a dog asleep at his feet, plays a worn-out fiddle full of melodies.

He smiled with his eyes, but the lines on his face told me as much as the tunes he played.

Talkin' 'bout my Smoky Mountain memories, darlin' boy from Tennessee!

I was such a fool to leave, leave him all alone.

Think about him in my dreams! I wonder if he thinks of me?

I'll always hold him close to me in my Smoky Mountain memories

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

The girls, having noticed how close Kathryn had gotten to the tip of the ridge, and distant from them, subconsciously and silently move closer to her. Were they -  
afraid - of losing her? Jethro pondered.

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

So, Mister, play your fiddle, please!

Play some mountain memories.

I've been down a lonely road,

so far from home.

Nothing vleft to hold on to

I made some plans, but they fell through.

Now there's nothing left for me but my

Smoky Mounain memories.

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

No. Gibbs smiled grimly. The girls didn't have to worry about his cousin leaving them! They were, now and for evermore, her family!

No matter what the X-Men tried to do about it!

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

Smoky Mountain memories, 'bout my home in Tennessee,

Yesterday keeps calling me, calling me home

Mountain rising in my soul, higher than the dreams I've known,

misty-eyed, they cling to me in my Smoky Mountain memories.

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-SMM-

From a bit farther down the ridge, Nel Jones just lowered the binoculars she had trained on Kathryn, turned down the volume on the reciever, and stared:

"Oh.. my.. God..." She whispered. "Did you just hear what she sang, Beale? That was the saddest song I've ever heard! Damn! I'm crying! I mean, Deeks and Kenzie warned us about this.. but...?"

"Yeah." Eric Beale said in a sad responce. "Just hope Shadowcat doesn't end up like the first singer who recorded that song."

"You okay, Kat?" Jethro asked his cousin.

"Don't know, Jethro." Shadowcat sighed as she embraced the man. "Getting there?"

"Think anyone knows you're here?" Jethro asked Kathryn,

"Besides Martinique and Lady M.? And the Secret Service?" Kathryn answered. "Who knows? Haven't felt any probes. And? With so many telepaths at school? You learn to recognize a probe!"

"The School will be looking for you, Miss Pryde!" Megyn said, worriedly.

"Let 'em look, Megyn." Kathryn whispered. "Let 'em look 'til HELL freezes over! They're the reason we're here."

"I bet." Gibbs muttered under his breath, trying to get rid of a sudden, irritating with to hunt Chrles Xavier, or - better yet - Jean Grey-Summers down!

'Your wish just might be granted, gunnery-seargant!' A young feminine voice seemed to flow through his mind. 'If the 'grown-ups' can't play well with others?'

Another feminine voice let out a telepathic laugh.

"What the...?" Gibbs started scanning the high-ground. "Kat? We've been spotted! Probably in someone's field-of-fire!"

"Martinique Jason and Lady M, probably, Jethro." Kathryn softly chuckled and clucked as she left her cousin's protective embrace. "Probably been in their field-of-fire ever since we entered the park." Kathryn scanned the ridge until see shw a couple of hikers carrying white banners.

"Here they come, Jethro!" She nodded down crest. "From the west side of the ridge! They're carrying flags-of-truce, but.."

"You see the sniper-rifles, too?" Gibbs asked, and Kathryn ndded slowly. "Good girl! Now! First? Find out why they wanted to talk to you! Then? Ask them why they brought along the rifles! And, keep a weapon within reach at all times."

"Hello, ladies!" Kathryn called out to the Wyngarde sisters as they topped the ridge! "You two wanted to talk? I'm listening! But, first..?"

"The rifles are not for you, adamoiselle Pryde!" Lady M spoke. "Nor, are they for NCIS or the Secret Service!"

"Sure the guards at Camp David'll be glad to here that!" Kathryn smiled. "Jethro? I'd like you to meet Martinique Jason and Lady M! These are Megyn's sisters. I hope you two brough some coffee as a peace-offering?"

"Got a place to make it?" Martinique asked.

"Pop the hood!" Jethro said.

Soon, Jethro and the girls were gathered around the front of the car:

"Okay," Jethro said. "If the rifles aren't for the girls or NCIS, who are they for? The X-Men?"

"A small party is headed this way." Lady M replied.

"How small?" Kathryn asked.

"Colossus, Sunspot, and Karma." Martinique answered.

"Damn, damn, and damn!" Kathryn hissed.

"That is related to why we wish to speak with you , Shadowcat!" Lady M spoke. "Our problems with the school do not concern you, but others! And? The way we 'trust' Xavier's Institute, we do not wish to see our sister amywhere near the place when war begins! And? Begin it will. So? As Martinique and I are Megyn's only living-kin.. that we know of.. we're asking you..."

"To watch over her?" Kathryn responded, a smile growing on her face. "I will gladly watch over her, ladies!" Kathryn took Martinique's and M's hands in friendship.  
"This will, probably, mean she'll have to find another school, however! One that accepts student-visas!"

"I.. wouldn't worry too much about the, Kat." Jethro grinned into his coffee.

"Oh?" Kathryn chuckled. "Does Leon know about this?"

"So does Hettie!" Gibbs affirmed.

"Girls?" Kathryn announxed, "Sounds like the Navy's adopted us!"

"And the FBI!" Emily put in.

"How they're getting their files back?" Kathryn laughed, "Well? I can live with that!"

"Hate to ruin the good mood, Miss Pryde," Matinique announced, "but, we have unfriendlies just entering the park: Rasputin, DeCosta, and Xi'an Coyh!"

"Wondered when they show up." Kathryn groused.

"Grab cover and ammo, girls!" Gibbs said. "We don't wanna fire-fight, but, we aren't surrendering, either!"

When Gibbs looked back up, Martinique and Lady M had vanished!

"Where the hell..?!" Gibbs asked.

"Other side of the ridge, Jethro!" Kathryn pointed anf nodded. "Back, I think, to where I spotted them, before!"

"Great spot for a cross-fire!" Gibbs grimly smiled.

"You bet!" Kathryn answered.

As Gibbs and eight young women got into firing-positions with various side-arms and long-barrels, Piotr Nikolaevitch Rasputin, Reborto DeCosta, and Xi'an Coyh Manh were coming down the park's trail:

"I cannot BRLIEVE it has come down to this!" Colossus was raging like a bull. "We X-Men having to HUNT our own?! And all because a certain little girl forgets where her place is!"

"Relax, Rasputin!" Roberto chuckled, "That is what Xi'an Coyh is here for! After we deal with the Marine, Karma will pacify Kathryn, and mind-wipe the others, and you will have your little wife back! After Karma has played with her, of course!"

"You talk too much, Roberto!" Karma growled.

"Yes he does, Karma!" Rahne slowly stood up, her Walther in her hand. "But? When has that ever stopped Bobby?"

Sharon slowly raised herself, cradling a shotgun.

"And, that stuff about my cousin being 'pacified' and 'played with', DeCosta?" Gibbs growled out.

'The only way that happens is over my dead body! And, you'll be dead long before me."

"Do not make promises you'll have no way of keeping, Sargeant!" Piotr Nikolaevitch sneered.

"Oh, my cousin has ways of keeping his promises, Piotr!" Kathryn said as she and Illyanna stepped into view, pistols in view. "I - asked - you Yard Birds to stay AWAY from me for at least a week. Who didn't hear that request?"

"Now, Sehnorina..!" Roberto tried to calm Kathryn.

Shadowcat drew her sidearm and aimed it between Sunspot's eyes:

"Haven't learned a whole lot from when we talked in Interrogation!" Kat almost whispered, just loud enough to reach the invasive-trio. "Don't even TRY to sweet-talk me, DeCosta! I can tell you haven't even tried to learn about what's going wrong since our talk in Interoggation, yesterday! And? That kind of disappoints me, you know? I mean, I know you tend to be more like your dad, King Emmanuel of South America, but? You have showed signs of concern for your fellow-students, before. What happened, Bobby? Who got to you?"

"How DARE you, Sehnora?" Bobby growled like a jaguar. "I am NOT my..!"

"The HELL yuir not!" Rahne interjected as she lowered her pistol in-line with Sunspot's genitals. "Yuir actin' more like him every minute! I may not kill ye, 'Berto, but? I can make DAMNED sure yuir th' last of yuir line!"

"We can take care of that, Ms. Sinclaire!" Martinique Jason called out. "If the young DeCosta does anything stupid, he WILL die!"

"Xavier's students may not be able to do what needs to be done, DeCosta!" "Lsdy M spokr up. "But, rest assured, my sister and I have no sentimental qualms against killing you three! Xavier's school needs to be thinned-out, as it is!"

"We are caught in a CROSS-FIRE!" Collosus roared. "KARMA! Deal with them! While I..!"

"Stand RIGHT where you are, Rasputin!" Mirage's voice called out from in back of Collosus, Sunspot, and Karma, and to their left. "Or? I'll save Illyana the trouble of shooting you! And, Bobby? I'd make my next moves carefully, if I were in your shoes! Or, I'll remember why I'm carrying two extra rounds!"

"Dani?!" Bobby spun to meet the voice. "What happened? Why are you with the enemy? You were one of US!"

"I just gave my head a little time to clear, Bobby!" Daielle Moonstar replied. "Let a couple of headaches clear up. And, Xi'an Coyh? Anybody here starts getting one of your headaches? I've got a 50-caliber asperine to kill the pain!"

"Thank you for the assist, Ms. Moonstar!" Gibbs called out. "But, why are you here? I thought you were with Hettie and Granger?"

"I still am, Saergeant Gibbs!" Danielle answered. "The Coocoos contected us this morning! Said Peter, Bobby, and Xi'an would be following you, and suggusted we follow them!"

"Agent Gibbs!" Henrietta Lange announced her presence as she stood up. "I am VERY MUCH beginning to like our little group we have here! Except, of course, for the three bogies on the trail!"

"They do kind of grow on you." Owen Granger smiled lightly. "But! What do we do about the Bogies?"

"Part of me wants to drop'em right here where they're standing!"Gibbs growled out. "But, then? We'd be leaving them for Secret Service to pick up!"

"We'll be glad to help herd them back to the Naval Yard for you, Agent Gibbs!" Sam Guthrie's voice called from in back of Rasputin, DeCosta anf Xi'an Coyh.

"Yes, Sir." Paige replied. "That way, Navy doesn't have to be involved if these three decide to start something they shouldn't have!"

"And? They will probably try to start it!" Josh said. "Despite their grades, they ain't the smartest students at school!"

"I've run into that type, myself, in Stillwater!" Gibbs sighed. Then, his cell rang:

"Yeah? Gibbs. What's the problem, DiNozzo? Okay, we'll be there!"

He then called the girls in:

"Everybody back to the cars! Ms. Jason! Ms Wyngarde! You, too! Sentinals have just touched-down outside the Naval Yard!"

"Mr. Beale? Ms. Jones?" Hettie called into her com, "Pack it up, we're heading back to D.C.!"

"Looks like my friend will be waiting for us!" Granger chuckled.

Soon, four vehicles were pulling up to the Naval Yard, with six Sentinal robots standing gaurd around the facility.

"HALT!" A matalic voice rang out. "Mutants detected! Exit vehicles for proper-identification!"

Slowly, carefully, each occupant got out of the car.

"Identificatiopn:

"Mutant - Kathryn Pryde, alias - Sprite, alias - Shadowcat. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Mutant: Illyana Nikolaevna Rasputina, alias - Majik. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Mutant: Rahne Sinclaire, alias - Wolfsbane. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Mutant: Jubilation Lee, alias - Jubilee. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Mutant: Sharon Smythe, alias - Catseye. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Megyn Gwynn, alias - Pixie. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Danielle Moonstar, alias - Psyshe, alias - Mirage. Affiliation - X-Men."

"This .. is creepy." Dani whispered.

"Tell me about it." Kathryn replied, her voice a bit louder. "Part of me is expecting to see the Angel-of-Death standing nearby!"

"I'm sorry that it feels that way, Kathryn!" Director Vance replied from the Naval Yard gatehouse., flsnked by DiNozzo and McGee. "Unfortunately, the Sentinals very easily give that impression. Too easily."

'Didn't help matters that we were shadowed by three unidentified cars ever since we entered the District." Owen stated.

"Samuel Guthrie." The robotic roll-call continued monotonously, "alias Cannonball. Affiliation, X-Men.

"Paige Guthrie, alias - Husk. Affiliation, X-Men.

"Joshua Guthrie, alias - Jay Guthrie, alias - Icarus. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Piotr Nikoleavitch Rasputin, alias - Collosus. Afiliation - X-Men.

"Roberto DeCosta, alias - Sunspot. Affiliation - X-Men.

"Xi'an Coyh Manh, alias - Karma. Group afifiliation - X-Men!

"Martinique Wyngard, alias - Martinique Jason. Affiliation - unknown."

"Regan Wyngarde, alias, Lady Mastermind. Affiliation - unknown."

"This - THIS - is what your giving away CRITICAL - INTELLIGENCE to the ...!" Colossus started to berate Kathryn.

"This was known-intel before Kat gave her info to the F.B.I., Nikolaevitch!" Emily Fornell growled out. "My father explained to me that all Kat's information did was validate what the Bureau was able to re-build after the theft, and lift suspision off of most of the members of the X-Men of any criminal-doings! MOT of yjem."

"My daughter's right, Colossus!" Agent Fornell spoke up. "In fact, until yesterday, most of the School wasn't even on the government-radar!  
Now? Thanks to what you idiots have pulled yesterday and today? It is!"

"HOLD!" A robotic-voice rang out as a beam came upon Agent Gibbs. "Target - Analogous Human! Scanning! Identitied! Gunnery-Saergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Group-Affiliation - United States Marine Corp, and Senior Field-Agent, Naval Crimial Investigative Service!"

"'Non-Analogous', Gibbs?" Vance stepped up and inquired.

"Means I have some wild-genes running around in my family, Leon!" Gibbs explained. "Been there, I've been told, a few generations. Not organized-enough to be classified a 'Mutant', but? My daughter may have been."

"Yeah." Vance affirmed. "Just what Dinozzo told me when that Sentinal beam caught him! Should I expect any trouble?"

"Have you found any trouble, yet, Leon?" Gibbs grinned.

"Nothing I can't handle." Leon grinned in responce. "By the way, Ms. Pryde! My kids are here, today, and I'd like it very much if you introduced yourself to them! And? Someone else is here! She came in a few minutes before we were quaranteened by the Sentinals. She says she needs to see you and Gibbs. Says it's urgent. Slso been shadowing the X-Men, msking me a bit nervous."

Just then, the booming-rootic voice of the Sentinal was heard, once again, as the beam was cast upon Hettie Lange:

"HOLD! Target - Analogous Human-Hybrid! Scanning! Identitied! Henrietta Langeeeeeee! Group-Affiliation - Senior Field-Agent, Naval Crimial Investigative Service!"

"Anything .. we need to know about, Hettie?" Granger whispered through a grin. "Be worried about?"

"Yeah, Hettie - What gives?" Sam Hannah spoke up.

"Yeah, Hettie?" Callen added. "Are you in trouble? Are we in trouble?"

"Yeah, Hettie?" Deeks asked, "What kind of 'Hybrid' sre they tslking sbout?"

"Catrful, Henrietta!" Gibbs whispered through a grin. "Sounds like a cover's about to be blown."

"It's not somerging we xab't talk abouit - later- people." Hettie gave a cheshire-cat smile. "As for what the Sentinals learned? It will just be stopred -  
until someone bothers to access it!" She nodded to Beale and Jones.

And, Granger chuckled. Working with NCIS was more fun than working with the Agency!

Soon, they were again in MCRT-Headquarters:

"Alright, people!" Director Vance annouced as he got to the second-floor, "Be ready for anything! We have a conference with somebody - Secnav didn't tell me who, owever, except to say he's very interested in the X-Men, and the the CIA knows about him! Also? That he's the reason the Sentinals are here."

At this point, Owen Granger was trying his best to hide a Cheshire-cat grin, and stifling a chuckle with a forced-cough.

Vance then continued:

"We also have the X-Men with us - as 'guests' - both East- and West-Coasr teams! So? Until we learn anything further.. be courtious, but alert!"

:Oh, Goodie!" Kathryn hissed. "Dealing with Havoc, Polaris, and Archangel!"

"Great!" Collasus growled. "We are in the den of the enemy."

"Relax Peter!" Sunspot chuckled. "They are few! What could they do?"

"Look again, braggert!" Rahne growled out. "An', this time, open yiur eyes1"

Sunspot looked around the room, againg - and gasped.

"Let me introduce you, Bobby!" Kathryn tried to hide her smirk. "Some of them I knew, most of them Jethro wrote me about, Frst of all, next to Ziva David? We have her father, the late-Head of Mossad, Eli David, and her sister, Tali, and her half-brother, Ari. And, next to Director Vanec and his children are his wife, Jackie Liegh, and the assassin who asked him to kill her, Kwan Li. Then, mext to his cousin is Uncle Jackson Gibbs and my Aunt Anne, and Jethro's wife, Shannon, and his daughter, Kelly, and next to Tobias is his qife and Emily's mom, Diane! And. we also have Jethro's best friend and another of my adopted-uncles, Mike Franks. And, my adopted-aunt, from the first time I visited NCIS, Caitlyn Todd! And? Near to us? We have my father, Carman Pryde. and? You should remember Dr. Moira McTaggert! And? I looks like we have Danielle Moonstar's family and Jimmy Proudstar's big-brother , John! And?  
I give you a warning, people: You may think ghosts can't do much, but, be careful when you go to sleep, tonight!"


	9. Cousin Jethro Ch9

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the  
various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Magneto steps from the NCIS-elevator, followed by the Scarlry Witch and Quicksilver, and removes his helmet.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" The excited voice of Abbie Schiuuto came rang out as she exited the elevator with Ducky. "We got trouble!"

"Ya mean besides the X-Men, the Human-Leaugue, and whoever sent the Sentinals?" Gibbs responded.

"We have - another guest - Jethro!" Dr. Mallard said, almost apologetically. "ah, she's in Interogation-room A. We thought it was best to  
keep her away from the X-Men. At least, until she's had a chance to calm down."

"Like that'll happen, anytime soon, Duckie!" Tony said as he came out from the direction of the Interogation rooms, wincing as he  
touched the back of his head. "The lady-in-question was throwingg curses at the navy for keeping her away from the X-Men! Calling down  
the wrath of God on us! Oh? Hi, Boss! Hi, Kitty-Kat! Anyway, when I tried to reassure her everything was going to be alright, she tried to gouge  
my eyes out! I backed away, quickly.. and, hit my head on the wall! Left Bishop in there with her, and a taser!"

"'She'. Ducks?" Gibbs asked as he checked Tony over. "Who's our guest? And, who did she ask for?"

"She asked - in some rather-rough language - for Ororo Monroe, Piotr Rasputin, and Charles Xavier!" The M.E. responded. "The lady.. is Theresa Pryde."

"My cousin?!" Jethro asked.

"Mom?" Kathryn meeped.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "She came in here wanting to see you two, initially! When McGee told her you weren't here, she asked where you were! Bishop  
explained the call we got from you, earlier, and Mrs. Pryde turned as talkative as a stone! She said she'd wait for you in The Director's office. Then, Ms.  
Emma Frost showed up witth several students, Emma locked eyes on Theresa, and then Theresa excused herself to Autopsy! Ducky convinced her  
Interoggation might be aa better place to avoid the X-Men! That's when she started cursing out Monroe, Rasputin, and Xavier! She stared on us when  
she got the thought we were protecting them."

"Gibbs!" Vance called down from the second-floor. "After you get through reassuring your cousin things will be kept under control, here, I'd like to have  
a word with you and Hettie about what just happened with the Sentinals!"

"You got it, Leon!" Gibbs answered back. "Come on, Kat! Your mom's waiting."

A minute later, Gibbs and "Little Gibbs" entered Interrogation Room A:

"Hello, Gibbs!" Bishop snapped out and she got out of her chair.

"Hello, Eleonore!" Gibs replied, then turned to his cousin. "Hello, Theresa?"

Theresa Pryde looked up, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

"Hello.. Jethro." Theresa tried to sniff back one threatening tear. "How.. uh.. how is... Kat, er, Kathryn?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Theresa?" Jethro replied.

As if on cue, Shadowcat stepped out from in back of Jethro:

"Hi, Mom."

Theresa Pryde, nee Gibbs, slowly, haltingly, got up from her chair, took three steps, then collapsed onto her daughter's shoulder.

"Oh, KATHRYN!" Theresa started to cry, again. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. So sorry." Theresa broke down as Kathryn tried to calm her.

"Hush, mama, hush." Kat whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"But.. but.. I did! Or.. I suspected." Theresa protested weakly. "But.. I let it happen! I let it HAPPEN. Even when.. Carmen.. suggested it would be..  
better.. for you to attend the Massachusetts Academy. We were.. on our way through the divorce, but I was still.. jealous.. of any other woman  
making moves on my husband. Even if he wasn't mine, anymore? I was scvared Emma Frost would take my family away from ? The  
Chanuka.. when we came to see you? At Xavier's? I saw how that.. WOMAN! That 'Wind-Rider'... damn her to the fires.. "

She then turned and spoke in a low, almost reverential-tone to Agent Bishop:

"I can see it - in your eyes - hatred, pity, comfusion - when you look at me."

"Ah... no! Ah.. Ah..", Ellie started to sputter and stall. "Well? Ah.. What I mean is..."

"You talked with Agent DiNozzo?" Theresa asked.

"Well? Yeah?" Bishop answered almost apologetically, then tossed a pleading-glance to Gibbs.

"Can't help ya, Bishop!" Gibbs commented,. "It's my cousin's confession!"

"You're a mother, Eleanore?" Theresa asked Bishop, as if in answer to the Agent's bewildered gaze.

Sitting up-straight and looking Theresa firmly in the eyes, Bishop suddenly found herself speaking with conviction:

"Yes, I am!"

"Then, you have the right to judge me, Agent Bishop!" Theresa bowed her head. "As does Agent DiNozzo!"

"When.. did Tony ever see you, mom?" Kathryn asked.

"The last time you and the X-Men were here, Kat!" Gibbs said. "The time Senator Kelly was chairing the meetings about the so-called 'Mutant Manace'."

Theresa looked up, shakily, at her cousin while her daughter held her hands, reassuringly. "You... knew I was here.. Jethro?"

"I was outside the gate talking to the guards about an incident earlier that day when I noticed you at the far-coner of the intersection!" Gibbs replied.  
"You were pacing that piece of sidewalk like a cat! I figured you were wrestling with some idea! Then? I remember, Kathryn came out to ask me something.  
Next thing I know, I looked toward you, and the look on your face relaxed! Then,you walked away! Figured you had the answer to your immediate-problem."

"And, here, I thoght the reason you never mentioned Kat was because you were ashamed of her." DiNozzo said as he silently slipped in the room.

"I could never be ashamed of my daughter, Agent DiNozzo!" Theresa then shivered in memories. "It was myself I was ashamed of. Couldn't be there for my  
daughter. Like Carmen tried to be."

"Director's wondering about you, boss!" DiNozzo turned to Gibbs. "The last of the X-Men are starting to filter into the Conference Room, and some of them don't  
seem happy about it. Some of them seem to be hostile with each other, in fact!"

"Hostile?" Gibbs asked.

"Any of my guys involved , Tony?"

"Not yet, Kat!" Tonu grinned. "Ziva's managed to keep Illyana from everyone, especially, Piotr! Strange thing is, Ziva says she seems to be talking to someone!  
She's mentioned 'Jack', a couple of times."

"Sound like dad!" Jethro chuckled. "Always finding time to listen to people's problems when no one else could! Tell Vance I'll be right up!"

"He said take your time!" DiNozzo said with a grin. "Said he wanted to learn what might be wrong with the X-Men from the X-Men!"

"Alright, DiNozzo!" Gibbs sighed. "I'll be up when I'm through here." He then turned his attention back to Theresa:

"Oksy, Theresa! Spill it.. what happened to you after the hearings?! You disappeared from the radar, and Kat and I were worried about you!"

"I was - alone with my thoughts for a year, Jethro!" Theresa started to ecplain. "Finally got the nerve to start talking to Carmen, again! Even talked about getting  
back together! Being a familym again. But - then, Carman was killed in an anit-mutant protest that turned ugly to Chicago! After that? I broke down, again. Couldn't  
stay in Cook County, wasn't home, you know? So? First, I went back to Stillwater. Dad's been dead for years, but I was still able to talk to Uncle Jack. And, before you  
go off on Uncle Jack for not telling you about me, I .. ah.. asked him not to1 Both you and Kathryn had your own troubles! Didn't need to add me to your lists. Soon,  
though? Felt the need to leave, again! Uncle Jack suggested I go to England, to visit distant-relatives in Wiltshire! Lucius is still worried about you Jethro! Even after  
all these years."

"I figured he'd be!" Gibbs smiled. "That's their way, on that side of the family!"

"We have family, still? In England?" Shadowcat asked. "Wish I'd known that when I was a member of Excalibur! Do they know about me?"

"Did even back then, Kat!" Gibbs smiled. "They had their ways of checking up on you! And, if worse went to worst, they would've come to the rescue! But? They're a  
secretive bunch. And? They have their reasons to be. Had troubles of their own, that, I'm sure, Lucius didn't feel you needed to be a part of."

"Sounds like some of my relations!" DiNozzo chuckled.

"Narcissa's worried about you, too, Jetho." Theresa said.

"NARCISSA?!" Jethro exclaimed. "Now, that DOES surprise me!"

"Oh, come on, Jethro!" Theresa snickered. "Narci isn't as bad as her brothers!"

"No one could be that bad!" Jethro muttered.

"True." Thersa nodded solemnly. "Anyway, Lucius talked me into coming back, Stateside! In was about ... three months before Uncle Jack's death! Been down south,  
within driving-distance of Carmen's cousins, ever since Uncle Jack died."

"So.. How are you liking things down south?" Gibbs asked Theresa..

"Yes, sir, I'll tell him." DiNozzo spoke quietly, then turned off the cell-phone. "Boss? That was Chief Vance. The main-conspirators are in the Conference Room, along  
with Kurt and Logan! Only one missing is Monroe. He says he wants us up there, including Kat."

"Alright, DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered. "Kat? Time to go!"

"Should I stay here, Jethro?" Theresa asked.

"Nah!" Jethro grinned. "What good is a Lion's Den without the lions?"

With that, the group of five walked out of Iterrogation Room A and into the Bullpen.

"Our special gruest show up, yet, Granger?" Gibbs asked the C.I.A,-Liaison.

"Bot yet, here, Gibbs! But, he's close!" Granger replied.

";Special guest", Jethro?" Theresa asked.

"Wants to talk to the X-Men," Jethro grinned,, "and, make sure that Kat's alright."

And, Kathryn and Lockheed snickered.

"'Make sure Kat's alright'?" Theresa asked. "Will I be alright?"

"You're here? You're standing by your daughter?" Gibbs thought a bit. "Yeah, you'll be alright!"

"Will the Navy be alright?" Theresa asked.

"Most of the staff were here when Kate was here three years ago, and seemed to get along with her?"  
Gibbs pondered. "Except for a few outlaw-types? Navy-personnel will be fine!"

"'A few outlaw-types', Jethro?" Thersa looked into her cousin's eyes. "I heard a few whispers about  
the Human Leauge finding their way, here. Damn them to hell! But, what about the X-Men?"

"Depending on how they answer today's questions?" Gibbs chuckled low. "They may be in trouble!"

Kathryn breathed a sweary sigh as Ororo Monroe walked back into the Bulllpen: "Case in point."

Jethro nudged Theresa. "Give me your knife, Theresa. I don't want you killing anyone before the  
questioning even starts!"

"Kitty!" Ororo said, pleadingly, as she placed her hand on Shadowcat's thigh, caressing it. You have  
to help me! You have to tell them...!"

"And Shadowcat turned to ice.

"What did I rell you would happen, Monroe," Kathryn asked in a deadly-calm voice, "if you touched  
me, again? Especcially, that way?"

Storm jumpeed as if lunged at by a snake!

"Now.. Kitten.." Storm started to stutter, staring around realizing how open she was. "if I ever hurt you,  
I.. I did not mean... I am sorry i..."

"You're only sorry you got caught, Storm!" Kathryn countered. "And, as for hurting me? YOU WERE MY  
SERRUGATE-MOTHER, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I TRUSTED YOU! WITH MORE THAN MY LIFE! And that is how you  
show me your 'kove'? Dammit, Monroe! My own MOTHER never tried to touch me that way!"

Having hear her daughter's accusations, Theresa snapped - and jumped for Storm's throat:

"DAMN YOU, Storm!" Theresa Pryde screamed as if she'd lost her soul. "I'll rip your THROAT OUT!"

'Kathryn!' Shadowcat heard a voice in her head. 'Calm you mother down! We do not need..."

Kathryn uttered a feral scream, and grabbing her knife of of her boot, charged up to Professor Xavier!

"Get out of my HEAD! You never said one DAMNED thing to STOP anyone! So, you have NO TIGHT to say  
anything, NOW!"

Deeks, Bligh, Beale, and Jones quickly moved down the stairs to stop Kathryn from Possiblt killing Xavier,  
while Gibbs, Bishop, and DiNozzo moved to restrain Theresa,. Every other agent, available, stood by to  
keep the pending-fight from becoming a riot!

"Kathryn and Theresa Pryde!" A voice of Authority commanded! "Ororo and 'Neville' shall TAKE whatever  
pynishment is deemed appropriate for their kind, but NOT until they've had their day in court!"  
DiNozzo and

Everyone turned their attention from the fight to the mutant known as Magneto step fresh from the elevator,  
followed behind and to the side by two younger mutants.

"Nice to see you couuld make the party, Max!" Granger responded with something between a smile and a smirk.

"I had to mke sure the Sentinals were at their posts, Owen!" Madneto said. "And, had to make all of 'Chamberlain's  
'Appeasement Party' were here! Owen? I'd like to intodduce my children, Wanda and Pierty!" Max temoved his helmet.  
"Charles? Let's fet this hearing finished! You have - much - to answer for!"


	10. Cousin Jethro Chap 10

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the  
various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Shasowcat, Magik, Wolfsbane, Catseye, Jubilee, Mirage, and Pixie fire rifles down the landing-deck of an Aircraft-Carrier!

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

"GIBBS! LANGE!" Direcctor Vance called out. "I want to speak to you - now - before the hearing starts!"

"This about what happened outside with the Sentinals, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, it is," Vance replied, "with both of you! Usually, I wouldn't worry about this. But?"

"But we've still got an old treaty with the old Soviet Union that the Russians would prefer we kept!" Hettie responded.

"Not just the Russians!" Vance sighed. "Although half the world is interested in using extra-human abilities as some sort of weapon, the world's leaders -  
or, most of them - still prefer to hide their operation behind that treaty, although it's never been apopted by the United Nations. In my office, pleace."

As soon as the two senior field-agents were in his office, Vance shut the door.

"I feel," Henrietta said, "as if I'm being called into the Principal's Office."

"You get used to it." Jethro replied.

"For right now?" He told Gibbs anf Lange, "What is said between us stays between us, unless you wish othereise."

"Alright, Leon!" Gibbs grinned. "I think I know what you're going to ask? So? Ask!"

"Alright." Vance sat at his desk and looked to his two Senior-Agents. "Earlier today, you two were examined by Sentinal-robots! Now?  
Not everyone on-base was examined! In fact, the only ones examined were the X-Men, and Mrs. Pryde. Since the U.S. Armed Forces,  
officially, has a moritoriumagainst Mutants, I need to ask: Are either one of you Mutants?"

"The Sentinal just pronounced me an 'Anamoly', Leon!' Gibbs chuckled, then sighed. "I carry the makings for the mutant-genes, as does my cousin, but?  
No one ever tagged me for a mutsnt! Had she been allowed to live? Kelly would have probably been a mutant! She'd probably had been in Xavier's with Kathryn!"

'More like running Xavier's with Kat!' Jethro heard his daughter's voice in his head. And he grinned.

'She takes right after her father!' Shannon's voice whispered through Jethro's head. And he chuckled lightly.

'Taking after who?' Gibbs throught, remembering Shannon.

"Something funny, Gibbs?" The Director looked up at Jethro.

"Friendly family-argument!" Gibbs smiled.

Both Leon and Hettie turned their faces to Jethro:

"Friendly?" Hettie all but gaped at the taller man.

"About?" Leon asked.

"What would've happened had Kelly lived long enough to attend Xavier's School." Gibbs replied.

"Xavier's?" Hettie asked a second before Leon. "Not the Massachusetts Academy?"

"Nah!" Gibbs smirked. "Kat was already at Xavier's, by then! Kelly would have followed her to help keep her out of trouble. It's a Gibbs family-tradition."

"Okay." Vance asked, "What about the almost hypnotic-effect your eyes have? I've seen the effect of that stare a few times. And, What about your ability to see and hear ghosts?  
Like right now?"

"Dad used to tell me they were 'family-gifts', Leon!" Gibbs answered. "The kind of 'gifts' that could get a person killed if the wrong people found out!"

"I'm familiar with those kinds of 'gifts', Jethro!" Hettie spoke.

"I'm sure of that, Ms. Lange!" Jethro responded.

"Any of those gifts involved with why you were scanned by the Sentinals and called a 'Hybrid', Hettie?"

"Yes, Leon!" Hetie answered. "ALL of them do! But? As for now? I see know no reason for SecNav to discover them! They aren't matters of National Security! Yet."

"'Yet'." Vace smiled, quizzically. "Has anyone learned of these secrets, Hettie?"

"Yes.." Hettie admitted. "Kathryn Pryde figured them out, yesterday, while we were sparring, and - I believe - so did Jethro! And? Mr. Granger knows about it!"

"They do, do they?" They Director raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me."

Director Vance then opened the door of his office and stepped out onto the walkway:

"Kathryn Pryde? Owen Granger? In my office. Now."

"Girls?" Kathryn spoke to her friends. "I'll be back down in a couple of minutes! I hope? Sounds like I've been called to the Principal's Office."

"And, why would Commander Vance be needin' you?" Rahne asked.

"Probably to vouch for something someone said!" Kathryn answered her friend.

"Sargeant Gibbs?" Illyana asked.

"More like Hettie Lange?" Danielle Moonstar asked.

"That's what I'm guessing, Dani!" Shadowcat responded.

And, the girls started looking askance at Mirage and Shadowcat.

"We were all at the gym for the work-out, yesterday," Kathryn said, "And we all saw Hettie fight, right?"

Danielle, Rahne, Sharon,and Illyana solemnly nodded in memory.

"And, remember our trip to Asgarde?" Kathryn said. "We weren't there long, but...?"

And Dani, Rahne, and Illyana stared, wide-eyed, and gasped in reconition.

"I'm just lucky I thought of that nerve-pinch before she did!" Kathryn said.

"Remind me to never get in a fight with her, Kitty?" Illyana asked, fearfully.

"Escuse me, kids!" Granger said to the inpromptu-meeting between the Los Angeles team and Magneto and his children.  
"I've been called into the Principal's Office."

"Why you, Granger?" Sam Hannah asked.

"Because I know a bit more about Hettie's history than you do!"

The Agents looked at Granger.

"And, believe me, kids," Owen grinned. " you don't want to know what I know!"

"That scary, huh?" Sam asked.

"I thought everything we already knew about our Fairy Godmother was scary, enough!". Deeks quipped.

"Scarier than the Coumescus?" Callen asked Granger.

"Callen?" Granger smiled. "You SURVIVED the Coumescus."

"Come on, Granger!" Sam asked, "What's worse than the Coumescus?"

"How about.. field-dressing..." Nell volunteered.

"'Field-dressing'?" Eric asked. "As in a carcass?"

"While you're still breathing!" Nell added.

Wanda and Pietro turned their faces to Nell, while Eric looked Queasy!

"Somebody point Beale to a trashcan!" Owen said. "I'll check back with you, later!"

Soon, Kathryn and Owen were in Vance' office.

"Okay!" Owen asked gruffly. "Who noticed what, when?"

"Earlier, today, when the Sentinals examined Hettie!" Vance responded. "And, labeled Miss Lange a 'Hybrid'. After they labelled Seregeant Gibbs an 'anomoly'!"

"And SecNav is worried about this because..?" Owen asked.

"SecNav doesn't know about this, yet!" Vance admitted. "And, I'd like to keep it that way! Gibbs and Lange're Pains-in-the-Ass, but they're my best field-operatives!"

"I'm glad someone's talking sense, Vance!" Owen said. "And, for the record? Since I know about Hettie, officially, the C.I.A. knows about Hettie!"

"It does?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

"It DOES, Owen?!" Hettie quickly turned around.

"Relax, Henrietta!" Owen smiled warmly. "What the C.I.A. knows it that you were born in a Displaced-Person's Camp in Europe, and that you came to the U.S.  
when you were in your mid-20s! And? That you've been a valuable-asset since coming Stateside! You've shown remarkable combat-skills, as well as brilliant  
observation-skills."

"They know no more than that, Owen?" Hettie asked.

"No. And? I've checked and re-checked their files."

"So... does anyone else know her.. family-history?" Vance asked.

"Beside Kathryn, Gibbs, and I?" Owen said. "Just her banker."

"Her BANKER?!" Vance asked.

"He's also my fifth-cousin, once-removed, Leon!" Hettir responded. "On my father's mother's quarter! The family recognized I needed protecting as soon as they  
found me in Europe! And? My banker was chosen to be my guardian! It was HE who taught he how to fight, in fact!"

"HE taught you how to fight?" Kathryn asked, surprised.

"Why, yes, Miss Pryde!" Hettie smiled back.

"Is he still alive?" Kat continued.

"I think so!" Hettie ponder. "I haven't heard from him in a couple of years. But? That is no cause for alarm! Ironclaw's family tends to be like that. My finances  
are still secure, so? I'm sure he's still alive!"

"How did you know her other family, Owen?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a cousin in England, Gibbs," Owen said, "his daughter's had dealings with Ironclaw's people. How do you know about them, Gibbs?"

"Cousins have dealt with them for generations!" Gibbs smiled.

"Oh, Hettie! You may have to reassure our people before we get back to L.A.! They asked me why I was called in to Vance' Office! I tried to be as vague as  
possible, but, Jones figured you out, I think."

"Oh?" Hettie asked. "Howso?"

"She described the fiighting-style as 'field-dressing'!" Owen smirked.

Kathryn started to giggle a bit maniacally.

"What's so funny, Miss Pryde?" Leon asked.

"No... Nothing.. Director! Humph!" Kat fought to control her laughter. "Just pi - picturing if.. Ironclaw ha.. ha.. had.. been here.. fighting.. in.. stead of.. Hettie!"

"Oh, yes." Hettie grinned . "That shoulder that you paralyzed? If it had been anyone else.. Ironclaw would have removed that arm and shoulder. And? Perhaps  
the leg and thigh!"

"And, maybe an organ or two?" Owen thought out loud.

"Waste not, Want not?" Gibbs thought.

"Hm..." Vance pondered. "We'll have to deal with that, later, I think. But? Not for now! I'll hear about it whan the President does. Right bow? We have a bunch of  
mutants to worry about. Oh! Kathryn! While you're here? May I ask you something? I wonfer if you might be able to teach my children a bit about self-defence?"

"Sure... thing... Director Vance!" Kat said, stifling her laughter.

"I wonder... if I could persuede Ironclaw to come up here.. or to California.. if the X-Men don't co-operate?" Hettie wondered aloud. Then, she chuckled.

"You, really, don't like the X-Men, do you, Hettie?" The Director asked.

"Not all of them, Leon!" Hettie nodded her head at the Director. "Although? SOME of them I HAVE developed a distaste for! But? Maybe, however, Ironclaw's clan MIGHT  
develope a taste for the X-Men?"

"Pardon me, Director Vance?" McGee walked into the office, "Everybody's in MTAC, now! And J.A.G.'s sent someone 'neutral' to officiate this hearing.

"Thank you, McGee!" Vance answered. "Any reports back from the BOLO we put out on our AWOL-Servicemen?"

"The Human-League members?" McGee answered. "No, Sir! Not yet, sorry."

"Well?" Vance sighed, "The rats have to crawl out of their holes, sometimes! Someone will see them. Well? Ladies? Gentlemen? The hearing awaits."

"I would be willing to wager the X-Men wish that it would wait a litle longer?" Hettie pondered.

"Ain't happenin'!" Vance and Kathryn growled.

Five minutes later, Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, Owen Granger, Hettie Lange, and Kathryn and her girls were entering MTAC:

"Ladies and gentlemen?" Director Vance announce, "we are here to discuss a problem that has arisen concerning Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the Federal  
Bureau of Investigations, and the Navy! Now? While this is not a trial, this hearing will be conducted as such! That is why The Judge Advocate General has sent over Captian  
Ramsay Turner as a Judge and Captian Walter Tinsley as Court-Reporter. JAG wants to make sure there is a neutral-party, here. I will, now, hand thid over to Captain Turner."  
Vance saluted the Captiain as he handed him the gavel.

"Thank you, Leutinant Vance." Captain Turner returned the salute.

"Ladies and genylemen! Let me reiterate what Leutinant Vance of NCIS just said! This is not a trial. Formal-charges have not even been filed! The Navy Department, along  
with the FBI and Congress, want to get to the boeeom of what has become a 35-year-old Cold Case! And? With the threats of espionage growing every day from many different  
directions, we would like to stop something likke this from happening, again! Now! Is Kathryn Anne Pryde with us, today?"

Kathryn stood up straight. "I am present, your Honor!" She smartly saluted the Judge.

"At ease, Miss Pryde." The Captain smiled. "Now, Miss Pryde! Although no formal-charges have been brought against you, you are still a person-of-interest in the 1980-disappearance -  
and, recent-reappearance, of certain data-files from the FBI concerning a 'Project: Wide-Awake'! As a person-of-interest, do you have legal-representation with you, today?"

"She does, you Honor!" A reddish-blonde woman, with toughed of grey, stood up beside Kathryn, and saluted the Judge. "I'm Allison Blair, and I'll be representing Miss Pryde!"

"Sir?" Kathryn said. "Captain Turner? May I state, on and off the record, that I have not, since entering the Naval Yard two days ago, asked for legal-defence! Even though, it was  
suggested that I, at least, have my rights read to me before I confessed to anything."

"Duly noted and recorded, Miss Pryde!" The judge responded. "Who advised you to have your rights read to you?"

"I did, your Honor!" Tobias Fornell stood up. "Tobis Fornell, Senior Field Agent, Federal Bureau of Investigations, Washington Office! I was in the Navy Yard when Miss Pryde came into  
Washington and told me of her part in the theft of the data."

"And she told you, because..?" Captain Turner asked Fornell.

"Because my late-wife, Diane, and I have known Miss Pryde for almost as long as we've known Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Fornell responded.

"And she - Miss Pryde - confessed after her rights were read to her?" Captain Turner asked.

"No, sir!" Fornell sighed. "She confessed, fully, before her rights were given to her. She's as stubborn as her cousin."

"Confessed before..?" Turner asked, then turned back to face Kathryn. Then stepped down towards the "defendent", Bible in his right hand:

"Kathryn Anne Pryde! You have the right to remain silent! If you give up this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court-of-law! You have the right to an attorney  
before being questioned. If you cannot afford an attorney, one can be appointed for you! Do you understand your rights, Miss Pryde?"

"I do, your Honor!" Kathryn said. "And, I gladly forfeit those rights, now, as I did two days ago!"

"I knew SHE'D Say that, Sir," Allison replied, "as surely as I knew it when I was contacted to be her Attorney, night before last!"

"Yesterday MORNING?!" Kathryn quickly turned to face Allison. "Who called you to be my Counsel?"

"I did, Miss Pryde!" Hettie answered. "Right after the Bureau and SecNav contacted me about coming to D.C to question you! I figured that, if worse came to worst, you might need a lawyer!"

"Does Ironclaw know how you spend your money, Hettie?" Kat grinned at the small woman.

"Oh - he finds out!" Hettie grined.

"Now that you understand - I take it - the seriousness of your situation," Captain Turner said, holding the Bible, "Miss Pryde, do you swear to tell the truth in this hearing, the whole truth as  
you know of it, and mothing but the truth? So help you, God?"

Kat raised her right hanfd, placing her left upon the Bible. "I do!"

"You may sit down. Miss Prude."

Kat sat back down in her chair, straight and at attention.

"Now, Miss Pryde, for the sake of this hearing, would you state your full name, please?", the judge said,

"Kathryn Anne Pryde." Kat stated.

"And, how old are you, Miss Pryde?" Vaptain Turnrt asked.

"Thirty-eight." Kathryn answered. "I was born in March of 1967."

"And you are here in Washington to..?" turner asked.

"Besides personal-matters?", Kat answered. "To return some stolen-files to the Federal Bureau of Investigations, and the Pentegon!"

"And, who stole the files?" Turrner inquired.

"A five-member team of The X-Men, Sir!" Kathryn answered. "I was a member of that team, Sir."

"In November of 1980?" Turner asked. "But, you would have been,,?"

"Thirteen going on fourteen, your honor!" Kat stated.

"And you were chosen for this mission to sabutauge 'Project: Wide-Awake' because..?" Turner inquired.

cab b"Because I could sabutauge it, Sir!" Kat replieed. "My mutation allows me to become intangible,  
a 'living-ghost', if you will, Sir! This, I understand, is due to my cells enitting a slightly-weaker cohesive-  
bond than the normal human body, albeit still strong enough to, usually - keep my in control of my body.  
As long as I'm conscious A by-product of that weakened-bond is rgar it disrupys electo-magnetic fields  
in the immediate-area that I'm passing through! I think.. my dad started noticing how lethal I was to  
electronics before my phasing-abilities started manifesting themselves!" Kat softly smiled and chuckled  
at the memory.

"Mom and dad had an IBM at home, and they taught me how to use it before I got into Middle-School!  
Well? A month before I turned 13, I started frying 'Dino'."

"'Dino'?" Captain Turner chuckled.

"What I named the old dinosaur, Sir!" Kat giggled. "Er.. anyway, after that, I started learning how to fix  
the machine! And? By the time I got to Xavier'sm I pretty much knew the inside of an IBM as well as I  
knew my neighborhood in Deerfield! And? By then, I had learned to be careful enough not to fry any  
disks I was working with, so I wouldn't lose the data. So? When we heard about 'Project: Wide-Awake',  
and the re-birth of the Sentinals, Professor Xavier remembered the files the F.B.I, had on the X-Men,  
and Cyclops - Scott Summers - came up with a plan to steal the files from the F.B.I."

"And you were part of this plan?" Captain Turner asked.

"Yes, sir." Kat replied. "I was to download the files on the X-Men, and then sabutauge the computers!"

"And this was while the Hearings on the original Wide-Awake were being held?" Turner asked.

"Yes, sir." Kat replied.

And, a few seats over, Charles Xavier and Scott Summers were starting to fidgit.

"And, why did you agree to be a part of this, Miss Pryde?" Turner asked.

""Three," Kat counted off her fingers, "I was the youngest-member of the X-Men!" She then turned to face Ororo,  
confusion suddenly registering in her voice, "They were my family?"

"Oh, my God!" McGee gasped, hints of helplessness and fear showing, "she sounds like a kid!"

"A scared, lonely little girl, Tim!" Tony whispered, but with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Dear Lord, Jethro!" Theresa whispered through threatening tears. "What happened to my baby?"

"The X-Men happened, Theresa." Jethro stated flatly, fighting to keep his rage in check.

"Two," Kare continued to count down, "I remembered the horror-stories, of my father's family, of how they were  
rounded-up in occupied-Poland, after fleeing NAZI Germany. My grandparents' cousins. Rounded-up from records  
someone kept."

"Her family's story," Magneto sighed as tears started to fall, "So much like my own family!" Pietro and Wanda  
held onto their father.

"One, your Honor?" Kathryn finished. "The reasoning behind The Professor's argument was rather compelling!"

"Believe me, Mis Pryde," Captain Turner said, "having read the notes of the late-F.B.I. agent, Fred Duncan? I can well  
imagine hooe 'compelling' Charles Xavier can be! So, what made you hang on to the original files? And, where are they?"

"Riggh in my bag, your Honor!" Kay said, "I gave NCIS anf the FBI a thumbdrive to read because it was easiest to read!  
After 35 years the original diskettes have degraded, but, I kept transcribing to newer-media!" She handed two CDs to the  
judge. "There you go, Sir! Generation-2 of the FBI-files! To go with Generation-3! As for why I kepyt them? Origibally, Charles  
Xavier want to see what FBI-file coinsided with his own, and asked me to transcribe them! Then? As I read them - and, re-  
read them - I started to think that.. msybe we'd made a terrible mistake in stealing them! No matter what the upper-  
classnen said! So? I kept a copy of the files with me, so they wouldn't get 'lost' while I tried to make my point to the  
other X-Men!"

"And, did you?" Turner asked.

"No, Sir." Kat answered. "My arguments were either rejected, or tabled for other business to be looked at!"

"NOW, SEE HERE, SHADOWCAT!" Cyclops suddenly shot to his feet. "YOU'RE OUT OF LINE! You know DAMNED well  
why we have to keep..."

And the JAG-Captain at the podium struck back at Cyclops with the force of a tsunami! "Now, see here, Mr. Summers! You  
will have time to cross-examine the witness, if you feel the need to, lster! But, right now? I am getting to the specifics of this  
case! Namely, why Miss Pryde is coming foreward with the stolen-files and how they came to be in her possession!"

"Strike two, Summers!" Allison Blair wjispered, a smirk on her face. "Care to try for strike three?"

"Are there any records of the meetings between you and the rest of the X-Men, Miss Pryde?" Judge Turner asked.

"Not that they know of." Scott chuckled.

"If fact, your Honor, there are!" Kate said as she reached in her bag. "Again? I figuted that, in the face of stiff-opposition,  
I'd better have something to cover my ass to keep it from getting shot off!"

And, Scott's face drained of color!

"The CDs are labels chromologically!" Kat told the judge as she drug, at last count, 150 cassettes out og a duffelbag!  
"The meetings are monthly, so this covers the last... 16 or 15 years? I forget, since I think some meetings were missed  
becuse we didb't have the full-compliment of X-Men show up on time! Sorry."

Captain Turner was sorting the CDs:

"There seem to be quite a few with an "X" in the right corner, Miss Pryde?"

"Ah.. um..," Kat startied to stammer, "Those.. have to do... with the other reason I'm here,Captain.  
I want Jethro to hear those... if anyone does. They.. don't concern this case." Then, she dropped almost to a whisper:

"I hope?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Kathryn." The Coocoos spoke as one.

The eyes and ears of everyone in MTAC turned toward to telepathic-telekenetic trio.

"What... do you mean.. ladies?" Kathryn asked softly and fearfully.

"Check the dates on the CDs." Celeste Coocoo said..

"Between the marked and Unmarked discs." Pheobe Coocoo continued.

"The dates of the discs should be,,, interesting." Mindee Coocoo concluded.

Ziva David was already shifting her gaze between Jean Summers and Ororo Monmroe.

'The Summers and Miss Monroe are very nervous, Kathryn!' Pixie spoke telepathically to Kat. 'They aren't showing  
it yet, on the outside, but, thry're becoming rather agitated,'

"Damn them!" Kat whispered through her tears as Allison tried her best to cradle and comfort her!

"They're right, Miss Pryde!" Judge Turner answered. "The first two 'X'ed CD-cases are dated 'April 21, 2014' and 'April 28, 1914'!  
The first unmarked disc is labeled.. "April 4, 2014'!"

"'April of 2014'?' Kst asked to her tears, then she slowly got up from crying into Alison's shoulder and breasts. Still whispering the date as a mantra, she slowly turned to Ororo:

"YOU!" Kathryn screamed. "You REALLY did it, Monroe! To get my mind off the stolen-files? You decided to turn my life into more of a HELL than it WAS! Maybe I should've STAYED  
at the Massachusetts Academy! I'll rip those perverted-eyes out of you HEAD! Come HERE!"

Storm tried to back ger way through the row of seats and out of the entagrd woman's grasp, when she head a gravelly-voice inside her head, and turned her faxe to see the ghost  
of Mike Franks staring back at her!

"You start running, now, darlin'?" Mike said, "and you'll be running for the rest of your pathetic life."

Storm backed away from the ghosy in terror, and almost backed into Kat!

"So nice to bump into you, again, Storm." Kathryn smirked, her foot on a theater-seat and he fingers caresses the handle of the knife in her boot.

Her eyes going wide, Ororo shot a look to Jean Summers:

"Help me... Jean?" Ororo squeaked out. "It was YOUR idea!"

Kathryn slowly turned to the other side of the aisle and stared down at Jeam Summers:

"YOUR idea, Jean?"

"Well. you're tyhe one the WANTED all these year, Monroe!" Jean Hissed at her team-mate. "I just helped you gather the courage to get her!"

Meanwhile, Eleanore Bishop, Ziva David, Henrietta Lange, Kenzie Bligh, Nel Jones, Emma Frost, and Alison Blair were hardening their focus on Ororo Monroe and Jean Grey-Summers.

"DAMN YOU to the DEEPEST-PIT, Summers!" Kat cried out. "I'll rip out your HEART and shove it down Scott's THROAT! I'm sure he wanted to keep me quiet about the F.B.I.-files! And, you  
were just TOO-WILLING to help him! Damned closet-Lesbian! Probably a Vuoyeur, on top of that!"

"Oh, she came out of the closet a LONG time ago, Kathryn." Emma Frost grinned and chuckled.

"Probably couldn't get any from Scott!" Kat groused.

"As for being a Vuoyuer..?" Emma continued. "That is one of the few things the Summers share in common!"

Scott tried to distance himself from the growing storm.

"You try to run away, Mister Summers?" Ziva David said in a low tone, as she circled the tip of a knife around his ear, "and I will slice your throat from ear.. to ear."

And, Kathryn quickly made it bsck to the safety of Gibbs, Vance, Lange, Turner, Tinsley, and Blair!

"Well? This has gotten interesting!" Vance said. grinning like a hungry wolf.

"Very interesting, Lieutinant Vance!" Captain Turner said. "In light of the new evidence before me, I suggest this hearing be recessed until 0900 tomorrow morning! Until then, we are adjourned!  
Lieutenant Leon Vance? I am sure that the Navy can find suitable quarters to confine Mr. and Mrs. Summers, Ms. Monroe, and Professor Charles Xavier to?"

"We can, your Honor!" Leon affirmed. "We have some AWOL-sailors and marines, the Human-League agents, so we have some empty-rooms for our 'guests' to stay in! Let me just gather  
some extra-guards to watch over them, and have Miss Schiutto keep up the mutant-dampers around the perimeter."

"Mutant-Dampers?" The Court-Reporter asked.

"Installed, two days ago, by Kathryn Pryde, herself!" Vance said.

"What can I say, Captain Tinsley, but?" Kathryn answered. "I know the X-Men!"

"Before you turn on the dampers, Lieutenant Vance?" asked. "I'd like to speak to some people who wanted to hire me as an Attorney! I have to tell them I can't take their case!"

"Oh?" Henriettta Lange asked. "Who wished to hire you, Ms. Blaire?"

"I got a call from the West-Coast X-Men!" Alison explained. "That hired me to represent Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in a Government-case!"

"Had a feeling that was coming." Kat sighed.

"I can wait to give the order, Ms. Blair!" Leon smiled.

"Thank you, Sir!" Alison saluted crisply, then turned back to the rear of MTAC:

"Alex! Lorna! Warren! We need to talk! Interregation Room A! NOW!"

"There goes one pissed-off lady!" McGee said, a small grin on his face and his hand hovering over his sidearm and facing Storm.

"I know how she feels." Tony grimaced, his own gun covering Scott and Jean.

Gambit and Rogued soon joined the pod of Navy personnel and Kathryn.

"Big bruddas!" Gambit groused. "Cain't live wid'em! Cain't sink'em in da swamp, yeah!"

"And, why can't you, LeBeau!" Gibbs asked.

"Too many witnesses!" Gambit answered.

"Witnesses to what?" Vance grinned.

"Bonehead bruddas!" Remy continued fuming, "Like ta jack-up a coupla Jack an' give dem bot a Gambit-enema, yeah!"

"Need a deck of cards, Monsieur LeBeau?" Hettie asked.

"Hm.." Gambit looked over at Scott. "My big brudda be sittin' still-still!"

"I doubt he move until officer David gives him permission to, Remy!" Rogue said.

"Which should be when the extra-MPs get here!" Vsnce grinned.

"As much as I'd love to see this played out, Jethro?" Kathryn said, "I'm way too tense! Need to relax. Is there someplace  
around here we can practice our marksmanship? Hopefullym not to close to the Yard? Don't want any of us giving into  
temptation and using someone for a target."

"I think we can help you and you crew there, Ms. Pryde!" Captain Turner smiled. "The Normandy is sitting right off the coast  
of Virginia Beach as we speak! I can call and have a Chinook to take you abourd the Normandy for some carrier-sized target  
practice!"

"Thank you, Sir!" Kat took tha Captain's hand. "That would be an honor!"

Meanwhile, Kathryn's lawyer was speaking to the three West-Coast X-Men:

"Just to let you know, Warren, I can't - in good faith - represent Xavier's School before the Navy and FBI! And, I don't care how  
much money you throw my way! The answer will still be 'No'."

"Are you worried about your licence?" Lorna Dane chuckled. "Don't worry! If worst comes to worse, you can always pick up your singing-career!"

"I don't liek that woman!" Abbie Schiutto said from the Observation Room. "I really don't like her!"

"If the dark-glasses before us are any indication, Abigaile?" Ducky observed. "Niether does !"

"Right now, Polaris?" Alison snapped out. "I don't give a DAMNED about my career! HELL! Someone could let it leak that I was a mutant,  
I could get disbarred, and it STILL wouldn't bother me! Whaat DOES bother me is Kathryn Pryde!"

"That ingrate still has the X-Men!?" Alex asked.

"Havok?" Alison fought the urge to hit him. "The X-Men STARTED this whole damned mess! Am I ever glad I chose not to join! I don't know  
exactly what Professor X's problem is, but your BROTHER has his head so far up Jean Grey's ass I'm surprised he can still SMELL, much less see!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that got that impression from today!" Jimmy Palmer said. "And? I was only 'lucky' enough to meet the Summers ONCE!"

"No, Mr. Palmer!" Ducky sighed. "You wern't the only ones unfortunate enough to have met them! Your great humorist, Will Rogers, often said  
he never met a man he didn't like! Obviously, he never met the Summers' clan."

"Do you know what Rahne and Illyana told me, just before the hearing, what Kathryn's been doing since she came here? Singing! Singing  
Joan Baez AND MEL STREETE!"

"So? Maybe Kathryn was singing to lift her spirits?" Warren Chuckled.

"I can't believe the idiot said that!" Dr. Mallard shook his head. "Or? Is it I don't want to believe it?"

"I didn't know Kitty was into Country?" Lorna grinned.

"I really hate her!" Abbie growled.

"You MORONS!" Alison screamed out. "'The Night They Drove Ol' Dixie Down' and 'Smoky Mountain Memories' are not HAPPY SONGS! And, I.  
Alison Blaire, the DAZZLER, should.. know.."

"Alright, people," Ducky said, "put on the protective eye-gear!"

"MUSIC!" Alison screamed defiantly as she turned the volume of the portable-cassete-players at her hips to full-volume! As Boston's "Taking My Time"  
blasted out, Alisom began to glow, then burn, almost as bright as the sun at a clear summer noonday!

Slowly, the light faded as the sound of the music returned, anf three limp, twitching, but still breathing, bodies laid in the Interrogation Roon.

"Dr. Mallard? Ms. Schiutto? Mr. Palmer?" Alison asked, "Could your kindly take these three to Autopsy? Hopefully, by the time their eyes start working,  
again, so will their brains!"

Later, a CH-140 Chinook was seen landing on the deck of the Aircraft Carrier Normandy.

After Captains Turner and Tinsy disembarked the helicopter, Jethro Gibbs came jumped omto the deck, followed by Kathryn Pryde and her rifle and  
Lockheed.

"ATTENTION!" a Lieutenant called out, snapping to attention "Officers on deck!"

"Welcomr to the Normandy, Sargeant Gibbs!" a Sailor saluted. "I'm Lieutenant Edward Greyhorse! Honor-Gaurd! It is my understanding we have  
some guests aboard the Normandy, today?"

"That you do, Lieutenant!" Gibbs affirmed, "Msy I introduce my cousins Kathryn Ann Pryde and her mother, Thersa Gibbs Pryde?"

"Hello, Ms. Pryde!" The Lieutenant smiled. "I was told you and your friends are here for some Marksmanship-practice?"

"Yes, SIR!" Kat saluted. "Best way to get rid of the tenseness we developed, today! And, I thought it best if we practiced away from the Yard!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Greyhorse responded. "I was in the Yard two days ago when I heard you came in with Sargeant Gibbs. A few of the old-timers  
still there remember you. It is an honor to be able to meet you, in person, Ms. Pryde! May I see your rifle, Ms. Pryde?"

"You may, glad'y, Lieutenant!" Kathryn handed her weapon to the Lieutenant. "Civilianns with arms are not allowed on-board? Or, mutants?"

"No, ma'am. Ms. Pryde!" The officer responded. "We just want clean and well-kept arms on-board! Higher-Us do not want accidents of any kind, fatal or not!"

"Sounds like my cousin." Kat smiled. "A gun is a tool , an extention of you, and should always stay well-maintained!"

"Wise man, your cousin!" Greyhorse replied.

"That's why he's Senior Field-Agent of MCRT-Mid-Atlantic!" Kat responded.

"Also, why I'm not Director!" Gibbs grinned. "Smart enough to know I don't have the temperament for the job!"

"Yeah!" Kat chuckled. "Why I never aspired to be team-leader! May not tell you to 'Kiss off', but? I can certainly act that way!"

"Your rifle passes inspection, Ms. Pryde!" Greyhorse smiled. "Here you are!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant! Kathryn smiled. And, may I introduce the rest of the troop? This is Illyana Rasputina! And, next ro her, we have Rahne Sinclaire, and then  
Sharon Smith. Next to Sharon is Jubilation Lee, and next to Jubilation is Danielle Moonstar! And, then? We have Magyn Gwynn!"

Soom, the weapons' inspection got down to Dani.

"a beautiful weapon, Ms. Moonstar!" Greyhorse exclaimed. "It's an antique Remington, but it's in perfect working-condition!"

"Thank you, Sir!" Dani saluted. "I try to keep it as my grNFther left it to me!"

"Your grandfather?" Greyhorse asked.

"Yes, Sir." Dani asnswer. "Chief Black Eagle!"

"Black Eagle?" The Lieutenant asked. "My grandparents used to speak of him, reverently! Enjoy your stay on the Normandy, grand-daughter of Black Eagle!"

Lasyly. Pixie stepped up to the Lieutenant. "Hello, Lieutemt Greyhorse!"

"Hello, Ms. Gwinn!" The Lieutenant examined the rifle she carried.

"I'm letting her bowrrow a training-rifle!" Gibbs said. "My cousin says this is Megyn's first time shooting a rifle.

"We'll see how well she does, then, Sargeant Gibbs. The targets have been sett long the flight-deck, at 10, 25, 50, 74m and 100 yards distance! Out Captain is  
interested in seeing how well these girls do! Just follow the Corpsman to the range-set-up, ladies! You, too, Mrs. Pryde!

Grayhorse theb motioned Gibbs to the side. "I didn't want to say anything imnn front of the girls to alarm them, Sargeant Gibbs, but, we have one of you AWOL-  
sailors from the Yard in our brig! Nam's James Bailey."

"Been checked for tats?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Sir! Hrayhorse answered. "Member of the Human Leaugue. You want him?"

"Yeah!" Gibbs sighed, "But? Keep him in your brig, tonight! We have unexpected-pests in the Yard, might be there for awhile! I'll have two of my Agents fly out  
to see the dirtbag in the morning!"

"Trouble, Jethro" Theresa asked as Jethro came to the firing-line.

"Tubeworm from the Yard found his way on the Normandy!" Jethro whispered. "He's in the Brig, now. Don't worry, Theresa!"

"Damnesd Human-League!" Theresa cursed softly.

"Shooter's to the line!" A Gunnery-Sargeant hollers. "First targets at TEN YARDS! Shot limit, 16 rounds!"

"Megyn?" Gibs called out. "Remember what I said, ealier! Get used to the length of that rifle, and the pitch of the vessel!"

"Aye-aye! Sargeant Gibbs!" Pixie replied.

"Wjem you have spent your ammunintion," The Sargeant admonished, "cease firing until told to resume. NoW, LOCK AND LOAD!"

Seven rifles were loaded.

"FIRE WHEN READY!"

Soon, seven women were filling the air over the Carrier's flight-deck with noise and smoke, as cheers resounded from those membeers of the crew who were  
witnessing the shooting!

Soon, the rifles feel silent, and the call to cease-fire was given.

"Seaman, First-Class, Andrew Donavan!" The Sargeant called-ouy. "Retrieve the targets!"

As soon as the targets were exaamined, analysis was given:

"hooter Number 1, Kathryn Pryde! 16 shots on target! 16 shots in the kill-zone!"

A cheer and applause came out from the assemnled sailors and marines for Kathryn.

"IShotter Number 2, Illyana Rasputina! 16 shots on tager, 14 in the kill-zone!

"Shooter Number 3, Rahne Sinclaire! 16 shots on target, 15 in the kill-zone!

"Shooter Number 4, Sharon Smythe! 16 shots on target, 15 in the kill-zone!"

"Shooter Number 5, Jubilation Lee! 15 shots on target, 1 near-miss. 14 in the kill-zone!

"Shooter Number 6, Danielle Moonstar! 16 Shots on target, 16 in the kill-zone!

"Shooter Number 7! Megyn Gwynn! 15 shots on target, 1 near-miss. 13 in the kill-zone!"

Cheers and applause was heard for each of the other six shooters.

"I thought this was your first time to shoo, Ms. Gwynn?" Lieutenant Greyhorse grinned at Megyn.

"Shooting with rifles, it ism Sir!" Megyn saluted the Lieutenant. "Been learning to shoot pistols at Xavier's!"

"Oh?" Greyhorse asked. "And, who among the X-Men teaches firearms?" Greyhorse asked.

"Who do ya think?" Jethro and Theresa chorused.

"Alright, mnow, ladies!" The Gunnery-Sargeant of the Normandy announced. "Now that you've had your exercise, I want to see how good  
you can really be! At 25 yards away, you will notice another row of targets. And? There are targets just like those set up at 50, 75, and 100  
yards! You will have eight shells, now, to fire at each target! And, you may fire from whichever position works best for you! Prone, knealing,  
or standing. You will STILL be told to cease-fire when you are out of your ammunition! Now - FIRE WJEN REAFY!"

"Alright, girls!" Kathryn said, taking aim. "Let's show the United States Navy what we can do."

Seven rifles then came to life, once more!


	11. Chapter 11

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the  
various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

Other Notes:

The two names Kathryn are linked to go back to World War 2 (Sept. 1939 - Aug 1945):

Vitkun QUISLING (18 July 1887 – 24 October 1945) was head of the Nasjonal Samling (Norway's Fascist Party) and wratime "leader" of German-  
occupied Norway (starting 10 April 1940). Executed by the Norwegians in 1945, his name has become synonymous with "Traitor".

Wilhelm CANARIS (1 January 1887 – 9 April 1945) - German Admiral and NAZI-Spymaster, head of the Abwehr (German Military Intelligence) from  
1935 to 1944. Suspected of being a Double Agent, he was executed in Flossenburg Concentration Camp on the 9 April 1945.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Agent Gibbs sets on the floor in a corner of Autopsy, cradling Illyana Rasputins.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Saturday was not a usually work-day for Naval Personnel. But? Because of the Investigation into the break-in of the Pentagon by the X-Men in the 1980s, and the manhunt for the  
Agents of the Human League, and the presence of Sentinal Robots around the perimeter of the Navy Yard, this was not your typical Saturday!

"How were accomodations aboard the Normandie, Miss Pryde?" Captain Turner asked Kathryn.

"They were very good, Captain Turner!" Kathryn replied with a nod and salute as crisp as anyone who came out of Annapolis. "You can thank the Naval Department for letting the  
girls and mom and I stay there! We already thanked the ship's officer's and crew!"

"SecNav will be grateful to hear that, Miss Pryde!" Captain Turner returned the salute. "Best get your crew to MTAC, Miss Pryde! The Hearing resumes in 20 minutes!"

"Yes, SIR! Captain Turner, Sir!" Kathryn snapped out.

And the judge headed to MTAC,

Once Captain Turner disappeared into MTAC, Kathryn turned toward Jethro:

"Where are Tony and Ziva?" Kathryn asked.

"I sent them on the helicoptor back to the Normandy!" Gibbs answered. "They should be back in time for lunch!"

"Yeah!" Kat replied. "We heard the scuttlebutt at mess. A couple of Human-Leaguers were found aboard ship. Heard they were being kept in the brig. Had to cool-down mom! She wanted  
to kill them."

Gibbs chuckled. "That sounds like Theresa! Anyway, the Leaguers had a couple of allies who snuck them aboard. Why we couldn't find them quicker than we did. Making sure our BOLO  
reaches the ships offshore, now!"

"You sure it was wise to send Tony and Ziva, Jethro?" Kat asked. "Why not Tim and Ellie? If Ziva doesn't like the answers she gets... well? The ocean's deep out there off Virginia Beach! And? Tony can be about as rough as Ziva! Especially when he's protecting someone!"

"That's why Leon sent'em!" Gibbs grinned. "Besides? Tim's busy in MTAC, and Ellie's on X-Men - Watch!"

"'X-Men - Watch'?" Kathryn asked, sipping on an offered-coffee. "What happened?"

"Don't know!" Gibbs admitted. "All I know is, when he got here, the guards over the X-Men told Leon that a few of the X-Men had trouble sleeping through the night!"

Kathryn chuckled darkly. "Told those idiots ghosts could do more than they thought! Surprised they lived through the night." She then turned around:

"ILLYANNA! RAHNE! SHARON! JUBILEE! GWYNN! DANI! EMILY! Get into MTAC, now! Show's about to start!"

"Oh! And, before you go in, Kathryn," Gibbs sighed, "there's something I need to know. Why didn't you kill these danmed idiots? Especially Monroe and Rasputin? And, maybe, the Summers?"

"You listened to the tapes?" Shadowcat asked her cousin.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, again. "Leon wanted to make sure I heard what was important! I wanted to kill Storm more after we got through listening to the tapes than when we  
were still at Xavier's!"

"I wanted to, Jethro!" Kathryn breathed out. "I really wanted to. And? That was without knowin' what the Coocoos knew. Hell! If I'd of even suspected it? Probably, would've  
slit BOTH Scott's and Jean's throats! Long with Ororo's! But? If I'd've done that? No way in HELL would I have been around to protect the girls! The X-Men would've had me  
in a containment-cell 'til I died! Or? Xavier would have lobotomized me! 'For the good of mutant-kind'!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs just wrapped his arms protectively around his cousin. "You and the girls are here, now, Kat! That's all that matters!"

As the last of the attendees filed into the auditorium's theater-seating, Kathryn moved toward the front row to sit next to her lawyer. She then looked back at the  
assymbled-X-Men, minus Wolverine and Nightcrawly. Logan and Kurt were standing at the back of the auditorium, looking calm and well-rested! Most of the rest, however  
looked rather haggard!

"Jethro said that they seemed to have a bad night of it!" Kathryn smirked. Then, the skirk disappeared as she turned to face Captain Turner, Leutinant Vance, and Agent McGee.

"All rise!" The Court's Reporter, Captain Tinsley, announced.

"You may be seated", Captain Turner asnwered. "This hearing is now resumed! Miss Pryde, are you and your Councel ready to resume?"

"We are, your honor!" Allison Blaire answered.

"Good!" Leon Vance said. "Now, before we go on, Miss Pryde, you stated, yesterday, that this was a five-man operation that stole the data from 'Project: Wide Awake'? Who were  
the other four operatives, besides yourself, Miss Pryde?"

"Besides myself?" Shadowcat answered Director Vance. "There was James Logan, Kurt Wagner, Ororo Monroe, and Carol Danvers, now deceased!"

"For the record, Miss Pryde?" Captain Turner asked. "Are Mister Logan and Mister Wagner here in this Court, today?"

"Here, your honor!" Wolverine replied.

"I am here, Herr Hauptmann!" Nightcrawler replied.

"Would you two gentlemen care to confirm or refute the testimony we hsave heard today and yesterday?"

"We confirn the testimony, your honor!" Nightcrawler affirmed.

"Would you both come before the bench and state your names?" Captain Turner replied to the two men.

Both X-Men stepped forward.

"You do solemnly swear that the testimony you are about to give this hearing is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Captain Turner asked. "So help you God?"

"I do, you honor!" Wolverine replied.

"Jawohl, Your Honor!" Nightcrawler agreed.

"State your full names and dates of birth?" Turner continued.

"James Halliwell Logan, your honor!" Wolverine pledged. "Born 1918 in Ontario, Canada!"

"Kurt Wagner, born 1959 in Bayarn, Your Honor!" Kurt swore, "In Bavaria, Germany!"

"And, how long have you been X-Men?" Director Vance asked.

"Since the middle-1970s, Director Vance!" Nightcrawler ansered. "About... 1976 or '77."

"So? You were members at the time of the Pentagon break-in?" Captain Turner asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Yawohl!"

"Thank you, Gentlemen!" Captain Turner replied. "Please, sit-down where you are? We may be calling upon you again, for clarification."

He then turned his attention to Shadowcat.:

"Miss Pryde? Would you please refresh us as to what the genesis of the Pentagon break-in was?"

"Yesm sir, Captain Turner!" Kat began, "In the late-1970s and early-'80s,Senetor Robert Kelly of New York started an investigation into  
the so-called 'Mutant-Manace'. That investigation would soon grow into 'Operation: Wide-Awake', and the re-birth of the Sentinal-Program,  
first started under Doctor Bolivar Trask. And? As Senator Kelly's investigation gathered momentum, and Professor Charles Xavier and his  
British Colleague, Doctof Moira MacTaggert, were called to testify before the Senate Committee, Proffesor Xavier remembered the the F.B.I.  
had records on the X-Men - due to a liaison with F.B.I.-Agent Fred Duncab - from the late-1960s and early-'70s! After some discussion of the  
matter - which I was not, originslly, part of - a plan was formulated to retrieve the information from thr F.B.I.-files, and destroy those files  
before they could be uploaded into the Sentinal-robots!"

"And, was this information ever loaded into the Sentinals, Miss Pride?" Leon Vance asked.

"Not that I know of, Sir!" Kat answered the Director. "From what I learned, later? Information on the X-Men was fed into the Sentinal-system!  
But? I can't say where it came from!"

"And whose plan was it to retreive and destroy the data, Miss Pryde?" Captain Turner asked.

"The plan, I was told, originated with Scott Summers, 'Cyclops', sir! And, okayed be Charles Xavier." Kathryn answered.

"And, how were you brought into this - operation - Miss Pryde?" Captain Turner asked. "Refresh our memory from yesterday, please?"

"As I said, yesterday, Captain Turner," Kathryn answered, "I volunteered. No. Scratch that, Scott told me I was part of the team! But, like, why?"

"Scott already had you in mind f'r that job, darlin'!" Wolverine volunteered the info. "The Professor let'em read your dossier. So, Cyke knew  
what you could do, with or without yer powers!"

"He did, did he?" Kat turned around, looking sharply from Cyclops to Proffessor X. "And, I've only been there a couple of months?" She spoke  
quietly. "Interesting. Thank you, Logan."

"Didn't you saym yesterday, Miss Pryde," Captain Turner decided to continue, "that Proffessor Charles Xavier asked you to go over the liberated-  
files after the operation was over?"

"Yes, he did, Captain!" Kat answered.

"Did he ever tell you to destroy the data?" Turner enquired.

"No, sir." Kat answered,

"What did he tell you to do with it? What did he want with it, Miss Pryde?" Turner asked.

"He told me to keep it! To help him evaluate the X-Men's progress as a team." Kathrym said.

"And so, you kept it?" Turner asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kathryn answered crisply. "Updating it to new storage when needed, sir!"

"And, did you review the data as you transferred it, Miss Pryde?" Vance asked.

"Yes, sir, Lieutinant Vance!" Kathryn answered with conviction. "The lasr review and refile was in 2013, sir!"

"That would be this thumb-drive?" Vance held up the drive.

"Yes, sir!" Kathryn acknowledged.

"And, when did you start having concerns about the Operation, Miss Pryde?" Vance asked.

"About 2000, Lieutinant!" Kathryn answered. "It was my second round of putting the data on CDs! I was  
recuperating from an attack of a group of Mutants known as the Marauders in New York City at the Muire  
Isle Mutant Research Facility in Scotland, and away from the X-Men, when I started pondering over what  
we had done at the Prntagon, and what it actually had done for us! As I said, we had hoped to erase our  
existance from the memory-banks of the Sentinal-network, but? By then? We've had to fight the Sentinals  
once, and they knew how to counter most of us! So? Somehow, someone had managed to upload data on  
the X-Men into those hunter-killer units! And? I was reasonably sure that it wasn't from Fred Duncan's files!

"Besides that, your Honor?" Kathryn responded. "I was beginning to think the X-Men were losing any allies  
we may have had anywhere in the Federal Government! Even as a kid, I was listening to the news. And,  
even moreso after I became an X-Man! At the start of Senator Kelly's investigation, not many people in  
America had heard of Mutants, and? Even fewer considered us a real threat. And? Things were pretty  
evenly split in D.C.! A third of Congress sided with Senator Kelly, a third disagreed with the Senator's views,  
and a third were neutral on the subject! But? After the attempted assassination of Senator Kelly by the  
Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the X-Men's theft of the data from Project Wide-Wake, the tide of opinion  
slowly started to turn against us!

"So? By the time I made it back to the United States in 2008. Mutants were as much public enemies as al-Qaida!  
That was - when I tried to persuede the other X-Men that - maybe - we should start co-operating with the Government  
more closely, and stop being perceived as a bunch of outlaws!"

"2008?" Captain Turner asked. "And, how were these requests received, Miss Pryde?"

"The first - year?" Kathryn answered. "My suggestions were overruled. After that, my concerns were tabled,  
to be brought up and studied 'later'."

"And, were they ever taken from the table, Miss Pryde?" Turner continued

"No, sir." Kathryn answered.

"And, this has went on since 2008?" Lance added.

"Yes, sir." Kathryn said.

"I see," Director Vance replied, the looked out to Cyclops. "Mister Summers! Yesterday you said you were aware of no  
problems at the school, among the X-Men?"

"Yes, sir!" Scott answered. "I remember saying that!"

"Would you care to retract that statement, Mister Summers? I will remind you that. although this is not a called-court-of-law,  
the sames rules apply, here, including those pertaining to perjury!"

"Yes, sir..", Cyclops said, a small bit of hesitancy in his voice. "I understand.. sir. No. I choose not to retract my statement.  
Why... should I?"

Leon Vance grinned, a bit like a hungry wolf:

"Agent McGee? Is MTAC wired to run the audio-discs provided by Miss Pryde?"

"It is, Sir!" McGee snapped at attention with a grim smile.

"Good!" Vance continued. "Enter in the disc labeled 'March 2010'! And mark it as 'Government Exhibit Number 1!"

For the next two and a half hours, the hearing went through reordings of the X-Men meetings from March, April, May,  
June, and July of 2010.

"That QUISLING!" Scott hissed loud enough to be heard, "She SPIED on our meetings!"

"My cousin's alot of things, Summers," Gibbs growled, but! One thing my cousin has NEVER been is a QUISLING! She TRIED to  
WARN you of the DANGER you put your foolish-selves into! She is a 'Canaris', maybe! But, she is not - and, never has been, a  
'Quisling'! As for spying? Hard to spy against a group you've been a loyal-member of! If you want to blame anyone for this  
fiasco, blame yourself and Xavier! He signed-off on youur breaking-and-entering! Even allowed you to conscript my cousin.  
She was jusr covering her ass because no one she trusted was watching it!"

Then, Cyclops' calm-fascade broke in front of everyone at MTAC:

"BUT, WE WERE AT WAR, DAMN IT!"

MTAC was quiet as a church on Monday - for two minutes.

"Mein Gott im Himmel!" Kurt whispered. "Did our erstwhile luftkopt just shout what I think he shouted, Logan?"

"Great goin', Summers!" Wolverine growled. "Ya just planted both feet firmly in your mouth!"

"'At war', Mr. Summers?" Director Vance asked. "With who, exactly?"

"Miss Pryde is right about one more thing, Mister Summers!" Captain Turner spoke. "Up until the theft at the Pentagon, the  
X-Men could have actually found some allies among Congress and in the Military! Not everybody was looking for a kill like  
Senator Joe Kelly! However. As soon as we suspected the X-Men were involved in that case? Any allies you may have had  
vanished! Now! Miss Pryde's coming forward, while late by a few years? Might, actually, start clearing the air between our  
two general-groups! 'Might'! However, as we have heard from The Wolverine, that you formulated the break-in, and Professor  
Charles Xavier siigned-off on it? You and Professor Xavier will probably be facing Congressional charges! I - suggest - you two  
find some competant lawyers!"

"Great going, Scott!" Jean Grey-Summers muttered. "There goes any credible cross-examination!"

"Now, Agent McGee!" Vance ordered. "Let's listen to the tape labeled 'October 2014'!"

A few minutes into the CD, Scott heard a strange chuckle to his right:

"You know, Summers?" Miike Franks drawled out as he leaned against the wall. "For a team-leader, you're one of the dumbest  
shits I've seen! Ya MIGHT be a good battlefield-commander. 'Might'! But? You lack the balls to see the war around you! Kate  
tried like HELL to tell you something was going wrong! And you tried to put land-mines all around her!"

Cyclops started breathing faster and heavier as he tried to fight of a panic-attack caused by a not-so-friendly ghost as he  
entered Scott's mind!

"I think I'll just stay right here," Scott heard Franks inside his mind, "just to see how this plays out."

Twenty minutes later, McGee stopped the CD shortly after a recorded - whispered - requst was heard from Scott Summers to Jean  
Grey-Summers:

"Jean? Kathryn's insistence on re-opening the Project Wide-Away file is starting to wear on my nerves! I can't seem to make  
her understand it's a dead issue! Is there anything that can remedy this situation?"

"I'll see .. what I can do, Scott!" Jean's recorded-voice whispered back.

"And, we all known what Jean can do. "Emma Frost and the Coocoos mumbled.

"Agent McGee!" Vance said, sucking on a toothpick and staring hard at Storm, "Go to the CD marked 'November 14th, 2014'!"

Fifteen minutes into the CD, a nervouse Storm suddenly glsnce to either side of her.

"Hello, again, 'Beauty'!" The ghost of Shannon Gibbs grinned much like a hungry wolf, "I told you I'd be back, bitch! And,  
I've brought a friend of mine! This is Diane Furnell! Diane? This is Ororo Monroe."

"So, this is the snake in Kat's room!" Dianne answered. "I thought I heard her voice sandwiched in there between Kate's 'leave  
me alone's and 'please's. Oh! And there's a 'get the hell out!'!"

"Just.. leave me alone?" Ororo whimpered.

"Leave you alone? Like you left our niece alone?" Shannon whispered.

"No chance of that happening, hyena!" Diane spoke. "We'll make Amahl Farouke look like a CHOIREBOY, hyena!"

"You know? I was only able to meet Shadowcat once!" The ghost of Kate Todd appeared next to Jean Grey-Summers. "Only for about three days.  
At first? She infuriated me! Too much like her cousin! But, then, I actually grew to LIKE her! Again, too much like her cousin! She and  
Gibbs ARE slot alike. They CAN get emotional. But? They can both channel their emotions, when they have to, and they fight like bears for  
those they consider family! So? I offer you a warning, Jean: If Shadowcat winds up hurt, of worse, by the X-Men after this? I will make the  
rest of your life such a Hell you will think you were at the bottom of the pit!"

After the CD had ended, Captain Turner turned to Kathryn:

"Ms. Pryde? Was this the first time you bugged your room?

"Yes, Sir!" Kathryn answered.

"And why did you feel the need to bug it, then?" The Captain continued.

"Becaause that was the fourth visit Ms. Monroe made to my room, sir. And the third UNWANTED visit!

'Witch', Ororo heard Shannon's voice float in her mind. "You better hope someone decides to bury you deep in a jail! Because? If not?  
Our husbands will KILL you!"

"And, the wonderful thing about Jethro's delivery?" Diane chuckled. "You won't even see it coming! Unless.. he wants you to know your  
time is up! Tobias.. can be as good! He's learning to be a sneaky bastard!' Diane punctuated that with a giggle, a disturbingly insane  
giggle.

"Is there anyone here who can offer more evidence in this hearing?" Lieutinant Vance asked.

"I can, Lieutinant!" Rahne came forward with her own disks. "They are not against any of those being tried, yet! But They should help  
to show how Professor Xavier's School was allowed to run itself!"

"Intae the ground!" Gibbs heard a Highland growl to his left.

"And, for the record, Rahne, you are..?"

"Rahne Sinclaire, Sir! Also known as 'Wolfsbane'! I've been a student at Xavier's since the 1980s, and I'm appearing, of my own free will,  
as a witness for the Plaintiff in this case, Kathryn Ann Pryde!"

"And, these are..?" Captsin Turner asked.

"CDs covering the time period January and February 2015!" Rahne answered. "Aboot a month before my Godmother, Dr. Moira McTaggert, was killed.  
I'd been havin' - some of the same problems Kathryn has experiencced - and, I told Dr. McTagert about it1 And, she told me t0 keep a recorded-  
record tae defend myself if I ever had to!"

"And these were..?" Captain Turner asked.

"Recorded 6 months after my last visit with Moira!" Rahne answered.

"You actuallY told her to record her visitors, Dr. McTaggert?" Jethro asked.

"Thst I did, Saergeant!" The ghost admitted. "Charles was a good friend, and a lover, at one time, but? He has run his safe-haven for mutants  
sae badly that I no longer felt safe leaving Rahne there! If I hadna been dyin', myself, I would have kept the lass on Muir Isle! I am grateful  
that Kat's taken her under her wing!"

An hour later, after listening to the first CD, Turner spoke:

"Thank you, Miss Sinclaire, for coming forward! I realize how hard this must have been. Ms. Xi'an Xoyh Manh? The charges against you are here-  
after not only Attempted-Kidnapping, but, also Sexual-Harassment and Sexual-Assault! Professor Charles Xavier? It is not looking good for your  
defence! Any way this turns out. you are looking at charges of Gross Negligence!"

"Now, are there any others coming forward at this time?" Vance asked.

Illyana came forward:

"Da, your Honors. I am Illyana Nikolabova Rasputina! I was born in the Trans-Baikal, old Soviet Far-East, in 19.. 73! I have been a student of Cherles Xavier's  
since the middle-1980s. I am here to avow Kathryn's and Rahne testimonies with my own!" At this time, Illyana seemed more fidgety than usual. "I.. did not want  
to! There are still.. parts of my self.. even I do not like.. that I am scared of. But? When I knew I would be coming here?" She looked scarcely to her brother.  
"I knew.. I would have to face my worst demons!"

She handed a disk to McGee.

"Play it." Illyana whispered.

For the next hour, everyone in MTAC was listening to the disk! And, more than half than half of those in attendence were staring at Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin!

"Mf... God..!" Tim whispered, trembling as he fought to keep his composure. "How can someone.. fo that... to their own sister?"

"You Bastard!" Kathryn whispered.

"Sam?" Paihe Guthrie whispered. "Was that.. Peter...?"

"It was." Samuel muttered as ge held his sister. "Sober as a damned judge!"

"Logan?" Kurt whispered. "Mein Gott im Himmel! Was has happened to the X-Men?!"

"Dunno, Elf!" Wolverine said. "But, I know this! After the funerals, Chuck's gonna have alot ta answer for!"

"That tears it!" Lockheed whispered to Kathryn. "Tinman is officially roast! Right after Baldy!"

"Not yet, Lockheed!" Kathryn whispered, trying to calm the dragon down while keeping herself calm!. "Too many witnesses in the Naval Yard! They'd be our allies and  
best defence-witnesses, but we'd have to re-bury too many old hurts after we'd be forced to dig them up! Best to let the dead stay buried, for now! Wait until we're  
safely out-of-town for the dinner-bell to ring!"

"I don't know what sick-mind you and Xi'an Coyh communed with, Mrs. Sumers?", the ghost of Jenny Sheppard appeared next to Jean, "But? It, onviously, infected more  
than just a couple of telepaths! And, right bow? I'm willing to bet Jethro and Kathryn are figuring what antidote works best on the infection and when to apply it!"

"I ask only one thing of you, Charles Xavier!" The ghost of Eli David spoke. "How could you not sense this coming on? I have found out, since I was killed, that all the  
problems I gave my family, that I thought were of my own doing, were planted as seeds by Mossad! Orders I was taught to follow. But? Although you would love to have the  
luxury of others to share the blame, these fruits were all ones you have cultivated with care! So? Again, I ask: How could you not see?"

Suddenly, with a feral-scream of hurt and anger and sadness, Illyana jumped from her seat and lunged at Piotr with a mystic-knife!

"Die, Piotr Nikolaevich! For what you have done to me and to Kathryn, die! And, in your last seconds, FEEL the suffering that you  
have put us through!"

She then plunged the knife into her brother's thigh, wher it started to sink further into the flesh on it's own accord!

And Piotr began to scream and cry. And beg!

"Son-of-a-Bitch!" Callen softly swore, and raced to the scene-of-the-stabbing!

Kathryn then phased from her chair, rushed to Illyana's side, and turned to face her:

"Illyana Nikolaevna! Retrieve that blade, NOW! Before that idiot DIES! He deserves death, truly, but, you do not deserve to have your  
life RUINED by that rabid dog!"

"He has already RUINED my life, Kat!" Illyana screamed through her tears!

"Pull the knive out, my Little Star." Kathryn spoke softly.

Slowly, Illyana pulled the almost-buried blade out from the now near-comatose Collosus' thigh. Then, still crying heavily, Illyana ran  
from MTAC!

"ILLYANA!" Ksthryn started to run after the young woman, once more reduced to the frightened child she was in Limbo.

Piotr grabbed out to Kat weakly:

"Thank you - my Katya."

"I did that for her sake, Piotr Nikolaevich, not yours." Kat pulled away. "If the power and the knife had been mine? I'd let you die for  
what you've done, and gladly taken any damnation for it! But? Illyana's been through too much, already. She doesn't deserve that burden."

Kathryn then turned to Captain Turner and Lieutinant Vance.

"I'm going to bring Illyana back."

"As much as I sympethize, Miss Pryde - Rasputin should have died right there -", Vance said, "we can't let you go off on your rescue-mission!  
If you went off to rescue Illyana? I have little doubt someone would need rescuing, here, while you were gone "

Kat looked around the room. "Damnit!" She sniffed back a tear. "Your right, Director Vance!"

"I'll get her, Kat!" Jethro said.

"Are.. you sure, Jethro?" Kathryb asked. "I mean, thanks, but.. not everyone can relate to Illyana like I can. I mean..?"

"I remember your letters, Kat." Jethro smiled reassuringly. "And, you forget, I have my own demons, too. I'll have her back. Promise."

With that, Jethro Gibbs left MTAC and went down the hall:

"Gello, Boss!" Tony said.

"Hello, Gibbs!" Ziva announced, carrying a box in giftwrap.

"How'd things go on the Normandie?" Gibbs asked. "And, what's in the box?"

"The Human-League agents are safely locked aboard until we're ready for them!" Tony smirked. "Although, the crew was talking about having a  
Drumhead Courts-Martail of the two stow-aways!"

"The package is a gift ... to 'Megyn Gwynn?'" Ziva read the note. "'For a job well done'?"

"From her sisters, probably!" Gibbs said. "Give it to Vance for right now! He can give it to Gwynn after the hearing. Either of you see Illyana  
Rasputin when you came in here?"

"Yeah, Boss!" Tony said, a bit worried. "She wene to the basement-elevator, and seemed to be crying! What happened in MTAC?"

"Peter Rasputin happened!" Gibbs growled out. "When you two get to MTAC, you're on Guard-Duty! And, if Piotr Nikolaevich gets  
out of his seat? Shoot to KILL!"

Gibbs then made his way to Autopsy.

"Hello, Jethro!" Ducky spoke in a low voice. "I .. figured .. someone would be down for Illyana. I was expecting to see Kathryn."

"Oh, she was on her way down here, Duck!" Ginns answered the older man. "But? Captain Turner requested she stay at MTAC. To keep  
the body-count down."

Duckie leaned into Gibbs and whispered, "Which one of the X-Men was it? I've seen signs like this, before, too often. Everything  
I've seen, so far, pointed not only to withdrawal, but to regression. The poor child's been abused."

"Her brother hurt her, Duckie." Ginbs answered low. "The worst way, posible, for her to still be alive."

"Oh.. my.. God..!" Duckie breathed out. "Where is the bastard?"

"Told Tony and Ziva to gaurd him," Hibbs whispered. "And shoot him if he moved."

"Just be casreful, around her, Jethro!" Duckie advised his friend. "She's frightened, and confused. In her state, she may not  
recognize you, and could lash out."

"Yeah!" Gibbs sighed. "I remember lashing out a few times, too."

After Duckie excused himself from the room, Gibbs cautiously made his way to the darkened corner Illysns had wedged herself into.

"Do not come near me, Saergeant Gibbs!" Majik hissed. "Or? I will curse you! Da. I am a curse! Cursed whore! First demon's whore.  
Then, brother's whore. I am cursed! I want to die.. should have died..."

"Nyet, Little Star! The ones who should have died are sitting under-gaurd at MTAC! If you were meant to be dead, you would have died.  
A couple of cousins in England have told me you can only outwit Death for so long, before it catches up with you! No matter how many  
tricks you pull. No. You WERE meant to rise above and confound those who torment you. Meant to have your friends close around you."

"Friends, Saergeant Gibbs?" Illyana protested weakly, but bitterly. "I have no friends. Demons have no friends. Just those that use,  
and who use them."

"No friends?" Gibbs said with an amused chuckle. "I bet that would come as a surprise to Kat, Rahne, and Danielle! And - as for being  
a demon? We all have demons in us, Little Star, looking to trap us. I know I've had to face mine, more than once! Did you ask for  
what happened to you? Did you ask for Belasco and his Limbo? Did you ask for Sym? Did you ask for Piotr?"

"Nyet. I never.. wait a minute?!" Illyana turned to Gibbs. "How do you know of Belasco, Marine?! How do you know of Sym?"

"Kat wrote me about the X-Men almost as soon as she recovered from the Marauder-attack in New York enough to control a pen! While she  
was on Muir Isle, she was scared for you, restless, and had to talk to someone outside Scotland! That someone turned out to be me!  
And? When she mentioned Limbo, Belasco and Sym? I got in touch with a distant-cousin in England who knows alot more about that kind  
of stuff than me."

"Enough to stay away from it, Saergeant?" Illyana asked.

"I wouldn't go that far!" Jethro smiled slily. "Anyway, as far as Rahne and Dani go? Kat told me they were scared of you..."

"With good reason." Illyana interrupted.

"But? From what I read, Rahne was probably as afraid or herself than she was of you! Maybe, more? Reverend Craig sounded like a real  
piece of work! Knew people like that in Stillwater. Still hate'em! Helped introduce me to me first demons."

"I am sorry." Illyana said. "You should not have to relive that."

"As you shouldn't have to relive your Hell, Illyana Nikolaevna!" Gibbs lightly kissed the woman-child's forehead, and cradled her in  
his arms as she shed the last of her tears.

"


	12. Chapter 12

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the  
various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Jethro Gibbs, Emma Frost, Abby Schuitto. Kathryn Pryde, and Jennifer Stavros (the Hellion "Roullette") stand as still as statues in the middle of MTAC.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Thirty minutes after Illyana Rasputina bolted from MTAC, Leroy Jethro Gibbs slowly walked the young woman back into the auditorium.

Gibbs acted as a protective-shield between Illyana and the X-Men being questioned, especially Collosus!

"Kathryn?" Illyana asked in a petulent voice. "May I.. sit with you.. please?"

Kathryn arose silently, made a spot for the young sorceress to sit protectively beside, the quietly beckoned her:

"Come, Illyana. Come home."

As soon as Illyana sat down next to Kathryn, the rest of Kat's bodyguard, including Danielle Moonstar and Emily Fornell, collapsed in  
around them!

"I am.. sorry.. for..." Illyana sniffed.

Rahne hugged the little Russian protectively and lovingly. "Ye do not have to apologize to us, or anyone, Illyana," she glared over Ilyana's head  
to Piotr, "for something that was not yuir fault."

"Excuse me, Illyana? I have something to do." Kate spoke in a low, reassuring tone. "It should only take a minute, two at the most! Guys? Watch  
over her until I'm back."

As her bodyguard said yes to Kat's request, she walked over to Collasus:

"It is NOT incest, Katya!" Piotr defiently stated. "For, she is NOT my sister! NYET! My sister DIED in LIMBO! This.. this is.. some demonic WHORE!  
She made me..."

"Poitr Nikolaevich!" Kate's tone was cammanding; not overly loud, but clear enough that all in the auditorium heard and understood. "We are  
well-aware of what Illyana can and CANNOT do! And, I am well aware of what YOU can do! You and I are no longer friends, Nikolaevich! And, from this  
moment, we are no longer even allies. Nothing will happen to you, here in the District. But. If I even hear of you within a mile of the girls or I?  
I'm issuing a Shoot-to-Kill-Order on you! No questions will be asked about why you were near. As for being a demon? you are fitting the part more  
than Illyana ever could!"

And, Illyana broke-down, crying in Rahne's lap, wailing like the damned!

Rahne tried to envelope herself protectively around the fragile Snowflake.

"It's a good thing Gibbs flew me and Ziva out to the Normandy!" Tony whispered to Tim. "The X-Men would be missing a few members, and NCIS  
would be blamed for it!"

"Hettie certainly knew what she was doing giving you and I an order to assist Abbie downstairs, Eric." Nel whispered. "Even though I hate  
firing my weapon, I would have gladly put a bullet in that idiot's brain!" She motioned towards Collasus.

"I think you would have had to aim between his thighs to hit anything vital, Nel!" Deeks replied in a whisper, overhearing the conversation.

Henrietta Lange drew in a deep, sharp breath to keep from laughing!

Owen Granger was just grinning like a Cheshire Cat!

"Dammit, Owen!" Hettie hissed. "I HATE how you, and only you, are able to pull that off!"

"Just wait, Henrietta." Granger drawled. "It might get better."

Kathryn then walked over to Professor Xavier:

"Charles? The girls and I are on sabbatical, for an unknown length of time. If, by some miracle, you are still associated with the school  
when we get back? The girls and I fly like quail. Forever! And, if you - try - to 'persuade' us to come back to the school? I'll field-dress you  
myself!"

"You're right, Owen!" Hettie grinned mercilessly, "It JUST got better! They'll never make it out of Washington, alive!"

"Xavier looks like he's heard from a ghost!" Gibbs chuckled mercilessly. "Or? Hid death-angel!"

"I believe he has." Ziva stated matter-of-factly. "My father had to meet with Charles Xavier once or twice. He confided ito me that he was never  
impressed with the man. At least? Not as inpressed as Xavier was with himself. He used to say that the professor reminded him of a couple of M.K.s  
he had the displeasure to work with! Alway over-confident in his own abilities, snd a bit condescending toward others and their abilities."

After laying down her ultimatums, Kathryn returned to her seat.

"Are we ready to continue the hearing, your Honors?" Kathryn asked crisply, and a bit curtly.

"Something is wrong with Katchen, Herr Logan." Nightcrawler observed wrily.

"Yeah, Elf!" Wolverine smirked. "Chuck's usual reasonin's ain't gonna do him a bit o' good, now! The Guthries are even on edge.  
I can smell it!"

"We are ready to procede." Captain Turner spoke. "Is there any more .. collaberating-evidence from the Plaintiff?"

Kathryn and Allison glanced around at her bodygaurds.

"No, sir, your honor!" Allison Blair stated.

"Do the defendents wish to cross-examine?" Leutinant Vance asked, eyes searching the room.

The X-Man "on the docket" (as it were) looked at each other nervously.

"I think..", Owen chuckled, "they better say something in their defence?"

"What can they say, Granger?" Sam Hannah smirked.

"They've already said too much." Hettie replied. "Trying to excuse their actions would just dig their graves deeper!"

"They already need a sandhog-crew to bury them, Hettie!" Owen chuckled low.

"No, your Honor!" Scott stood up to speak. "We.. choose.. not to cross-examine."

"Because they would habr to listen to the CDs, again, probably!" Gibbs chuckled low.

'Yeah. Vance is merciless, that way.' Gibbs heard Mike Frank's voice in his head. 'Too bad the things Storm, Collasus,  
Grey, and Xi'an Coyh pulled can't be prosecuted here in D.C.!'

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mike!" Gibbs whispered. "I'm sure Leon has that figured out."

"In that case?" Captain Turner stated. "This hearing will recess for one hour! We will announce our decisions, then!"

Soon, Theresa, Kathryn and her bodygaurd - imcluding Emily Fornell - were eating lunch with Abbie and Ducky in Autopsy.

"I SO apologize for the setting, girls1" Ducky explained. "While it's TRUE it MAY lack in Ambience and decor, it  
is - quite literally - clean enough to eat of the floor!"

"That alright, Dr. Mallard!" Danielle said as she ate her Chinese take-out. "This part of the Naval Yard has one thing  
that makes it the BEST part of the Yard, right now!"

"Oh?" Abbie asked, grinning. "And, what's that, Ms. Moonstar?"

"No X-Men!" Dani stated after taking a sip of water.

"And Congregation beth Mutant said..?" Kathryn started.

"AMEN!" Two voices chorused from the examination tables.

And Danielle Moonstar jumped up from the table and spun around!

"Easy, Dani!" Doug Ramsay grinned as Marie-Ange Colbert fought a losing-battle not to giggle. "Today is NOT a good day to die!  
Unless your name's Collasus, or Storm, or Karma."

'CYPHER! TAROT! What are you doing here?" Dani's heart started to race. "How did you get here? Aren't you dead?"

"Don't you remember me introducing all the ghosts a couple of day ago, Dani?" Kathryn asked. "Doug and Marie-Ange were there!"

"When did you become a Medium, Pryde?" Danielle asked.

"Dunno!" Kathryn shrugged. "Me an' Jethro seemed to have inherited this gift from somewhere, all I can figure?"

"Clairvoience and Claitaudience, the gifts that just keep giving - trouble! As for why you're friends are here?" A voice replied from  
Danielle's other side. "They're here with me."

Danielle jumped a second time!

"Not really used to the dead, is she?" The voice replied.

"Oh, Kelly! You're so bad!" Kathryn giggled into her water. "Danielle? I'd like you to meet my cousin, Kelly Gibbs! Kelly is  
Jethro's daughter. Where's Shannon, Kelly?"

"Mom's with Diane and the Davids' in the Mess keeping company with the X-Flunkies!"

"She sure sounds like she should have been Sargeant Gibbs' daughter!" Mirage muttered.

"Hey! Kathryn giggled. "I'll have you know that Shannon was JUST as bad!"

"Why they both hit the road out of Stillwater?" Rahne grinned.

"You think?" Kat returned the grin. "Mom said her cousin had a short fuse, and chose the Marines over jail! She said she always  
thought that Shannon and Jethro would make a great match!"

Kelly giggled creepily-enough to make the hair on the back of Dani's neck stand on end!

"Dammit, girl!" Dani spun around and pointed at the ghost. "You're as bad as Manuel de la Rocha!"

"De-la-who?" Kelly asked Kathryn.

"Manuel Rodrigo de la Rocha, Shannon!" Kathryn said after slurping in a noodle. "Spanish Hellion who goes by the name 'Empath'.  
Even when he was in Massachusetts, Emma Frost tried to keep him on a tight leash."

"He's not here, now?" Kelly asked.

"No?" Kat pondered. "And, I wonder why?"

Soon, Agents Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee came done to Autopsy to retrieve Kathryn and her friends.

"Soeey to break-up the lunch-date!" Tony said. "But? Director Vance told us to get you back up to MTAC for Captian Turner's decision!"

"Both of you came to get us?" Jubilation Lee asked. "Don't get mr wrong! I LOVE the eye-candy bodygaurds! But..."

"You would have preferred Ziva?" Tim smirked.

"TIMOTHY McGEE?!" Abbie screeched while girls and ghosts howled with laughter! "You've been hanging around MR. DiNOZZO, Junior,  
too long!"

"Anytime, McGee!" Jubilee retorted, causing Abbie to drop her jaw, then quickly snap it shut. "But? What I was gonna ask was does  
Captain Turner expect us the jump ship at this point? Which we won't! By the way! Where is Agent David?"

"Director Vance requested she and Eleanor help the Boss watch over the X-Man!" Tim smirked.

"Hold it!" Kathryn held her hand in front of McGee. "Director Vance 'requested' David and Bishop to watch over the X-Men? They're  
as much 'Shoot-First-and-Never-Ask-Questions' as Jethro is!"

"I am pretty sure, Miss Pryde," Hettie Lange said as she entered the room with Callen and Hannah, "that is the reason Director Vance  
asked the two ladies to stay with the X-Men!"

"As if three Davids weren't already enough to scare them?" Tony chuckled.

"So, you smelled that aroma coming from Xavier, too?" Tim asked with a wry grin.

"How are you doing, Little Star?" Callen asked Illyana. "Doing better than this morning?"

"Somewhat, friend Callen." Illyana answered weakly. "Somewhat? I feel like I did back in my first-childhood! Nyet! Brother did  
not steal childhood-innocence away, then!"

"What is Illyana talking to Callen about?" Abbie asked Kathryn.

"Something only another Russian orphan would understand, probably." Kat sighed, then nodded towards Duckie. "Abbie? I need to talk to  
you and Ducky in a far corner!"

"Part of me REALLY wishes the girls would have let me come alone." Kat let out another sigh. "Illyana doesn't need to be reminded of  
this, again. I have some physical-evidence I kept to myself for now. Doesn't haave a thing to do with Congress' case against the  
X-Men." She pulled a baggie with a pair of soiled panties from her purse. "Abbie? These are Illyana's, from? About three months  
back. And this", she next handed the goth a baggie with a blood-stained glove in it. Was from a fight Nikolaevich and I got into  
shortly thereafter! If you find anything on the panties? Compare it to what's on the glove! You have my DNA from the last time I was  
here."

"I.. kinda don't wanna do this, Kat. Ya know?" Abbie softly whined, then muttered, "I already hate the Russian! But? If I find what we  
think I'll find? I'll want to kill the bastard!"

"Get in line, Ms. Schiutto." Callen whispered. "From what I hear, Piotr Nikolaevich' firing squad will be a big one!"

"Illyana Nikolanovna is my friend, Callen!" Kat said, "But? She's also my sister since she was brought to this country! And? The  
closest thing I may ever have to a daughter! If Nikolaevich did what we suspect? He's dead and damned!"

"Hate to break up the chit-chat!" Tony announced. But? We need to get going! We have some impatient men, upstairs!"

"Don't worry, Kitty-Kat!" Abbie said. "Ducky, Jimmy, and I will have your evidence analyzed in three hours!"

Later, upstairs at MTAC, Captain Turner called the Inquiry back to order:

"Ladies and geentlemen of the United Staes Navy, FBI, and honored guests? We are hereby finished with the fact-gathering portion  
of this inquiry! Professor Charles Xavier? You are hereby bound-over to appear, with Mr. Scott Summers, with Mr. James Logan, Mr.  
Kurt Wagner, and Ms. Kathryn Pryde as witnesses, before a Congressional Committee no later than October of 2015! The CD-tapes that  
we have heard, along with the notes of the late Fred Duncan, Agent of the FBI, collaborate fully with the testimony of Ms. Kathryn  
Pryde. Now? I will let Liutenant Vance speak."

"Thank you, Captain Turner!" Director Vance replied. "As to the charges of Sexual Misconduct and Sexual Assault brought to light by  
this hearing? Unfortunately, since they did not happen on naval premises, neither NCIS nor JAG can get directly involved! However!"  
Vance rolled a toothpick around his mouth. "I DO have other avenues at my disposal! I have been in touch with officials in Westchester  
County in the State of New York! As of now? The Sexual-Predator Task Force is very interested in talking to Jean Grey-Summers, Ororo  
Monroe, Poitr Rasputin, and Xi'an Coyh Manh! And? the Boards of Education for the State of New York and County of Winchester wish to  
speak to the teachers and headmaster of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"There goes Xavier's School!" Joshua Guthie said. "No great loss, considerin' the last year! But? What's gonna happen to us?"

"I wouldn' worry too much 'bout that, Josh!" Paige replied. "I've been around Shadowcat since I've been at school! And, Sam's been around  
her more than me! She may hate most of the other teachers - for good reason - but? She cares about the kids too much to just leave us out  
in the cold world!"

"Ye got that right, sis!" Sam answered his siblings, then looked around and grinning lightly:

"In fact, Ah think Ah see her answer to that problem! Though? Some folks may not like it!"

Paige and Joshua Guthrie looked in the directions Sam had glanced in. "Tough!" They unisoned.

"Just great." Roberto groused. "There goes our santuary! There will be NO ONE to teach us or look after us!"

"I HATE to disappoint you, Mr. DeCosta!" Director Vance apoke up. "But? Despite your premonition of a ghost-facility, or new Federal  
detention-center - Captain Turner and I have already discussed the ramifications of our seperate-actions! Most of the faculty of Xavier's  
Institute are not under investication! And? Of those who aren't, Only Kathryn Pryde and Rahne Sinclaire might not be returning to the school!  
To fill the vacancy of Head-Mster due to the absence of Charles Xavier, and pending consultation, Max Eisenstadt and Emma Frost will be asked to  
fill-in the post of Head-Master!"

"Magneto and the White QUEEN?" Sunspot blrw up like a volcano! "Leaving us to the ENEMY? MGNETO hates Xavier and the X-Men! We found  
that out just before we came here! He will DESTROY The Professor's legacy! And the White Queen will help him! It would not surprise me  
if the Hellfire Clubs's Inner Circle were behind the Sentinals the the Master of Magnetism plays with! May they all rot in Hell!"

"I would hold that tongue it I were you, DeCosta," Kat spoke up as she moved over to the Brazilian, "before you choke on it! The Navy's  
going to examine Max and , for security-reasons, but? The reasons their names are up so quickly is becsuse I recommended them!"

"You.. spoke up for thwm, Shadowcat?" Roberto almost whispered. "How.. COULD YOU? You are one of US, aren't you?! No! You are a Hellion!  
Always were one, just PRETENDING to aide us!"

"DeCosta's getting closer to having Duckie examine him!" McGee murmurred.

"The question becomes," Tony sighed. "who kills him?"

As if in answer to the agebt, Rahne growled deep in her thraot.

"All of this because of that Devil's whore that shares your bed," Roberto chuckled manacing, "we all knew she was a bad-seed!"

"If Kate don't kill him?", Sam told him brother abd sister, "Ah will!"

With a feral cry, Shadowcat buried the knuckles of her right hand in the carotic arteries of Roberto's neck, while pulling a fishing  
knife from her boot and pressing it against Roberto's windpipe!

And Logan and Kurt bolted over to Kate, in hopes of keeping her from killing anyone!

"DeCosta? My MOM never even THOUGHT that way about me! And, I don't think that way about Illyana! And? She's never tried to touch me ONCE!  
As for Being a Helliom? Maybe I should've been! Would've kept Monroe away from me! And? If you EVER speak like that again, about my girls?  
I will mail you, piece be piece, to your daddy in Rio!"

She then, slowly, circled the tip of her knife unde his chin. "Maybe, I'll start with that tongue that always gets you into so much trouble?"

Rahne and Dani were watching their leader, with the most-satisfied of grins on their faces.

Kat then slid her knife to his groins. "Or, maybe I'll start with what you're, obviously, using to think with! Who knows! Maybe, you'll  
start using your brain, again? NYAH! Probably not. But, who knows? Miracles have happened, before? Just, remember this warning I gave  
to Nikolaevich - as soon as we leave D.C.? Stay as far away from the girls and I as possible! If you wish to stay whole!""

"Dammit, Kens!" Deeks grinned. "She sounds just like you!"

"When she'd get the new knife, Theresa?" Jethro asked his cousin.

"Gave it to her on the Normany!" Theresa smiled. "Have it made in New Orleans."

"Looks like a good blade!" he noted.

"Should be!" Theres grinned wickedly. "Doubles as an oyster-shucker!"

"Sharon? Jubilee? Emily? Help watch over Illyana! I'm sensing trouble from the Defendant's side of the theater!"

.  
"Hello, Karma." Danielle spoke quietly as she came up to Xi'an Coyh Manh.

"This has to stop, Danielle!" Xi'an Coyh said in a commanding tone. "This is doing no one any good. Katherine is.. gyurk?"

The Vietnamese mutant found Danielle's knifetip pressing aginst her windpipe.

"Bobby's just getting what he deserves, Xi'an Coyh!" Dani hissed. "And, if you even start to possess anyone here? So will you!  
You showed your colors when we were in Interrogation with Kathryn! And, later? With Ms. Lange! One more trick like that? You'll  
learn just WHY the Cheyenne were so feared as warriors! And, why I'm called a Dog-Soldier!"

"Kathryn! Danielle! Stand down!" Emma Frost steppped down to the Naval personnel. "Max and I will deal with the students.  
Dealing with teachers and students is - after all - what Headmasters do!"

"You just earned a stay, Karma!" Danielle whispered to a visibly-shaken Karma. "Enjoy it!"

"And, for the committee's information, and yours, too, Sergeant Gibbs," Emma said, "even a pompous ass like Roberto DeCosta  
can be right about some things! Although I did not have anything to do with their re-building, the Inner-Cirle of the Hellfire Club  
DID re-design anf re-build the Sentinal-Program! One of the things I came here for, Sergeant Fibbs, was to disclose the Sentinals  
recent-origins! I was one of the FEW Inner-Circle members that saw the DANGER in the Sentinals. When I started out in the Inner-  
Circle, I was just like the rest of them - thirsty for power and not giving a DAMN how I got it or used it! But? As Sabastian Shaw  
and I planned for and collected the Hellions to counter Xavier's school - and, lsteeeeer, as I helped to train others - I found myself  
worrying about my charges and becoming what I thought I'd never BECOME! A 'Mother-Hen'."

'It happens, Emma!' Shannon Gibbs whispered in Emma's head.

"Brrrk. . !' Kelly Gibbs cackled.

"Thst's enough torment, girls." Gibbs lightly chuckled as he stepped in back of Miss Frost. "Alright, Emma! I'll bite! If you didn't  
help rebuild the damned things, who did? Would you like to inform the committee?"

"The Sentinal-Programs ess re-designed and re-built by Sabastian Shaw and Harry Leland, the former - Black King and White Bishop of the  
Inner Circle of the Hell-Fire Club!"

"Heard of the organizations, bOTH of them!" VanCe said. "Even before meeting Miss Pryde! Scuttlebutt had it the places could be dangerous!"

"The scuttlebutt is truer than it knows, Leutinant!" Emma nodded. "And? Sabastian and Harold were the worst of the worst! They even scared me!  
I played in their schemes - when it was, either, to my advantage to do so, or? When I had no other choice! BOTH Sabastian Shaw and Harry Leland  
had a well-earned reputation for use whoever they wishhed.. and, desposing of them when their use had ended!"

"Lovely gentlemen!" Gibbs commnented. "Knew families like that in Stillwater! Mineowners ans Timber-Execs, mainly."

"You said they 'had' a reputation, Miss Frost?" Captain Turner asked, "Why 'had'? I ask because both Shaw AND Leland disappeared from  
government Radars a few years after the Sentinal-Project was - officially - taken offline! Aa you said, Shaw built the SentinALS under government-  
contract - black-op - and the Imtelligence-Community get antsy when those types of Contractors vanish with their particular skills and funding!"

"Dey built dem robots?" Gambit asked. "But, dey mutants, too! Dem robots go after dem, no?"

"I am sure, Remy," Kat sighed, "that they built blind-spots into the program that hid them, comfortably, so that they could rule from the shadows!"

"Sounding too damned much like Stillwater, Jethro!" Theresa groused.

"Do we have to put International-BOLOs out for these two jokers, Miss Frost?" Vance asked.

"No, Director!" Emma grinned. "I can say - with all honesty and relief - you don't have to! A police-report from Yellowknife - about three years  
back - reported the discovery of two bodies that, later, were positively identified as Leland and Shaw! The bodies were in such a terrible state  
that forensics took a year to identify what remained. The two had had a falling out, and had beaten each other to death in a brawl! Every bone in  
Leland's body was broken, and many muscles were reduced - in the words of the report - 'to so much pudding'! Shaw's ability was to take someone's  
kinetic-energy, and multiply it by his own potential-energy for reuse! However? Although he killed Leland, Shaw fall victim to Harry's ability!  
Harry Leland could take any given mass and multiply it, and Sabastian's internal organs had crushed in on themselves."

"Whose in charge of Shaw Enterprises, now, Miss Frost?" Captain Tyrner asked. "And, will anyone have to worry about him or her?"

"Shimobi Shaw is Sabastian Shaw's 'bastard-son', and now head's Shaw Enterprises, And? The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club! but? Shinobi's  
grudges have always been with Sabastian and Harry Leland, never with the X-Men. Now, that's not to say that Shinobi wouldn't USE the Sentinals!"  
Emma warned. "But? If he ever did, it would be to use the information that Sabastian built the Sentinals to bring ruin to his father's reputation!"

"Real nice family Shaw had, Miss Frost!" A young woman chuckled in back of her!

"Ah, Jennifer!" Emma smiled. "You know that my family-tree isn't much better!"

"Hey!" Jennifer laughed. "I haven't said a thing about Cordelia! Yet?"

"Cordelia?" Jethro asked Kat.

"Emma's baby-sister, Jethro." Kathryn replied. "Black-sheep of the Frost Clan!"

"Best damned one of us in the clan!" Emma chuckled. "Why I tend to ignore my patents and siblings."

"Tend to ignore reunions, Emma?" Gibbs grinned.

"If I didn't, Gunnery-Sergeant? I'd probably put them all in a mental-hospital! Or, poison them!"

"Sounds like how I've gotten along with my folks!" Tim grumbled.

"Hey! St. Kathryn!" Jennifer went over to hug Shadowcat. "Doing Okay, Kat!"

"I was," Kat moped, "until the Cavalry came to rescue me!"

"Speaking of which..", Jennifer turmed to face Danielle, "glad to see another 'Lost Cause' on the side of the  
Good Guys, Mirahe. And, ah, why is Empress Xi'an Coyh Manh hesitant to make eye-contact with anyone over here!"

Rahne growled low in slight-irritation, albeit less-offended in tone than before..

"Nice to see you, too, Roulette!" Dani responded. "As for why Karma's gun-shy? She and I had a discussion about  
five minutes ago!"

"Put the Dragon-Lady in her place, I hope?" Jennifer smiled.

"For now!" Dani affirmed.

"Oh-oh!" Jennifer said, glancing toward the exit-doors of MTAC, "Goth-Lady in a white lab-coat just came in!  
And she doesn't look happy!"

"Oh, Damn!" Kat hissed. "That's Forensics' Expert Abby Sciutto, Jenni! And she's FURIOUS!"

"GIBBS! GIBBS!" Abby called out. "We got more responces from our BOLOs! Eleven of our rats have boarded ships  
in the Chesapeake and out in the Atlantic! As of now? Their butts are in the brigs! That still leaves six rats  
in the wind!"

Abby then turned to face, Kat with fire in her eyes and evidence-bags in her hands:

"Little Gibbs? Jury's in! The bastard's guilty!"

"Excuse me, again, Illyana?" Kat kissed the young lady's forehead and the walked over to Abby:

"The evidence is still permissible? The results conclusive?"

"Yes, and yes!" Abby responded. "These results are valid in every State in the union! Including", she glanced over  
disgustedly to Collasus, "New York!"

"Miss Blair? Miss Pryde?" Captain Turner asked. "What do you have there?"

"Collaborating-evidencem your Honor!" Allison Blaire said as she examined the bags, "for the CD of Illyana Nikolovna  
Rasputina!"

"May we see the evidenceand Ms. Schiutto's results, please?" Captain Turner asked.

"Yes, sir!" Allison Blaire responded.

After a careful read-through of Abby Schiutto's recordings, Captain Turner gave the evidence to Director Vance.

Leon growled manacinglt after he read-through the evidence:

"Piotr Nikolaevich Easputin? After hearing your confession to Ms. Pryde, which - by the way - has been recorded,  
and viewing this evidence Ms. Schiutto has just analyzed, you are lucky I cannot order you executed on Naval Grounds!  
As it is? I am torn between having New York try you for Sexual Assault, or sending you back to Russia for Putin to  
handle!"

At that exact secondm, Emma Frost, Jethro Gibs, Abby Schiutto, Kate Pryde, and Jennifer Stavros -aks "Roulet" -  
stood as upright and still as trees!

"What the hell...?" Gibbs said. "Dif snyone else see that?"

"See what, Gibbs?" Vance asked in a concerned tone.

"A bright flash of yellow in the room, Director." Abby explained. "Like a lightning-flash!"

"It's a yellow caution-flag!" Roulette spoke. "From Empath!"

"De la Rocha's HERE?" Kat asked.

"Yes he is, St. Kathryn!" Jennifer said. "Hellion Early-Warning System!"

"And, if he went off...?" Kate asked.

"The Human League is planning an attack!" Gibbs announced. "GET THE X-MEN TO SAFE-QUARTERS!"


	13. Cousin Jethro Chap 13

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the  
various X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Katryn and five of her poss, lying prone, and the knealing and standing-lines of Mid-Atlantic and West-Coast NCIS MCRTs, and the  
White Queen, Nystiquem Lasy M., and Jason Martinique, with rifles and pistols drawn, face the executed-body of Piotr Nikolaevich  
Rasputin, aks Collasus.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

As the teams were getting ready to set-up a defence against the Human Leauge - and ready Xavier, the Summers, Collasus, Storm, and Karma for federal  
and State-trials - Lockheed hovered around Kat:

"Why can't I roast the Tin-man?" The dragon grumbled. "No-one'll miss his sorry arse!"

"As I said, earlier, Lockheed!" Kat huffed in a low-tone. "Not in Washington! If anything should happen to the X-Men? I don't want the Navy involved!  
Or, the F.B.I,! No more than they are, already! The X-Men are our mess to clean-up! Not theirs! Once we cross the Mason-Dixon line? If anything else  
happens? Fucking dinnerbell RINGS!"

"YEAH!" Lockheed yelped."Lemme get the A-1!"

Lieutinant Leon Vance, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigations Service, and Head of NCIS Mid-Atlanic, stood in MTAC flanked by Captains Turner and  
Tinsley of JAG, holding a toothpick between his teeth and a long gift-wrapped box in his arm.

"Megyn Gwynn?" Leon called out. "Before you go with Kathryn? There's a package, here, I think you might be able to use!"

"For me, Director Vance?" Pixie asked.

"Well? The card does have your name on it!" Vance flipped open the attached card. "'For a job well done. Love, Martinique and Regan.' Ziva handed this  
to me, during the hearing. I don't have mutsant-powers to tell me what this is, but, I can guess! Anybody wanna bet against my guess?"

"Never take sucker-bets, Leon!" Gibbs grinned. "Met Megyn's sisters, already! Sounds like something they'd give to their sister!"

"You going to open your present, Pixie?" Rahne asked the girl.

After reading her sisters' card for herself and pocketing it, Megyn carefully opened the box.

Vance softly whistled. "Ruger 10/22-Tactical! Your sisters sure think alot of you!"

"From Regan and Martinique?" Kathryn asked, admiring the gun.

"It is!" Megyn smiled. "Do we have any ammunition to fit it?"

"Gibbs?" Vance smiled. "Take this young lady to the armory! I need to see the X-Men into safe-quarters! I'm sure Kathryn has decided where to deploy  
her team."

"I'm sure she has, Leon!" Jethro replied.

As Gibbs headed Pixie to the armory for ammo, the young mutant spoke to Kathryn:

"I'm being shepherded to get my ammunition, Ms. Kathryn! I'll home-in on you and the girls when I've loaded-up!"

"Sure thing, Megyn!" Kat chirped. "Get back safe!"

Soon, Gibbs and Megyn were in the Armory, loading-up on Ammunition:

"We may need medical-supplies." Megyn noted.

"The Corpsmen have been notified." Gibbs reassured Pixie. "They'll be ready when needed."

"I'd love to catch these Human-League idiots in a Pincher-move!" Pixie said ruefully.

Gibbs chuckled. "Tobias said much the same thing! Leon invited him to get help from the Bureau. Think your sisters'll help?"

"They'll help you and Katnryn, and Mr. Fornell!" Megyn smiled. "They like Ms. Emily, and how protective she is of Kathryn! They WILL tone down their  
mayhem, however! Their distrust of the X-Men is real enough that they'd love nothing more than to melt every mind belonging to Xavier's school! But?  
They WILL keep their word they made with Kathryn! The Navy's OFF-LIMITS!"

"Good thing!" Gibbs replied. "I'd hate to have to go after anyone helping Kat!"

"Of all the bleeding luck!" Megyn swore as she and Jethro passed a window looking into the Yard. "We've got Human-Leaguers setting-up on the opposite-roof!  
And the girls are still setting-up in the holding-cells! They atill need some time to finish. Sargeant Gibbs? I'm going to need your help. Cover for me! I'm  
going to try to divert our guests!"

Im a dash, Agent Gibbs and the mutant Pixie, make a run back to the bullpen! "Tony! You're with us!" Gibbs called out. "Megyn spotted Bogies on the opposite  
wall setting-up shop."

"Damn! And, let me guess!" Tony sighed. "We're not ready for them?"

"Agent Gibbs? Agent DiNozzo?" Megyn said as they got to the front of NCIS-Headquarters, cover me! I'm going to play a game of Wild-Weasel with the League!"

"Wild-Weasel?" Tony look out worriedly. "Wasn't that considered a suicide-mission back in Vietnam?"

"Yes it was, Tony!" Gibbs said as he scanned the opposite roof-top. "Never knew where in the jungle the anti-aircraft was hidden."

"Well?" Megyn grinned. "Our bandits are almost as good! Must be wearing some sort of inhibitor! "Makes them hard to pin down! Have to give them an 'A' for effort!  
The bleeders."

"Not impossible to locate, Miss Gwynn?" Tony asked.

"Just hard, Agent Dinozzo!" Megyn smiled. "Cover me! I'm off!"

So saying, Pixie sprouted her gossamer-wings, tioghtly held to her rifle, and flew low long the grow, flying a slolem-course the width of the Naval-Yard!

"Come out! Come out, wherever ye are, ya bleeders!"

As if on cue, snipers appeared from the roof of the building she approached:

"POW! POW! POW! POW! POPPOW! POW!

"Ah!" Megyn sang out. "The rats are finally Showing themselves! now, where's the rest of their nest?"

With that thought spoken, Megyn Gwynn soared over the rooftops of the Naval Yard. And, opened fire on some of the snipers on the roof!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Click!

'Hm... clip's out...' Megyn pondered, "best go low to reload. Hope back-up is still there.'

'Don't worry, Megyn!' Pixie heard her sisters. 'You have back-up!'

"Okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "As soon as Gwynn drops low to to ground? Aim for the roof!"

"You got it, Boss!" Tony grinned.

Megyn dropped and flew low to the ground to change-out her ammo-clip.

And fire opened up from the first- and second-floors of NCIS!

Then, Megyn corkscrewed into the air, leveling-off and barrel-rolling into the NCIS-Headquarters, firing two quick-shots every time she  
leveled-off to face the Human-League shooters:

POW! POW!

POW! POW!

POW! POW!

Then, as she was about to fly through the doors and into the haven of the MCRT, Megyn was movement at the far end of the building! And  
sent the last two rounds of her second clip in that direction!

POW! POW!

"Boss?" Those shots..?" Tony noted.

"I know, DiNozzo!" Gibbs answered. "Just close the door after Megyn gets back in!" He then got on his cell:

"Kat? We got trouble! Human-League coming in from the far-side of the quad!"

"I hear you, Jethro!" Kathryn said from her station in the brig, sighting her rifle through the window-bars of a cell across from Collasus.  
"We'll be waiting for them. And, we'll be waiting for you. Kat out." She clicked-off her cell, then shouted out to her girls betwwen rounds:

"Guys? We've got trouble coming here! Human-League roaches are crawling up our pipes. Jethro's on his way with Megyn and, I'm guessing,  
as much Navy as they can spare here in the Yard! Bad news? It's up to us to defend the prisoners 'til the Navy gets here! So. melt into  
the background! And, keep the guns ready! Remember, these yardbirds are being delivered back to New York."

With that said, six girls faded into the background of the brick cells, and awaited the arrival of the Human League.

"You start any of your possession-games, Xi'an Coyh?", Dani warned her former-teammate, "and the Human League won't have to worry about you!"

"What the witch do to you, Danielle?!" Karma hissed. "That.. Ms. Lange?"

Mirage softly chuckled. "Henrietta Lange? She just allowed me time to clear your cobwebs out of my head! And? I'd be careful with the name-  
calling! She told me how she thought you tried to possess her. What happened, Karma? Couldn't find anything to grab hold of?"

Even with the other girls whispering, Kathryn caught the conversation. And snickered.

"What do you find so funny... girl?" Collasus growled out.

"Nothing that you need worry about, Rasputin." Kat growled out in a lower, more-dangerous tone. "Juat worry about New York."

Illyanna looked to her best-friend and foster-sister and -mother.

Kathryn signed with her free-hand to Illyanna:

A-r-g-u-m-e-n-t - d-a-n-i-e-l-l-e - a-n-d - x-i-a-n-c-o-y-h.

Illyanna tried her best to hide a gigggle.

"What is the witch-whore laughing at?" Collasus growled.

"Nothing you need worry about, Nikolaevich!" Kat drawled out. "And? I'd watch the name-calling. I'm just here to keep Illyanna from  
shooting you. Don't make me regret my choice."

In-between the two conversations, Rahne, Jubilee, and Sharon exchanged silent nods and grins.

Soon, running feet and half-shouted orders could be heard just outside the door of the brig:

"We got our orders, McHenry! Kill every mutie we find, and anyone stupid enough to get in our way!"

"Even the Navy and Marines?" Another voice asked.

"You afraid of their Cops, McHenry?" The first voice sneered. "Well - I ain't! We just makin' sure this is a FIT place for Humans!  
Mutants don't belong here! An', anyone who defends 'em is a traitor!"

Six rifles lined up to the far-door of the Brig.

"I CANNOT let you IN THERE, SIR!" A Hispanic voice came from the other side of the door. "These are prisoners on their way to  
New York, Sir! It is my job to see they make it there, SIR!"

"An', jus' who are you, greaser?" The first voice growled.

"Corporel Ernest Travis Martines-Dion, SIR!" The Corporel said proudly.

"Well .. Corporal ..", the first voice swore bitterly, "You are ILL-FIT for that uniform, and I hereby condemn you to death as a.."

"ENRESTO!" Kathryn yelled out as she raised, then lowered her sights. "Let 'em in! Won't have your blood on my hands!

"Are your sure, Ms. Pryde?" Corporals Dion asked.

"Its okay, Ernesto!" Kate responded. "We know what's coming!"

Soon, the far door to the Brig was bust open!

"Kill 'em, all!" The leader shouted.

"FIRE!" Kathryn ordered.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

A dozen Human-League raiders charged into the brig, or tried to, just to be shot dead as they entered the doorway!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

"HOLD IT!", the leader of the raiders yelled, suddenly at the door with a knife to Corporal Dion's throat. "You let me go,  
or I slice your greaser-friend! Right here! Rightnow! Your choice, Mutie! You're not bustin' your friends outta here!"

"'Bust them OUT?" Kathryn yelled to ther Leader. "WHY the HELL would we wnna do THAT! Illyanna, Rahne, and I were the ones who  
put their sorry asses HERE! These rats need to stand trial and rot in prison! Not be glorified like martyrs!"

"Well? Don't Matter to me!" The leader sneered. "You'll all die together, anyway! Kill you all! Let God sort you out!"

"Caan't let you do that, Leaguer." Sargeant Gibbs stood at the other end ofthe Brig, flanked by DiNozzo, David, the Coocoos, and  
Megyn.

"You're the traitor protectin' this piece of filth?" The raid-leader asked.

"She's my cousin." Gibbs responded.

"Then you should've KILLED HER!" The Leauger screamed as he shoved Corporal Dion into the nearest open cell and pulled a grenade  
from his pocket.

Using the stock of her rifle as a warclub amd uttering a war-cry, Danielle stuck the Leaguer in the back of the skull and neck.  
sending him to the floor! But, not before he was able to toss the grenade!

As one, Collasus and Pixie went for the grenade!

"I am a HERO!" Collasus bellowed. "Not an ANIMAL!"

"Back in your CAGE!" Megyn screamed as she telekinetically tosseed Rasputin back in his cell and locked it, then seemed to land on  
top of the grenade!

"MEGYN!"

A muffled BOOM! was heard a second later as the granade exploded under the young telepath-telekenetic, the force seemingly lifting  
her body a little less than a foot into the air before lowering it back to the floor.

Kathryn knealt by her young team-mate:

"Megyn?"

'I think I'm all here, my lady.' Kathryn heard in her mind. 'Just - need a bit of rest. Oh. That hurt.'

Kathryn gently rolled Megyn on her side. A mound of shrapnel and pin-componants were found on the floor in a mound, but, no blood was  
found on Megyn.

"Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death," Kathryn recited the 23rd Psalm. "Thank you, God, for being with Megyn."

"Will she be alright, Kathryn?" Rahne asked.

"She's a bit groggy," Shadowcat lightly chuckled, "but? She'll be alright."

"YOU!" Collasus armored-up and charged the girls in the hall. "You denied me my right to die a HERO! For that you will DIE!"

"Director?" DiNozzo called on his cell, "We have an attempted jail=break in progress!"

"Let them try it, Agent DiNozzo." Vance replied.

'Grab the guns, ladies!' Came the telepathic commands of the Coocoos!

DiNozzo scooped up Megyn, Gibbs grabbed her rifle, and Collasus tried to smash into Kathryn! But, he only connected with a telekinetic-  
forcefield that smashed into the opposite-cells and wall of the brig! The wall gave way, and the telekinetic-bubble deposited Kathryn  
and her posses and NCIS Agents a safe distance from Rasputin!

"I will KILL you!" Collasus bellowed, again.

"No, you won't, Mon Russe!" Gambit smiled dangerously, tossing an energized playing-card to Rasputin! Contact with the card reversed  
Collasus' transformation, lraving him vulnerable to whatever would come his way.

"ZPut me down, Agent Anthony DiNozzo!" Pixie said in a calm yet authoritive tone. "Where is my rifle?"

"Here it is, Miss Gwinn!" Gibbs grinned, handing Megyn her gun.

"Thank you, Gunnery Sargeant!" Megyn replied.

CLACK!

"Okay, people!" Kathryn barked out the orders. "READY! AIM! FIRE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three volleys went into Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin before his body hit the ground.

After a minute of nothing but the breeze making noise over the Naval Yard, Callen spoke:

"Told you Rasputin's firing-squad was going to be a big one, Miss Pryde."


	14. Chapter 14

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various

X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for

helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Agents Hettie Lange and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Director Leon Vance are in an Interrogation room around a suspect, with photos on the table.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

"Copy that! We'll be there. Thanks, Tobias!" Gibbs got off his cell-phone. "Move it, people! FBI's just cornered another group of Human-Leaguers near the

model-basin! Kat? Since their taking the bodies to Autopsy, now, you and the girls are coming with us!"

"You got it, Jethro!" Kathryn responded. "Okay, ladies, pack your gear! We're hiking out! TRIPLE-TIME, if possible! Lockheed! Make sure the bodies get back

to Duckie and Palmer! EVEN Nikolaevich!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The dragon huffed.

Soon, the teams were at the warves of the Naval Yard:

"Glad you could make it, Jethro!" Tobias grinned. "We were wondering if we could get these crazies out of here before evening! Like to get Emily home

before dark!"

"Emily's here?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, I am, Coronel Pryde, Ma'am!" Emily gave a quick sharp salute. "Couldn't let these bastards take my family away from me, could I?"

"Anyone know how many we're facing?" Tony asked.

"Counted 12 in a skirmish-line, DiNozzo!" Tobias replied. "Probably at least one hiding behind the corner of each building flanking them! Don't know how

many are behind them?"

"I say we find out, Tobias!" Gibbs said. "Kat? You and the girls back up Fornell and the FBI! Funnel our people so we have two shooters with sights on each of

the corners of the buildings. If you get a clear shot of the shooters behind there, Take it! Need volunters to spot around those corners to see how many snipers

we're dealing with!"

Soon, Deeks and Pryde were making their ways around the buildings.

As Marty came around the far-corner, he counted two snipers. One was peering around the corner, while the other stood behind her about six feet away.

'Easier to shoot at one gunman than two.' Deeks thought as he grabbed for his gun.

He than pistol-whipped the assailant at the base of the skull, behind the left ear. He than grabbed the other gun before it dropped to the ground, and dragged

the unconcious Human-Leaguer back to his team's end of the building. Securing the Human-Leaguer, Marty then signalled the shooters:

"Whip-poor-will!"

"One target, down, Agent Gibbs!" Hetty whispered. "One target left!"

Gibbs signaled to the FBI.

Soon, Karthyn Pryde appeared with her own unconscious prisoner:

"Whip-poor-will!"

"One down, one to go! Good work, Kitty-Kat!" Fornell grinned, and signalled to Gibbs.

Marty and Kathryn made it back to their lines.

"Pass these down to Jethro?" Kethryn passed along a set of dog-tags. "Our sniper was

gracious enough to still hsve her ID on her! She belongs to the Yard."

"Not for long, once Vance is through!" Fornell chuckled.

The Dog Tags quickly went down the lines to Agent Gibbs.

"Ready.." Gibbs started.

"Aim.." Tobias said.

"FIRE!"

The two firing-lines started to move forward towards the Human League skirmishers, who - after

the first three rounds of Nsaval and FBI shots - started to fall back to more-defensible positions!

As the skirmishers retreated, as expected, the snipers came out from ambush, and into the sights of

Marty Deeks and Danielle Moonstar!

POW!

POW!

The gunners at the corners went down, never to rise up, again.

"FORWARD!" Gibbs ordered after the skirmishers broke and retreated. "Follow these rats back to their nest! Deeks! Moonstar!

Stay with our prisoners!"

"In a blaze of retreating-fire and returned-fire, the Human-League invaders were followed all the way to the Model-Basin.

And the pursuers lined up, pistol and rifle, around the basin.

"NCIS and FBI!" Tobias Fornell called too the invaders trapped in the basin. "This isd Senior F.B.I. Field-Agent Tobias

Fornell! We have you surrounded! You are under arrest for the armed invasion of federal-property and incitement to revolt!

Lower your weapons and ammunition to the floor, or suffer the consequences!"

Am audible CLACK was heard around the Model-Basin as rifles and pistols were cocked.

"WEhat consequences?" Shouted a defient Leaguer. "You're the ones who'll swing for Treason once we're in charge!"

"You'll have to climb out of that Basin to be in charge." Tony DiNozzo smirked.

"Yeah?" The Leaguer snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"ENSIGN Jenkins!" Agent Tim McGee ordered. "FLOOD THE BASIN!"

Suddenly, gallons of water began filling the model-pool.

"All that weight you're carrying makes in that much harder to get out of the basin!" Tim anounced. "And some parts of the

tank are ten feet deep!"

"Your choice, people!" Gibbs announced. "Drop it, or drown!"

Gunbarrels started pointing at the Human-League.

"I repeat!" Gibbs grinneded. "Drop them, or drown, people! Your choice."

Soon, the invaders were being marched back to NCIS-Headquarters.

Meanwhile, down in Autopsy, Duckie, Palmer, and Abbie were finishing up on Collasus:

"Well. Abigaile?", Duckie announced. "Here is the last of the executioner's bullets that came out of Rasputin!

Plus, I took note of a burn-mark on his chest, about three-inches long. The width, I'd guess, of one of Gambit's

playing cards!"

"Do we have a record of all the patterns of the casings of the shots fired?" Palmer asked.

"Yes, We do!" Abbie announced. "After the siege, here? Director Vance asked Matinique and Lady M to test-fire their weapons for me!"

"And they did that, willingly?" Palmer asked.

"I think they like us, Jimmy!" Abbie smiled. "By the way! I haven't seen him around, lately! Where's Lockheed?"

"I think our - 'Magic Dragon'- ", Dr. Mallard chuckled lightly, "left for The Mess Hall! Try to find some A-1, I think!"

"Gonna take alot of that to make Nikolaevich edible!" Abbie grumbled.

"You think Lockheed will actually eat him?" Jimmy asked.

"As hostile as the small dragon was to our idiot, Jimmy?" Abbie responded. "I'd think so! Hell, I'd barbeque the bastard for him!"

"Mr. Palmer?" Duckie said. "people have been known to eat other people for many reasons! To gain their magic, their knowledge, or

just as a sign or respect! But? I highly doubt it will be respect Lockheed shows when he devoures Piotr Nikolaevich!"

"Just hope he doesn't get sick off this sicko!" Palmer sighed.

"Dr. Mallard, Ensign Palmer! Niss Schiutto!" Director Vance announce from the doorway, "Gibbs just called-in! They're bringing

a few more bodies in from the Wharves and Model Basin! Fortunately, none of them sre ours, and we're bringing in more suspects than

corpses. Including Lieutinant Cynthia Conners! She's got a nice lump in back of her ear, Dr. Mallard, so, I want you to check her

over to make sure she can make it through interoggation. Then? Send her upstairs."

"Oh! Director?" Abiie raised her hand. "Do we know who got her?"

"Yes, we do, Miss Schiutto!" Leon grinned, much like a hungry wolf. "It was Kathryn Ann Pryde, with the butt of her rifle! By her

own signed-confession!"

"Way to go, Little GIBBS!" Abbie cheered.

In a few minutes, Agents and allies were back at Headquarters, in the various stages of processing prisoners and information.

"Connors been taken down to Duckie?" Vance asked McGee.

"Yes, sir!" Tim answered. In fact, she seemed rather relieved to learn she was going to see Duckie! I think she was ready to

beg to get away from Gibbs and Kate?"

"Really hate to burst her bubble," Vance chuckled softly, "but? It's just a short reprieve!

"Got it!" Tony snapped his cell-phone shut, "We got a break-out in the Brig! Boss? Seaman Gardner's been found unconscious and

Xi'an Coyh is loose!"

'I warned that witch.." Danielle Moonstar growled. "GIBBS! McGEE! DiNOZZO! BISHOP! DAVID! Hate to pull rank, especially since

I'm not Navy, but STAND-DOWN and continue processing these lastest idiots! I was part of the team that included Xi'an Coyh Manh?

That makes her my responsibility!"

"Hold on, Dog-Soldier!" Kathryn stated as she grabbed a side-arm, "Xi'an Coyh Manh is OUR responsibility! We're family, now!

Moreso, probably, than ever before! And, you do what you do for family. Rahane! Illyana! Sharon! Jubilee! Megan! Grab a gun! We're

going after Karma! Ororo, too, if she was stupid enough to leave her cell!"

Vance just chuckled from the second-floor walk as he held his son and daughter close, toothpick in his mouth:

"You know what, kids?" Xi'an Coyh Mahn eould probably have lived through this if Kat and the girls hadn't just left!"

"Is Miss Pryde going to get in serious trouble?" His daughter asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Vsnce replied. "She's going after a dangerous predator who, I've read, doesn't care

about what happens to whoever she uses! The escapee will only get what she has coming to her."

Soon, six drawn guns were pointed at Xi'an Coyh Manh, on the grounds of the Navel Yard just outsider the brig:

"Thought sall we had to do was wait outside the hole ion the wall Collasus made!" Kathryn spoke. "Hello, Karma! I hope you

remembered to leave Seaman First-Class Michael Gardner still able to breathe? Otherwise, we will see you die in Terra Haute!"

"You would trst your FAMILY like this, Shadowcat?" Karma responded.

And, Kate's posse tensed.

"Shadowcat's dead, Karma." Kathryn answered. "Been dead - about a year, now. As for 'family'? My family is my mom, the Navy,

and my posse! X-Men stopped being my family - most of them - about the time the Shadowcat died!" Kathryn then aimed between Karma's

eyes. "Don't know what you've been doing before you came back to school, Karma, or who you've been talking to, but it's changed you,

Xi'an Coyh!"

Xi'an Coyh smiled, dangerously:

"You tell me The Shadowcat is dead? I do not think so. All I need to it wake her..."

"What did I tell you about spinning your webs in other people's heads, Karma?" Danielle Moonstar spoke from in back of

Xi'an Coyh Manh . "That that would get you killed?"

Xi'an Coyh Manh turned around to face Danielle Moonstar, rifle aimed in front of her!

And six other women joined in encircling Karma.

"FIRE!"

BANG!

Later, Henrietta Lange was in the Interrogation Room with Cynthia Connors:

"Thank you for seeing Miss Connors in, unharmed, Mr. Hannah!" Hettie said crisply. "You are excused."

"Thank you, Miss Lange!" Sam Hannah saluted, then exited the room.

"Now, Lieutenant!" Hettie said after she finished reading Conners' dossier and the crime-notes and reports,

"You, Miss Connors, are being charged in the death of one Albert Thomas Redmon, Lieutinant, United States Navy,

stationed as a gaurd here at the Naval Yard!" Hettie then laid the crime-scene and forensic photos on the table

before Lieutinant Connors.

"I hear in her voice," Sam said from the Observation Room. "Hettie;s juar waiting to bite her head off."

"Yeah." G Replied. "All Connors needs to do is speak. This should get interesting."

"You think Hettie will give her much time to speak?" Beale asked.

"Enough time to learn what we need to learn." Nel answered.

"The louse was a traitor!" Connors snapped. "A traitor to his cause. A traitor to his race! Protecting that

devil-spawn! He got what all traitors deserve!"

"I would be more careful of the words you use, Miss Connors!" Hettie said. "You use the word 'Traitor' freely

with Mister Rerdmon, without realizing it can also be applied to you! You seem to forget the Oath you took to

defend this country! 'From all enemies, Foreign.. AND domestic'! What, may I ask - besides being born - have

Miss Kathryn Pryde and Miss Sharon Smythe ever done", She put Kathryn's and Sharon's photos on the table, "to

not only put them on an Enemies-List, but to have bounties placed on their heads!"

"Who sre they?" Connors asked, with no hint of interest in herr voice.

"Miss Pryde and Miss Smythe", Hetties tok a breath, "are native-born American-Citizens, each born to native-born

American-Citizens, whose only 'crime' - according to the Humsn League - was being born mutants! Much like the Jews

were OUTLAWED in NAZI Germany!"

"You're defending THEM?" Connors jumped up! "You're another damned TRAITOR, Lange! You're letting them DISTROY

us! We're being OVERRUN by RATS ansd you;re letting it happen! You're what's WRONG with AMERICA!"

"YOU are what is wrong in America, Miss Connors, as shown by your actions here, and in Anascotia Park, yesterday,

againsst those girls! However, any crimes youu have helped perpetrate against Miss Pryde, Miss Smythe, and their

friends, will have to wait! What concerns us, here and now, is the murder of Lieutinant Redmon! From what I

understand, he was watchingthwe girls! But, under whose orders? From what I understand, no such orders were

issued from NCIS or any other Agency on these premises!"

"The lady dost speak!" Beale grinned.

"And, Hettie pounced!" Nel smiled.

"I wonder when Connors is going to remember to ask what gave her away?" G asked.

"I don't think she's that smart, G!" Sam answered.

"You're probably right." G shrugged.

"By the way, Miss Connors!" Hettie added. "If there EVER is a nice time you decide to craft your own arrows to

kill someone, I would suggest using something other than green wood! It does not burn the quickly! And? That is

how we gathered your fingerprints! Once the fingerprints were found? I other pieces of evidence fell into place

like a picture-puzzle!"

The door of the Interrogation Room closed.

"Especially, since no one was smart enough to distroy the evidence!" Vance smirked. "What IO want to know, is

why you killed your own agent?"

"We hsad the perfect plan to kill all the little rats! Get in, and go out! Redmon was our look-out, to tell us when

and where they were! But? He turned traitor! Thought he'd DEFEND the Enemy!"

"Because he knew TWO things that you didn't Connors!" Gibbs said as he stepped ro the table. "ONE! Other X-Men

were in the area, hunting for the girls! That's why Kat and her bodygaurds were in the park! And, TWO! He knew

if anything happened to them, we'g come down HARD on whoever was responsible! Kathryn Pryde is here as a friendly-

witness for the government on the X-Men's involvement into a Break-in of the FBI in the late-1980s! Her friends

were here to see the other X-Men left her alone."

"So, you see, Miss Connors!" Vance finished, "If you snd your friends hadn't decided to go on your hunting-expedition,

the Humn-League could have stayed, embedded in The Yard, doing who-knows-what, and nobody would have known about it!

So? In a way, I should thank you for exposing the rat's nests we had here! Now, how could I reward you for that service?

"You could let her go back to South Carolinaa, Leon?" Gibbs smiled lazily. "Who knows? She might be able to life out

her days, there, peacefully? If the Human-League never learned it call her call that sank their embadded-agents in the Yard

in the first place!"

"Yeah!" Vasnce grinned. "I keep getting reports from the ships they're now on that those agents are overstaying their welcome!

It's either get'em in a msinlsnd-prison of toss'em overboard!"

Lieutinant Cynthia Connor began to fidget.

"But, I'm thinkin' she won't even mke it off the grounds!" Gibbs replied. "I gave my cousin her knife back, and, she's real-

interested in meeting Miss Connors, here!"

"Your.. cousin?" Connors asked, weakly.

"Theresa Pryde," Gibbs answered, "she's Kathryn's mom."

"That... mon... muta...", Connors struttered, trying to find a words that would save her life. "She.. is...?"

"My cousin, yeah!" Gibbs answered, "Been watching over her, as I could, since she was 15! And? I'll continue to watch over her!

You do what you do for family!"

Cynthia Connors kept trying to become as small as she could in the center of NCIS-Agents.

"By the way, Hettie?" Gibbs asked. "The reason I came in here is to ask if Getz could extend his stay here for a few days?"

"Of course, Sargeant Gibbs! My team is at your disposal! zis something wrong with Kat?"

"You could say that!" Jethro frowned. "Xi'an Coyh Manh used her mind-powers on a gaurd and escaped! Didn't get far, though,

before she ran into Kat and the girls! She tried her possession-games, again..."

"And got killed for her troubles!" Hettie sighed. "I thought I heard Danielle threaten Xi'an about that happening in MTAC!

How's Kat handling it?"

"She's holding on, but seems to be withdrawing! Kat is a fighter, but, she's not a killer. And? She's had to kill too many

people, today, including two of her schoolmates! Even if they were predators and deserved it, it's still effecting her!"

In the center of the triangle, Connors began to tremble and sob.

"I'll see what we can do, Jethro!" Hettie said. "For Kat and the rest of the girls!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for  
helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Kethryn and Illyana stand a foot across from each other, with Lockheed sitting on Illyana's head.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

"Thank you, Dr. Getz," Kathryn said, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you and Hettie, again, before you have to go back to L.A.! Just want to check-in on the girls!  
They're worried to no ends, I'm sure! And, then, it's home for the night!"

"Do not worry, Kat!" Getz reassured Kathryn. "Hettie and I won't be going anywhere until we're both sure you're alright! And? Even after we're gone? call  
us whenever you feel like talking!"

"Thank you, Dr. Getz!" Kat smiled and bowed. "And? Thank Hettie!"

After Kathryn had left the room, Dr. Nate Getz started going through his notes and making side-notes.

"Is Kathryn going to be alright, Nate?" Hettie asked as she walked into the room with a couple of cups of tea.

"I think so. I hope so." The Psychologist said. "I don't know. When we started the session, Kathryn was in prayer, asking for forgiveness and strength!"

"Yes. I know. When we first met, on the firing-range, she said she had just started to shoot, having spent the prior thirty minutes in prayer! I am -  
afraid - the X-Men have taken so much out of that young woman that she cannot replace! At least, by herself! The hell of it is, most of those idiots have  
no idea of the harm they've done! Baldy has no right to be molding young people! And, Summers has less right leading them!"

"Then, there are Monroe and Mrs. Summers!" Getz interjected.

"Ah, yes!" Hettie chuckled mercilessly. "I've had to order the team away from them - particularly, Deeks and Blye, and Beale and Jones! Each one of them  
could find a REASONABLE excuse for putting a bullet in BOTH Ms. Monroe and Mrs. Summers! Probably, even Mr. Summers!"

"You want me to interrogate them, Hettie?" Nate asked.

"No, Mr. Getz!" Hettie grinned. "I've called a friend in New York to come down here tomorrow! One? You and I shall still be busy with Kathryn and her girls!  
And, two? My friend has a certain - expertice - when it comes to these things! We'll let him handle it!"

"Alright, Hettie!" Getz smiled. Meeting friends of Hettie's always proved interesting. "By the way, where are Agent Gibbs and Lockheed?"

"Sargeant Gibbs told me he wanted to speak to Professor Xavier!" Hettie answered. "And, I think Lockheed is down in Autopsy awaiting the formal-release of  
the bodies of Piotr Rasputin and Xi'an Coyh Mahn!"

"Is he seriously going to EAT them, Hettie?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Geetz!" Hettie answered. "When I heard Ms. Pryde mention it, she said that he just might! Besides being rather carnivorous, the dragon  
has developed a vicious hostility to certain of the X-Men for threatening, who he considers, his family! This MAY be Lockheed's way of showing the deceased  
they are of no more consequence than a midnight-snack! Come, Nate! Time to get our brood to our home-away-from-home, here in D.C."

About that time, Kathryn and her mom were looking after Kat's own brood! Or, were they looking after her?

"I'm all right, Illyana! Rahne? I'm not on my death-bed, yet!"

"Are you sure, Mama-Hen?" Jubilee asked. "Physically, you're okay, but emotionally..?"

"You've taken a few lumps, Kat!" Danielle said. "Especially since you got here!" She then dropped her tone to a hard-edged near-whisper. "I should know,  
I helped beat you up."

"Not your fault, Dani!" Kat answered quickly, offering Dani her hand. "You weren't entirely you! You were 'under the influence'."

"Thank Hettie that that influence is lessening!" Dani shivered involuntarily. "I didn't realize how much I had to get the hell away from Karma! She and  
Mr. Granger, probably, saved my life! You probably would've been shooting at me and Karma, today, not just her."

"Can ye - please - speak a wee bit quieter when ye speak Xi'an Coyh's name, Dani?" Rahne asked fearfully. 'Just hearing her name - even in passin' - is bringin'  
te mind the looks .. an' touches .. she gave me! I know I should not be speaking ill o' the dead.. but.. damn her te every hell that awaits her!"

"Sorry, Rahne!" Dani apologized., as the girls came closer to Rahne to support her.

"Damnit!" Theresa Pryde hissed. "Did Xavier know ANYTHING about what was going on in his 'sanctuary'?"

"If he knew, Mrs. Pryde?" Sharon answered. "He kept it quiet! Don't think he even threatened anybody!"

"That's okay," Theresa chuckled, "Jethro doesn't really believe in threats. Thinks they're useless! So? What are you and the girls doing after this,  
Kitty?"

"Not sure, Mom." Kathryn had a distant look in her eyes. "Probably be doing whatever the Navy or the Bureau tells us we can do!"

"Don't think they'll let us go back to the X-Men, Kat?" Danielle asked.

"Don't - think - the X-Men'll take us back, anytime, soon, Danielle." Kathryn sighed. "I'm sure we're damaged goods to 'em. Besides, you REALLY want to go  
back up to Westchester?"

"Not without breaking Roberto's neck, no." Dani moped.

"Thought so." Kathryn chuckled darkly. "Too many bad memories."

"Well? How about riding back to New Orleans with me? I'm sure the Navy wouldn't mind?" Theresa grinned.

"To see dad's cousin, Dwayne?" Kathryn asked. "I'd LOVE to! Is he still working for Orleans Parish? But, like, what would the Navy say to that? Wouldn't  
the girls and I need federal-permission to move off the Reservation?"

"Well? You just might?" Theresa grinned. "But? I think NCIS would give you permission, since Lieutenent Dwayne Pride is Head Field Agent in New Orleans!"

"Wait a minute!" Kathryn looked hard at her mom. "Did you already talk to Dwayne about this?"

"Guilty as charged!" Theresa giggled. "Her asked me who the knife was for! And? He wanted me to tell him how things were going in D.C., once I told him!  
Figured that Leroy would be a little too preoccupied to keep him updated."

"Well? I'll be damned!" Kathryn chuckled. "You found the onlyother living-person, that I know of, who is as DANGEROUS as you and Jethro! X-Men don't  
stand a chance in Hell!"

"Oh! There's people in our family even more-dangerous than Jethro and I!" Theresa smiled. "You just haven't met them, yet!"

"Pardon me, Kathhryn?" Rahne broke in. "But, who is this 'Dwayne Pride' you're speakin' of?"

"My father's cousin, Rahne!" Kat answered. "And? former-Sheriff's Deputy of Orleans Parish, Louisiana. Yes? According to mom, current Head-Agent of NCIS,  
Western Gulf!"

"'Western Gulf'?" Rahne Asked.

"Pensecola, Florida, to Corpus Christi, Texas, Texas, Rahne! If it involves the Navy? In that part of the ocean, it involves Dwayne!"

"Both sides of your family in the Navy, Kat?" Jubilee asked.

"A few are, Jubilee!" Kathryn grinned. "Navy and Marines."

"How many knew about Xavier's School?" Danielle smirked.

"The X-Men are still breathing? For the most part?" Kathryn shrugged. "Only Jethro, I think."

"So? What's our next move, Kat?" Illyana asked, Lockheed perched on her head.

"Not sure!" Kathryn replied. "Maybe New Orleans for our immediate-future? I'm not sure, but, I think someone'll want us back here when the X-Men appear before  
Congress. At least, they'll want me back here. Nothing left to go back to Deerfield for except to visit dad.. Anyway! I think we can rest the rest of today and tonight!  
Getting too late in the day for the FBI to do anything with us."

The door then opened, revealing Director Leon Vance. "Pardon me, ladies! Miss Moonstar? Hettie asked if she could speak to you, for a few minutes."

Meanwhile, in the holding-cells, Jethro Gibbs was interrogating Charles Xavier:

"Xavier?" Jetthro grinned. "How does it feel, knowing that your incompetence lead to the deaths of two of your students, today?"

Xavier looked up, lost, at Agent Gibbs. "Incompetence?"

"That's what I would call it. Dirilection of duty." Gibbs said, His eyes were hard and cold as he looked at the professor. "You let your students come up with a plan against  
the Pentagon that never should have happened. Made one of those students relive her part in that fiasco. Ignored her concerns about that fiasco when she brought them to  
you. And, ignored other students when they started acting in ways harmful to others of your students! Now? Forgetting the charges stemming from the break-in of the Pentagon,  
you still neglected the actions of certain of your students, including the two bodies in Autopsy, that were acting - for lack of a better word - demonic! They were, certainly,  
scaring the HELL out of their younger classmates! Enough for them to start collecting evidence against their elders. And, yet, you ignored it? Is it that you were immune to  
their influence? Or, did they just not see you as a threat? And? If the latter is the case, why were you not seen as a threat?"

Charles Xavier tried to look into the mind of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All he got for his efforts was lost.

"I wouldn't even try that, again, Professor!" Jethro chuckled, then tapped his head. "Nobody comes in here, unles I let them in! Useful trick a cousin thought me! Now! Earlier,  
I mentioned that I thought some of your students were acting 'Demonic'? Msybe, a better word would have been 'possessed'? Now, I've heard of someone, Stateside, who'd  
be better than me about detecting such things, but? Unfortunely, I don't know how to reach him! So? I suggest you come up with some way to scan your students. Particularly,  
Jean Gray Summers and Ororo Monroe! And? I'd get better legal-aide than Warren Worthington! He's in over his head, here. I think I'll just leave you here, for now, Xavier!  
Leave you with the Davids."

At about the time Jethro was walking out of Xavier's cell, Dani was walking into Hettie's temporay home and office:

"You wanted to see me, Miss Lange?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, I did, child! Come on in, please?" Hettie arose. "Forgive me.. for bringing up a sore-subject, but I need to ask a few questions about Xi'an Coyh Manh?"

"Oh." Danielle answered in a low but hard-edge voice. "Can't we let the dead rest?"

"'Rest in peace', you mean?" Hettie replied.

"No." Danielle answered the woman. "Just rest."

"I thought so." Hettie Lange offered Danielle some tea. "I couldn't help but notice some hostility to the woman, when the hearing started. And, that hostility only grew as  
the recordings presented by Ms. Sinclaire were being played."

"Damned bitch deserves to burn in hell!" Dani grumbled. "They all do! All four of them! The way - Xi'an Coyh used her possession-powers to touch me, get into me! Oh, man, I'm  
gonna be sick!""

"Of that, Ms. Moonstar, I have no doubt." Henrietta spoke. "And, it is not the souls of the dead that I worry about! Nor, the living-dead, such as Monroe or Mrs. Summers! No.  
It is the living that I worry about! I could - tell - by your actions, and by Ms. Sinclaire's, that you've been hurt - deeply! I saw it, Dr. Getz saw it, Kat saw it, and, I am sure, so did  
Gibbs. With your permission, I would very much like Dr. Getz to interview and observe you as you try to heal from this. I am sure that, whatever else she was, Xi'an Coyh Manh  
was also a classic-predator and -abuser!"

"I should have killed the bitch!" Danielle whispered through threatening tears. "Before now. I.. I'll have to talk.. to Rahne about this."

"You do that, Dani!" Henrietta said. "Meanwhile, I think I'll make sure a friend of mine will be in town, tomorrow, to examines Ms. Monroe and Mrs. Summers!"

"Examine?" Dani asked.

"Yes!" Hettie explained. "He's a doctor, a surgeon from New York, and he decided to get a second Degree in Psychology! He also knows a bit about demonology and the occult. If  
we're dealing with what I think we are dealing with, I want NCIS to be as prepared as posible for the outcome! For, they are my family! My agents are my children! And Owen? He's  
a brother to me! And, my friends? Are my cousins! Oh? And, my friend, the doctor's had dealings with the X-Men, before."

"Oh?" Danielle raised her brows. "He has? Well? May I get back to the girls, now, Ms. Lange?"

"Take care, then, Ms. Moonstar!" Hettie said crisply. "Give Kat my love! I'll probably be seeing you, tomorrow."

Soon, Danielle was back with Kathryn and the rest.

"Kat?" Dani asked. "How well do your trust them? Henrietts snd the West Coast crowd?"

"I trust them!" Kathryn answered her friend and team-mate. "Why do you ask, Dani?"

"Ms. Lange asked me about Xi'an Coyh," the Cheyenne grimaced, "then suggested that I see her psychologist, Nate Getz."

"Ouch." Ksthryn winced. "Sorry about that, Chief! Dr. Getz is a smart field-agent! Figured that's why Hettie had him tag-along when her group found the girls and I at Atascotia.  
Probably was figuring out, through observation, the best questions for Hettie to ask?"

"That wasn't the best of it, Kst!" Dani said, then turned to Rahne:

"Rahne? Hettie asked if you'd likr to see Dr. Getz, too! Said she saw how we both reacted to Karma, and thought Dr. Getz might help us start to deal with what that bitch left behind!"

The young Scotswoman started to tremble and gasp for breath! Then she look, wide-eyes, to Kathryn.

"Don't panic, Rahne," Kathryn stood next to Rahne, caressing her, "the ultimate decisions yours! But I will say this on their behalf! Since we met them? Neither Ms. Lange nor Dr. Getz have done anything for me to raise a storm-flag on them! I know you heard me call Hettie a 'Goblin', but she's not out for blood! She's fair. And Dr. Getz knows when to push, but he also seems to know whento relent! He hasn't asked me anything that I had to think twice about asking, yet! So? You can put those fears to bed."

"Aye!" Rahne smiled shily at the Kat. "Thank ye!"

"Kst? There's something else!" Dani said. "Hettie said she called in a friend from New York! Some kind of occult-expert or demonolgist? She said he's known about the X-Men?"

"Demonologist in New York?" Kathryn asked. "Knows about the X-Men? But, The only occult-mystic the X-Men have ever know of is... oh, my god! She wouldn't have.. she couldn't have.. Who am I kidding? She called Allison Blaire into DC! If she could call him, she would!"

"Who is who, Katya?" Illyana asked her best friend and foster-mother.

Kathryn scribbled a name on a piece of paper, and handed it to Ilyana. Illyana, after reading the name, gasped and grew pale!

"The questions become," Kathryn asked, "how will the X-Men respond to this? And, how did he and the little Goblin meet?"


	16. Cousin Jethro Chap 16

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope)  
is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

Not much from the X-Men in this chapter, except for one of the guests in Autopsy, for most of the chapter. In this chapter, I have decided to introduce DR STANGE, Marvel Comics' Master of the Mystic Arts,  
and a guest star in some chapters of the X-Men Series.

I am also trying to work on - among other stories - the sequel to this tale. Too many stories in my head at one time!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Doctor Mallard speaks as he looks looks up from the corpse of Piotr Nikolaevich Raputin.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

The next morning saw Jethro, Theresa, and the girls around the table.

"Okay, ladies!" Kathryn giggled. "We're going to have to be on our best behavior! After we clock-in at the Navy-Yard, this morning, the Bureau's going to come over and babysit us! Just got a text from Emily! Seems we're  
going on an FBI-fieldtrip! Not that I mind! Hanging around the Naval Yard, nowadays, meaning staying too close to the X-Men!"

"Within shooting-ramge?" Jethro and Theresa asked.

"You said it." Kat muttered.

"Did Emily say why they were interested in us?" Jubilee asked, grinning, as she bit into a piece of pancake.

"Don't even TRY to play the innocent-role, Jubilation Lee!" Kathryn smirked. "None of us are any good at it! Uncle Tobias saw how well you handled yourself at the Yard, yesterday! My guess? The Head of the Bureau heard  
about it, and wants to see us in action for himself?"

"We'll we be using our own arms, Kathryn?" Rahne asked.

"My guess, again, Rahne?" Kat replied. "No. I think the Bureau would prefer we use their hardware! After all? It is their course!"

"Oh! And, by the way, Miss Pryde?" Pixie asked. "Why did you have us store a couple of the guns on your cousin's boat in the basement?"

"A strange feeling I had, yesterday, Megan!" Kathryn explained. "We weren't able - I was sure - to capture all of the out-of-town Human-Leaguers, and since we can't be sure that none of them aren't smart enough to find  
Jethro's home address, I wanted to make sure we are able to fight back, no matter where those fools catch us!"

Soon, the group was safely inside NCIS-Headquarters, and checking their firearms in with security.

And, while the girls, Jethro and Theresa were away, a thin, greying man with a mustache and amulet came out of the main-elevator.

"Hm. Somebody might be in trouble." Tony noted to Tim.

"Oh? Why" Tim replied.

"Because of the gentleman who just walked in!" Tony whispered. "I recognize him. From old descriptions in Phili and Baltimore. Then, I met him in Baltimore! The desciptions didn't even prepare me for the meeting!"

"Oh?" Eleanore asked. "Who is he?"

"Dr. Stephen Strange," Deeks pointed out the man to the L.A. Team. "Always got the creeps when the Gang Task Force and Vice called him in. Because it meant that someone stupid had messed with something they could not  
control, and would more than likely lose their soul over. And? If L.A.P.D. was lucky, the stupids would be the only ones losing their souls. I was always the one picked to be his back-up whenever he was called-in! I always  
wondered why?""

"The Master of the Mystic Arts?" Sam Hannah asked. "What's he doing in town?"

"If I had to guess?" Callen answered. "Probably has to do with the prisoners in holding! Been getting a bad-feeling from Monroe and Mrs. Summers! What I want to know is, who called Strange?"

"That would probably haver been Hettie!" Dr. Getz answered. "I offered to interview Monroe and the Summers for her, but, she said she called a friend of hers in to do that! She said he had a bit more expertice in this field."

"Is it just me?" Deeks said nervously. "Or, is our Fairy Godmother getting scarier and scarier?"

"No, Deeks," Sam sighed, "it isn't just you."

Nell Jones giggled just behind Eric Beale, causing Eric to jump involuntarily!

"Speaking of getting scarier and scarier.." Blye looked worriedly at Nell.

"Should I.. be worried about you?" Eric asked Nell. "Being so close to me?"

"Nah!" Nell grinned at Eric. "I won't let anything happen to you! Except me!"

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo!" Dr. Strange stretched out his hand to Tony, causing Tim and Ellie to quickly look up from there desks.

"Hello, Strange!" Tony smiled easily. "I'm flsttered you remember me! It's been awhile."

"It's a gift of mine!" Dr. Strange spoke. "I rarely forget someone I meet." He then looked up to the second floor. "And, how are you, Agent Deeks? Yes, Hettie's not the only one who's kept up with you!"

"I'm.. fine.. Dr. Strange!" Deeks stuttered out, a little nervous.

"I'll with you, partner." Kinzi whispered to Deeks, holding on to his arm for dear life!

"Pardon me, Agent DiNozzo?" Dr. Strange asked. "Hettie Lange called me, and said my knowledge may be required, here! However, since I am in Washington, and not L.A.? I thought I'd best check in with  
your surperiors? Where may I find Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Leon Vance?"

"You found me, Doc." Jethro calmly spoke from in back of Dr. Strange, causing the Mystic to jump slightly. "Leon's in his office, upstairs! Thought about calling you about Storm and Collasus ever since the  
X-Men showed in the Yard, something in my gut told me to be careful with them! But? Although my cousin had written me about you after you two met, she didn't know how to get in touch with you!"

Dr. Steven Strange turned around, only to get caught in the eyes of Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, arms across his chest!

"Your.. cousin.. Agent Gibbs?" Strange, somehow, managed to stutter out.

"Hello, Doctor Strange!" Kathryn slowly walked up from behind her cousin. "Glad to see someone called you! We could use your help to see how badly the X-Men have been compromised!" Kate stared into  
the eyes of Dr. Stephen Strange. "You mind if I ask Hettie for your number?" By now, Kat had her arms folded over her breasts just like Jethro!

"Quite unnerving." Dr. Strange muttered. He looked intently at Gibbs and Pryde. "That stare.. must be inherited."

"We've been told." Jethro and Kathryn answered as one, in a monotone, further unnerving the mystic!

"McGee? Bishop?" Tony DiNozzo whispered with the hint of a smile. "Mark this date on the office calender!"

"Someone has just managed to spook Dr. Strange!" Deeks softly chuckled to his teammates.

"Ah! Stephen!" Hettie silently walked up to the mystic, further rattling him, "I'm glad you could make it to D.C.! We could use your help! Although, " Hettie sucked in her breath. "I am afraid there are not as many  
patients for you to look at as when I called you!"

"Oh?" Dr. Strange asked the woman. "Who is no longer with us?"

"Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin and Xi'an Coyh Manh decided to try to escape NCIS-custody while we where being - invaded - in the Yard!" Hettie said, disgust at the memory. "Neither made it to freedom!"

"Up against the MCRTs?" Stephen Strange asked.

"We helped with Rasputin, yes!" Hettie said. "But, the first volley into Collasus was sent by Kathryn and her foster-daughters! And, they took care of Ms. Xi'an Coyh, themselves!".

Doctor Strange looked into the eyes of the Kat:

"You.. shot Collasus?"

"The girls and I, yes." Kathryn replied. "I aimed for the base of the head, where it connects to the spine. I think Illyana was aiming for the testicles. We all picked a part. One of Jethro's rules, Clean up your own mess.  
This was our mess to clean-up, not the Navy's."

"At least you remembered to ask for help by coming here!" Gibbs grinned to Kathryn.

"You have a set of rules, Saergeant Gibbs?" Strange asked.

"That I try to work and life by, Doctor Strange!" Gibbs smiled. "My first wife started it!."

Strange nodded, analyzing the man. "Hettie? You say that Collasus and Karma are dead? Have autopsies been performed?"

"Not that I know of, Stephen!" The small woman answered. "Except for getting the bullets out of the corpses! The Medical Examiner noted a strange viscious layer forming over the bodies, and decided to delay  
the examinations!"

"Very good call, Hettie!" Dr. Strange responded. "My examinations of the two survivors will have to wait! It sounds like my surgical-skills may help in the Morgue. Along with my studies in demonology."

About that time, Tobias Fornell exited the elevator:

"Well, well, well!" Tobias grinned as he walked up to Gibbs and Kathryn. "Look what NCIS is drawing to itself these days! You are Doctor Stephen Strange, I presume?"

"You know about Strange, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Only by reputation, Jethro!" Furnell answered. "As the FBI has been keeping tabs on the X-Men, we've kept up with everyone who's paths have crossed their's!"

"Comforting to know someone cares enough about me to check-up on me - Agent Fornell -", Dr. Strange smiled, "even if it is J. Edgar! And? That my path has crossed with the X-Men's, before, is why  
Hettie asked me to come over."

"Miss Lange asked you to drop in?" Director Vance asked the assembling group.

"Yes, I did, Leon!" Hettie answered. "There was something - troubling me - about the actions and reactions of certain of the X-Men, starting at the inquiry, which is when I decided to contact Doctor Strange!"

"A-ha!" Doctor Strange offered his salute to Director Vance. "You must be Director Leon Vance! May I have permission to come aboard, Lieutinant Vance?"

"Permission to come aboard granted, Doctor!" Vance returned the salute. "Since Hettie told me she thought she'd bring you in on this, I've been doing some reading-up on you! After you graduated medical-  
school, you served time as an Army Medic before entering private-practice. Well, Doctor? Your surgical-skills will come in handy! If you could assist our M.E.?"

"I was thinking of doing just that, Director Vance, with your permission?" Strange asked Vance.

"Doctor Atrange?" Kathryn stared into the mystic's eyes. "Agent Fornell is taking the girls and I to Langely. Bureau wants to see how the girls and I handle ourselves in combat-conditions! So, we'll  
be away from The Yard for awhile. Here's my cell-number! I'm sure NCIS wants to know what shape Rasputin was in just before he died? Well? So do I! Ever since this pot started to simmer, Illyanna's been  
scared, thinking she may have infected the idiot, somehow! I don't believe for a minute she did! But? I know SOMETHING did! And? Illyanna needs to bury her nightmares. Deep! Also? I'm sure you're here  
to analyze ? To say I don't trust the bitch is a gross-understatement! If anything happens you need help with? Anything! Call! We'll be back in a flash!"

"I understand, Miss Pryde!" Strange smiled and came to attention.

"Are the girls ready to leave, Kat?" Tobias aked.

"We are, sir!" Rahne Sinclaire answered.

"Good!" Tobias smiled. "Let's go!"

"Oh! And, Gobbie?" Kathryn looked to Hettie as she spoke-up. "When we get back, I wish to know how you happened to meet Dr. Strange?"

Leon smirked.

"'Gobbie'?" Dr. Strange turned to Hettie.

"She and Agent Gibbs figured out a family-secret of mine, Stephen! That happened after a sparing-match and after the Sentinals outside declared me a hybrid!"

"The Shadowcat AND Agent Gibbs know about goblins?!" Doctor Strange asked Hettie.

"Yes, it appears they do, Stephen!" Hettie paused. "Gibbs and Kathryn told me they have distant-relatives in England who have had dealings with Goblins!"

Doctor Strange gave an inquisitive-glance to both Gibbs abd Kathryn:

"Thank you, Henrietta! I shall file that away under 'need to know'."

And, Tony DiNozzo chuckled.

"Pardon me, Agent Fornell!" Magneto spoke up. "With the permission of The F.B.I.? I and my children would very much like to see Miss Pryde and her charges in action! You and the Navy are not the only ones  
interested in their welfare!"

"You want to join us, Herr Eisenstadt?" Fornell asked. "Fine with me! Of course, I'll have to ask my boss about it! Especiaaly since NSA Sentinals are still around the perimeter of the Naval Yard!"

"Well?" Magneto commmented. "The X-Men are still here!"

Their father's comment drew a grimmace from Pietro and a smirk and chuckle from Wanda.

"If you need someone to vouch for them, Tobias? I will!" Jethro spoke up. "Magneto, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch have been here ever since the Inquiry into the X-Men started, and they haven't acted  
against the United States!"

"In fact, they are only here to make sure the X-Men showed up here!" Owen Granger answered.

"Hello, Granger!" Fornell said. "Agency interested in this case?"

"Central Intelligence is letting the Bureau and Navy handle this potato!" Owen grinned. "Just here because Max Eisenstadt called and asked me to come! Although, as go-between between CIA and Navy, I  
MAY be talked into watching the girls! Two of them, after all, are still foreign-nationals!"

"Megan is working on getting her citizenship, Mr. Granger! She realizes her family-ties might be slowing the process, though!" Kathryn said apologetically. "As for Jubilee? I don't know what her problem is?  
Though, I have a hunch! Or, a couple?"

"Well, come on, then!" Fornell said, "Let's get rolling! Granger? I'll let you deal with the office about the Eisenstadts!"

After Kathryn and the girls, plus the Eisenstadts, were headed down to the parking lot, Dr. Strange, Director Vance, and Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, Deeks, and Callen were headed down to Autopsy. Nightcrawler  
and Wolverine followed the crowd to Autopsy

"Ah-HA! Doctor Steven Strange!" Duckie greeted his guest. "Ms. Lange TOLD me I might be expecting help with two of our recent cases! I took the liberty of acquiring some bio-hazard suits, just for these autopsies  
I've never cut into a victim of demonic-possession, before, but? A cousin of mine, once-removed, told me in a letter, once, that, cutting-open a demon-possessed cadaver can lead to some NASTY surprises, indeed! So?  
I managed to gather four bio-hazard suits and a clear-tarp! Hopefully? Thses will be enough to shield us from anything unpleasant! Oh! Dr. Strange? I'd like you to meet my assistant, Ensign James Palmer, and our Forensics  
Specialist, Abigail Schiutto!"

As soon as the bio-hazard suits were donned and the corpse of Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin was safely tented to save the makeshift-gallery any unpleasantries, the autopsy began.

"Hm." Doctor Strange noted. "Collasus is started to look like a golem! This should not be happening this quickly."

"A 'Golem', Dr. Strange?" Jimmy asked.

"From Jewish folklore, Mr. Palmer!" Duckie explained. "An animated figure made of an inanimate object. Much like a life-sized Puppet, brough 'to life' by mysticism or magic. Stories involving the Golem were well-known to  
the Jews of Medieval-Europe, but are said to go back to even Biblical-times!"

"How long does this .. mucus .. take to form, Dr. Strange?" Palmer asked.

"Usually, for this thickness, this ectoplasmic layer takes about two to three days, 48 to 72 hours, to form!"

"Not before 24 hours is up, Doc?" Abbie asked.

"Rarely, I am afraid, Abigail!" Duckie answered.

"May I take it up to the lab to study it?" Abbie asked.

"You could, Ms. Schiutto," Strange answered, "but? I would be very careful with it, if I were you! In it's current spongiform-state? The ectoplasm is as VIABLE as any virus! And just as fatal! If it gets  
loose, it will infect the nearest exposed-host."

"On second thought?" Abbie mused. "I'll just wait for aproperly-prepared specimen! Or, better yet? Let Lockheed despose of the whole damned thing!"

"Doctor Mallard?" Doctor Strange asked. "Would you kindly help me open the chest?"

A minute of careful cutting later, Doctors Strange and Mallard, along with Jimmy and Abbie, were looking inside the Collasus-Golem's chest cavity:

"What the HELL?!" Abbie hissed out.

"What are you seeing, Miss Schiutto?" Leon asked.

"What is it, Abbs?" Gibbs replied.

"What it IS - or, rather, SUPPOSED to be -", Abbie explained, "are Piotr Rasputin's internal-organs! But - they seem to be in the early-stages of dissolving! Heart and lungs and diaphragm. EWWW!"

"'Dissolving'?" DiNozzo and Callen asked simultaniously.

"Soponification." Doctor Strange explained. "Upon the death of it's host, a demon's aura will start feeding on the physical-body of it's host, much like a fungus! The ectoplasm we had to cut through is a  
combination of the demonic-aura and the liquified mortal-remains! It is, also, roughly analygous to the fruiting-body of mushrooms."

A collective "Ewww!" could be heard from half of the gallery.

"This, was also, one thing I was afraid of when we first started exmining the body and you told me Collasus had been dead for less than 24 hours! Usually, for this Golem-state to occur? Half the body or more  
must be dissolved! And? It looked like more than half of Collasus core-humanity is still intact!"

"That doesn't sound good, Doc!" Gibbs sighed.

"Beleive me, Agent Gibbs!" Stanged anwered with another sigh. "It never is! Well? We still need to know about how long this invader was in Collasus! We need to look at the brain."

"Mr. Palmer?" Duckie announced. "You have the saw! If you would do the... honors?"

"Of course, Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy Responded.

And the saw whined.

In four minutes, Collasus' cranial cap was removed, and four pairs of eyes were staing at a brain:

"It's worse than I feared!" Strange spoke in a low voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jimmy snd Abbie exclaimed.

"My thoughts, exactly." Ducky murmered.

"What is it, Dr. Mallard?" Leon asked worriedly. "What are you seeing?"

"Oh! Pardon me, Director! Let me turn on the overhead cameras, and you and the rest shall see our quandery."

After the camera was turned on, the gathered agents looked at thes screen in bewilderment:

"Oh, my Lord!" Vance swore softly, trying not to swallow his toothpick.

"I have never seen anything like that," Gibbs said.

"Pray you never see anything like it, again, Agent Gibbs!" Stange admonished.

"That brain," Tony said, "it's as white as snow!"

"It is rather leperous." Duckie noted.

"That it is, Duck!" Gibbs agreed. "But, why is it?"

"Whatever this body was, ladies and gentlemen," Doctor Strange spoke, "it hasn't been Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin for quite some time!"

"First time in a long time I've been scared by a corpse, Doc." Tony said softly. "Are you saying a demon did this?"

"Yes, Antthony!" Doctor Strange said. "I am. And, it looks like it's been here for at least a year! Even a powerful demon needs time to totally take over a mind, and  
bleach a brain like this, without first killing the host."

"Do you have any idea who did this, Stephen?" Hettie asked.

"Unfortunately, Hettie, I have no clue! There are only a few demons with strength of this magnitude! And, I do not recognize this one's signature. Sorry."

Dr. Strange then brought forth the Mystic Eye of Agamotto. "We must know who or enemy is, at least! We need not peer into his mind. It would be too foreign,  
and, at the very least, leave us too traumatized to react!"

"Pardon me, Dr. Strange?" Dr. Mallard asked, "But, what is that?"

"The 'Eye of Agamotto' is an arcane artifact, Dr. Mallard!" Strange answereed. "I can peer into the physical and mental depths of the mind and soul! Think of it as  
the world's first CAT-scan! Long before humanity could build it's own. Also, it can scan the memory of any living being it is examining!" Strange then peered into  
the corpse of Piotr Rasputin:

"This is disturbing!" Dr. Strange finally announce/ "I don't know what's on the table, she's a being I've never encountered before, but I can say this: Piotr Nikolaevich  
Rasputin has been gone from that body for a long time! At least a year. Possibly Longer."

"Are you saying that whatever - got - to Rasputin, was female, Dovctor Strange?" Jethro asked. "It couldn't have been his sister! She remembered being used like that,  
and she hated herself for it! She still considers hself everybody's whore! My coudin has a lot of work to TRY to do!""

"No, Sargeant Giggs!" Doctor Strange reassured the man. "It isn't Illyanna! That is one nightmare Illyanna can forget about. I said this was a demon I have not encountered,  
before! And, Charles Xavier got in touch with me as soon as the demon inside Illyanna showed herself. And? Once you meet a demon, you CAN identify them! And, their influencers  
or creators. Nothing I sensed reminded me of Illyanna, or of Balasco or Sym."

At hearing the names of Balasco and Sym, Tony's eyes shot up, and he visibly shivered. "Doctor Stange? Did you just say 'Balasco'? And 'Sym'?"

"Yes, I did, Detective DiNozzo!" Doctor Strange replies. "You have - heard of them?"

"So have I!" Gibbs spoke up. "From Kat's letters! A couple of demons, she said. The ones who kidnapped and tortured Illyanna!"

"The are demons, now, Boss!" DiNozzo replied. "And, according to the stories my family retold, Sym was alway a brutish-demon! But? According to the stories, Balasco  
was once as hunam as you and me! He was a medieval alchemist with an insane thirst for knowledge and power! And, a comtempt for his Masters. So? He supposedly made a deal  
with the devil to gain all the knowledge of the world. An Italian 'Faust'! But? The price of the deal was that Balasco had to accept a demom inside of him to 'teach' him the arts that had  
been hidden from his Masters! Well? He accepted the offer, and was taught, then eaten alive from the inside as the reward for his hospitality."

"Ouch!" Gibbs winced. "Sounds like Collasus!"

"Too much like Collasus!" Ducky sighed. "Are you sure the corpse is now female, Doctor Strange? Or, partly-female?"

"I m sure, Dr. Mallard!" Dr. Strange responded. "Young Rasputin seems to be missing his usual-sized testicals, and his hips are showing signs of widening. Indicative of a young-  
girl in puberty developing her vaginal-organs! I am sure the organs, at death, were past the embrionic-stage."

"Refurbishing the edifice after the orinal-tenant was gone?" Palmer chuckled darkly.

"I rather doubt Piotr Nicholaevich was all there to start with, Jimmy!" Abbie smirked.

"You said that that Eye was useful for more than detecting demonic energy in a corpse, Doctor Strange!" Director Vance said. "That it could read and project memories?  
You have any first-hand experience with that kind of work?"

"Enough to do it, again, when called to, Lieutenant Vance!" Doctor Strange responced. "As - certain of your prisoners - will find out! But? There were others - better-versed than I  
In using the mystical-powers of the eyes that way! In fact, a prior wielder of the Eye of Agematto astounded even me in that use of the eye! Margali Szardos!"

"Margali Szardos!" Tony whispered low. "From the family-stories, she was a Romany sorceress that most wizards and witches tried to avoid!"

"Your family know a few magic-users, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as Tim and Ellie looked on, opened-mouthed.

"Dad's family does, Boss!" DiNozzo answered low, grinning at the older man. "You ever meet The Szardos, Doctor?"

"Once, when she high-jacked the Eye of Agamotto - with a mere gesture - when she decided to learn the truth at to why her adopted-son, Kurt Wagner, kill her blood-son, Stefan  
Szardos!"

"You killed your brother, Herr Wagner?" Vance turned to Nightcrawler. "Why?"

"He asked me to, Lieutinant~" Kurt admitted. "After we became blood-brothers."

"Was he that scared of himself, Wagner?" Gibbs asked.

"Jawohl, Herr Gibbs!" Kurt answered. "He told he feared the dark-side of his soul, and made me swear to kill him, if he ever took an innocent life! I hated the thought, and hoped  
that Stefan was joking!"

"But, he wasn't." Gibbs resonded.

"Nein."Kurt sobbed in m memory, "Stefan was not. Und, years later? Stefean did kill! And, killed again! Und, I had to .. stop him. He fought hard against me... physically.. und mystically!  
I did not wish him dead, but.. GGGGmein Gott im Himmel.. I broke his neck!"

"You did what you had to, Kurt," Jethro reassured Nightcrawler, "what Stefan asked you to do! He left you no choice!".

"Anyway.." Nightcrawler choked as he conitued his story, "when I got back to the home-camp, to tell Margali what had happened.. both she and Stefan's sister, Jasmine, had vanished!  
I thought that.. they had forsaken me. It saw not until Margali sought vengence on my for killing my brother that I realized how close they were to me all that time!"

"Thr Coumesciu's always considered the Szardoses to dangerous to dell with!" Callen said. "The Communists of Hungery, Czechoslavakia, East Germany, and Romania always listed  
then as 'Enemies of the State', but never made a move against them! The Coumescius werwe escecially worried about what Margali would do to them!"

"Margali look anything like this, Nightcrawler?" Deeks asked as he took a old photo from his wallet.

"Das.." Kurt said shakily, "ist Margali! Where did you get this?"

"Photo-booth in South L.A." Deeks answered. "Back when I tried to kill my dad after to almost killed my mom!"

"You went to see a fortune-teller, Deeks?" Kensi laughed a bit nervously.

"More like she saw me, Kenz." Deeks sighed."Been on the run close to two weeks, when I this old voice call to me! 'Young Martin Deeks! The road is long and winding, Go back to  
your mother brfore you are lost. You and she shall be alright. Damaged, but mendable! You will meet many prople, some worse than your father. But? All aill be .. made better..'" Deeks turned,  
as if lost in thought, to Henritetta. "By a goblin why knows the value of families and treasures them.' She then made sure I had something to eat and something warm to get back home in.!"

"I've always.. thought.. that Szardos Margali was a wise woman!" Hettie looked back at Deeks.

"Anyhow!" Doctor Mallard said, "I'd say this confirms our suspicions about Piotr Rasputin! I guess the only thing we do not, besides check to see it Dr. Strange's guesses are accurate, is  
sew Collasus back together and move on to Xi'an Coyh Mahn! And? Make sure that Lockheed gets his favorite brand of steak sauce!"


	17. Cousin Jethro, Chap 17

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a  
four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

I am also trying to work on - among other stories - the sequel to this tale. Too many stories in my head at one time!

Jacky Mason, who I have Shadowcat mimicking in this chapter, is a Jewish-American comic. If you have never heard him or of him, look him up on Youtube and give a listen! If you remember (as I do)  
the old Pink Panther cartoon-series of the 1970s, and the skits about the Ant and the Aardvark, and remember the voice of the Aardvark? Congradulations! You remember the voice of Jacky Mason!

Lastly, Kst's calling the striken-computer "HAL" is a reference to "2001: A Space Odessey".

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Shadowcat stands at the starting-point of the FBI Shooting range in her NCIS-cap, with a look of pure-rage, a cell-phone in one hand and a pistol and empty-cilp in the other.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

At about the same time the autopsy of Piotr Nikolaevich Rasputin was getting started, two cars - a stationwagon and a sedan - were pulling into the FBI-Headquarters in Langley, Virginia:

"Hello, again, Agent Fornell!" The Security Officer at the gate said. "Good to see you and your daughter, again, sir! Are our guests okay, sir?"

"The girls are Okay, Parker!" Tobias resplied. "They and my daughter have been talking my ears off since we left the Naval Yard. Conversation's been interesting, too!" Tobias then smiled.  
"Once we tell Ms. Pryde's lawyer about it, I night even be allowed to devulge what I've learned to the Director!"

"And, I've been told to expect the Eisenstadts here, as well, Sir?" Parker asked.

"They're in the Agency-Sedan behind us, Parker!" Tobias grinned. "I guess Owen Grainger was able to call the office?"

"With enough time left over, I was told, for a call to Intelligence, Sir!" Parker responded.

And Tobias chuckled.

"Well? It's official, girls!" Sharon said. "We're in a Three-Way!" Sharon shouted out from under an NCIS-cap!

And, Kathryn's eyes bulged out as she almost choked on whatever she was about to say.  
Then, she peeped-out with a small grin, "I should have expected that."

"SHARON!" Rahne screeched from underneath her NCIS-cap. "Ye've been spendin' tae much time around  
Jennifer! I should be ashamed of ye!"

Kathryn glanced at the young Scotswoman from underneth her cap:

"'Should be'?" She meeped.

"Hey, little-sister!" Sharon smiled at Rahne. "You can't tell me that you weren't thinking of saying the same thing! I just beat you to it!"

"Ayr. I was thinking it." Rahne admitted in a low voice. "Doesna mean I was going ta say it. Tha' loudly."

And Kathryn started looking very hard at Rahne.

Meanwhile, Dani, Jubilee, and Illyana started to chant low:

"Manage-a-troi! Manage-a-Troi! Manage-a-troi! Manage-a-Troi!"

Tobias Fornell glanced at Kat. "Where did you say you picked these girls up from?"

"The street, it sounds like, Uncle Tobias!" Kat lowered her head and grinned.

And the girls got quiet, for 15 seconds.

"'The STREET?!" Dani spoke. "We'll show YOU, Mama Hen!"

And Kat's grin just spread as she started giggling:

"I'm sure you'd love to try, Moonstar. But? Not in front of witnesses!"

And, Kat's posse, minus a grinning Emily, let out a collective gasp!

"I know how to keep them quiet!" Kat grinned.

Soon, Tobias parked the car.

"Emily?" Her father admonished. "Under no circumstaces are you to pick up any of these girls' bad habits!"

"I wouldn't DREAM of picking up their bad-habits, Dad!" Emily smiled like an angel. "Thought I'd trade some of mine for theirs!"

"Now, THAT is Aunt Diane!" Kate chuckled as she ushered her posse of Blue Caps out of the car.

"Ain't it, though?" Tobias smiled in memory.

"Mind telling us what the laughter is about, Kathryn?" The Scarlet Witch asked as she, her brother and father, Owen Grainger, and Allison Blair walked up  
from the Visitor's Parking Lot.

"I could, Wanda, but...?", Kat chuckled, "Whatever I said MIGHT be held against me in a court of law! Let's just say - it's a reaction to the Agency showing  
an interest in us."

"'Msnsnge-a-troi'?" Owen chuckled. "Been said, before, Miss Pryde!"

"And for much the same reasons!" Tobias grumbled. "Washington's unofficial color? Signal-lantern RED! Anyhow? Come on, ladies! Let's get your ID-Badges started!  
My boss has heard so much over the past couple of days she wants to see what you can do, personally!"

A few minutes later, with proper-ID from the Bureau to go with their Naval badges and caps, the girls were lead to the Atruim of the FBI.

"Oh - my - god!" Kat let out. "Uncle Tobias? Am I going to run into one of these everywhere I go?"

Tobias smirked as Kathryn stared at the old IBM. "Sorry, Kat. But? It WAS us who you stole the files from us! Boss wants to see how good you are. Especially when I  
told him how fast you got Hettie's laptops running, again!"

"Oh." Kathryn deadpanned, a la Jacky Mason:. "So. I'm supposed to wake Behemoth up after I put him to sleep? Is this beast connected to the network? Am I gonna  
be blamed for the blacking-out of Langley?"

The Scarlet Witch did her best to stifle her giggles, as The Dazzler was getting more nervous with each breath of Kat's "tirade".

"Don't worry, Kathryn!" Tobias tried to placate the Kat. "The Computer's plugged into a power-source, but not to a network. We wouldn't think of losing our data to  
you a secnd time! You'd probably do more damage to us, now."

"Ya think?" Kathryn responded, causing Dazzler to choke! Then she walked around the computer, to learn what she was dealing with. Then, she walked up to the IBM  
and addressed it:

"Weell? Hello, BRACHIO!" Then, Kat started moving closer toward the computer and prepared to pass through it.

"Kathryn!" Allison spoke up. "As your attorney, I must advise you against this! What if this is a test to see if the government can weaponize your powers?"

"Allison?" Kathryn answered. "I thank you for your concern, I'm touched. I really am." This ellicited a burst of laughter from her posse, including Emily. "But?  
I figured I'd have to go through shit like this when I wrote Jethro! If Brachio, here, has too much juice for me to handle? Just set up a cot for me to rest on, and find  
someone to make a bowl of chicken soup! Oh! And, be prepared to calm mom down! As for the FBI testing any of us? I'm sure every Alphabet-soup agency in the  
Distict has written up such plans for when the time comes!"

"Do not worry, Kathryn!" Wanda said. "I'll have the chicken-soup cooked up when you wake up!"

"Thank you, Wanda!"

With that said, Kathryn phased through the computer!

And the computer went from running, to glitching, to shutting down, completely!

"Okay!" Kathryn called out after she solidified after exiting the computer. "The deed is done! Brachio seems to be dead. Rest in peace, old soldier. For a bit, anyway!  
You have any techs to revive Brachio, here? Or, do I have to repair it, myself?"

"You break it, Miss Pryde?" The voice of thr FBI-Director spoke up. "You fix it! Just like you repaired the Naval computers!"

"Figured.' Kat gave a sigh. "Emily? I'm going to have to high-jack you and your laptop to disgnose the damage I did! Rahne? Illyana? Stand by. We may have to remove  
the motherboard from this mother. Hm. May we have 15 minutes with the patient? I want to make sure we have the time to prove to the Bureau that we can do what  
they seem to think we can do!"

Fifteen minutes turned into Thirty, plus three cups of coffee per operator!

"Well? Kathryn smiled. "HAL is given a clean bill-of-health. We even checked the motherboard for good-measure! And, all it cost you was? Twelve cups of coffee!"

"Dammit, Pryde!" Tobias mock-railed at his adopted-niece, "You drink as much coffee as Gibbs!"

"Just be grateful we don't ask for Starbucks, Uncle Tobias!" Kat smiled.

"Tell me about it!" Fornell ggrumbled. "FBI descretionary-funds only go so far."

"May I be askin' what's next for us, Agent Fornell?" Rahne asked.

"You may, Miss Sinclaire!" Tobias answered. "Since we already have shooters practicing on Main Street, snd since you impressed me with how well you worked together  
at the Naval Yard, yesterday, my superiors and I have decided to see what you kids can do in Duggan's Alley! After that, my bosses will see what I saw, as far as your  
shooting-skills go, on Main Street."

Soon, Kathryn and company were groups catty-corner froma block of storefronts and a bank.

Welcome to Hogan's Alley, kids!" Tobias smirked. "Ready yourselves, pop-quiz starts in fifteen minutes! We'lll be in an observation-booth, grading you!"

ASFter the FBI and their other guests left the alley, Kat and her posse gathered in a loose huddle:

"Okay, girls," Kat said, "This is where the fun begins! Let's treat this like we would've back in New York!"

"You actually PLAN for this?" Emily looked at Kathryn.

"Of a sort, Emily!" Rahne said. "Westchester County msy hsve been 'homeground' tae us, but, it was, at best 'Mutant-nuetral! And? Whenever we have tae go tae  
New York or Albany..."

"We knew we'd be in more-hostile territory!" Sharon finished.

"But? Even before the troubles started," Rahne continued, "we knew we couldn't live within the walls of Xavier's Institute, forever! We'd have tae venture out!"

"So, the contingency-plans?" Emily asked.

"You got it, Emily!" Kat grinned as she signed to Miss Fornell:

{'Do you speak sign-language, Emily?']

Emily looked at Kat, smiled, and replied:

['I learned signing in High School.']

Kat replied:

['Thank you, Emily. You will stay on this corner and be our look-out and relay. I will need help telling everyone but the bad-guys what I see just before the  
show starts.']

"The usual, Mama Hen?" Jubilee smiled.

"Of course!" Kathryb allowed herslf a small giggle. "Divide, and conquer!"

"I wonder what the huddle's about?" Granger asked from inside an observation-booth.

"Probably planning." Fornell said as he grinned.

"Was your daughter signing, Fornell?" Dazzler asked.

"You caught that, Blaire?" Tobias chuckled. "Ten points if you can tell me who she was signing to."

"Kathryn telling her to stay safe?" The Scarlet Witch asked.

"Probably not." Tobias laughed. "She's a member of Kathryn's circle, now! My guess? Has been since their sleep-over at Gibbs! One? Emily would be pissed  
if she was just told to stay safe. And, two? Kathryn strikes me as the type who doesn't let a talent die on the vine!"

"Hold on!" Quicksilver noted. "What is Shadowcat doing?"

"Diving into the floor of the bank, it seems." Magneto grinned.

"Not waiting for the players to come out?" The FBI-Director crossed her arms.

"Surveillence!" Fornell noted. "Know, at least, who she's dealing with!"

"Fornell?" The Director said. "I like this kid!"

"Thought you would, Director!" Tobias grinned.

Soon, Kat was standing, back-straight, against the wall of the back, just out of range of anyone at the then signed to Emily:

['Five robbers. One hostage. Be ready when they come out.']

Emily, from her station across the street, signaled, twice, the rest of the posse:

{'Five robbers. One hostage.']

Soon, the opening moves in the game were being played.

Five "robbers" came out of the bank, one with his forearm around a "hostage"!

"Okay, Girls!" Kathryn shouted, "They see us!"

"The leader of the 'bandits" heard Kat's shout, and turned to look for her! At the same time, staying in the shadow of the building, Kat phased to a  
point of translacency bordering on near-transparency!

And, the team of "Thieves" froze, not quite sure what to do!

Rahne and Sharon then shifted forms to better shadow their quarries.

"If I wasn't here to see it, I would not believe it!" Granger said from the observatiion-booth, "Max? In your dealings with the X-Men, did you ever  
know of a time Kathryn got that intangible? I mean, I know she had to do that to slide through the computer, but..?"

"Shw has trained herself to be that effective, Owen!" Magneto replied. "There was a time, I was told, that - if Ms. Pryde had stayed that intengible  
for that long - she would be risking death! Not anymore!"

"That has happened, before, Max?" Owen asked Magneto.

"From the reports I have read, Owen?" Magneto answered, "Twice before? Once because of a pack of renegade-mutant calling themselves 'The Marauders'!  
Kathryn fell prey to an assassin who mamage to scramble her intangability-powers almost to the point where he molecules no longer held their natural-  
cohesion!"

"Jethro told me about that!" Fornell mused. "Told me if his dad hadn't talked him out of it. he probably would have been sitting in prison for having avenged  
his cousin! As it was, the original-assassin was dead, but the group was still very nuch alive. Much to Jethro's displeasure."

Meanwhile, as the "kidnapper'" was holding the "hostage" and scanning the ares in front and to the sides of him, Kathryn slipped-in on his blind-side and,  
after solidifyimg to inhale, phased the "hostage" out of the "kidnapper"'s arms! Then, she nogged to Emily and mouthed 'Go!' Step one complete, Kathryn  
then waltzed into step two, filling-in for the 'hostage, as Dani, Jubilee, and Megyn went after their targets!

"Once this exercise is over?" Fornell chuckled as a watched the 'hostage' safely make it to Emily, "The senior-field-agent in this test is going to have a  
SERIOUS discussion about the inportance of being OBSERVANT! Heheh. Might even let Kathryn talk to him about that."

"Agent Tobias Fornell?" Allison commented. "Wouldn't that fall under 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment'?"

"Probably, Miss Blaire?" Tobias chuckled.

Suddenly, a 'robber' stepped into a disk of white light - and VANISHED! At the exact same second, Kathryn turned on her captor, sending the butt of her  
hand hard into his chin and nose, then sending her elbow into his diaphragm, pushing air rapidly out of his lungs!

"That is..?!" The FBI-Director painfully gasped.

"Krav Magav!" Fornell finished with a grin. "And, yes, it's gonna hurt!"

"Where did Miss Pryde learn that?" The Director asked.

"Probably got the basics from the X-Man!" Fornell smiled. "But? She, probably, got refresher-courses from Ziva David while David was liaison to NCIS.."

About the time Tobias was explaining how Kat so profiscient in Krav Magay, a teleportation disk appeared on the street-side of the 'robber's 'get-away-car',  
depositing Illyanna and her target in the street! Illyanna then proceded to use some of the wrestlIng-skills she had practiced on Callen on her FBI-target.

"They DO KNOW this is just an excercise! Don't they?" The FBI-Agent asked worriedly.

"They know!" Emly smiled reassuringly. "If they didn't? They'd be looking like the X-Men or Human League, right now."

"Stay down, puppy!" Illyanna warned her foe. "I do not wish to kill you. Nyet."

Soon,, the rest of Kat's posse came of herding their captives. All except fot Pixie, who came in in half carrying, half-cradling hers!

"Is he alright, Megyn?" Emily asked.

"He's right as rain, Miss Fornell!" Pixie answered. "Kathryn's request - no permenant damage! He just found himself suddenly sleepy."

"'Kathryn'e requst'?" The Agent with Emily asked.

"From what I've learned spending time with most of them," Emily grinned, "with anyone else, that would be AN ORDER!"

"Sounds alot like Jethro!" Tobias replied as the observation-group came outside.

"There's a reason Abbie calls me 'Little Gibbs', Uncle Tobias!" Kat said.

"I've heard the reasons!" Fornell said. "From Schiutto, DeNouzzo, McGee, and Dr. Mallard! You, Miss Pryde, are scary!"

"By the way! Miss Pryde? Miss Rasputin?" The FBI-Director asked. "Would you mind coming back to Langley some time to help train our people in hand-to-hand?"

"Sure!" Kathryn answered after a nod from Illyanna.

"By the way!" Tobias asked Kathryn. "Are thos collars and leashed aroundt he wrists of Sinclaire's and Smythe's prisoners?"

"You noticed that, Uncle Tobias?" Kathryn grinned.

"Hard not to!" Tobiss looked at the sheepish bound Agents. "Your idea, Kathryn?"

"No, sir!" Kat grinned and shrugged. "Diddn't even know the girls were carrying!"

The last stop was on "Main Street", after the girls were issued their firearms:

"Alright, Ladies!" Fornell said. "You and my daughter have each been given two clips! These Are 12-round pistols. My boss wasn't satisfied with my report from  
The Naval-Yard. Not entirely. She wants to see how well you handle yourselves, for herself! All you have to do is make it down 'Mainstreet' You will be judged on  
reaction-time and accuracy! Now, you have all drawn lots, and Miss Sinclaire will be the first one down the street! Good luck, Miss Sinclaire,"

Soon, all of Katharine's posse, including Emily, had walked down the shooting-course, and had emptied each of their clips.

"Alright, Miss Pryde! You're up!" The course-director said, "Ready in three - two - one!"

Kathryn stepped out onto the range, swiftly and silently loaded her pistol, and moved slowly down the track. 'Don't want to let the girls down', Kat said to herself.

Then, the targets started popping into view - quite literally - to the left and right!

POW! POPPOW!

Kat kept her mind clear and eyes concentrated, as some of the targets were "Friendlies"! Others, however, were clearly not.

POW!

Kathryn tried her best not to tense-up:

POW! POW!

This was only a test, a showing of what she had learned. If this were a real fire-fight, getting tense could get youu killed!

POW!

POW!

Click.

"She's, obviously, taught her girls well!" The FBI Director noted. "They moved alot like Miss Pryde! Or? As much as their bodies let them!"

"She's trained every student she's taught at Xavier's that well, Director!" Magneto said. "Every student she's touched is a daughter to her!  
Whether or not they know, or appreciate that knowledge!"

"Like her cousin, that way!" Tobias Fornell said. "I see alot of what Jethro must have taught her in this exercise!"

"Do the X-Men know what they are losing?" The Scarlet Witch asked.

"Probably not, Wanda!" Owen Grainger answered. "They're idiots!"

"Believe me, Grainger!" Fornell spoke. "That's the kindest thing I would call them!"

"Well?" The Director said. "From what Justice just informed me, earlier, Kathryn and her brood won't have to worry about those idiots,  
anymore! Well? After about three months! Xavier and Scott and Jean Summers will be finding charges filed against them! New York wants  
Ororo Munroe."

"They can have her." Fornell muttered.

Meanwhile, back on "Mainstreet:":

POW!

POW!

Kat was slowly, causiously pacing the shooting-range, keeping her breathing steady.

POW! POW!

POW!

POW!

As she came to the end of the "street" Kate heard to targets pop up at once!

Her reaction was instant, rolling into a ball on the ground and scanning each side of the shooting-range:

POW!

POW!

Click.

"VERY impressive, Pryde!" Fornell called out via loudspeaker. "You would have mafe Gibbs and Logan proud! If the Navy can't use you, ask around at the Bureau!"

"Thank you.. Uncle Tobias.!" Kathryn breathed in and out. "Couldn't let Emily or the othersdown! Had to do me best!"

As Kathryn was heading to the Observation-room to get her sand her brood's scores, her cell-phone rang:

"Hello. Hey, Jethro! Why the call?"

The entire group saw Kathryn's face go from concern, to shock, to rage in all of a minuite as she talked to Gibbs in the Naval Yard.

"I understand, Jethro. Is everyone alright? Is Doctor Strange alright? Good. He's in good hands, then.. Tell everyone to stand down. Please? I know I'm just an Ensign,  
but I will not have Navy blood on my hands. This ismy mess to clean up! Yes, sir. Be there ASAP."

As soon as she clicked-off the cell, Ksathryb went in Command-Mode:

"Illyanna, be ready to teleport to the Yard on my command! Uncle Tobias? We'll need to borrow the FBI's weaponry for the rest of the day, and a couple more clips per pistol!  
Aldo, going to hsve to borrow Emily, to help keep the NCIS-teamsin lockdown to keep them safe! I'll make sure Emily and the guns are returned safe, but, get back to the  
Yard as fast as you can! Oh! And, I need my knife back!"

"You have them, Kathryn!" Fornell answered. 'What happened? We heard you mention Doctor Strange! What hsppened at the Yard?"

"Stephen Strange was ambushed as he was getting ready for an interoggetion!" Kat muttered. "Three guesses as to who hit him, and the first two don't count!"

"


	18. Cousin Jethro, Chap 18

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a  
four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

I am also trying to work on - among other stories - the sequel to this tale. Too many stories in my head at one time!

By the way - the song I am using in the chapter is "See the Big Man Cry Mama" (1965) sung by the late Country-artist Charlie Louvin (1927-2011). You can find it online, if you wish to.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Kathryn tosses a freshly-cut piece-of-meat up to the crows!

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Kat and Illyanna stepped into the Autopsy-turned-Recovery-Room:

"How's your patiant doing, Ducky?" Shadowcat asked.

"Amazingly well!" Ducky answered. "Especially, considering how he was attacked! Yes. I was able to do a brain-scan - with the help of Abbie and Tim, and Nell and Eric - and we were able to determine that whatever attacked him was not able to leave him with any sort of brain-traumas! At least, physically. Which is amazing, considering the damage she did! Doctor Stange's body took a viscious bruising, however! He should really be in bed! Unfortunately, Autopsy will have to do for him. For now!"

"You will never know how much I appreciate youur kindnesses, Doctor Mallard!" Steven Strange said as he sipped a cup of Oolong. "Hello, ladies! I've taken it you were told about the attack?"

"One of the reasons we're down here, Doc!" Kat said as Illyanna slowly nodded. "It's just a formality, because I think I know who I'm after! But, do you possibly remember who attacked you?"

"Oh, I remember, Miss Pryde!" Strange chuckly sharply and bitterly. "I had fished my examinations of the Summers. Scott was untouched by anything demonic. The same, unfortunately, cannot be said for Jean! Anyhow? After I finished their examinations? I moved to Ororo's cell! I should have kept the defences up I had in place for anything Jean threw at me when I went to see Miss Monroe! But? I lowered them a fraction, like a Novitiate!"

"Thank you for verifying what I suspected, Doctor Strange!" Kathryn answered. "I thought that was the case when Jethro told me both Scott and Jean were still in their cells. I've requested the CIS-Teams be on stand-down, as well as the rest of the yard be placed on lock-down. Don't want any Navy-deaths on my hands, or FBI, for that matter! Having the girls watch over NCIS 'til I get back! Storm wents me? She can have me!" She then smiled as she pulled a knife from her boot. "Just, be careful what you wish for! You just might get it!"

"I understand your reluctance to place any of us in danger, Miss Pryde," Hettie Lange spoke up as she entered Autopsy. "But! Aren't you taking too much of a risk, albeit a calculated-one?"

"Storm isn't going anywhere until she has one last try at me, Hettie!" Kat answered confedently. "Will she try to kill me? Without a doubt! But, not until she plays with me! I've been the trophy-she-couldn't-win! She'll want to take, use, and humiliate me before she kills me! That will be her mistake!"

"So.. you'll play the 'bait' until Monroe gets within striking-range!" Hettie thought. "Very risky, and totally what I have seen in Gibbs! Your protectivenness? I see that in Jethro, and - since I've had a chance to talk to her - in Theresa! Be careful, child!. And? Put that oyster-shucker to good use!"

"'Oyster-shucker'?" Doctor Strange eyes narrowed. "That thing looks half the size of a BAYONET!"

"It's two-thirds size, actually!" Kat smiled shily. "The blade is shaped like an oyster-shucker, however! Mom had it made in New Orleans."

"Are you sure I can't do anymore for you, Miss Pryde?" Doctor Strange asked.

"I'd really prefer you stay in bed a few days, Stephen!" Hettie Lange answered abruuptly. "I've Already called Clea and Wong! They should be her in a couple of hours! I've left discriptions with the guards to let them in."

"Doctor Strange? There is ONE thing you can do while we're here!" Kat looked at an obviously-nervous Illyanna. "What's the final-report on Piotr Nikoleavich?"

"You do not have to blame yourself, Illyanna Nikoleavna!" Strange stated. "Collasus WAS possesed by a female-demon, probably sexually, but the demoness was not you! I know the enegries of your dark-side, and they were not what made Piotr their home!"

"Where is the idiot?" Kathryn and Illyanna said simultaneously. "We need to see what he got himself into!"

"He's the golem in cabinet 6, ladies!" Ducky softly said as he and Hettie shared a tea. "I will warn you, however, that there's not much of Piotr Nikolaevich left - to Piotr Nikolaevich!"

Kat and Illyanna walked over to cabinet 6, pulled in open, removed the sheet from Piotr's corpse, and stared!

"Oh, my God!" Kathryn whispered, "What the HELL heappened?"

"Reminiscent of Limbo, Kat!" Illyanna answered. "Every now and then, I'd find a victim of demon-possessioon hidden somewhere, After the victim died, the demon would have to start eaten the body, because it was no longer giving out any life-energy. The insides of the body would start to disolve, and the excrement from the digestion would make it's way through the pores of the skin, and congeal, then harden to rock."

"A golem!" Ksthryn aswered.

"Correct." Illyanna continued. "Usually, however, this amount of rock would only be produced in a week! Whatever did this, within two days, is a real bad-ass!"

"On par with the Dark-Childe?" Kathryn asked.

"Da." Illyanna admitted. "If we would have met, I would have killed it at the first oppertunity! As it would have done to me."

"Wait a minute!" Kat noted. "The brain, or what's left of it, is bone-white!?"

"Then it is official! Poitr has not been Piotr for a long time!" Illyanna said. "I'd say for half-a-year, at least, maybe a year or year and a half! Hm.. interesting. Look at the penis."

Kathryn looked down the body. "What the.. it's as small and shriveled as a gherkin! Wait a minute! Is that a vagina?"

"Appears so, Nurse Pryde!" Illyanna commented. "Roughly.. pubesescent. Well? Doctor Strange is right! My idiot-brother, somehow, met a strange demon, female, who decided to turn her new home into something more accomadating!"

"Well? Now I can say I've seen everything!" Kat mimicked Jacky Mason, once again. " Imagine, a knish with a knish! And, you did it to yourself, Piotr!" Kathryn addressed the deceased. "You finally picked the wrong piece, you prick! Come on, Illyanna! I've seen enough!" She then shut Collasus back up and locked the cabinet."Time for me to track down Ororo, and for you to get Lockheed down here! Tell him dinner-bell's about to ring!"

As the two women exited the elevator door and entered the bullpen, Kathryn let out a shrill whistle:

"ATTENTION! As of NOW! All personnel - NCIS and guests - are restricted to their assigned quarters and offices! Ororo Monroe is on the grounds of the Navel Yard! And, I am sure, will stay here until she has tried to play with me, which I have never allowed her to do, and then kill me! If anyone else happens upon her before I do, I have little doubt she will kill them without mercy! And? Believe me when I say this: She will find you before you even see her. As a thief in Cairo? She grew up learning how to stalk and evade. So? I'm going to play 'wild weasel' to draw the leopardess out into the open!"

"You've been issued your orders, folks!" Jubilee said to Tony, Tim, Ellie, Ziva, and Abbie. "As much as I might be against it? And, I am! Kat's on her own on this snake-hunt!"

"I can tell it in her voice, friend Callen, friend Sam!" Illyanna spoke softly, but with an edge in her voice. "Kathryn is hurt! She is angry, and she is frightened. Though? Not enough that she cannot fight!"

"Shouldn't we be out there helping her, then?" Callen asked.

"Nyet!" Illyanna answered. "If any go with help to hunt Ororo down? They will only get killed! And? Their husks, quite possibly, will be used against her! That was never Storm's power, but, we do not know what this entity can do! Although, what happened to Dr. Strange gives us reason to is why Kathryn gave the orders to stand-down! Losing friends and family is what she fears most! It is what we all have feared since this nightmare started months ago."

"Shadowcat! If I can just talk to Storm.." Xavier said, with two armed-marines standing behind him and to each side of him.

"Xavier?" Kathryn turned to face him slowly. "One. The Shadowcat is dead! We both know that. You helped make sure she was dead and buried. Two? I'm sure you convinced someone that Monroe will listen to you, which is why you're out of your cage. But? We both know that won't happen. The X-Men aren't yours to manipulate, anymore! Especially, me. And, three? You have nothing to say to me. And? I'd prefer not to have anything to say to you. Plus? If I DI ahree to let you our? Storm would KILL you! And? You haven't done anythin worthy of the death-penulty~ Life in Super-Max? Yes. Death-penulty? No."

"Ouch!" Nell responded from her perch on the catwalk. "That was harsh! Xavier deserved it, but it's still harsh!"

"Och, and Professor Charles Xavier deserves MUCH more than that, Nell Jones!" Rahne answered as she stood guard. "And? He'll be gettin' it, after his trial!"

"Maybe sooner than that, Rahne!" Dani pointed to Kat. "Kat's pulling something from her pocket."

"I have a feeling something is about to explode!" Ziva remarked. "Not literally, but..?"

"Someone will wish it were literal, Miss David!" Hettie remarked.

"This - might - get interesting, Kurt!" Deeks remarked.

"Might?" Nightcrawler answered. "Learning how Katchen's mind works, I almost feel sorry for Xavier! 'Almost'."

"Sounds like we got back here just in time for the fireworks to start!" Agent Fornell said to his daughter as he surveyed the bullpen.

"And, from what someone must have said, no one around here looks too happy about the display." Owen Granger added.

"Least of all, Professor Charles Xavier." Magneto comented.

Before she left to find Storm, Kat pulled a thumb-drive from her pocket:

"Xavier? I prepared this for you last night! I - figured - we would be having this meeting before we parted ways! Just wasn't sure when it would be."

She then turned to Abbie:

"Abbie? May I borrow your mp3-player for a song?"

"Sure thing, Little Gibbs!" Abbie smirked. "Don't know what you got, here! But? Considering the circumstances, I'm sure it'll be good!"

Abbie Schiutto than plugged the drive into the player as Kat pocketed an extra knife and went after Ororo:

"Consider these my last words, Professor!"

The mp3-player began to pulse with a hard, honkitonk bass and snare:

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

The other day I walked out on the street I happened to see

A pretty young woman a little bitty boy and he looked back at me

See the big man cry mama that's what I heard him say

See the big man cry mama he looks like his heart will break

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

Professor Xavier nervously tried to find an escape from the accusitory rinky-tink of the piano, as Agent Tony DiNozzo picked  
up with the singer on the next stanza:

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

I followed them to the pup shop window the little boy stopped to see

He looked up at her said if I had a daddy he'd buy that puppy for me

See the big man cry mama that's what I heard him say

See the big man cry mama he looks like his heart will break

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

The Professor was getting a bit jumpier with each note played. Then Tim McGee took over singing-duties from DiNozzo:

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

I wanted to tell him I was his dad and he sure had a pretty mom

But the judge had said I could never see them for the things I've said and done

See the big man cry mama that's what I heard him say

See the big man cry mama he looks like his heart will break

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

Last to play sing-along was Jimmy Palmer, who - as a new-father - seemed to take the lyrics of the song to heart:

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

Son as you'll grow older you'll find someone who is dear

Just stick by her take care of her and you will never hear

See the big man cry mama that's what I heard him say

See the big man cry mama he looks like his heart will break

charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin-charlie-louvin

Professor Charles Xavier just held his head in his hands and cried, a broken man.

"Boom." Ziva David and the Los Angeles team said in almost-hushed voices.

"You help her pick that song, Miss Blair?" Fornell asked The Dazzler.

"No, Sir!" Sllison grinned a bit devilishly. "Kathryn picked that song out all by herself!"

"Oh.. my...God..", Eleanor stammered. "Kat just.. devastated Charles Xavier! With a song!"

"Oh, it's gonna get better, Ellie!" Gibbs grinned like a hungry wolf. "Look at the table Xavier's at."

As Gibbs and Bishop watched, a ghostly form began to materialize next to Professor Xavier:

"Hello, Charles." Moira McTaggert spoke with a voice only a few could hear at all. "It looks like yuir past deeds are coming back ta visit  
you! Get used ta being a lonely old man, Charles. Kathryn's right, ye know? If the X-Men were ever yuirs to order about - and, the first  
team was - those people are long gone from here, now. And? Dinna even think of seein' or hearin' from Xi'an Coyh or Collasus, again, no! As  
some here could tell you, when they made their deals with the demons, they sold their souls to be consumed! There's nothing on the other  
side to talk to. Good bye, Cherles."

With that said, McTaggert's ghost faded from the room.

"Told you things were going to get better, Eleanore!" Gibbs whispered.

And, Charlres Xavier, who was trembling before Moira's entrance, shook and wailed as if he'd lost his soul after the ghost left.

"Man!" Nell whispered. "That was HARSH! Moreso than Kat's song! I mean.. Xavier deserved it, but, it was still harsh!"

"You could actually HEAR what was said, Nell?" Beale asked his co-worker and friend. "I could just barely see a misty-form!"

"Well? She wasn't speaking to me, Beale," Nell admitted, "So, I had to really listen to hear anything! But? I heard! Even without being nasty  
about it, the lady just laid a curse on the Professor!"

"You, can understand GHOSTS!" Eric looked at Miss Jones. "I am in AWE! That is SO cool!"

"Actually, Beale? It's cool," Nell smiled shily, only to lose that smile, "but it's also scary. 'Cause there are only two ways to gain that ability."  
She leaned over the railing, suddenly looking lost. "You are either born with it. Or, you have to die to get it. And? I wasn't born with it."

Eric put a hand on Nell's shoulder reassuringly.

"How're things going here, Emily?" Fornell asked his daughter.

"What you see, dad,. is what we got! Unfortunately." Emily sighed. "Things seemed to get real tence after Kat and Illyanna came back up from  
Autopsy! And, the rest of us, on picket duty, have seemed to pick up on the edginess! Especially, after Kat went to hunt Storm! That bitch! Been  
trying to pick up conversations as I recognize the voices. And, the talk doesn't sound good! Kat sounds like she's putting herself out as bait to  
catch Monroe! To keep anyone else from dying."

"I know your cousin just ordered a lock-down, for our own good, Gibbs," Leon said, "but, are you really going to leave her alone with that witch?"

"You heard Kathryn, Leon!" Jethro grinned. "She saaid no one is to go outside! She didn't say nything about looking out thw windows, however.  
BLYE! GWYNN! MOONSTAR! THERESA! Get to a window! Kat plays this out! But! If she goes down? Shoot Monroe to kill!"

At that time, out in the quad, Kat was busy stalking the yard, one gloved-hand close to her knife, and the other hovering near the F.B.I.-borrowed  
sidearm:

"Where are you, Monroe?" Kat whispered slowly, her eyes scanning the Naval Yard. "I'd love to quit this game, but, I know you want to play it out."

Kathryn started moving, slowly and cautiously, around the quad.

"She's alot like you, Gibbs." Vance remarked, again, as he scanned out the window.

"Yep!" jJethro agreed with a sigh, "Patient, and stubborn!"

After three hours of quietly searching the Parade-Grounds and waterfront, Kat started to settle herself in for a waiting-game.

"So? Kathryn Pryde has finally decided to yield herself to me?" Storm chuckled darkly as a hot wind caressed Kat. "How delightfully sweet! A succulent peach, that I need not share with anyone else!"

"In your dreams, dybbuk." Kathryn responded. "I just know you will never leave my family alone, until you've gotten what you want! Or? Until you  
are stopped. So? To keep them from being destruoyed, I have come for you."

"Ah! How noble, Little Hebrew!" Storm sneered. "You come to saxcrifice yourself to save your comrades? That might work! But, then, again? It  
might not! For, you see, if I like how we play? I may keep my toy around - for others to play with!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dybbuk!" A southern-accented male voice called out from in back of Storm.

Kate looked to the voice as Storm turned around to look at the fool who had challanged her.

A lean gentleman with graying hair held a Navy-issued sidearm easily at a point just below Storm's ribcage:

"Just give me a reason to use this."

"Who are you, mortal-fool?!" Storm demanded, her voice low but with a dangerous edge.

Two people, an oriental gentleman and a lady with purplish-silver hair, stepped up behind and beside the southern gentleman.

"Lieutinant Dwayne Pride, NCIS, Gulf Coast, West!" The thin man answered. "More inmportantly, Kathryn's father and I were cousins!"

"Dwayne?" Kathryn asked, exacerbatedly, "What the HELL are you doing in D.C.?"

"Someone had to get your mama to Washington, ASAP!" Lieutinant Pride grinned. "She's been keeping me notified thrrough the days.  
Said to best come into The Yard with the FBI wihen Humsn Leauge attacked."

"So? You are one of my Kitten's protectors?" Storm gave a feral grin and licked her lips. "Nice to know. Now I know what to put on  
your tombstone."

'Yo, Dybbuk!" Kathryn gave a sharp whistle. "You're forgetting something!"

"Oh, my Kitten?" turned back around to grab Kathryn's breasts. "And what is...? GURK!"

"Rule Number 35." Kat responded. "'Always watch the watchers'. Especially the one you're in a Death-Match with!" She then sliced  
her knife through Storm's midsection just under her diaphragm.

"Damn.. you.. Jewess!" Storm whizzed. "I'll still take you to the Underworld with.. !"

The Dybbuk's oath stopped as Kathryn dug another knife through her veins, arteries, and trachea.

"No.. Dybbuk!" Kathryn said in short breaths. "That is.. a journey.. made.. alone!"

She then looked at her cousin's companions:

"Wong? Clea? Doctor Strange should still be resting in Autopsy! I think he'll be glsd to see you! If he asks, tell him Storm's body  
is as dead as the rest of her!"

CAH! CAH!

Kat looked up to see two fish-crows, remembering what she had said to Storm before leaving Salem Center. Then, grinning darkly,  
she cut-out Storm's uterus, balanced it on the tip of her "oyster-shucker", and tossed it to the crows:

"Take it away, kids! Far away!"

AUTHOR'S NOTe: This story isn't quite over! I have one more chapter, and a planned-epilogue for this tale. Then it's on to the second story in theis series.

Kellybug


	19. Cousin Jethro , Chap19

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS New Orleans' "Dwayne Pride", belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles and DOCTOR STRANGE belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a  
four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

I am also trying to work on - among other stories - the sequel to this tale. Too many stories in my head at one time!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Emma Frost, in her White Queen Corset-and-panty, and Kathryn Pryde, wrapped in a bathtowel, are visible through a haze of gunsmoke  
kneeling beside Gibbs' boat, rifles drawn and aimed across each other.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Hettie Lange, Head of NCIS-OSP, Los Angeles, was sipping her tea in her tempoarary-office in the Naval Yard in Washington, and looking toward Theresa and Kathryn Pryde.

"How are you feeling, Kat?" Hettie then asked Kathryn.

"Strange." Kathryn Pryde answered the older woman. "I feel hollow inside, and dead outside. And, in terrible need of a cleansing! Like the returning-armies of Israel. But, I guess, that would be too much to ask for?"

"When we get back to N'orleans, Kat?" Dwayne Pride answered his cousin, "You can take all the time you need to heal!"

"Thank you, Dwayne," Kathryn turned around, "you don't know how much that means! But? I.. won't leave my girls behind! I can't."

"I understand that, Kat!" Lieutenant Pride smiled. "That's why the whole krew is goin' south with Theresa and I."

Kat stepped toward the Navy Lieutenant snd embraced him.

"We ALL understand how precious you are to each other, Miss Pryde!" Hettie answered. "And? SecNav has figured that - for the forseeable future - the best place for you and the girls is WITH the Navy!"

"Dwayne? Hettie? Jethro?" Kathryn's voice started to waver as she started to tremble. "Thank you! Thank you,all.. from me and the girls."

And the senior-agents rushed in along with Theresa as Kathryn started to collapse!

"She has been doing her best.. to keep herself together!" Illyanna softly spoke to Callen and Sam. "Being strong for the rest of us. But, they have taken their toll, the X-Men. Damn them! They are gone."

"But, their spirits still remain!" Sam Hannah sighed.

"Don't worry, Snowflake!" Callen smiled reassuringly. "You are here for her, as she is here, for you! And? We will be here, for all of you!"

"What about the rest of the X-Men?" Illyanna asked in a dead tone.

"What about them?" Callen asked. "We've met them, the good and the bad! The good can stick around, and the bad?"

And, for the first time since arriving in D.C. Illyanna Nikolovna Rasputina really smiled.

"I'm sure Hettie and Gibbs would like to talk to Roberto, again!" Sam spoke low, trying not to grin as he did so.

"Oh? I'm sure of that!" Callen wore a rediculous grin. "Now, whether or not De Costa wants to talk? Is anybody's guess!"

Illyanna responded with a sharp, wicked cackle.

"I reconize 'Yanna's laugh!" Jubilee remarked as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Whatever it was, it hit a funny-bone!" Kenzie replied.

"Yeah, "Jubilation grinned behind her cup, "I can only wonder who's death she's imagining?"

Deeks breathed-in a low whistle.

"I think I heard Mr. Callen mention De Costa's name, along with Gibbs' and Lange's?" Sharon answered.

"That would do it!" Marty answered with a chuckle. "And Illyanna wouldn't have to imagine a death-scene!"

"De Costa's last words," Blye snickered, "'Oh, shit!'"

"That blackboard sure came in handy, during the hearing!" Deeks looked at the list of names still on it. "Will the School still have enough in the way of faculty to teach the students?"

"It will." Catseye reassured the Los Angeles agents. "Especially with Mr. Frost and Megneto helping to teach the classes."

""I wonder what all the chuckling's about?" Danielle Moonstar wondered.

"Twa words, Dani!" Rahne Sinclaire said in her transitional-form. "'Roberto De Costa'!"

"Ouch!" Eric Beale said over his teacup. "He always been a sore-point at the School?"

"Only to those who've known him for any length of time!" Dani sighed.

"Sounds like some of my relatives." Nell Jones winced.

"Aye." Rahne agreed. "Kathryn's tried to be the mediator between the groups, especially whenever we'd fracture inta camps! But.. sometimes..."

"It didn't work?" Nell asked.

"More like 'couldna work', Ms. Jones!" Rahne corrrected her newly-found friend. "Especially, with what happened this past year!"

"Well? Hopefully, we can help you get over that, Miss Sinclaire! Miss Moonstar!" Dr. Goetz spoke. "Miss Pryde, too! If she wants someone to talk to!"

"I'm dure she'll appreviate that, Dr. Goetz!" Dani nodded slowly andsmiled. "Do you make house-calls? I have the feeling, once we hit New Orleans, Kat will be in  
volunary-quaranteen!"

"Everyone is still on pins-and-needles, Agent Fornell! Herr Eisenstadt!" Pixie sighed.

"No damning the X-Men to hell?" Tobis and Emily spoke in low tones.

"I'm sure my sisters have already done that for us." Megyn whispered, trying to surpresss even the hint of a smile..

"They're not the only ones, Miss Gwynn!" The Scarlet Witch bit out. "Our father told us off all that has happened! Unfortunately. He and Miss Frost could only do so much to  
remedy the problems, as they had to share responsibilty for what could happen at Xavier's."

"'Shared'? As in 'Give up'?" Owen Granger mumbled.

"Correct!" The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver spoke in perfect-unison.

"Xavier's worse than an idiot!" Granger sighed.

"Also correct." Magneto joined his son and daughter in reply.

"Fortunately, after the hearings, here?" Max smiled. "With Kathryn's suggestion? And, the government's approval? This mess - will be remedied! At least, for the younger-  
and future-students!"

"I wonder how the west-coast will react to this change?" Emily Fornell asked.

"Oh! I wouldn't worry about West-Coast interference, Miss Fornell!" Owen Granger chuckled. "Hettie's crew and I - after Ms. Blaire put their names on that blackboard -  
decided that the California X-Men would become a 'Special Project'."

Emily and Megyn found themselves trying to surpress a fit of giggles!

"I'm no telepath, Herr Logan!" Nightcrawler said, "but? If was I hear, now, is any indication? The others are started to finally deal mit the effects of this nightmare we have lived through!"

"They're startin' to, elf!" Wolverine agreed. "I get the feelin' Chuck and Scott and Jean're goin' to jail for a long time! An', can't say I feel sorry for'em!"

"They're only reaping what they've sowed, Mister Logan!" Deeks said as he and Blye came up toward the two mutants. "For a telepath, Charles Xavier did some stupid stuff!"

"Martin, meinen Bruder?" Nightcrawler sighed and closed his eyes. "'Stupid' does not even begin to describe was the Professor let happen!"

"We'll be dealin' with the fall-out from this shit for years!" Wolverine groused. "At least, Kate an' the girls'll be able to start to heal from this."

"It will take time, Mister Logan! But? It will happen!" Hettie Lange observed as she joined the foursome. "Oh! And,Kathryn asked me to make sure everyone was ready to get rid of the  
bodies in Autopsy! It seems that Lockheed has procured the needed amount of steak-sauce and a flatboat! I think Kathryn plans to launch our late-idiots into the Atascosia or Patomac."

"Eventual burial at sea, huh?" Kenzie noted. "Nice! Efficient, and autonomous! No grave-markers."

"Well? Since according to Doctor Strange - and Illyanna, from what Kathryn told me - neither Collasus nor Karma, nor Storm from Doctor Mallard's latest report, were consciously in  
their bodies when they were killed, they will not be resting where their bodies died!"

"I'm sure Margali Szardos could deal with stuff like this," Deeks visibly shivered, "but, it's giving me nothing but the creeps!"

"You are not the only one, Martin!" Kurt answered in a sympathetic tone. "Margali traveled that road many times, but, tried to protect her children from it! Including me."

"Speaking of, Kurt," Deeks grew sagacious, "is Margali still alive? Because.. I've been wondering, for some time, of how she'd feel about how I turned out! I mean, my mom still being  
alive and well, and my being a cop and all. Even with the screw-ups I've made! I just... wonder... if this is what she saw in me?"

"Even the loneliness, mein fruend?" Kurt chuckled lightly. "Ja. Das ist the path that we wind up taking." Kurt looked toward Kathryn and Illyanna, then spoke again:

"Margali ist alive, I think? She keeps to herself most times. The Winding Road. Jemaine is still able to keep in touch mit her, however! I am sure... Margali will be interested in how  
you turned out!" Kurt smiled.

And Marty Deeks returned that smile.

"Okay, PEOPLE!" Kathryn announced. "Lockheed's ready to dispose of the self-condemned, and so am I! We both want these albatrosses in the river and out to sea before the sun  
goes down. Now, with Doctor Strange's help? Duckie, Abbie,and Jimmy are going the make sure the corpses make it to their funeral barge! From there? Lockheed and I will handle the rest.  
All we need from the rest of you is to make sure nobody else interferes! Okay? Let's go!"

Two hours later, after Kathryn prayed and emmersed herself in Anacostia Creek, both the X-Men and NCIS formed a perimeter while she, Illyanna, Duckie, Strange, Abbie, Clea, Jimmy and  
Wong conveyed the bodies into the boat.

Then, Kathryn chanted a prayer in Hebrew to seal the demonics out of the vessels they had abandoned, especially, if only temporarily.

Then, the boat was launched into the Anacostia where it joined the Potomac.

"Dragon?!" Kathryn called out as soon as the "Pall Bearers" were safely ashore. "LIGHT IT!"

"Ay-ay!, Captian Pryde!" Lockheed snapped out, then turned to the boat. "Have your first taste of HELL, bitches! FWOOOOOOOOSH!"

Dragonfire lit everything it touched! And, by the time the main-current was taken the crewq of the damned towards the Chesapeake, the only part of the boat that did not seem alight was the  
hull.

"Okay." Kathryn said in a subdued voice. "Let's go home."

"Well, Rav?" Illyanna asked as she faced Kathryn. "What do we do, now?"

"Tonight?" Kathryn sighed. "We go back to Jethro's and rest for one more night. Tomorrow? We go back to The Institute. And? We clear out everything of ours! I WAS going to hold-off  
on that.. but? That last few days left me with a strong taste of the X-Men in my mouth and stomache that I cannot stand! Sorry it that sounds too general, Kurt! You, too, Logan, Rogue,  
and Remy!"

"No apologies needed, mon bonne petite!" Gambit grinned sadly. "We understand! Mi freres an' dey friends done make Salem Center a hell-hole, yesh! In fact, da Rogue an' I jus' aksed you  
mama an' cousin if we can't hop a ride wit you to New Orleans, yeah!"

"They said it was alright with them, Sugah," Rogue added softly. "If it was alright with you?"

"It's alright with me, Rogue, Remy!" Kat smiled shily. "But? We WILL be going back to Xavier's, first? I need to thank the Guthries - for standing by me and the girls!"

"About that?" Gibbs said. "We are ALL heading up to Salem Center, Director Vance' orders! Said he wants to familiarize himself with the place, just in case we're evercalled back there. Said that he  
will be going, as well as MRT and OSP. Said he'd like for you to come along, too, Dwayne!"

"Be happy to oblige, Sargeant!" Pride gave a sharp smile and easy salute. "Heard too many stories connected to that place! Just glad Lesalle and Percy aren't here with us! Brody, too, probably?"

"Willing to play rough?" DiNozzo asked with a cocky smile.

"More than willing, Agent DiNozzo!" Dwayne grinned. "Especially after meeting Theresa and hearin' her story! Christopher an' Sonya started their own investigation into Xavier's!"

"Did not like what they uncovered, Lieutenant Pride?" Ziva enquired.

"No, Agent David!" Dwaybe answered. "They did not!"

"What about Agent Brody?" McGee asked.

"That seemed to be a strange thing, Timothy!" Dwayne answered back. "Meredith agreed with Lesalle's an' Percy's opinions of the school, but she didn't seem shocked by what they found out!  
Or? Even surprised!"

"Seeing that grin? Of Lieutenant Pride's?" DiNozzo sucked in a breath of air, "I'm as scared as if the Boss was glaring at me!"

"Et tu, Tony?" Tim slowly let out his breath. "I just felt to see if I still had a pulse!"

"My heart's still beating," Ellie whispered. "That's good!"

"Do all the big-guns, here, have the power to stop life with a glance?" Danielle whispered to Kathryn.

"If they don't when they first get the position?" Kathryn whispered back. "They learn it on-the-job!"

Leon grinned, a toothpick betwwen his teeth, as he eavesdropped on the convesation fron the edge of the group.!

"Anyway!" Gibbs continued, "We'll head-up to New York tomorrow mornin after a good breakfast! I want everyone rested, tonight! Don't want trouble. Don't expect trouble! But..?"

"With our group?" Logan sighed. "You never know! Me an' the Elf know about that, Gibbs. Too well!"

"I will be returning the Sentinals to NSA-Custody, Sargeant Gibbs!" Magneto said.

"Do you really have to?" Henrietta Lange, Owen Granger, the rest of OSP-LA, and Tobias Fornell gave a tird-chorus.

"Believe me when I say nothing would bring me greater-pleasure, now, than to see these robots melted-down! However? They are NSA-property!"

"Always have to return the toys," Tim sighed, "Or? Pay for them!"

"After I deliver the Robots back to their base, my children and I will return to Salem Center, and relieve Banshee ans Siryn of the duties as lone-watchmen! We will be awaiting your  
arrival! And, yours, too, Emma!"

"We'll come up with Kathryn, Max!" Emma nodded in affirmation. "You can expect the Hellions back at school, in full-force, in the morning! Much, I'm sure, to Sunspot's regret?"

Just then, Abbie Schiutto, Eric Bealle, and Nell Jones broke into the meeting:

"Gibbs! Little Gibbs! Director Vance!" Abbie called out, short of breath. "We got problems! Metro-Police have BOLOs out on our fugitive Human-Leaguers! And, like, calls have been  
flooding the Department from your neighborhood, Gibbs!"

"How close, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"A mile around your block, Gibbs!" Abbie answered.

"DAMN!" Kat hissed out. "We should've stored our guns here, imstead of home! Jethro? We need to get back to the house ASAP! Uncle Tobias? You and Emily had best get back to  
your house! Things will probably get worse before they get better!"

"Can't do that, Kat!" Fornell answered. "One? Emily would never let me hear the end of it! Two? Diane will never let me hear the end of it! And, three? You're still carrying FBI-issued  
Pistols with enough ammo to shoot your way through to Gibbs' house! And? MY Director would EXPECT you to use that firepower to get to Gibbs' house! So? Emily and I will be joining  
you at the party!"

"Should we delay returning the Sentinals, Kathryn?" The Scarlet Witch asked.

"Surely, Kathryn, your safety is of more importance than the whereabouts of the NSA's Tin Soldiers!?" Quicksilver huffed.

"Thsnk you for the concern, Pietro!" Kathryn smiled, "But? This IS the National Security Agency we're talking about! They can over-rule the Army, Navy, Airforce, FBI, and CIA! We don't  
want to worry them into putting mutants back on a watch-list! It's best if you return their toys. Intact."

"I always suspected that Kathryn was the most level-headed X-Man!" Magneto chuckled softly. "The idiots know not what they're losing!"

"I'm sure they'lll learn soon enough, Her Eisenstadt!" Lieutenant Pride replied. "Now, whether or not it's soon enough to help any of them, remains to be seen!"

"Dwayne?" Gibbs said, "for right now? You're coming with us! Henrietta? I can't order your team to stay here in town, but we can use your help!"

"All you need to did is ask, Sargeant Gibbs!" Hettie responded. "We came into this as close to the start as Washington told us about it, and my team and I plan to see this through until the end!  
And? If any Human-Leaguers have a problem with that? That will be THEIR problem!"

"OKAY, PEOPLE!" Gibbs called out. "GRAB YOUR GEAR AND MOUNT UP! We have weapons and ammunition to get at the house, and Human-Leaguers to get off the streets!"

"YOU HEARD MY COUSIN, LADIES!" Kathryn barked out. "Reload the FBI's weapoms, here, snd borrow a ride! Be on the alert for ANY League activity! If the League engages  
us before we get to the house? Make sure EVERYONE on OUR SIDE gets home ALIVE!"

"Damn, Gibbs!" Leon smiled, "She DOES sound like you!"

"Not all the time, Leon!" Jethro chuckled. "When she get angry? She sounds like Theresa!"

"Vance grinned, remembering the run-in before the hearing between the Prydes and Monroe and Xavier. "Yeah! You're right about that!"

Soon a fleet of cars was heading through the Maryland-suburbs of Washington.

"Any particular reason you chose to ride with me and Hettie, ladies?" Owen Grainger asked Illyanna and Danielle.

"I do not know about Danielle, Mr. Grainger," answered, "but I need to borrow some armor-piercing rounds!"

"AH!" Owen grinned, as he dug around for four or five clips. "You DO realize, Illysnna, that Piotr Nikoleavich is dead and burned?"

"Da! I realize that, Mr. Grainger!" Illyanna nodded solemnly. "However? I slso realize that some of the idiots coming agianst us will try to come after us from cover! I want that to be the last  
mistake they will ever make!"

Grainger chuckled darkly. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" He handed Illyanna the clips. "Just make sure these aren't wasted!"

"And, what about you, Miss Moonstar?" Hettie asked Dani. "What do you need, child?"

"Some encouragement, I guess." Dani meeped out uncharacteristically. "And? Some forgiveness. I know what we have to do. What I havw to do1 But? I hope you undestand it's for the right  
reasons, this time! Even if I have to go to prison for it1 This is my family. My band. And I won't see them taken by surprise! Not like..."

"Danielle," Hettie looked at the younger woman. "This will not be another Sand Creek, or another Ouashita! And? You will not be another Black Kettle! One? As much as these cowards wish  
it to be otherwise, we know they're coming! And, two? These renegades have no Chivington, or even a Custer, leading them! And? As for you doing any prison-time? You are working with the  
Navy and FBI on this! This operstion IS government-sanctioned!"

"I'd have to ask the Coocoos, or Megyn!" Jubilee remarked as she watched from a car-door. "But? I'm sure the rest of the girls are as nervous as me! Why couldn't the damned Human-League just slither back under their rocks?"

"I don't think they're that smart, Jubilation!" Callen said with a sigh. "Getting tired of the fighting?"

"Always do." Jubilee moped. "Lover, not a fighter. Unless I have to be. Damn it!"

"Glad I'm not the only one thinking like that." Rahne whispered as she carefully scanned the neighborgood.

"Just keep that attitude, girls!" Sam Hannah advised. "About being lovers, first! You might come out of this thing sane! Might."

"Good advice, Sam!" Callen responded.

"All the idiots... demon-possed or not.." Illyanna scanned the road ahead and beside her. "I am tired! When we finally get to New Orleans? I am going to sleep! And, anyone who  
wakes me up before a month has passed.. will die! I do not care who it is."

DiNozzo chuckled lightly from behind the wheel. How many times had he thought the same way after missions? "Helll, I've probably said the same things." He muttered.

"Yes you have, Tony!" McGee half-whispered. "To me, a couple of times! I was just too tired to make a come-back."

"Damned X-Men better tread carefully after this!" Sharon hissed out. "They make us come back? I'm coming for blood! As it is, these Human-Leaguers are definitely losing some!"

"Damn it!" Kat half-sighed, half-whined, "The girls are all on edge! I could see it as they got into the cars! I know we have to clear-out our stuff from school before we hit the road south,  
but? Salem Center's the absolute LAST place ANY of us need to see! None of us are quite ready for any re-matches! And? I can think of one or two students who'd be all-too-happy  
to try to pay us back."

"You mean, besides De Costa?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, Yeah." Kathryn sighed.

"Megyn?" Gibbs asked Pixie. "Anyway you can link us all up? I've got a plan, but I don't wanna use signals to give anything away to any Human League that might be watching and listening-in!"

'One 'Code-talker'-Special coming up, boss!' Pixie chirped out before giggling telepathically. 'Listen up, everyone! Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a plan! I am quite sure 'Little Gibbs' will agree with it!'

In about two minutes, and a mile for Gibbs' house, Kathryn and her brood, with Gibbs, Theresa, Emma Frost and the Coocoos, started a double-time march to home base. The Navy-cars then  
scouted the neighborhood for Human-League.

"Pardon me for stating the obvious, Mama Kat!" Jubilee said. "But, you look dead-tired!"

Lockheed "Harrumph"ed in agreement.

"Do I, Jubes?", Kat asked. "I feel that way! Damn it! Fighting our demon's taken most of the energy I've had! Be so GLAD when we get to New Orleans."

"You can freshen up some when we get to the house, Kat!" Theresa said. "Coffee'll be waiting when you get out."

"You sure, mom?" Kat asked. "The fight's not over!"

"It will be soon enough, Kat!" Jethro said reassuringly. "This is just mopping-up! The girls and I'll tighten the perimeter."

Soon, the party-of-ten made it to Jethro's house.

"OK! Theresa? Tobias?" Gibbs said, "Help the girls pick a vantage-point! I'll get the rifles, sidearms and ammunition! Let's make sure we are ready when the Human-League's flushed out of hiding!"

"You got it, Jethro!" Theresa and Tobias responded.

"We'll make sure the weapon's are secured, Mother Hen!" Danielle spoke. "Same with the ammo!"

""'Kay!" Kat called back heading towards the bath. "Lockheed? If I'm not out in thirty minutes, make sure I haven't died from exhaustion."

Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the CRT and OSP were securing the neighborhood from the outer-perimeter:

"Well, well, well!" Deeks whipered with a sarcastic chuckle, drawing out a ghurka-knife, "Look what we found, Kenz! Certainly didn't take to long! Just a block away from Gibbbs' house! Not that  
he'll be getting there."

Kenzie looked directly at the Human-Leauge as she slid her knife fom its sheath. "This just isn't your night, Leaguer!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" The Leaguer hissed as Deeks pressed his blade against his throat.

"Well?" You didn't really strike me as being that intelligent!" Deeks said lazily. "I mean, trying to take on a military-post, and all. But? In spite of that, I will give you three choices, although, I can tell, you're  
not going to like that third one at all! Door number one? You give up right now, and plsy deed until we get back to you, and you get sent to Super-Max or Gitmo! Door number two? You try to warn your  
compadres ? We use our blade on you! Door number three ? You try to warn your compadres? We give you to our Mother-Hen boss! And. from some of the stuff we've heard about her, lately? Our  
Mother-Hen can be SCARY when it comes to protecting her friends!"

"Don't remind me, Deeks!" Kenzie shivered involuntarilly. "Please?"

"Sounds like your boss make the worst kinds of friends!"

"Oh! That's funny!" Kenzi chuckled. "Because, we were thinking the same about you!"

"I make the worst kinds of friends, do I?" Hettie Lsnge stepped out of the shadows, followed by Owen Granger."Just for that remark, only .. Miss Blye? Mister Deeks? Package this idiot for a flight  
home! I'll deal with this carcass in Los Angeles!"

"Well, well, well!" Deekes grinned. "Looks like you just picked Door Number Three!"

Meanwhile, a couple of houses down, DiNozzo, McGee, and Bishop were deciding what to do with another Leauger:

"As much as I'd love to, we can't shoot this bastard!" Ellie groused. "Even though he does deserve it!"

"Nah!" DiNozzo grinned. "He doesn't deserve anything that painless!"

"We leave him for Gibbs?" McGee asked, gun aimed at the Leauer's genitals. "Or, we give him to Ms. Lange?"

"I'd gladly hand his carcass to Hettie!" Tony grinned, then sighed. "But? One, Miss Lange will probably have enough to satisfy her going back to Los Angeles! And, two? The boss is going to want someone to interrogate besides Conners!"

"As would I, Agent DiNozzo," Hettie Lange spoke as she and Owen Granger walked up to the scene, "if this operation ever went south! We'll leave thise bit of stew-meat for Gibbs and Vance."

Meanwhile, another couple of houses over, Callen and Hannah were interrogating their own prisoner:

"I say we just kill him and save Hettie the trouble of taking him back," Callen said. "I don't care how much Ironclaw may get for him! We can just slice him up in such vacant alley!"

"We can't do that, Gresya!" Sam replied. "One? Hettie will throw a fit if we did! Two? This isn't L.A.! There aren't that many empty alleys, unfortunately. And, three? Yeah, the Leaguer's an asshole,  
but, he still deserves his day in court!"

Callen began to lightly cluck and chuckle like a maniac. "Oh, he's already had one, partner! Two, in fact! Been tried and convicted for rapE of a minor in New Jersey, and for torching a Jewish  
school in Pennsylvania and trying to shoot the students and teachers as they fled! Yes. He's also wanted on escape-warrents, surprise, surprise!"

"Well?" Sam grinned. "Maybe, this one time, we'll declare someone 'MIA'! You DO realize, however, it goes on our records?"

"Eh?! Screw our records!" Callen grinned. "It's not like we've not been in trouble, before!"

"Are you PSYCHO!?" The Leaguer tried to cry out to Sam, only to find his mouth as dry as cotton.

"Oh, he's perfectly-sane, our Navy SEAL!" Callen retorted. "I'm the psycho one! Been under-cover too long!"

"I.. I wnt a lawyer!" The Laeguer somehow managed to say.

"Too late for a lawyer, Jenkins!" Nell Jones said as she and Eric Beale tightly circled around their prisoner, knives in hand. "In fact? The warning sign for getting a lawyer was somewhere  
BEFORE you invaded the Naval Yard!"

"And? Laying siege to the house you're going to?" Eric added. "That crossing the point of no-return!. You want to save your life? You give up, now! You'll spend years in prison -"

"Maybe, the rest of your life?" Nell added.

"But? You decide to keep fighting?" Beale concluded. "You wil did. That's a given."

"The Meerkats have definitely been around you too long, Henrietta!" Owen smirked as he and Miss Lange walked onto the scene.

"Oh?" Hettie tried to act shocked andinsulted at the remark. "And, what would you have done, Owen?"

"I would have just killed him, Henrietta!" Owen continued to smirk. "The Meerkats talked too much."

"So. what do we do now, Hettie?" Eric asked. "Have the police pick these people up?"

"No, Mr. Beale! No." Hettie answered. "WE are going to take these prisoners back with us to California, where I can keep watch over then until they can be - properly - disposed of!"

It was hard to tell in the gathering gloom, Owened chuckled, but it seemed Beale grew a bit paler at Hettie's pronouncement.

"Oh, WOW!" Nell exclaimed. "I get to meet some of Hettie's FAMILY!"

And, in spite of his prior queasiness, Eric Beale felt a chuckle escape him. "So, what now, o fearless leaders? On to Gibbs'?"

"No. Mr. Beale! Hettie answered. "No, we follow Gibbs's plan and stand our ground! If we go any farther? We may meet with friendly fire!"

At that moment, those inside Jethro Gibbs' house - save for Kathryn Pryde - were manning vantage-points at the windows when the first shots came flying in:

"I wonder how many o' the bastards we'll be meeting?" Rahme tried to curse under her breath.

"Hopefully, not many, Miss Sinclair?" Jethro sighed. "Not if the rest of the team follow their orders!"

"Oops! Rahne meeped, hercheeks turning a bit pink even in the evening-twilight. "You heard that, did ye, Saergeant Gibbs?"

"I think the whole house heard it, Rahne!" Sharon grinned. "But, don't worry! Those words won't be lonely by the time this is over! I think?"

"Where are those Mother-Fuckin' Assholes?" REmily Fornell half-whispered from her post alongside her father. "I want this shit to end, now!"

"Emily?" Tobias asked his daughter. "What did I say about taking language lessons from these...?"

BANG! BANG BANG!

Tobias and Emily both ducked away from the window as the shot came through the pane, the got back up and returned fire:

"Who taught you those words, Emily?" Tobias asked as the shooter went down in the crossefire.

"Mom!" Emily hastily replied.

"Figures." Tobias grumbled.

"But, yes, Kat and the girls have expanded my vocabulary!" Emily smirked before firing of another round.

"Well, my child?" Tobias grined. "If you can shoot as well as the rest of Kathryn's posse? I don't care how much you curse!"

Meanwhile, Kathryn ran through the bathroom door and dove through the floor to the basement, with only a towel wrapped around herself:

"DAMN IT, Lockheed!" Kat shouted between phases. "Get to the girls! I'm getting my GUN!"

"JAWOHL! Meinen Hauptmann!" The dragon snapped out and flew out!

Soon, Kathryn and her towel landed in in Gibbs' basement and Kate started to scramble to the boat, when her rifle was tossed to her!

"What the..?" Kat hissed. "Who's here?!"

"Just me, Meinen Haupfmann!" A feminine voice whispered from the other side of the boat.

"Emma?" Kathrym squeaked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Baiting a trap the Coocoos and I set-up!" Emma whispered back.

"'Baiting a trap'?" Kathryn croaked. "Who's damned idea was that?"

"The girls!" Emma grinned. "But? I agreed with it!"

"Damn you, Frost!" Kathryn groused. "Don't know if I should kiss you and your daughters or kill you!"

'I'd take both as a compliment!' Emma telepathically giggled.

"You would!" Kathryn chuckled.

"The first one through that door better know their manners, if they're not ours!" Kat said as she looked down her sights. "Or? They're going to hell!"

'You're beautiful when you're concerned, Kathryn Pryde!' Emma commented. 'Do you know that?'

"You trying to gt on my next hit-list, Frost?" Kathryn asked with a quirky-smile.

"I'm just telling you the truth, Kathryn!" Emma replied.

"I know." Kathryn shily answered. "We'll talk about it, later. Thank you."

About 30 minutes later, three gunmen came barging down the stairs:

"Lindell! West! Kill any mutie you find hiding here!" The leader ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Lindell and West saluted!

"We'll help shorten your search, boys!" Emma smiled as she raised the barrel of her rifle, slightly.

"Yeah!" Kathryn replied in a lazy voice. "We're not going anywhere."

Lindell and West raised their handgun. "We're not going abywhere, either, mutant-trash!"

"Neither are we." Jethro replied in a low. but authoriative, voice. DiNozzo, McGee, Bishop, David, and Theresa Pryde had their  
guns drawn on the intruders.

Lindells and West then swung their guns up the the Agents and Theresa!

"Stupid mistake, little boys!" Emma purred.

"Good rule to follow in a fight, boys," Kate chirped out, "never forget your closest-opponents!"

"What the.." Lidell started.

"Hold that thought!" Kate snapped out.

"KILL 'EM!" The leader screamed.

"If you say so?" Emma responded. Then she and Kathryn started emptying their rifles into their assailants! With every shot fired, it looked  
to Gibbs as if Emma and Kat were switching targets. Maybe to confuse their tagets? Not that that did the intruders much good.

The leader of the raiders then tried to draw his weapon, only to be frozen by the clicks of Gibbs service-gun!

"You've got two choices I can see." Gibbs spoke quietly. "You can be placed under arrest and stand trial for attempted-murder? Or?  
You can go to the morgue! It's your choice."

"Why didn't you do your countrymen a service," The team-leader blurted out., "and kill 'em, yourself?"

"Kat's my cousin's daughter," Gibbs calmly explained. "You do what you do for family."

"Family?" The Human-Leaguer blurted out. "Eve MORE reason to kill'em! They're TEINTED!"

Theresa cocked her pistol to full. "You're awfully close to having my cousin withdraw offer number one, idiot!"

'Timothy McGee? Emily Bishop?' Emma Frost smiled dangerously. 'You better get those thoughts out of your head. If Jethro or Theresa won't kill you? I will!'

"Oh!" Timothy replied.

"Ow!" Bishop winced.


	20. Cousin Jethro, Chspter 20, Epilogue

Cousin Jethro

(An NCIS - X-Men Crossover)

None of the Characters used in the work are mine. The cast of NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS New Orleans' "Dwayne Pride", belong to Donald Balisario. The characters from the various  
X-Men titles and DOCTOR STRANGE belong to Marvels Comics and their - over the years - various editors, artists, and writers! I am just borrowing them to play with.

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is what happens when you read too many fan-fictions! Other writers start giving you ideas! I'd like to thank DimensionalLover for helping to put this idea into my head! This will be the first of (what I hope) is a four-story crossover-series, featured around NCIS!

I am also trying to work on - among other stories - the sequel to this tale. Too many stories in my head at one time!

AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES - AUTHOR'S NOTES

Cousin Jethro

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

NCIS-Mid-Atlantic, NCIS-Pacific-OSP, and Lieutenant Pride, Western Gulf, are standing in the drive-way of Xavier's School for  
Gifted Youngsters.

teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-teaser-scene-

Rahne Sinclaire and Sharon Smythe wondered into Rahne's room in at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted-Youngsters and started to pick up  
the momentoes of the lives they had spent there.

"Anything with 'Berto in it?", Rahne told Sharon, "gets tossed. Anything with Karma in it? Gets burned!"

"Sure thing, Rahne!" Sharon said. "Most of my stuff was already packed! Always travel light through life!"

"Och!" Rahne huffed. "Not that many memories you have, now?"

"Not that many I'd want to keep, Rahna," Sharon's voice dropped to a whisper, "'til I came to Xavier's! Hellions finally able to open-up.  
Emma finally able to open-up!"

"Aye, an' we were..", Rahne sighed, "for a while, at least. I womder why the Guthries are not here? I know Kathryn wanted to speak to them!"

"Good guess why!" Sharon answered, picking up a picture. "Pain-in-the-Ass, initials R.d.C.!"

"Aye! Tha' would be a reason! The Guthries have been hostile to 'Prince Robert' ever since that day in Anacosta! Not that I blame them, mind ye!"

"Who could?" Sharon replied.

"Pardon me? Miss Sinclaire?" A young woman' appeared in the doorway. "Jamie and Janet were wondering .. is it true? Are you leaving us?  
leaving the school?"

"For a while, yes, Maggie!" Rahne smiled sadly. "I hope t' be back, one day! I'm .. just na sure when tha' day will be?"

"But? What? What will we do, Miss Sinclaire?" Janet asked. "You and Miss Pryde are the best teachers we have! Not trying to be mean, but, only you two and ever listened to the problems we've had, here!"

"Och! Well!" Rahne smile. "Sure enough, I ken that Miss Frost and Mr. Eisenstadt will be tryin' to help ye, nae matter what the others may be saying about them! And? If they ever DO need the help, they will be be knowin' how to get to us!"

"Thank you, Miss Sinclaire!" Jamie answered. Then, Rahne hugged and lightly kisses the three student and lead thrm out of her room.

"They'll miss us." Catseye smiled, and then giggled. "Well? They'll miss you and Kathryn, anyway! Me? I don't know if even the Hellions will miss me?"

"Och! An' you will be missed, Sharon!" Rahne smiled. "After all. who, save you, has EVER been able t' put Jennifer and Emmanuel in their places and actally get away with it? Besides Kathryn?"

"You're.. right!" Sharon softly purred as she helped pack the last of Rahne's memories. The two shape-shifters then left, arm-in-arm, to go outside.

Meanwhile, Pixie was helping Jubilation Lee o through her belongings to get ready to move:

"Thanks for the help, Megyn!" Jubilee said, sorting through her pile. "If the Cavalry hadn't pulled out for Washington so fast, I may have had a little bit more time to go through my mess!"

"And if they hadn't," Pixie said, "Agent Gibbs may have killed someone here! Or, a few someones?"

"No big loss, on our part!", Jubilee noted, tallying the actual number of dead and imprisoned. "But? You're right, it would have screwed up 'Little Gibbs' to no ends if 'Big-Gibbs' were sitting in the Westchester County Jail!"

"Yes!" Pixie slowly nodded. "And? That would be the start of a VERY-bloody X-Men Civil-War!"

"True!" Jubille grinned mercilessly. "The most-uncivil 'Civil War' in history, I am sure."

"And, what do you want done with all this?" Pixie asked. gesturing to the pile on the floor.

"That?" Jubilee asked. "that's stuff from Ororo or Xi'an Coyh or from Xavier! If we can't dump it... burn it!"

Soon, the offending-pile was bagged-up in the rug in was tossed on!

Danielle Moonstar, meanwhile, was saying goodbye to her room - but not her memories! Or? Not all of them.

"Mirage?" A male voice came softly into the room. "Moonstar? Dani? Are you alright?"

Danielle Moonstar turned to acknowledge her visitor. "Hello, James. Am I okay? I don't know. Damn her! Xi'an Coyh USED me! And,  
LOVED IT!"

"That was her way, Moonstar!" Warpath swore, something he did little of. "She was actually worse then de la Rocha! At least, Manuel  
is up front about it, when he's confronted with it! Don't know if the Shadow-Queen ever was!"

"No..", Dani sighed, "She wasn't. And, she had a sneaky way of taking offence!"

"Yes." Warpath replied. "She wanted to get revenge on Miss Lange."

"On Hettie?!" Danielle laughed for the first time in days! "That would NEVER have happened! Even if she had gotten past Kathryn and all of us!"

"From what we have heard from Miss Frost," James Said, "I have no doubt! Miss Frost said she peered inside of Xi'an-Coyh, and got in  
much-easier than she ever had, before! She did not stay that long inside Karma, but long enough to find she offered no defence to the intrusion."

"Oh, WOW!" Danielle exclaimed. "Miss Lange DID do some damage!"

"I will help you move out of here, Moonstar!" James smiled. "Might even come visit you after you move into your new home!"

Kathryn Pryde, Illyanna Rasputina, and Lockheed wandered into Kathryn and Illyanna's room and looked around.

"Nyet. We came back here too soon, I think!" Illyanna spoke quietly, but with an edge in her voice. "I still feel sick inside from this place."

"I gree, 'Yanna!" Kat said. "But? I wanted to come back here at get the best of our lives outta here before we started for New Orleans! If we  
didn't come and get it, ourselves? Who know what would have happened to it! You know? Besides, I still have some demons to face. Some  
ghosts to banish."

Kat looked around the room. "I just wish the Guthries had been here! Wanted to thank'em for sticking by me through this nightmare!"

"Wll, Bobby is still here!," Majik said. "That may have something to do with the disapearance of the Guthries?"

"Might have!" Dockheed huffed. "Look on your bed, Kat!"

Kathryn turned her head. There, on her pillow, was an envelope, signed by Sam, Paige and Josh. Kathryn opened the envelop carefully, unfolded the letter, and read it:

"Dear, Kat,

I hope you are able to get this letter. We figured you wanted to see us once more, but we couldn't stay. Not with everything that happened in Washington and here, Especially with Roberto. But? You and I both know he still has friends here! How? I don't know? But, such is life. Anyhow, My brothers and I are heading back to Kentucky to check on family. That way, Sam and Josh won't be tempted to killed De Costa! But? We aren't forgetting you or the girls! We havet he permission of Lieutenant Pride, and well be down in New Orleans to see you as soon as your're settled in! Until then, you and the girls take care of yourselves.

Love, Paige."

Kathryn kept reading the letter - the notes left by Sam and Josh, and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, guys," Shadowcat whispered as sje replaced the letter in the enveloped and pocketed it away. Then she to0k one last look at her room,  
barren now except for the bed and dresser and computer.

"'Yanna? Help me with the computer, will ya?"

Soon, Kathryn and Illyanna were joining the others in the circular-drive of Xavier's School. After making sure her computer was safely stored-away  
for the trip to Washingtn and beyond, Kathryn went to hug Lieutenant Dwayne Pride!

"Thank you, Dwayne, for inviting the Guthries to New Orleans!"

"They're your friends, Kathryn! They care about you," Dwayne smiled back, "as we do! Now? You and your girls stow your things, securely! We'll be leavin' for home this eveni'!"

"If ya want, Lieutentant?" Gambit smiles, "me an' the Rogue be happy to take some of da t'ings back ta Louisiana for you, yeah!"

"YES, SIR!" The girls snapped out than race d back to the cars, leaving various Naval Personnel standing in the drive-way, looking at the school.

"I will be much oblidged, Remy!" Dwayne said. "The car's gonna be packed, goin' back home!"

"Ya ever need any help, Gunnery Sargeant?" Wolverine said, "just cal Kurt an' me!"

"Will do, Logan!" Gibbs then shook the Canadian's hand before he and Nightcrawler returned to the mansion.

"Well, people?" Hettie Lange spoke. "It's about time we got back home, I think!"

"Think things are gonna be okay, here?" McGee asked.

"For the time being, Probie!" DiNozzo smiled.

"What happeneds if thay go south?" aAgent Hannah asked.

"Oh! They'll go south!" Callen replied. "I doubt they'll keep Scott Summers in prison, for long!"

"No..", Granger groaned. "All anyone can charge him with is negligence. Dammit."

"I hear ya, Granger!" Gibbs sighed.

"So? The question has been asked," Marty mused, " What do we do about the school?"

"We find a safe-place to the kids to study, Mr. Deeks!" Hetty replied.

"Rule Number 44: First things first!" Gibbs smiled grimly. "Save the women and children!"

"Then, after we've secured the students and teachers?" Vance asked.

"Then, Leon?" Hettie answered, "We come back here..."

"Gather all the sensitive-info we can.." Beale imterjected.

"Before anyone elsecan use it against the kids..." Nel Jones added.

"And raze this place to the ground!" Gibbs concluded.

"Gibbs?" Leon asked. "You got anymore relatives we need to put BOLOs out on?"

"I got a god-daughter and god-son in Japen, Leon," Gibbs said, "and a cousin in Britain!  
And? For everybody's sake, I hope you never have to neet them!"

"Why thatm Gibbs?" Vance asked, a bit on edge, now.

"Because," Gibbs sighed, "if they have to come here? trouble won't be far behind them!"

Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-Post-Script-

Well? This id the end - for now - of Gibbs's adventures with the X-Men! However, I do plan to bring Kate and her crwe back for oone more  
story! Just, not yet :) No, I have two more stories featuring Team-Gibbs before I bring anyone back. HOWEVER! Should I try to write of Kate and Crew's adventures in New Orleans and Lios Angeles?

Anyway! Be hear for the next installment of "What you do for family": Jethro's God-Daughter comes to D.C. - and Gibbs ins't happy about it! It's Team ibbs vs. the Sailor-Senshi! "A Princess in America."

Kellybug


End file.
